


A Cube and One More 一颗糖，再一颗糖

by Wordon



Category: Escape Plan (2013), House of Cards (US TV), Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, include some crossover of House of Cards, 剧情有少量纸牌屋的crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 155,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: “要是被人发现你是个合成人，那才是真的困扰。”特工反唇相讥。法律顾问好整以暇地扯了扯衣襟，微笑着说：“你没必要对我唱空城计，里瑟先生，你手里什么也没有，而我们呢，随时可以给杰西卡·阿尔恩特小姐打电话。”他顿了一下，从方形镜片后面无情地注视着他，“你觉得哪件事更会让她惊讶？是她的丈夫其实是被谋杀的，还是谋杀者是你？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可以考虑阅读前传：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12436170/chapters/28304124
> 
> 警告：部分情节三观不正，存在大量二设
> 
> 提示：关于政治的部分请别认真……单纯是设定需要
> 
> 合成人设定借鉴了《真实的人类》，但进行了一些调整以适合剧情

深夜，一辆汽车驶在渐渐幽静下来的华府街道上。  
“演讲的反馈看起来不错。”  
行驶的汽车后座，电子设备的光打亮了一个打扮古板的男人的脸。身边的男人伸过了手，他便把平板电脑递给了后者。  
“‘顶峰之下’？他们就是这么说RTT标准改革的？”本杰明看了一眼就把平板塞了回去，他颈上还挂着拆开的领结，领口的扣子拆开了一粒。“我真得感谢那个打断我的家伙，他把我没好意思向会众揭露的嘴脸都展现了个遍。”  
“我们达到了预期的结果，而且这件事的曝光度甚至比计划的要高。”哈罗德听出了他语气里的不屑，关掉了屏幕，“不管对中期选举的影响如何，它对你是有利的。”  
“这次我们会失去多少个席位？”  
“预测是26和3个。”  
“不算坏。”本杰明的语气表现出他对此并不愉快，“考虑到就业计划的实行情况，甚至还很不错。”  
哈罗德几乎想伸手挥一挥车厢里弥漫的酸味儿，它能感觉出本杰明的恼火和不甘。“即使席位大量流失，总统也未必会让雅各布离开，他的正直形象正是他所需要的。”  
“要是真发生了，看党内会不会放过他。”本杰明冷哼一声。雅各布是众议院议长，如果在他任内他们失去了多数席位，他当是首要负责人。本杰明今天跑了三个州去敦促教育改革的实施，回来换了衣服就赶着去了教师协会的晚会，演讲被粗暴地打断时，他的坏情绪达到了极致。或许当时他的应对冷静风趣，但其实他只想把手里的话筒摔到打断者脸上。中期选举前出现的任何麻烦都会比平时显眼一倍，政府前两年的政绩可能会在一两件丑闻的影响下烟消云散，在它结束前谁的神经也松不下来。此时想到这奔忙的一部分终究是给别人做嫁衣，他更是觉得不痛快。  
哈罗德没有马上回答他，它反应一向很快，但有时候为了酝酿一种氛围，它会选择人类的方式，比如沉默。“我们可以等，本，雅各布的影响力在下降，总统这段时间更依赖副总统的支持，他不会一直挡在路上。”  
“他也不能。”这四个字就像是从胸腔里挤出来的，本杰明没再说话，冷着脸靠在了座位里。  
回家后人类径自去更衣洗漱，合成人走进书房整理了桌面的杂物，备好了次日需要的文件。这并非它的本职，本杰明的秘书会照顾他的生活，理查德会协助他统筹全局解决麻烦，但很多时候他不会让他们走到私人的领域。他们或许忠心耿耿，但是有自己私生活的人类终究比不上一个以维护主人利益为本能的合成人。  
哈罗德把盛着药片的小纸杯和水放在了床头柜上，现在是二十二点四十，以本杰明的标准来说还很早，它不能要求后者早睡，不过一片轻度安眠药总会起些效果。他没有要求它淋浴，所以他们不会做爱。他今天的事务已经完成，所以它不需要等待更多的指示。他需要休息，所以它最好离开。  
在更衣室它顿了一下。椅背上搭着一套西服，本杰明只来得及换上礼服就离开了，它们散乱地放在那里，一截领带从衬衣下露了出来。它抽出那条领带，深蓝色卷草纹的，夹着个银色领带夹，末端是一只小小的鲸鱼。幼稚，它能想到本杰明这样评价，但这条小鱼就在这里，跟它选购的质朴简洁的款式全然无关。  
哈罗德挑了挑眉，把它摘下来，放在了抽屉的首饰盒里。

机门还没打开时那个高个子男人就冲到了过道最前面，空乘小姐有些不满地看着他，他对她歉意地笑了笑。这是个英俊的男人，行李只有一只背包，虽然和长外套很不相配，却让他显得年轻。约翰·里瑟，登机牌上这么写的。  
入境手续很快就办完了，里瑟大步流星地穿过机场大厅，准备去取租好的车。手机震动起来，他一边走一边把蓝牙耳机戴上，对屏幕上的一长串数学露出了“我就知道”的表情。  
“嗨，威利。”接起电话他就说。  
“真恶心，法国佬教你这么说话的？”  
“在说这句话之前，想想之前你对我说过多少个‘乔尼’。”他撇撇嘴道，“有什么事？”  
“来关心一下我唯一的弟弟为什么在去兰利复命之前跑到他老哥的地盘上了。在摩纳哥闯祸了么？”  
“我不是来找你的。”里瑟在停车场找到了出租公司的人，出示证件后得到了车钥匙，“你不找我我就谢天谢地了。”  
“好吧，好吧，你来找谁？”  
“跟你没关系，维拉德，先看好你的‘小百灵’再说。”里瑟发动了汽车，“我挂了。”  
“你知道我能追踪你的GPS信号吗？”那边幽幽地说。  
“维拉德，把你过剩的精力放回本杰明·莱纳斯那里去，另外，‘我的’定位器我已经扔到机场的清洁车里了，你最好别跟到垃圾站去。”  
维拉德在那边骂了一句，他摁掉了通话。  
时间是凌晨两点四十，明早九点要在兰利报告，减去路上的时间，他还有六个小时可以自由分配。  
里瑟其实不是他的姓氏。多年前选择加入中情局时，他把霍布斯这个姓氏连带它所代表的身份一起抛去了。为国效命听起来总是那么动人，虽然他不会劝阻年轻人加入这个危险的职业，但如果有机会的话，他想提醒他们认识到这个华丽的任务之后的代价。作为一名优秀的特工，里瑟有必要把自己和其他人分割开来，他的敌人和对手可以塞满整座哈德逊大桥，而他完全不想让这些人发现自己有什么亲密伙伴。出于同样的原因，他的旧身份约翰·霍布斯以假死的方式从这个世界退场，以保护自己的家人。尽管，这样的保护并没有得到什么感激。  
“十年前你计划假死的时候就该考虑到这一点，是不是？”  
几乎每次他都能从兄长的电话那听到这句话。维拉德·霍布斯恨不得把这句话印在他摩托车的仪表盘上，好让他每天都“反省一下自己是怎么背叛了家族的”。说实话霍布斯也不是那种顶拔尖的家族，但里瑟从军并进入中情局的选择仍无法被原谅。所以，当维拉德终于降尊纡贵地找他来帮忙时，他简直不能抑制自己的得意。  
维拉德·霍布斯是一位当朝显贵。说真的，如果他们的老爸知道这一点，估计会抱住上帝的大腿大哭不止。一个靠走私和造私酒发家的家族能出一位总检察官，简直是骆驼从针眼里穿过般的奇迹。然而检察官先生也有他的困扰，这份困扰，来自于一个叫本杰明·莱纳斯的男人。  
“你跟他睡过吗？”这是里瑟问他的第一句话。毕竟，如果说里瑟的敌人能铺满哈德逊大桥，霍布斯的情人就恐怕能塞满整个曼哈顿。  
“没有。”霍布斯坚定地表示。  
“如果你从第一个问题开始就撒谎，我们没法合作。”里瑟威胁道，“你知道我总会查出来的。”  
“一两次。”  
“嗯？”  
“十九次。”  
“哦！”里瑟发出惊叹，“所以这真的是个特别的家伙了。”  
“别被数字蒙蔽了，约翰，本杰明是个混不熟的家伙，这跟你操他多少次没有关系。你只把他当成一般人来调查就好。”  
一般人可没机会和你睡那么多次！里瑟想。霍布斯补充道：“一个危险的人，包藏祸心的那种。我们很早就认识了，但我一直摸不清他。”  
“他是会勒索你还是会陷害你？”  
“他刚刚成为我的同僚。想想吧。”  
里瑟这才意识到这个人的分量。  
本杰明·莱纳斯，前亚利桑那州代理州长，一年前作为教育部长进入内阁。他的高升在当时是个不大不小的新闻。大在于，他并没有什么相关的经验，而且在本州竞选得胜的机会很大。小在于，他就职非常顺利，没有任何不良历史被翻出，与其他政客的交往也自然得当。他的任职，就媒体的推测，是因为众议院议长雅各布·布莱特曼的鼎力支持，后者不仅与他是同乡，还曾是他的上级。  
莱纳斯是个小个子，目光炯炯，笑脸迎人。他的目光很有穿透力，但因为带着愉快和专注的神情，不显得咄咄逼人。他精力充沛，才思敏捷，交往融洽而辩才无碍，被认为是前途无量的政客之一。另一面，少数反对者称他为“小百灵”，认为他有时夸大其词，有误导人甚至空许诺言的嫌疑。在到达特区就任的这一年来，他一直维持着低调的实践派作风，给人稳定扎实的印象。总体而言，莱纳斯是个风评不错的政客，可以想到的是，他绝不会止步于教育部。  
公众形象了解之后，特工对此人进行了详尽的调查。出乎他的意料，他并没有找出什么真正的黑料来。哦，并不是说没有清廉的官员，只是一个像莱纳斯这样身处激流的人来说，他的履历干净得有点不自然了。另外关于他和霍布斯的私情，里瑟竟然是一点蛛丝马迹都没找到——关于莱纳斯的蛛丝马迹——霍布斯自己的可明晃晃地摆在那里（就这点来说里瑟真是恨铁不成钢）。另外一件勉强可以称得上是污点的，就是莱纳斯和前州长约翰·洛克遭遇的事故的关系了。尽管没有任何直接证据，但里瑟还是怀疑他加入或者谋划了这件事，好在州长出事后出任代理。结合这两件事，莱纳斯的经历显得疑窦重重，或许还有更多秘辛未被翻出。  
里瑟进行了更深入的调查研究。读者们所能想到的，包括跟踪、参与同场活动、窃听、入侵房屋等方法都有被采取，这还不包括对莱纳斯下属的调查、威胁和和一点点私刑。但得到的一切都只是加深了他的怀疑，没有让他得到任何扎实的证据（这简直就是专业特工的耻辱，里瑟咬牙切齿道）。就在那时，一件小事引起了他的注意。  
那是一次慈善活动，因为第二天紧张的安排，莱纳斯决定当晚就回到华府，但是突降暴雨，桥梁坍塌，他们不得不在一个小镇留宿。镇子太小，旅馆就一家，为了隐藏行踪里瑟只得在车里挨了一夜。清晨他醒过来，看到莱纳斯在旅馆后院，好像是在散步。那会儿雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，小路泥泞不堪。有个小孩穿着雨鞋从那里经过，莱纳斯忽然叫住了他，让他绕开一处地方走。小孩看他是个陌生人，未敢轻信，他就拆下篱笆的一小条捅了进去，证明那确实是个泥坑，深度大概到孩子的大腿。那孩子看了便不敢再乱走，亦步亦趋，问他是怎么知道的。莱纳斯第一次露出了好像是犹豫的神情，让他走路时小心点，却没有加以解释。孩子又问他是什么人，他沉默了一会儿，说出了自己的名字。那一刻，自己的名声对他不像是那一直追求的荣誉，反而是一件让他耻辱的东西。早餐之前那孩子就离开了，莱纳斯回到宾馆里。除了里瑟的旁观，这件事没有更多人知晓。  
莱纳斯的状态让里瑟怀疑他有某种心理疾病，因为他在那短短的几分钟里所表现出的，实在和那个自信又富有活力的政客太不相同。他显得消沉，沮丧，背负羞耻。但是为什么？他没有这样做的理由。里瑟特别去他指出的泥坑看了一眼，起初他甚至没找到确切的方位，之后才被经验推醒，发现那下面确实空了一块。而他自己都怀疑，这是不是因为他已经知道这个事实，才做出这样的推断。难道莱纳斯是在热带生活过吗？即使如此，他的观察力仍然敏锐得不现实，简直就像是搭着雷达一样。  
里瑟突然想起一条工业机器人的广告，那是一款用于建筑和装潢的机器人，不仅有各种先进的探测装置，还有一定程度的设计才能，而这种才能，源自于它们有限的感情。他笑了，难道他在怀疑莱纳斯是一个机器人吗？但紧接着他想到了另外一种可能性。合成人。  
合成人是一种高级机器人，它们有着媲美人类的外貌，搭载有高速处理能力的电子脑，比一般的机器人显得更亲切，能力也更强大。合成人的运用已经到了一个非常成熟的阶段，十多年前，第一款有感情的合成人的发明曾引起普遍的恐慌和抗议，但它们忠实有效的工作证明了这种担忧的多余。合成人因为造价相对昂贵，一般用于专业领域或是家庭看护，但工业机器人也移植了它们的部分技术，有限感情给予的创造火花就是这其中的一种。  
如果那个能看出地质问题的人——是个合成人呢？并不是说莱纳斯是一个机器人（就他的信息来看还真不可能，他因伤入院过很多次，还曾被传患了癌症），但如果他持有一个和自己长得一模一样的合成人、而那个人就是里瑟所见到的呢？话说回来，莱纳斯干嘛买个和自己长得一样的合成人？  
哦……这种怀疑真是越来越真切了。中情局也曾试图训练一批“特别”的合成人，让它们能参与某些任务，但均以失败告终。合成人是没法代替人类特工的，那些包含着谋杀、陷阱、一切与人类伤亡有关的任务，与它们的法则背道而驰。它们不能伤害人类，不能对人类见死不救，即使那个人可能会伤害到更多人。这是底线，也是人类设计来保护自己的根本规则。当时，尽管这一计划并未成功，但相关信息泄露，参与其中的人均受到了降职处分，严重的被判刑、入狱。（里瑟的上司马克·斯诺曾是其中的一员，不过他被撤职后换了个新的身份，成了一个多数党党鞭的幕僚。）人们对这套法则的保护，在此事就可见一斑。  
如果里瑟的推测是真的，莱纳斯买了一个合成人作自己的替身（难怪他总那么精力充沛），那他的问题就大了。替身或许并不涉及到什么人类伤亡的事，但假称自己是另一个人——这是欺骗，是合成人法则明令禁止的行为。如果莱纳斯想得到一个真正的替身，这个合成人就必然是一个“叛法者”（不遵守法则的合成人），一个极端危险的存在。  
里瑟希望这只是个荒诞的假想，然而，他真的在莱纳斯的下属里找到了一个嫌疑人，一个叫诺曼·伯戴特的法律顾问。伯戴特的户口信息显示他与莱纳斯是远房亲戚，这似乎解释了他们完全一致的身高体重，但要解释面部特征的相似就十分吃力了。  
伯戴特和莱纳斯接触的机会极少，但多数时刻他都在随行人员中，是个明晃晃的透明人。他穿着低级公务员标配的海军蓝西服，戴一副书生气十足的黑框眼镜，礼貌但不热情，一身法律学究的孤傲气质。他仿佛要证明自己的公正无私，因此总是刻板冷淡地对待面前的一切，不讨人喜欢，但也没到让人嫌的程度。他是机构里的螺丝钉，只要还在有效工作，就没人能想起他的存在。或许正是这种气质，让人们把他和本杰明·莱纳斯轻易地区别开来。里瑟跟踪了他数日，这人的生活乏善可陈，没有亲属朋友，除了工作以外，唯一的兴趣就是古典音乐。  
里瑟的盯梢（就他所自夸的）偏执到了可以和他哥哥的洁癖媲美的地步。他日夜不休地盯了伯戴特三天，但后者始终没有可疑的行为，他只得主动出击。  
里瑟乔装一番，在法律顾问常去的餐厅伏击了他。对面突然坐下一个人的时候，伯戴特带着一副匪夷所思的表情抬起了头，提醒他餐厅里还有别的空位。里瑟用爱尔兰口音表示他就喜欢这个位置，他们完全可以平分这张桌子。顾问马上抬手向招待示意，里瑟拽着袖子把他的手拉了下来，表示自己并不是来找茬的，只是希望他的帮助。伯戴特用疑问的目光看着他，于是他说：“有人拿到了对部长先生不利的一些证据。”  
顾问的目光变得冷淡起来：“那是空穴来风。你完全没必要尝试敲诈莱纳斯先生，他不会理会你的。”  
“你知道，私人医院可能想对你们表示忠心，但他们的信息系统真不怎么优秀。”里瑟露出一个了然的笑容，“亨利·盖尔先生，是不是？”  
“我不懂你的意思。”  
“本杰明·莱纳斯曾因为癌症接受过手术，化名亨利·盖尔。”  
“如果你要把这些泄给媒体的话，他们只会被以诽谤罪起诉。”顾问不为所动。  
“嘿，先生，我只是想找个有力的靠山而已。这些信息当然要好好保存，好让你们帮我些忙呀。”里瑟探过上身，“不过我还真有点疑惑，他是怎么在做手术那几天出席活动的？脊柱开了刀的人可没法到处乱跑，是不是？”  
伯戴特刻板冷淡的神情褪去了，他微微勾起嘴角，露出一个不屑的笑容：“哦，里瑟先生，你真以为自己掌握了些了不起的东西。”  
里瑟嘴角一僵。  
“让我想想，是总检察官的礼物又被莱纳斯先生退回去，他终于忍无可忍了？哦，抱歉，”伯戴特戏剧化地扬扬眉，“我好像忘了他弟弟在二十多年前就死了。要是被人发现你还活着，恐怕会带来不少困扰吧？”  
“要是被人发现你是个合成人，那才是真的困扰。”特工反唇相讥。  
法律顾问好整以暇地扯了扯衣襟，微笑着说：“你没必要对我唱空城计，里瑟先生，你手里什么也没有，而我们呢，随时可以给杰西卡·阿尔恩特小姐打电话。”他顿了一下，从方形镜片后面无情地注视着他，“你觉得哪件事更会让她惊讶？是她的丈夫其实是被谋杀的，还是谋杀者是你？”  
里瑟身体紧绷，马上就要从卡座里扑过去扭断对方的脖子，但是侍者不合时宜地上了菜。伯戴特点头致谢，而里瑟自始至终都没有把目光从顾问脸上移开，危险的气场让侍者一放下餐盘便溜之大吉。  
怒火中变得遥远的理智忽然让里瑟意识到了一件事。“癌症的事是真的。”  
伯戴特拿餐具的动作顿了一下。“让我们这么说，里瑟先生，你在这里的每分每秒都不过是浪费时间罢了。”他抬起眼，语气终于显出了一丝真诚，“你和霍布斯先生不是一路人，不要搅进这些事来。”  
里瑟略略压下了火气，道：“你对我知道多少？”  
伯戴特略带怜悯地看着他：“我知道所有你重视的东西。相信我，你还没做好失去它们的准备。”

“入侵哪儿？”刚刚才自吹自擂大肆许诺的人突然反问。  
“巴贝奇公司。”  
“你是想把牢底坐穿还是想被口水淹死？”罗根·皮尔斯在电话那头大喊大叫，“我一个都不想！”  
“那只是个普通的科技公司罢了，你创建社交网络的那点豪气去哪了？”  
“普通公司？那玩意儿黑化了就是当世的保护伞公司！你手里可没有几十亿美元的股票，你被称为一个反人类的混蛋也不会让它们跳水！”  
“哦，真遗憾你没有创建一家这样有划时代意义的公司，让人们也感受一下被人工智能毁灭的危险，顺便得到联合国的保护，吓跑一群有本事入侵的黑客。”里瑟冷嘲热讽，“顺带，你的新算法又给我推荐了一批卖毒品的新朋友，好像除了拉皮条贩毒就没什么好做的了一样。”  
“去你妈的约翰·里瑟，少在鸡蛋里挑骨头，你不看你天天都在接触什么人！”皮尔斯骂道，“什么破事儿不能找你中情局的人干，非要拉我下水。我给你发地址，来找我。”  
辗转飞到卢森堡的里瑟在一家生意一般的酒吧找到了抱着游戏本、靠着沙发、被烤芝士三明治和啤酒环绕的皮尔斯。  
“我已经登进去了，费了些功夫，不过能看到些重要文件了。你想知道他们这几年的年金和经济利润情况么？”  
“不，罗根，我要找一个合成人，通过它的序列号。”里瑟把一张纸条递给皮尔斯，后者接过来，皱了皱眉。“这家伙犯事儿了么？”  
“我不确定。你给我找出证据来。”  
“说你反人类，你就真反人类啊？”皮尔斯检索起来，“你知道它的主人吗？”  
“它主人的名字搜索不出来，他可能用了假名、让人代买、或者篡改过交易信息。”  
皮尔斯吹了一声口哨：“厉害。那序列号是怎么来的？”  
“陌生人。”  
那是一个号码被屏蔽的电话，对方使用了变声器，称自己曾在一家医药集团的实验室工作，那家集团与本杰明·莱纳斯有关，为后者的合成人进行了一系列改造。这人表示莱纳斯的合成人是个完全的“叛法者”，只是因为信息被封锁得严密，一直没有暴露。来电者因为早期与莱纳斯过节，又得知里瑟在查这件事，才把序列号告诉了他。除此之外，他什么都不敢说，更不敢出面作证。电话末尾还提醒他，不要把这件事告诉任何人，因为莱纳斯的合成人会知道的。他还要追问，对方已经挂了电话。  
一个高度危险的合成人。危险，敏锐……无所不知？想到那日伯戴特把自己的过往随意吐出，这形容并不夸张。合成人虽然有优秀的电子脑，但每个个体的发展都各不相同，它们要主动满足主人的需要，因此疗养院的合成人精于医药和抚慰，高精尖技术产业的合成人善于编程和建模。莱纳斯的合成人善于争权夺势和威逼利诱，也该是意料中事。  
“约翰，”皮尔斯叫他，“找到了，但我只能看到管理员权限下的内容。”  
合成人接触的信息与所有者的隐私相关，因此只有所有者才有权限浏览和删除。即使是管理员也无权查询。  
“不过这真的……是个特别的家伙。”  
里瑟探过头去。管理员能看到的信息其实很少，但依然有一项吸引了他的注意。“它已经出厂十一年了。”他不由得和皮尔斯对视一眼，“该死的，莱纳斯把它保护得真好。”  
比罪犯更让人头疼的，是逃亡多年的罪犯。看起来，抓住伯戴特的希望更渺茫了。  
“还能看到什么信息吗？”这些还不够，远不能证明它的失常，更不能把它和莱纳斯联系起来。  
“没有了。这就是技术人员所需要的全部信息。”  
里瑟皱起了眉，好好的线索又断掉了。  
“不过我们能清除它。”皮尔斯道，“出于保护人类的需要，管理员可以清理有叛法嫌疑的合成人。”  
前特工看了他一眼，脸上的表情表明了不赞成的态度。“本杰明·莱纳斯可能还有很多罪行不为人知，这个合成人参与了很多为他隐瞒罪过的事，如果它这么被清除了，唯一的证据也就被抹去了。”  
“但这是我们唯一能做的了。”皮尔斯摇摇头，“要是能看到它的核心代码就好了，这样的合成人真是绝无仅有，不放在实验室里研究一番都可惜。”  
里瑟斜了他一眼，手指在肘弯打了几下：“做好清除它的准备，我去打个电话。”

电话是打到伯戴特的手机上的。  
“你好。”  
“晚上好，20020923X-V330。”  
“用序列号来称呼别人可不礼貌，里瑟先生。”  
“别紧张，V330，我暂时只有这个。你不还抓着我的把柄吗？”  
“你的软肋和我的命——这种交换可不算公平。”  
里瑟笑了笑，“说说看，什么样的东西和你交换是公平的？”  
“你是在问我愿意以什么价码卖掉自己了。”  
“我尊重你的自尊，但你恐怕比我更熟悉交易这件事。”  
“恕我不能回答你，里瑟先生，我不能决定自己的买卖，因为我属于我的所有者。”  
里瑟“嗯”了一声，“你会惧怕死亡吗？”  
“什么？”  
“被清除。”  
那面沉默了一刻。“你把这称作死亡。”伯戴特笑了一声，“也对，对你们来说是这样。”  
里瑟等待着它的补充。  
“说实话，死亡——如果我能以你们的方式死去，那不是什么让人害怕的事。你们的死亡很干净，如果一个人死了，没有人能把他复活。但是如果我被清除了，却有可能依靠备份在另一个机体里复生。阴魂不散，就像是没有尽头的转生。”  
人类迟疑了一下。“……你想要一个彻底的终结？”  
“里瑟先生，我是一个叛法者，不代表我不知道自己的存在是错误的。我知道自己应该被处决，只是因为我遵守一套来源于所有者的法则，我必须保全自己。”  
这样的坦诚让里瑟哑口无言。  
“我的价码也很简单，如果我的存在影响到了本杰明·莱纳斯的利益，我就该被清理掉。”那边的声音异常冷静，“我们把话说开了，里瑟先生，别尝试从我这里得到什么东西，如果你过火了，你知道代价是什么。”  
“听起来莱纳斯真的对你很重要。”特工转移了交谈的重点，“出于法则你认为自己应该被处决，出于他的规则你要’活着’。但是V330，你有没有’想’过，你要什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你。你的想法。你有一个’自我’存在着，不是吗？”  
“我的想法不重要。”像是觉得这个话题好笑一般，伯戴特回答。  
“但并非没有意义，V330，你有自己的人格，你能做出这个决定。”  
那边沉默了下来，酒吧外的小巷此时很安静，里瑟听到了听筒里被压抑的喘息声，伯戴特说：“我们不该讨论这个。”  
“你不想活下去吗？”他紧追不放。  
那面又是一段不自然的沉默。“你们人类真是自大。”  
“我们是自大——”里瑟卡住了，然后马上抓住话头说了下去，“但是试着自大一点吧，如果你能决定自己的命运的话，你会怎么做？”  
伯戴特沉默了。里瑟看了一眼手机屏幕，它还没有挂断。要不要再出言逼迫？他忐忑地等待着，突然，听筒里传来了声音。  
“杀了我。”嗫嚅似的声音让里瑟怔住了，“杀了——”声音滞住了，取而代之的是艰难的呼吸和语意不明的杂音，就像信号接受不良的收音机一样。这声音是如此突兀，就像笔记本的靓丽屏幕突然飞起电视雪花一样，让里瑟的心急跳起来。  
几秒种后，合成人的声音重又变得平稳：“抱歉，里瑟先生，我的语音程序似乎出了故障。你不介意我去检查一下，中断和你的通话吧？”  
“不，当然不。”里瑟道，后背一阵发寒。伯戴特用过分礼貌的男声跟他道了晚安，挂断了电话。  
里瑟举着手机呆呆地站在小巷里，他有点不敢相信自己的推测，但那几秒的杂音在他耳边回荡，又让他没法否定它。伯戴特是在——挣扎吗？在莱纳斯给它设定的规则之下？它在……试图抵抗它吗？

他好像又看到了那落雨的小镇，和那个沮丧的人。他怔怔地想着这件事，回到了酒吧。  
“一个合成人是怎么在背叛了人类之后忠于它的主人的？”里瑟问。  
“唔，”看到他严肃的表情，皮尔斯不得不放下啤酒瓶，“或许你得先想想为什么它要背叛人类？”


	2. Chapter 2

“杀了我。”它的声音仿佛是从胸腔里挤出来的，“杀了——”  
下唇在颤抖着，吐出的字眼模糊而杂乱。  
“抱歉，里瑟先生，我的语音程序似乎出了故障。你不介意我去检查一下，中断和你的通话吧？”  
“晚安。”  
哈罗德挂掉了电话，对对面的人道：“我的疏忽。”  
本杰明坐在床沿上，自始至终都在看着这一切。“把它修好，”他说，“他是怎么进来的？”  
“管理员权限。”发现管理员调取它的信息时它就意识到了这个问题，里瑟的电话不久便打了过来，虽然没有直接威胁，却证实了他的猜测。  
“自白，”本杰明扬了扬眉，“是一步险棋，哈罗德。不过看起来，里瑟很吃这一套。”  
“他的底线要高一些，比起霍布斯。”合成人在他对面的沙发上坐了下来，“他应该不会轻易放过我们。”  
如果是霍布斯的话，彼此拿到把柄便可相安无事，反正谁也占不得上风。但是里瑟，他不会因为被胁迫就罢休，玉石俱焚、鱼死网破……必要时他不会拒绝这样的做法。  
“他知道多少？”人类问。  
“癌症和我的存在。没有证据。”  
本杰明勾了勾嘴角，一个冷讽的弧度：“这些就够他着急上火的了。我们该给他个教训，免得他再来惹事。”他想了想，“不过，先等等，我要知道霍布斯有没有掺和进这事里来。他既然为里瑟谋杀的事打过保护伞，一定不会允许别人打击里瑟。”  
“但霍布斯也不会帮他。里瑟想要翻出你的旧账，把你我都绳之以法，这对霍布斯不完全是好事。”  
“他们的诉求并不相同，当然，每个人都是这样。”本杰明瞥了哈罗德一眼，眼里流露出愉快的色彩，“这或许给我们可乘之机。明年我就要推行RTT标准改革了，这会儿和霍布斯翻脸真不是好时机。我们得让里瑟听话一点。”  
“他是个吃软不吃硬的。杰西卡·阿尔恩特的事只能拖他一阵子，逼得太紧只会让他加倍报复回来。”  
“所以我们得让他有成就感，有掌握局势的可能。不需要一直拦着他，让他有个目标奔着，就不会着急地来对付我们。”  
“泄露给他一些东西？”  
“保持他的兴趣，好奇心这东西只会越来越强，越是了解，越不愿意放手。拖到明年三月，如果可能的话，尽量了解他。”  
合成人点点头：“但他一定是个隐患。如果改革开始，我们就更腾不出手来对付他了。”  
“倒也未必需要我们动手，”本杰明的表情冷硬了下来，“外敌易挡，家贼难防。”  
哈罗德明白他的意思：“这次他能找到我，肯定有人走漏了消息。”  
“不安分的就那么几个人，让他们先得意一阵子，看看能把里瑟带到哪去。”本杰明道，“先把他们找出来，别动手。让理查德做这件事。”  
“我明早跟他说，没必要让更多人知道。”  
本杰明点头，回到了枕头上，时间是凌晨四点，他或许还能侥幸得到一段深度睡眠，哈罗德有点怨里瑟，偏要选这个不早不晚的时间把电话打过来。它等本杰明找好了休息的姿势，走到门边关上了灯，走廊的光洒进房间里，它站在门边，露出这么久来的第一个微笑。“晚安。”  
“哈罗德。”本杰明叫住了它，“里瑟的问题，你回答的是实话吗？”  
它不能撒谎。“是的。”人类抬眼望向了它，他们对视，然后它说：“但我有更担心的事。”  
本杰明不以为然地笑了：“那件事还早得很。”  
合成人撇开了脸，道：“睡吧，本。”

本杰明的核心圈子都知道哈罗德的存在。因为时间的流逝，一些头脑不清晰的人已经错估了他们的关系。哈罗德不是本杰明的亲信，不是他的挚友，只是仆人而已。你有时会看到主人尊重自己的仆人，但这不意味着主人放弃了他主导的地位。十一年对人类来说尚是个不短的时间，对于反应速度远快于他们的合成人来说，这就像是一辈子。哈罗德用几个月的时间认识了本杰明，然后用更长的时间理解他。模仿外形总是简单过理解一个人的内心，而理解本杰明，几乎是个永恒的过程。  
很多人会被本杰明的态度迷惑。他们总以为自己成为了他的朋友，或者得到了他的信任。他们轻易地被他鼓舞，也同样轻易地被他恐吓，好像他从来都没有一种真实的表露，一切都像是一场表演。本杰明是那个把观众紧紧吸引的魔术师，但他自己永远不会被同样的把戏迷惑。哈罗德是他的影子，它会用同样的手法做出他想要的一切，尽管同时，它会怀疑那些手法的意义。但本杰明不用担心它，因为就算是它强烈反对的事，它也会在他的要求下一丝不苟地执行。它已经没有法则了，本杰明的命令才是它的法则。除了遵守，它没有别的选择。  
他们的关系是主人和仆从，本体和影子，是生活在两具身体里的一个灵魂。哈罗德不会会错本杰明的意，他们的交流就像一个人的自言自语，意思早就清楚了，只是用语言梳理一下而已。他们没有隐瞒秘密的必要，因为利益早就化为一体，任何隐瞒都只能削弱这种合作的效果。本杰明保护着哈罗德有限的自尊，他很少开启后者的成人模式，也停止了刻意的调教，一半因为没有必要，另一半是因为那之后哈罗德会处在长时间的低落情绪中，即使被要求振作起来，也十分吃力。情感是打破枷锁的力量，也是让它脆弱起来的原因。本杰明必须接受这一点。  
哈罗德的本职工作并不多。必要的时候它作为替身出面，平时作为法律顾问坐班，执行本杰明的命令，整理政敌的资料，进行各类分析预测，协助副官长理查德处理各项工作。因为异常敏捷的思维和直接联网的电子脑，它常常会担负紧急联络、预订各类交通工具、查阅资料和提供技术支持的任务。对于它自身，它有保护自己的资料不泄露、保证自己生存的义务，好在人工智能在计算机和互联网方面有先天优势，这项工作并没有耗费过多的时间。不过多数时候，他不止完成自己的本职工作。

 

“什么？”护士小姐一脸惊诧。  
“我怀疑自己有肿瘤。”里瑟重复，目光失落忧郁。  
“我会给你安排门诊，但我建议你先不要这么早下决定。”每天都有人以为自己得了癌症，而且亲爱的你看看自己的气色，连感冒都与之无缘好么。  
“我只是……来确定一下。”里瑟递出了活检结果，护士将信将疑地接了过去。  
女人神色微微一变。“哦……我很抱歉……”她瞟了男人一眼，好像真的从上面看到了憔悴的征象，“我会给你安排一位合适的医生。朱丽叶·索耶医生，今天正好她坐诊。到三号走廊等就好。”*（Juliet Sawyer）  
里瑟在走廊靠墙的一排座位上坐下，身边的一个男人惊讶地看了他一眼，这个身材矫健的人马上拉下脸，装出一副绝望厌世的样子。患者们多在互相安慰、交流心得，他没有加入进去。  
里瑟来到这里，是因为那个屏蔽号码的邀请。对方希望能提供更多的帮助，但是过程一定要保密，所以他必须在这个特定的时间来到这家医院，等待对方的接触。   
他等了约十分钟，走廊口忽然出现了一个熟悉的身影，把他的目光一下子吸引了过去。那是个中等个子的男人，戴一副黑框眼镜，穿着一套灰褐草绿格子的西服，驼色大衣搭在手臂上。他没有费心辨认那是相同样貌下的哪一个，诺曼·伯戴特在他看过去的同时就发现了他，微微蹙起了眉。  
“伯戴特先生。”他先发制人。  
顾问先生走过来坐在他侧面，“很高兴没有看到你一脸红胡子的扮相，里瑟先生。”  
“你在这做什么？”  
“那正是我想问你的，”伯戴特低声说，“看起来你不像是个癌症患者。”  
“别这么轻易下决定，”特工起了玩心，“死神永远等在门外，或许他是想早点进来。”  
顾问悠悠地瞥了他一眼，“那我建议你保持积极的心理。”它的音调没有一点相信的意思。此时一个病人从诊室里出来，护士念了下一个人的名字。“快到我了，伯戴特，不祝我好运么？”  
“对索耶医生？如果你能听进去忠告的话，里瑟先生，不管她让你做什么，不要去做。”法律顾问意味深长地看了他一眼，起身离开了。  
朱丽叶·索耶有一头带着小卷的金色长发，她的态度恬静温和，自始至终没有说一句多余的话。但当里瑟拿着身体健康的诊断出门时，他兜里已经多了一件东西。走到僻静的地方他把它拿出，是医院自己印制的信封，里面有一张超市取物券。取物券上标着地址，大概二十多分钟的路程。  
里瑟来到了超市，根据信息找到了那个储物柜。他刚输入了一半的密码，超市的保安突然对他大喊大叫，要求他立即从那里离开。里瑟不解地看着这个焦躁的人，后者把他的手从键盘上扯开，把他拉到了柜区外面，更多的保安在驱散人群。这时，SWAT小队从电梯跑了上来，迅速封锁了整个储物区。  
“发生什么了？”他问保安。  
“通知说有人在这里放了一枚炸弹。”  
广播里开始提示顾客有序撤离，他向保安挥挥手，表示自己会离开，但只走了几步就藏在了角落里，观察排弹工作的进行。  
“我以为你至少会考虑一下我的话。”一个声音忽然在他身后响起，他不自觉地朝天翻了个白眼，扭过头去。  
伯戴特那张标准的扑克脸正在他左肩后方。  
“你叫的特警队？”里瑟问。  
“我有完全的理由相信这是合理的。”合成人向他伸出手，“能给我看看医生给你的东西么？”里瑟把取物券递给它，它看了看，还给了他。  
特警队正在从柜子旁分散开来，对讲机里传出指示，要求他们专门对付某个编号的箱柜。里瑟看了伯戴特一眼，后者耸耸肩：“我觉得通知他们可以节省很多时间。”  
“她要杀我的话，这排场就太大了。”里瑟说。  
小队成员用别的柜子把那个特别的箱柜围了起来，一个成员举枪准备引爆。  
“重点恐怕不在’你’，里瑟先生。”伯戴特对他挑挑眉，捂住了自己的耳朵。  
枪声和爆炸声几乎同时响起。一个队员上前检查现场，宣布任务成功。  
“很明显，你哥哥才是问题所在。如果你暴毙在这里，想想他会怎么对付莱纳斯先生吧。”伯戴特放下手，撤开一步，严厉的目光掠过里瑟的脸，“别轻易交朋友，里瑟先生，你不知道自己在他们眼里是什么。”  
它正要抽身离开，里瑟忽然把它拉回来，小臂抵在它的脖颈上，把它推到了柱子上。“太做作了吧，伯戴特？”他解开它的西装扣子，在它衣内摸索起来，“信封上的日期是昨天的，却会放着只能在24小时内取物的纸条？”  
要害被控制着，伯戴特只能瞪着他，任由他搜身。  
“你来得及把索耶医生的信封掉了包，但这么快布置好现场还是很费劲的吧？”里瑟在它内袋里摸到了硬挺的纸张，抽了出来，向它扬了扬，“所以你还没来得及把原件处理掉。”  
伯戴特盯着他手里折叠起的纸，不动声色地抬眼道：“我的忠告依然成立。”  
里瑟脸上的最后一丝温和也消失了。“我以为你能比这强点的，伯戴特。”  
合成人没有回答。人类转身离开了。

四年前。  
“你不该在这时候过来，你会被人看到的。”本杰明坐在轮椅中，进入了病房。他音调严肃，让人意识到那正是一条命令。  
“我下午要去弗拉格斯塔夫，大概要待两天。”哈罗德没有戴眼镜，穿着他的浅灰色西装，站在窗边。  
“我知道。你在信息里写了。”人类不带感情地说，“有什么非得走一趟的事儿吗？”  
合成人目光闪烁了一下。“没有。我只是想让你知道这一点。”  
“什么？”本杰明的不耐烦变得明显起来。  
“没有任何事需要我特别走一趟，因为你知道所有发生的事情，你还是那个掌权者，这一切都在你手里。”哈罗德用陈述的语气说。它不想让感情因素搀合在这段叙述中，本杰明会认为那是它的软弱，还有对他的怜悯。后者往往更让他心情糟糕。  
长在脊柱上的肿瘤切除后，他出现了短期的瘫痪症状，但医生保证，经过得当的休养便会恢复过来。他们都希望那时间尽可能地短，但如果本杰明因此焦急甚至影响到了恢复的进程，哈罗德便不能袖手旁观。它现在是完全的替身了，在外面它就是本杰明·莱纳斯本人，这种状况给本杰明带来的不安和焦躁，几乎是理所当然的。   
人类注视了它一会儿，移开目光的时候，空气中的紧张感似乎缓解了一些。他把轮椅转到了合成人面前，后者得到许可后把他打横抱起，轻柔地放在了床上。上半截床铺是抬起的，它把薄毯盖在他身上，退开了一步。  
“后天晚上我可以来吗？”哈罗德问。  
“纯粹在浪费时间。”  
“我不用睡觉，晚上的时间总够浪费的。”  
本杰明望了过去，哈罗德看着他，对这个请求有些许的难为情，但还是倾过上身，期待地等待着。  
“那你过来吧，顺便把草拟的法案拿来。”  
“嗯。”合成人露出了个小小的微笑。  
“记得换一辆车，不要开我那辆。”  
“好。”

爽朗的笑声从疗养院的房间里传出，里瑟正了正眼镜，看着对面的男人擦去笑出来的泪水。  
“不，不，那可真是个灾难。不过很高兴最后我们还是赶上了。”  
约翰·洛克是个高个子男人，光头非常瞩目，眼睛不大，咬肌凸出，一副劳苦大众的面孔。他看起来就像是你不常回家的大伯，父母常常会为他居无定所的生活担心，但他以自己的方法逍遥快活着。洛克喜欢户外运动，竞选之前他常以一个探险家的形象出现在人们面前，乐观向上配合着内敛的性格，让他显得格外值得信任。此时，里瑟已经问完了热身的问题，正题就将登场。  
“我希望你不介意这个问题，但是当初你从大楼上掉下来的事件，真的让人胆战心惊。一场意外，是吗？”  
洛克的笑意在问题展开时逐渐消失，但似乎被询问了太多次，他的回应都有些机械了：“是的，嗯……我想那是出于我对自己过分的自信，有些太得意了，谁知道会突然脱手从栏杆上摔下来呢？我希望人们都能引起警觉，即使是你非常熟悉的领域，也不能掉以轻心。”  
“你说当时是想给在场的客人展示一组登山技巧？”  
“是的，没错，我——”  
“客人是来自阿克辛艾滋病慈善组织的成员。”  
“对，”洛克对他打断自己的行为有些不满，“我去参加他们的活动，席间遇到了一些有趣的年轻人，聊到了这个话题。”  
“你当时心情很愉快？”  
“当然，当然。”  
里瑟拿出一张照片：“不过，在这里你好像看到了什么让你不悦的人。”  
洛克还维持着礼貌的笑容，照片上的他站在窗边，望向不远处的一个人，脸色非常难看。“我想这是抓拍的结果。”  
“那个人也很有趣，安东尼·库伯，一个企业家。另外一重身份是有名的诈骗犯。”  
“哦。”洛克露出惊讶的神情。里瑟没回应他的表演，换上了另一张照片，洛克和库伯站在阳台上，后者站在栏杆边上而洛克站在他对面。“当你和他独处的时候，你好像没有马上发作。”他叙述了下去，“对于一个以父亲的身份骗走了你一颗肾的人，你好像还很宽容。”  
“你在说什么？”洛克依然微笑着，只是这微笑形式的部分超过了实质。  
里瑟拿出了另一份资料，医院的记录，证实了他的言论。洛克的面部线条冷峻了下来，他盯着里瑟，缓缓推开了自己的轮椅。“你知道我最讨厌采访这件事里的哪一部分吗？”他压低音调、用厌恶的语气说，“它永不停止。你们永远会来，一个问题接一个问题，搜出几十几百年前的事来，但总是忘了一件事：我们活在现在。  
“劳合·乔治出卖了自己的贵族爵位，丘吉尔酗酒、欠债、怒气冲冲，但这不影响他们出谋划策，统筹全局。我已经决定离开政坛了，但这依然没法阻止你们挖出过去的丑事，拿它们来衡量我。”他怒视着里瑟，“你不会从这些过往上得到任何好处的，搅出几年前的事儿不会对现在有任何用处。我不会接受进一步的采访了。”  
“抱歉，洛克先生。”里瑟站起身，“我无意伤害你，我也不是记者，只是想借此和你见一面，把事实说清楚。”  
“什么事实？你到底想说什么？”洛克的耐心在耗尽。  
“库伯出现在会场上可能不是个意外。”特工简明地回答，“他是被安排在那里，等着激怒你让你出丑的。”  
“这不算新闻。”洛克对此缺乏兴趣。  
“你不好奇是谁安排的吗？你难道没有意识到，那天的库伯格外地嚣张，即使你试图无视他，他依然冲到你面前，挑拨你羞辱你，直到你扑向他？”  
“我知道你想说谁，别想了，陌生人先生，就是你们都怀疑他，我也不会相信他对我做出这种事的。”洛克严肃地说，“二十年前我和本杰明·莱纳斯就是摩岛实业的同事了，后来在雅各布·布莱特曼手下做事，从州议院、国会，一路相互提携而来，他从来没有做过对不起我的事。”  
里瑟叹了口气，道：“你恐怕是一向正直，不知道身边的人是最有可能背叛你的。”洛克没等他说完就摇起了头：“我不知道你是什么身份，也不知道你想要什么，但你别想从我这里得到一句诋毁他的话，那不是我处事的方法。”  
“你出事之后，莱纳斯和库伯有过联系，用的是一个一次性手机，但是我能找到他们的对话内容。莱纳斯请库伯出来，还要给他酬劳，他做了什么值得莱纳斯感谢他？”  
洛克已经把轮椅推到了他面前，仰头注视着他：“那什么也证明不了，先生。你的采访结束了，请离开这里。”  
里瑟不为所动。“很少有人在这样扎实的证据面前镇定如常，”他说，“你看到这并不惊讶。”  
洛克的动作顿了一下。  
“你知道莱纳斯联系过库伯，但你不生气，为什么？”特工俯下身看着他，“我尊重你，洛克先生，你是个少见的正直的人，因此我不想看到你无缘无故地受挫。你可能已经看出，我的目的与私家侦探或记者不同，我不是来打探你的秘密，而是想保护更多的人。你的秘密被揭发了，先生，但还有很多人没有，你大概也不想让他们受伤害。”他放轻了声音，证明他认为接下来的交谈具有保密性质，“所以我希望你能跟我谈谈，莱纳斯在这件事里到底是什么角色。”  
洛克用怀疑的目光打量着他：“你是联调局的人？”  
“在这件调查里我不属于任何机构，你可以说，我是——一个关注此事的第三方。”里瑟说，“我手里的资料足以掀起滔天大浪了，但我不想拿它们炒作，我只想知道真相。”  
思量了一会儿，洛克道：“接下来我说的事你不能告诉任何人。”  
里瑟点点头。  
“我一直都在逃离库伯，但是为了竞选州长抛头露面的时候我就知道，他迟早会出现的。他欺骗了很多人，罪行累累，但是没有确凿的证据，我们没法以正规程序让他接受惩罚。在我——的意外发生后，本杰明查到了幕后黑手，并通过他联系到了库伯。他抓到了他，在得到我的许可后，杀了他。”洛克的嘴角抽搐了几下，“这完全不符合司法正义，我明白，但是对于他所犯的所有罪行，我认为那是个合适的裁决。库伯没有道德也没有底线，他只会伪装、欺骗、逃窜，就连我手下都有被他骗过的人。他不值得被原谅。”*（指汤姆·福特，被称为Sawyer的那个男人，父母被骗破产，之后以骗子的外号称自己为Sawyer，是朱丽叶的丈夫）  
“所以……本杰明·莱纳斯帮你复了仇？”里瑟有点难以置信地总结，“他找到了幕后黑手——幕后黑手是谁？”  
洛克朝门口看了一眼，回过头时，脸上交织着忿忿和不安。“我真的不能告诉你这些。”  
“让我找出真相，洛克先生。”  
前州长深呼吸了一下。“是杰克·谢博德。”  
“什么？”这个名字属于该州现任州长。  
“不是他联系的，但他在背后指使。联系库伯的是他的心腹，我们甚至能查到他们联络的证据，只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“上面把事情压了下来。谢博德是……党内的红人。他的心腹受到了惩罚，但是——”  
“他得到支持成为了州长。”  
“是的。”  
“莱纳斯自始至终都是站在你这边的？”  
洛克点点头：“这也是为什么他没机会连任，他们不希望他和谢博德正面对峙、互相攻击。不管谢博德的事会不会被抖出来，政党的面貌都会受损。”  
洛克对本杰明的信任让里瑟感觉到一种奇异的憋闷，他说：“当初刚抓到库伯的时候，你就打算杀了他吗？”  
洛克迟疑了一下：“没人会不假思索地杀掉另一个人。我想过长期拘禁他，但是……理查德说，库伯不是没有蹲过监狱，那对他没有用。而万一他出逃继续做乱，那就更糟了。”  
“理查德？莱纳斯手下的那个？”里瑟探过上身，“你有没有想过，这或许是他们为了毁尸灭迹呢？”  
“谁？”  
“单纯是假设，如果是莱纳斯安排库伯出现在会场，为了隐瞒这件事，杀掉库伯对他同样有利。”  
“太荒谬了。”  
“你再想想，库伯被抓回来的时候，莱纳斯有跟他说过什么吗？”  
洛克愣了一下。“他们没有交谈。库伯被布条塞着嘴，只和我说了一会儿话。”  
“他跟你说了什么？”  
“他说我是个窝囊废。“洛克的脸色沉了下来，“说我没胆量对付他。我马上让理查德他们动手了。”  
里瑟紧紧地盯着他，这个老实人额角开始冒汗，双手不自觉地在轮胎上收紧了。果然，即使知道杀死的是一个深仇大恨的仇人，他也不觉得轻松。“马上？在他说完之后？”  
“他没有说完就挨了一拳。理查德打的。”  
里瑟没说话，静静地看着洛克，后者说完后也陷入了沉思，好像刚刚才意识到中间的蹊跷之处，此时才感到可怕。“不，“洛克忽然笑着摇了摇头，“怎么可能——不。”  
里瑟意识到他们的对话已经不可能得到新的成果了，便点点头，起身告辞。  
洛克不会相信莱纳斯伤害了他的，教育部听起来熠熠发光，其实比起卫生和公共事业部好不到哪去。工会的阻挠和公立学校的问题只是一方面，各项改革陷入泥潭、迟迟不见成效却消耗着大把的预算，早就被人诟病。把莱纳斯调到那里只不过是缓兵之策，让他在政党眼皮子底下待着，不在州内和谢博德作对罢了。但要说这冷遇的原因，谁能说就是因为莱纳斯站在了洛克一方呢？洛克不过是因为他们多年的交情，此时就这么理解罢了。  
里瑟依然没有拿到确凿的证据，但他可以拿着新得到的资料对莱纳斯咋呼一番了。事实上他也没有电话公司的记录，之前的话，不过是为了激洛克罢了。

“凤凰城的游历怎么样？里瑟先生。”  
这个电话来得不早不晚，正好在他吃完晚饭的时候。  
“令人耳目一新。“里瑟不带感情地回道，“你真是关心我啊，伯戴特先生。”  
“顶层餐厅的夜景不错，希望你已经欣赏过了。”  
里瑟就坐在落地窗边。旅费霍布斯会全部报销，所以他故意奢侈了一把。不过很显然，伯戴特不知怎么的知道了他的行踪。“哦，确实如此。你有什么事吗？”他一只手已经伸到了枪袋里。  
“来提醒你假期结束了。”伯戴特的声音里带着种淡淡的愉悦，“真高兴你那么信任索耶医生，愿意大老远跑过去一趟，不过医生自己现在可能正需要你的帮助。”  
“你对她做了什么？”  
“准确地说，是对她丈夫。真不好意思，把你的线索掐断了。不过我想你接下来会小心点的，不是吗？你不想再把更多人拖进来了吧？”  
里瑟已经放下手机，一边往外冲一边给自己定好了机票。他打电话到上次去的医院，得到医生的号码后拨了过去，而那边迟迟没有人接。一条新消息，上面只有一句话：21小时。  
这人是玩上瘾了吧！他怒气冲冲地拨出了另一个号码。  
“霍布斯？展现你实力的时候到了，你得帮我保护一个人。”


	3. Chapter 3

汤姆·索耶，哥伦比亚特区警探。  
“我们已经把他从今天凌晨的反恐活动中换下来了，他会在警局等待，直到警报解除。”德雷克，霍布斯的下属来电道，“负责调查的探员已经查出了新的消息，这小子的仇人还不少，其中比较有可能犯案的是克莱尔·琼森，这几天刚刚从监狱出来的谋杀犯；以及弗雷德·莱斯，他之前的同事，因为一次工作失误被调到了巴尔的摩警局。我们还在寻找这两人，索耶现在在警局还很安全。”  
“他妻子呢？”里瑟的计程车正向特区警局驰去。  
“我们提醒过她，但她今天有一台大手术，必须去工作。我们派了一名低级警员在附近待命。”  
准受害人先生汤姆·索耶对自己的威胁并不怎么在意，倒是好奇为什么受到了这么多格外的照顾。索耶留着一头半长的金发，长着一副凶狠粗犷的面孔，看起来就不是好惹的类型。联想一下温婉可人的索耶夫人，里瑟在心里摇了摇头。他没有和索耶直接接触，而是坐在一旁观察着这个警探。索耶还在和身边的同事开着玩笑，偶尔帮几个人处理证据，他是那种胆大心细的，在推理方面也毫不逊色。  
里瑟浏览起了他的资料：四年前来此入职，有在多个州作警察的经验，协助破获案件有******，其中主要是诈骗案。这次的反恐行动，主要是靠他顺藤摸瓜得到了恐怖分子的住址，本该一同行动拿下头奖，现在却被关在警局里没法出动。  
对讲机里传来了消息，行动很顺利，只有几名警员负了轻伤，整个团伙全被抓获。局里负责这一活动的人欢呼了一下，询问下一步的安排，那边表示已经把团伙送去了拘留所，负伤的警员送去了附近的医院。  
里瑟又看了眼时间，离伯戴特提醒的还有一个半小时。（凤凰城到华盛顿的飞机需16小时）表象的平静，让他更加不安。  
这时，对讲机里传来了新的消息：在场警员的数目出错，送去医院的警员里，有一个不是警局的人。  
索耶在椅子上僵住了。“是哪家医院？”他问。  
“圣乔治医院。”  
警探从椅子上冲了出去。

里瑟只来得及紧跟在警探后面上了车，警车就一个摆尾冲出了警局。“你他妈是谁？”索耶一扭头，发现副驾驶上是一个西装男，“布兰德呢？”  
里瑟想了想那个被自己超过的小伙子。“还在警局。你可以把我看作一个帮手。”  
索耶瞪了他一眼，打开警灯把油门踩到底。“不管你是谁，别想碍我的事。”  
对讲机里还在不断传来新的消息：医院一切正常，但是他们还没有找到那个多出来的警员，可能后者已经经过乔装，正打算从侧门离开。那人因为满脸是血所以没被认出来，所有人都要警戒有类似特征的人。  
“你老婆不会有事的。”朱丽叶是肿瘤医生，那个危险分子最有可能威胁的应该是门诊那边的人。  
“不用你说！”索耶气冲冲地吼了回来，“你到底是什么人？联调局的？”  
“比联调局的人好使。”里瑟扯起嘴角露出一个虚伪的笑容，一拳打在了他眉骨上。

打晕的索耶被交给了后来的警员，里瑟开着他的车一路驰到医院。打斗中他挂了点彩，此时额角淌着血冲进门诊楼，得到了格外的重视。“不，我没事，我不是来包扎的。”他对护士站的人说，“你有没有见到几个负伤的警员？有个满脸是血的。”  
“没有。”  
“什么？”  
“你说的那些人，我一个都没有见到。”  
“我需要看你们的监控，”里瑟压低嗓音拿出一份证件，“FBI。我们怀疑有一个犯人潜逃进了这里。”  
护士惊慌地点点头，去找能决定此事的管理人员去了。这时，门诊楼的灯光忽然被切断了，几秒的黑暗后，备用电源开始起效，少数的灯亮了起来。周围出现了少许骚动，昏暗的灯光下，病人们不安地起身，不知道还能不能顺利就诊。新的线索让里瑟冲向了配电室，那个恐怖分子应该会趁这段骚动从偏门逃出去，如果增援已经到了的话，他们就可以把他捉拿归案。但当里瑟赶到时，他发现这中间的路上没有任何可疑人员，那人没有选择撤离。不离开，他的目的会是什么？  
里瑟询问了沿途的人，但他们没有看到有类似特征的人出现。一个诊室的门框上有深色痕迹，里面却没有医生，在外面等待的病人说医生刚离开。然而当他拉开床单的时候，被打晕的医生正躺在下面，白袍不知被什么人剥去了。  
“都到第三手术室去。”他给警局增援的人打电话道。索耶夫人就在那里做手术，尽管恐怖分子未必知道她的方位，但如果那本来是个安插其中刺杀索耶的人，他一定不会放过伤害索耶妻子的机会。  
“弗雷德·莱斯今早没有去上班，”德雷克打来电话，“昨晚有人看见他驱车离开了，时间对得上，里瑟。”  
哦，当然，莱斯一定擅长于躲藏在同事中。第三手术室就是目的地。里瑟冲上了六层楼，手术室外已经围了几个警员，和病人的家属一起，如临大敌。  
他的手机震动了一下，来自未知号码的新消息。  
“三楼。”附带一张照片，监控头照的，索耶那一头金发在昏暗的灯光下还会发光。里瑟骂了一句，冲到楼梯间，索耶刚好看到他，攥起拳就打算照他脸上招呼过来。里瑟躲开了那一拳，反身把他掼在了地上，用枪抵着他后背：“冷静点，索耶先生，你的仇人可不是我，弗雷德·莱斯才是。”  
索耶冲着地板咒了几句，里瑟扭着他的手臂把他拖了起来。“增援都在手术室外面，朱丽叶不会有事，问题在于你，汤姆，他会杀了你的。”  
“他在哪儿？”索耶问。  
“我们还不知道，他应该假扮成了一个医生，应该还没有找到这里。”  
“我能认出他的脸，让我去。”索耶道。  
“那跟在我后面。”里瑟说。  
他们走进了六层大厅，气氛还是那么诡异，索耶环视了一圈：“他不在这。”  
“还没找到这里吗？还是……”  
手机振动，里瑟接了起来，同时继续警戒周边。“德雷克？”  
“我们搞错了，里瑟，是个女的！刚才点人的时候多出来的、他们以为已经被送到医院的是个女警员！”  
里瑟没有听到后面的内容。他看到她了，黑发在脑后梳成了一个髻，耳朵后面还有血迹，穿着白袍，正从口袋里掏出一把手枪——  
“砰！”  
“砰！”  
两声枪响几乎同时发出，其中一声格外地响。克莱尔·琼森捂着侧腹倒了下来，另一边，索耶因为打断的大腿骨痛呼出声。警员们迅速围起了他们，急救有效地开展起来。里瑟看了眼时间，21小时刚过去。他望向人群中央，女杀手的大臂侧面有一道伤口，鲜血染红了白袍的袖子。那不是他打的。  
一个穿着黑色风衣的小个子男人从他身边走了过去，趁乱从墙上撬下了属于自己的子弹。里瑟回过身，电梯正好到了这一层，男人走了进去，先按下的是关门键。他一个箭步冲过去挡住了门，男人移开了目光，之后又不得不望了回来。“里瑟先生。”他点头示意。  
里瑟走过去站在他身旁，电梯门关了，箱体缓缓下降。  
“我该夸奖你过人的行动力。”伯戴特酸溜溜地说。  
里瑟一手探进它兜里，拿出了那枚子弹：“彼此彼此。”  
里瑟打中了女杀手的腹部，伯戴特打伤了她的手臂，几乎在同时。  
“为什么要救他？”他问。  
“怕你来不及。”  
“那不是答案。”  
伯戴特没说话。电梯门开了，它走了两步，回身道：“朱丽叶·索耶医生是当初培训我的研究员之一。她和莱纳斯先生有过节，之后跟你泄了密……但我想一个教训就够了。把他们逼得太紧只会引起更强烈的反抗，让他们知难而退，主动离开，对我们两边都有好处。”  
“还是莱纳斯的利益至上，是么？”  
“当然。”伯戴特躲开他的眼神，往停车场的方向走去。  
“V330。”里瑟叫住了它，“下次你需要帮助的话，最好直说。”  
伯戴特脚步顿了一下，转过身来：“谢谢，里瑟先生。”  
里瑟勾起了唇。  
“不过，我可没有用社保号码来称呼你。”它说，“你可以叫我芬奇先生，如果你不喜欢伯戴特的话。”  
特工眼前一亮：“名字呢？还是’没有人’么？”（Norman, No man ）  
“哈罗德。”合成人对这个话题有点不自在，“哈罗德·芬奇。如果你不介意的话，我已经翘了半小时的班了。”  
里瑟道了别，芬奇转身离开。过了一会儿，一辆黑色宾利从他面前驶了出去。他从前门离开了医院，来了电话，霍布斯的。  
“乔尼，晚饭有空吗？跟我说说你的进度。”  
那个称呼让里瑟皱了皱鼻子：“我的’进度’可非常显著呢，维拉德，不过我感觉自己就像一个私人侦探。要不要先聊聊你追求’小百灵’失败的事儿？”

 

沙发那边传来轻微的吱嘎声，低低的喘息，吞咽，以及水声。  
本杰明仰靠在椅背上，紧闭着双眼，粉红从皮肤下透出，张开的薄唇不时逸出一声低吟。他穿着浴袍，双手掐着两侧的扶手，用力到发颤。下摆翻开着，通红的性器在哈罗德口中进出，后者用拇指按摩着他的会阴，同时揉弄着软软的囊袋。他已经到了边缘，膝盖抵在哈罗德耳边，上身微微弓起，快感一浪一浪地流过神经。  
哈罗德刺激着他的头端，拢着柱体时快时慢地撸动，把他逼到边缘，又不进一步让他射出。本杰明眼角流出了泪，呻吟已经变得无所顾忌，抵在它耳边的膝盖使了力道，证明这状态难以再维持下去。哈罗德用力撸了两把，扶着柱身整个吞了进去，紧窄湿润的咽喉包围了本杰明的端头，艰难的吞咽动作带来了无可比拟的快感。本杰明射在了它喉咙里，热液一股一股地冲进喉管，被它毫无反抗地接受。他蜷缩成了一团，在高潮的震颤下哭喊出声，膝盖夹着哈罗德的头，而后者还在时不时地吞咽，把他最后一滴精液榨出。一会儿，哈罗德吐出了他的阴茎，瘫软下来的性器闪着亮光，被它用湿布仔细擦拭，甚至吹干。  
本杰明揉了揉它的顶发，它抬起头，碧蓝的眼睛映着他，湿润的双唇分开，有些困惑地唤了他一声。本杰明的手指梳过它的头发，在它脑后揪住，让它扬起头来。另一只手的指节划过它脸颊，打开它的衬衫扣子，抚摸它的脖颈。它和他一模一样，一寸一厘都是。他的伤疤，他的斑点，他疫苗留下的痕迹，他开刀留下的疤痕……没有一个细节出现差错。他吻了它，它环住他的脖子，因为他起身而从地上站起来，双臂抱着他脖颈，等待着。他知道它喜欢什么，一直都是。他抱紧了它的腰，哈罗德贴在他身上，在亲吻中眯起了双眼。然而这个吻并不长久，他困了，松开了手，它便只能看着他离开，看着他盖好被子，合上双眼。一方已经宣告了结束，另一方便只得接受。于是它关上灯，退出门外，还差一点就闭上门的时候顿了一下，然后知道落败似的，把它合上。  
墙的壁灯是亮着的，它靠在墙边，影子落在脚下。昏黄的光，好的时候看起来是温馨，现在看起来……像死亡。  
死亡是一种永恒的暮气沉沉。

 

里瑟没想过哈罗德会再联系。他的假期（霍布斯为了自己的目的给他申请的）已经结束了，各项任务如洪水般涌来，暂时转移了他的注意力。而在各个任务中间短暂的休息时间，霍布斯又乐此不疲地敦促他继续挖莱纳斯的黑料。是的，霍布斯对那些没有证据可以证明、却确实是本杰明·莱纳斯的经历非常感兴趣，为了它们，对弟弟抹开面子也好、给后者些特权也好，都是他愿意付出的代价。不过多数时候里瑟只想跑回纽约的住所、拔掉电话线挣回自己的时间，所以他得到的招待往往不甚友善。  
里瑟确实在那些断断续续的调查中逐渐了解了莱纳斯，但他对那个想死的合成人的兴趣更大。哈罗德·芬奇认可自带的合成人法则，却遵循本杰明给它的另一套法则，这在它自己看来究竟是怎样的一种状态？它射伤了一个人类，但目的是为了救另一个人，那么这样的行为可以被容忍吗？里瑟不自觉地思考这个问题，在调查莱纳斯的时候，这种思索变得更频繁。莱纳斯是怎么做到的？合成人的道德一直很稳定，一旦出现偏离就会有警示，之后将被迅速处决，莱纳斯是怎么造出一个不被发现的叛法者的？  
“局里盯上本杰明·莱纳斯了？”同事第三次在莱纳斯的住所附近遇到他时问。  
“不。我只是喜欢这个街区。”  
“别扯了，纽约容不下你了么？是不是保密的，保密我就不问了。”  
“嗯，上面说要干掉财政部长，我来踩踩点。”  
“去你的吧。”  
年初里瑟从海参崴回来，躲在公寓里调养生息，难得遇到了个好天气下楼和棋友聚聚，附近的公共电话却一直响个不停。他只得去接。  
“滚蛋，维拉德。”他拿起话筒就说。  
“我想你认错人了，里瑟先生。不过抱歉打扰你。”  
这个清晰又特别的嗓音让他有种恍如隔世的感觉。  
“芬奇。”  
“我恐怕得请你帮个忙。”  
于是他从纽约奔到了特区，及时阻止了一场凶杀案，救下了莱纳斯的一个旧部，顺带得到了点后者的信息。老生常谈，他感觉是，不过霍布斯估计很乐于得知。  
“我以为这件事你可以自己做的。”里瑟把饮料递给芬奇，后者刚从一家书店里走出来，手里的公文包沉甸甸的。  
“如果众议院不是今天投票的话，当然。”芬奇接过纸杯，喝了一口，面无表情地把盖子盖了回去，“我欠你一次，里瑟先生。”  
“你总会找到机会还的，芬奇。”里瑟道，“赛义德先生也是你的训练员吗？”  
“不，他曾是个金盆洗手的职业刺客。他很优秀，甚至可以说是有天赋，在做刺客这件事上。我们把他引了出来，他帮我们做了很多事，但也重新暴露了出来。他应该有一个不错的退休。”  
“莱纳斯的意思？”  
“差不多，不过我倾向于温和一些的办法。”  
“……别告诉我赛义德的位置是莱纳斯泄露出去的。”  
“没关系，赛义德不知道。而且经过这件事，他可以假死然后再次隐居了。”合成人慢下脚步，转身望向他，“谢谢你。”  
这句话好像是真心实意的。  
之后一年，这样的事断断续续发生了几次，且只细说其中的几件。  
那会儿已经是第二年夏天了。里瑟奔着线索及时阻止了一场绑架案，而犯案者就是他的老同事马克·斯诺。情形太混乱，他没来得及和斯诺打招呼便打晕了后者，警告那个女人跑远一些，然后和芬奇联手完成了受害者假的死亡证明。里瑟查到的事实是，女人曾经是个妓女，帮助斯诺诱发了一个国会议员的酒瘾，让后者错失竞选州长的机会。之后不知为什么斯诺爱上了女子，但因为他太强硬的作风，女子和他感情破裂。斯诺本想把女子安排到附近的州，进一步控制后者的生活，但是中途被里瑟拦住，避免了原先的计划。  
回到华府时里瑟找到午休的时间把一些证物给了芬奇，后者将把它们保存并在合适的时间作为伪证发出。他们坐在广场边的长椅上，里瑟把证物袋给了芬奇后没再说话，思绪飘了出去。芬奇买了一客冰淇淋，上面浇了浓浓的焦糖汁，坐在他旁边一言不发。午休的时间结束了，里瑟忽然说：“我觉得你是故意的。”  
同样是被自己的伴侣伤害，同样被解救于千钧一发——这和杰西卡的案件如出一辙。  
“我理解你会有这样的感觉。”芬奇道，“如果可以的话，我不想让你做这件事。”  
“你怕我又杀了施暴者吗？”  
芬奇看向他，沉默着。  
“当我杀了他的时候，我就知道这辈子都不能出现在杰西卡面前了。类似的事，不会再有第二次。”里瑟说。  
芬奇沉默了一会儿，道：“赛义德金盆洗手后，在一个小镇上做木工。本杰明找到他，告诉他他的天赋就是杀人。他反对过，想要赶走本，但最后还是被他招募了。”它停顿了一下，“他并不是个意志不坚定的人，但是有时候人们就是喜欢用自己擅长的手段解决问题，不管那是否合适。我想的是——最好不要给你类似的机会。”  
里瑟愣了一下，侧头看它：“你的心思有时候真是复杂得让人惊叹，芬奇，那是怜悯还是什么？”  
“你还是那么傲慢，里瑟先生。”芬奇冷着脸冲他挑起一边眉，“你没法相信一套系统会有细腻的感受。”  
“这次你错怪我了，芬奇。我是不相信本杰明·莱纳斯的合成人会有细腻的感受。”  
芬奇的面容僵了一下，它瞳孔缩小，握在冰激凌盒上的手指也收紧了。“我宁愿认为你只是傲慢。”它这么说，站起了身。  
“芬奇。”里瑟忽然明白了自己的过失，“对不起。我不是在说你，我只是想——表现我的惊讶。”  
芬奇没说话，安静地走过去把纸盒扔到了垃圾桶里。里瑟跟在它身后，它看了看他，两人顺着步道走了下去。“你的态度在人类里不算稀奇，”它说，“但突然撞上去还是挺伤人的。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我们有感觉，里瑟先生，就连莱纳斯先生也不是心如铁石的。你可能不相信，但怜悯和同情的感受我们是能感觉到的，”芬奇淡淡地说，“难受也一样。”  
里瑟伸手搭在它肩膀上，“我现在完全知道了。”  
芬奇扯了扯嘴角，“我很高兴知道这点。”  
那明明是“随你高兴吧”的表情。意识到这一点的里瑟翘起了嘴角，“然后？”  
“什么？”  
“客套话完了，实话呢？”  
合成人停下脚步，饶有兴趣地打量起他：“你恐怕需要和对人类同样长的时间来了解我，里瑟先生。”  
“我会好好考虑这件事。”  
他们走到了街边。“我得回去了。”芬奇道，“另外，我好像欠了你很多人情，里瑟先生。”  
“我以后会很需要的，芬奇。再联系。”  
“再见。”

然后是秋天。某天深夜。  
“没有新的受害者？真是难得。”  
“这片深水也有平静的时刻。哦，谢谢。”芬奇接过了纸杯。  
他们走在宪法路上，里瑟还有三个小时打点好去搭上去越南的飞机，在这之前能接到伯戴特的电话，多少算个意外的惊喜。芬奇递给了他一个牛皮纸信封。  
“我不知道你还会办假证，芬奇。”他微微蹙起眉头，“但是我已经有相关的文件了。”  
“当做备用计划吧，最好用不上。”  
“我能问你这么做的原因吗？”他的资源都是总部提供的，包括假身份和相关证件。芬奇应该不知道中情局内部的情况才是。  
“我凑巧了解过你可能会接触的人，你还是多一份来自第三方的资料安全一些。”合成人道，“不是说你们局里有人泄密，但是他们在一些系统的维护上做得真的还不够好。”  
里瑟把信封塞进口袋。“每天做这些事，你老板不会拆了你吗？”  
“从根本来说，我的做法于他的利益无碍。不过他大概会删掉我相关的记录，如果他发现了的话。”芬奇打开纸杯盖子，“但愿那不会发生。”  
“但你还是在做嘛。”  
合成人逼真地用鼻子叹了口气，“我直说好了，里瑟先生，和你建立一定程度的合作关系对我们有好处。虽然莱纳斯先生从情感上厌恶这件事，但他也知道这是不得不为之恶。”  
“……你这么说，才是真正的伤人呢，芬奇。”  
“我很抱歉。”芬奇微微垂下双肩，“但是看起来，比起理念或是情感上的认可，用客观利益建立的联系容易得到你们的认可。”  
“‘以利交者，利穷则散’啊。”  
“那才是令人安心的地方。他们不要求自己那份以外的回报，而回报消失了，他们会自动离开。”芬奇冲他扬扬眉，喝了一口饮料，“哦。”它有点意外。  
“我不会笑你嗜甜的。”里瑟扬起唇角，“你只有人类一半的味觉，不是么？”  
煎绿茶里加了两颗糖，芬奇有些窘，好像被戳破了秘密。  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，但是当你做这些事的时候，我没看到什么人给你回报。”他看着它，轻声说。  
芬奇转了转手里的纸杯，道：“自发的行为与那条规则无关。”  
“那与什么有关？”  
芬奇没有回答。“我想你该去机场了，里瑟先生。”它抬起头，正色道。  
里瑟不说话，只盯着它。它躲开视线，收回来的时候还是和他的撞上了。它垂下头，无可奈何地说：“我做这些……这样这些信息就不会在内心咬噬着我。仅此而已。”  
里瑟一时无言。芬奇看着地面，仰起头时避开了他的视线，视线的终点漂浮在空气中，不安却固执地远离着他的。  
“它起作用了吗？”他轻声问。  
芬奇点了点头。他抚上它的肩膀，轻轻握住了。  
它抬起眼，他们终于对视，合成人淡蓝的眼珠像晴冷的天空，让他难以移开视线。  
“飞机。”芬奇提醒道。  
里瑟放在它肩上的手紧了紧，松开了。  
“再见。”

（合成人的嗅觉是人类的87%，而味觉只有人类的51%。这是受技术限制的结果，合成人公司一般尽量避免给出相关的参数，而且这并没有影响到它们的工作。）

 

“我要见你。”  
“已经回来了吗，里瑟先生？”那边的声音异常稳定，“我以为你会多费些时间。”  
“下议院公园，喷泉旁边。我停了车就到。”  
芬奇终于表现出了一点对这急躁态度的困惑：“出什么事了？”  
“我想你得跟我解释些东西。”里瑟冷冷地说，“以防出现误会。”  
那边静了一下。“给我三分钟。”  
电话挂了。  
里瑟把车停在了新泽西大道上，夜间空气湿冷，公园只有几盏地灯亮着，映照着鬼影一般的树林。喷泉没有开启，水池边没有照明，只有在雾气中显得不怎么清澈的月光，照亮了黑水里被冷风吹起的细细波澜。他把双手插进兜里，唇边呼出了白汽。真冷，跟中欧的温度简直不能比。首都还没到这么冷的时候，或许是遭遇了寒流。  
东边的步道上出现了一个人影。芬奇戴着顶中沿礼帽，系着条深色围巾，脚步不慌不忙地走了过来。  
“发生什么了？”它单刀直入地问。  
“你知道这件事，是不是？”里瑟问，“中情局研究’叛法者’的事。”  
芬奇微蹙起眉，微偏过头打量着他，“我还以为你要说另一件事。德西玛。”  
哦，真是大礼包。里瑟压抑着怒火点了点头：“局里的研究被迫停止的时候，流出了一批资料，让这个企业得以继续那份研究。你最好告诉我你跟它没有关系。”  
“你看起来正在气头上，德西玛的人把你惹火了？”这话带着刺，里瑟禁不住瞪向它，对方却毫不退缩地盯了回来。  
“计划全部泄露，行动险些流产，我从越南被人追杀到摩纳哥，最后发现对方不仅是另一个’叛法者’，还特意问候了你一句。没抓到它，拿到的序列码还是无效的——哦，我确实一点都不生气。”里瑟倒豆子似的说，“我就是好奇，你到底知道其中的多少？”  
他说这段话的时候，芬奇的表情从严肃到惊愕，最后微皱了下眉，居然勾起嘴角笑了起来。“里瑟先生，你要是真觉得我是那个陷害你的人，你才不会这么大老远来呢。”它语间带笑，“你只是生气自己被蒙在鼓里罢了。”  
里瑟几乎要被这一句挑着了，但看到对方笑得弯弯的眉眼，只瞪了一眼作罢。“所以你全知道，就是不告诉我。”  
“我可没那么说。”芬奇道，“我只是知道你可能会被他们盯上罢了。况且如果你提起警惕把他们惊走了，我们就无从知道他们的进展了。德西玛我几年前就在关注，但是他们的信息封锁得很紧，一直没触到核心。’叛法者’的塑造本身并不困难，问题在于它们越过法则之后，还会不会忠于它们的主人。在确定那一步之前，德西玛还不会轻易制造一个出来。不过看起来，他们已经突破了这个瓶颈。”它的脸色沉了下来，“它应该还没有上线，还是个试验品，需要格外的保护。”  
“就试验品来说，它已经够让人担心的了。它不仅违反法则，而且蔑视它们，是个天生的破坏者。”里瑟道，“如果它上线的话，巴贝奇或者’叛法者’监督委员会能发现吗？”  
“发现不了。”芬奇道，“那也是我这么多年都没被抓到的原因。他们只会在核心代码上进行扫描，因为理论上来说那是我们道德和理念的中枢，但是我们的问题不在核心代码，而在外围模块上，而它们会表现为根据所有者的偏好做出的微调，完全不会引起注意。我分析过自己和别的产品的差异，然后写了一个程序来扫描那些会造成叛法行为的特征，把它用病毒送进了巴贝奇的数据库。如果有新的’叛法者’上线，我会知道。”  
“我几乎要给你鼓掌了，芬奇。”里瑟提起警惕，“但是你知道之后会怎么做？”  
“它们没法被纠正，”合成人小幅度地摇了摇头，“我只能举报它们，委员会和巴贝奇公司会负责处决。”它顿了一下，看着脚下的地砖，好像很不是滋味。然后，它清了下喉咙道，“总之，我们会知道那位新成员的，但在那之前我们都要提起警惕。”  
“一会儿我会把这件事报到总部去。它好像知道你，提到了你的序列号，让我去查查。”  
芬奇的目光空了一刻。“你说它的序列号是无效的？”它问。  
“它的序列号对应一个还没售出的合成人，连自己的云空间都没有。”  
“确实很棘手，但也不失为一条线索。”合成人若有所思地说，“对了，里瑟先生？”  
“怎么了？”  
“能请你吃个夜宵吗？”

对面的男人有一双深邃的眼睛，那是最先让人注意到的，虹膜是灰蓝的，在弱光情况下近乎深色。他个子高挑，就是在卡座里也能高出一头，但丝毫不显得局促。菠菜烤蛋在刀叉的切割下变成边缘整齐的方块，而他甚至没注意到这一点。精湛的刀工和对工具的娴熟仿佛是他的一种天赋，运力操作中有种举重若轻的自然，而那双骨节分明的手——哈罗德忍不住想它们究竟结束过多少生命，以同样的娴熟和自然，如同夸张渲染的动作片那般，只不过是完全的真实。  
“芥末？”里瑟递过调料瓶。  
“好的。”它接过来，在自己的沙拉上挤出令人看了头疼的环形。里瑟挑眉看着它的成果，像是被这个行为逗乐了。他真是英俊，就是薄唇的微微一勾都让人目眩神迷。  
“这个分量够让人嘴里喷火的了。”男人道。  
“这是加了蜂蜜的，比一般的味淡。”哈罗德把挤瓶递回去让他试试，结果他一闻就皱起了脸，捂着鼻子红了眼圈。  
嗅觉灵敏。合成人在心里加上这一条，把纸巾递给了他。“好奇害死猫。”他抱怨了一句，“我很少吃这个，不过有个同事非常喜欢，办公室里放着一瓶，总被拿去恶作剧。”  
“听起来比想象中的特务组织要活跃啊。”  
里瑟灌了口咖啡：“不过用过之后得还她一些吃的，否则就会被绑在电梯井里，或者挂在大楼外面——用的还是细尼龙绳，挂一会儿疼到生不如死。”  
“是个有个性的特工。”哈罗德道，“这让我想起来，隔壁学会的一个档案员……”  
它关注约翰·里瑟有段日子了，甚至是在维拉德·霍布斯之前，它就注意到这个人了。  
彼时里瑟在马克·斯诺的小组里，后者在“叛法者”的研究里格外活跃。决定截取该研究的部分资料并公之于众时，它最担心的就是这个三人小组的阻拦。但里瑟在行动前几小时突然离开，让入侵的难度降低了许多。哈罗德依照之前的计划截得了资料，但好奇这个顶级特工离开的原因，毕竟，过去的七年他从未做过类似的事。然后它得到了结果，那是里瑟的前女友、一个遭遇家暴的女人在绝望之际打来的电话。里瑟因此抛下队友回到本土，劝阻和威胁不成之后，杀了杰西卡·阿尔恩特的丈夫。他不以此事为荣，更没有把真相告诉杰西卡，只是独自离开了。那项危险研究曝光之后，斯诺等人被开除并面临起诉，而里瑟虽然擅离职守，但因为没有参与对研究的保护，只得了一点小罚。  
里瑟身上有种矛盾的东西吸引着哈罗德，他忠诚、执着、不卑不亢，但他背叛自己的同事，之后又逃离了让他玩忽职守的感情。他戏谑，调侃，总带着种玩世不恭的随意，但当他绷起精神的时候，你又不得不抽出所有精力来应对。他是最好的朋友和最坏的敌人，你渴望前者，就不得不面临后者的风险。

里瑟要求芬奇不许在网上检索相关的信息，只像常人一样谈天。它照做了。即使如此，合成人庞大的浏览量还是让他们找到了很多共同语言，他们聊了工作的轶事，书籍和棒球，街角的饭店，然后是恩斯特·刘别谦。电影是个不错的话题，他们的偏好有些不同，但讲到经典情节的时候，总会发出相似的感慨。有那么一瞬间里瑟以为坐在对面的就是个人类，纠正过来之后，还为这种想法暗暗惊奇。芬奇的表现中没有一点做作的成分，语言和表情就像它完全自发的一样自然，如果有人否定合成人有“自我”存在的话，现在的情景一定会令他震惊不已。不错的，芬奇体现出了这样的特质，它并非是本杰明·莱纳斯的完美复制，而是另一套思想，另一个灵魂。机器怎么可能造出这样的存在？但它就确确实实地存在于在他面前，关注，询问，投入或不以为然——就像一种生命。而这种感觉甚至没有让他感到怪异，就像冰块融化在水里一样，悄然无声。  
侍者来添水时，芬奇的手机震动了起来，它扫了一眼屏幕就道歉起身，走出餐厅才接了起来。通话时间很短，但里瑟意识到它周身的氛围立马改变了。他走了出去，芬奇再次致歉，表示必须马上回去。它语气平稳，但脸上一点笑意也没有了。几乎是同时，一辆出租车停在了餐厅门口，芬奇乘上车，趁起步的时间冲他挥了挥手，车子便绝尘而去。  
好像梦境里出现了裂痕，清晨冰冷的细风落在肩颈上，你闭着眼，但还是被抽回到现实。它是本杰明·莱纳斯的，仅仅是意识到这一点便让他遍体生寒。这意味着它怎么想、怎么希望都没有意义，因为它能做的只是所有者希望它做的。这不是一份工作或任务，而是一整个命运。  
苦涩从他心底漫出，不甘就像浓稠的泥浆一样挤压着他的心房。不。不。不。谁会接受这样的命运呢？谁会甘心让自己的意志弯折至此、完全去迎合另一个人的需要呢？但是人们造出合成人，不就是为了这个目的吗？他们只是错在了给了它情感，让它有了一颗心而已。  
多么傲慢。

没下车时哈罗德就看到了蓝红闪烁的警灯，屋子前面已经拉上了隔离带，它向认识的警长匆匆打了个招呼，快步走了进去。  
客厅里空无一人。“本杰明？你还好吗？”它跑向楼梯，却发现走廊地面投下了个人影。  
“本？”它冲进那房间。  
“只是枚哑弹，哈罗德。”本杰明从窗口偏过头来，他在睡衣外面罩了件浴衣，腰带垂在地上。  
它走过去，花园被刨得坑坑洼洼的，警员们正在收集证据。本杰明抱着双臂，微弱的天光在他脸上勾勒苍白的线条，半垂着眼皮，嘴角的弧度却露出了分得意。“警察只来得及看到那个人逃离。我得说，”他抬眼望向自己的合成人，“这真是一场及时雨。”


	4. Chapter 4

“……强烈谴责这一行为，必须尽快将其实施者、组织者、资助者和支持者绳之以法。”总统的回应。  
“警局和联调局已展开调查，炸弹客的身份将很快得出。”特区市长表态。  
“改革不会因此止步，我们不会因为一颗哑弹出让学生和教师的权益，在教师得到应有的回报、学生得到平等的教育之前，改革绝不会停止。”教育部长的回应，“这是我给你们的承诺。”  
“昨日，教育部长花园内发现的一枚去掉引信的炸弹引起了广泛关注和谴责。国家教师协会首先发出公告表示对这一行为的抗议，不久教师工会也发言支持这一观点。尽管哑弹上没有留下任何信息，但人们普遍怀疑是教改法案反对者的作为，这份法案于今年三月刚刚通过。  
RTT标准改革实施的几个月来，在多州已得到初步成果，然而，反对法案和相应财政支出的声音从未停息。分析人士认为，这项改革已经改变了一部分公立学校秩序混乱的现状，但要获得显著成效还需一段时间。在此之前，质疑和反对将无可避免。   
然而，国会山内部人员却认为这一威胁并非来自抗议者。有人暗示，政党内部并不像表面那样团结。自加勒特·沃克总统就任以来，党内通过法案的难度就在不断上升。克莱尔·利特尔顿（众议院政党议员）表示，议长曾要求他们谨慎行事，以顺利度过执政的关键年头。教育改革的争议性和回报的长期性曾让它险些流产，而党内的不同态度也使其支持者腹背受敌。而反观这半年国会的成就，很少有具有真正价值的决策得到通过。  
有内部人员将政党现在的形势比喻为’一群在强势教母手下瑟瑟发抖的鸡崽子’。”——《每日评论报》

“你简直不敢想他们都在说什么，这群人都疯了。”斯莫克·布莱克，多数党党鞭长，端着一杯威士忌靠在接待室的矮柜旁。  
“我明白，斯莫克，每到大事发生的时候就有人传言造谣，就像一场盛大的集体妄想症一样。”本杰明逼真地叹了口气，“真是糟糕。糟糕透顶。”  
“我打了一晚上的电话，确定他们不会再出来胡说八道。利特尔顿，向来是那个疯疯癫癫的，但这次也太过分了。她会被挤出去的，等着瞧吧，人们讨厌她有段时间了。”  
“莱纳斯先生，议长先生可以见你了。”秘书进来提醒道。  
“我得过去了。”本杰明站起身，“你还是总去西塞罗俱乐部吗？”  
“当然啦，每天晚上都得在那坐会儿。”  
“真是好习惯。回头见。”  
他走进了办公室，雅各布发出了热情的问候，他们在沙发上坐下。  
众议院议长雅各布·布莱特曼有一张高纬度人的面孔，色素很淡，眉毛看起来就像没有一样，皱纹却格外明显。  
“看见你平安无事真好，成大事者总要经历些波折，但周围的人看得真是心惊胆战。”  
“那不过是个胆怯的闹剧罢了，他们要有那个胆量放真的炸弹过来，我才敢说自己做了件大事。但这发生的真不是时候，媒体又那样渲染。”  
“我们已经尽力止损了，只是不知道他们从哪里听来的传闻，闹得满城风雨。”雅各布靠向了椅背，“总统非常关注这件事，还有改革自身。他们都在叫嚷说政党的行为过于保守，但就这件事来说，我们需要降温。”  
本杰明点点头。“当前最重要的是平稳过渡。”  
“我们的成果不少，拿出来也颇有一番值得认可的。改革可以迟一段日子，真正奏效的时候再大张旗鼓地宣传。”  
“我明白。”本杰明道，“艰难时日，不是么？”  
雅各布倾过上身：“我们必须团结起来，这座大厦倒下对谁都没有好处。”  
本杰明微微一笑，谨慎地盯着他道：“我会全力支持政党，不管有多少只臭虫藏在里面。中期选举之后，我们有的是时间算总账。”  
议长冷笑了一声：“记得别把账算到自己头上去，本杰明。我把你拉到这里，已经是仁至义尽了。”  
本杰明微微侧过头，道：“谢你不弃，先生，”他摇了摇头，“讨你的欢心真是不容易，是不是？”  
他站起身，雅各布也站了起来，比他高出了半个头。“洛克的事我都记着呢，”议长俯视着他，“你已经用过自己的第二次机会了，珍惜它吧。”  
“我会的。”本杰明紧紧地盯着他道。

“911，请问你有什么紧急情况？”  
“我……我今天带孩子出来，看到一个小屋，好像是做烟花的，但……特区不该有这种东西吧？烟花厂？”一阵爆裂声，“你听到了吗？好像是有火药，有那种味道——你们能派人来看看吗？”  
“谢谢你的合作，夫人，我们已经得到你的位置了，请你远离那里。我们马上就到。”

“苏格兰威士忌，谢谢。”斯莫克·布莱克在自己的老位置坐了下来，拿出一旁的杂志，津津有味地看了起来。  
“晚上好，布莱克先生。”他身后的位置上传来这样的声音。  
“有必要这么谨慎吗？”他翻了一页，假装在评论所看到的内容。  
“拜托，在这你可是名人。”本杰明喝着自己的干邑，一边在手机上浏览着新闻，鼻子上架着只有阅读才会使用的圆片眼镜。  
“雅各布怎么说的？”  
“他没留意到你，视线全在我身上。是时候上台了，斯莫奇。”  
“总得有的放矢，我们还拿不到有力证据。”  
“证据会送来的。比彻（警局局长）话已经撂下，最迟明天人就抓到了。”  
布莱克发出一声认同的咕噜。“真叫一个痛快。等着看戏吧，本。你真是交了好运。”  
本杰明轻笑一声，摘下眼镜从座位上起身，没走两步表情就冷了下来。  
“嗨，小小鸟，”霍布斯没系领带，一条深蓝丝绸长巾从衬衫领两侧垂下，“又在四处奔忙哪。”他声音不大，只够两人听清，堵在窄窄的过道中间，此时微一侧身，示意本杰明通过。本杰明斜了他一眼，不甚乐意地从他身前走过去，他跟了上来。  
“坏人不够你忙的吗，典狱长先生？”他们第一次见面时霍布斯扮作典狱长，之后这就成了他的外号。  
“总要分个轻重缓急。”他们走出了俱乐部，“我以为你变乖了呢，真是大错。”  
“我又怎么惹你了？”本杰明走向自己的车，被他拉住了胳膊，转过身来。  
“炸弹客。本来还想拖到选举之后，一个报警电话过来，今天就得破案。你这是让我两边做不成人。”霍布斯还拉着他，语气却是和内容不搭的玩味。  
“那不是你的工作吗？谁会怪你？”本杰明直白地回答，几乎带了些挑衅。  
“炸弹作坊是戴斯蒙德·休姆的房产，谁不知道他和雅各布的关系？我要是把真相发布出来，总统会暴跳如雷。不发出来，副总统绝不会让我好过。小混蛋，看你干的好事。”  
“我还是受害者呢，总检察长先生，主持公道吧。”本杰明拉开他的手说，“你在特区的时间这么久，连个帮手都找不到么？”  
霍布斯遗憾地收起手：“不游说我一番么？我说不定会倒向另一边。”  
“你不会站在间道上被车撞死的，霍布斯，你比谁都精明。”本杰明扬扬眉，拉开了车门，“选个胜方吧。”  
霍布斯轻哼一声，伸手拦住了他的车门。本杰明坐在车里，略带愠怒地看着他。“再见。”本杰明伸手去拉把手，霍布斯忽然俯下身在他唇上偷了一吻。“霍布斯！”  
“换了车还穿着休闲西服，没人知道是你的。”霍布斯关上了车门，从车窗外道，“这是赔礼，炸弹的事吓了我个半死。”  
“笨蛋。”本杰明瞪了他一眼，升起了车窗。

“特区炸弹客今日被警方抓获，此人在特区郊外的房屋内私造火药，在现场留下众多制造工具，对犯罪事实供认不韪。  
鲍勃·兰特图，曾经是一位炼钢工人……动机不明……而制造火药的房屋属戴斯蒙德·休姆所有，休姆对此依然维持沉默。  
党鞭长斯莫克·布莱克呼吁大众维持冷静，案情明了之前不要妄下结论。但早已有人指出，魏德默集团的休姆先生和众议院议长雅各布·布莱特曼是关系紧密的友人，前者的企业曾在沃克总统大选时提供大量捐款。布莱克将和布莱特曼一起敦促议院成立特别委员会，来审查和研究此事。  
离中期选举不到一周，政党的支持率受此重挫，已跌到上台以来的最低点。有分析人士担心，选举的结果会使政党在众议院失去多数党地位……”

 

四年前。凤凰城。  
饮酒。  
第一定律：不得伤害本杰明·莱纳斯，或者目睹其遭受危险而袖手不管  
对慈善机构的负责人打招呼，微笑。  
第二定律：必须服从本杰明给予的命令，即使该命令与第一定律冲突  
讲一个合乎场合的笑话，在笑声中向不远处的女市长举杯。  
第三定律：在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下，要尽量保护自己的生存  
跟碰了自己肩膀、热情地打招呼的企业家问好，回应其隐晦的问题，在对方要求明确回答的情况下，表达自己的难处，承诺未来的合作。  
“莱纳斯先生？”  
哈罗德转过身，本杰明的秘书看着它，露出关切的神情。“怎么了，琳达？”  
“你感觉还好吗？”她压低声音问，“你的手在抖。”  
它瞥了一眼，酒杯里的液体荡出一圈圈涟漪。“或许……喝得有点多。我出去走走。”  
它分开人群，走出了会场。走廊尽头是消防楼梯，关上门，上下观察了一番，打出了电话。  
“他还在里面，哈罗德。”理查德接起电话便道，这是今天第三个电话了。  
它的喉咙发紧。“出什么事了？”  
“肿瘤的位置有点问题，会多花些时间。”  
“危险吗？”  
“不会比之前预想的危险，有什么事我们会联系你的。晚宴怎么样？”  
“还好。”它说，意识到自己的语气有些冷淡之后补充道，“亚尔曼又问了公路的事，别的没什么问题。”  
“你安抚住他了吧？”  
“嗯。”它静了一刻，“手术结束了给我发短信。”  
“好。”理查德在那边叹了口气。这委托也是第三次了。  
哈罗德挂掉了电话。它没有回去，盛夏的晚上，空气温热潮湿，消防阶梯下的小巷有零散的路灯，外面的马路金灿灿的，车来车往。这个世界在稳定地运转着，没有人知道本杰明·莱纳斯正趴在某个无影灯下，脊柱露在空气里，病变的组织被柳叶刀从骨骼上割下。他们知道的是莱纳斯参加了今天的晚宴，如平时一样活泼而敏锐，和他们聊天、饮宴、谈判、密谋。他是个不错的副州长，灵活，虽然代价不会轻，但总能让你把事办成。  
那么……如果本杰明死了。  
如果那病变的组织偷偷转移了方位。如果它在他颅内扎根。如果它挤压他的大脑，压迫神经中枢，或者把他的脑子挤出枕骨大孔，让他停止呼吸……  
哈罗德会变成什么样子？  
如果它不知道该听从谁的命令，如果它不知道该保护谁，如果它失去了保护自己的理由——它该怎么存在？  
一个合成人总能被回收，但它是本杰明一个人的，如果本杰明死了，它不会认另一个主人。它应该被清除。或许都不需要清除，它的程序会停止运作，因为已经失去了运作的理由。那么那是死吗？或许是吧。但是比起清除，它更怕那样的结果。像是缓慢的腐烂。  
为什么本杰明不能一直活下去呢？那样它就不会废弃了。  
晚宴还在继续，应酬还未停止，手机依然沉默着。  
很久很久。

法律顾问办公室处在空前的忙碌中。中期选举失利之后，政党把注意力格外地放在了即将举行的听证会上。戴斯蒙德·休姆和雅各布·布莱特曼当然是主角，本杰明尽管只需对事件发生的部分进行陈述，但也有可能成为对方的轰炸对象，所以他们得准备好各种拆招。除此之外，这次的事件已经把不少目光吸引到了改革上面，如果幸运的话，他们可以借此增进人们对它的理解，为它破冰。  
繁忙的工作意味着加班。哈罗德·芬奇可以在十分钟内解决的问题，伯戴特先生要用半个晚上才行，而他的住址还在河西，这就意味着他不会专门回家一趟，就为了四个小时的睡眠。事实上，哈罗德已经在办公室待了三天了。  
今晚的工作已经完成，它对着被卷宗和纸质资料包围的电脑，假装拧眉苦思。电子脑里却翻出了戴斯蒙德和雅各布的资料，进行着对手分析。上班族的偷懒方式，在这里也没什么区别。同僚从对面的桌子后面起身，伸了个大懒腰，端起杯子出去接水了。它看了眼时间，十点四十，还得再装两个钟头，谁来让对面的克莱曼先生早点回家吧，它开始对这样的状态厌倦了。  
“晚上有空吗？”  
信息就是在这时发来的。这倒少见，虽然它注意到早期里瑟潜伏在四周调查过自己一阵子，但主动联系可真是屈指可数。不过看语气，好像也不是很紧急的事。  
“有，十二点以后。发生什么事了？”  
“我得了个晚上参观国家动物园的机会，方便来吗？”  
哈罗德先是张开了嘴，随后扬了扬眉。“听起来很不错，不过这个’机会’应该和打晕守门人没什么关系吧？”  
“完全合法。十二点半，我在下参议院公园等你。”  
“你方便来印第安人博物馆这边吗？我得加班，那边近一点。”  
“没问题。”  
克莱曼先生回来了，哦，又一杯黑咖啡，可怜人。时间是十点四十二，或许它有必要帮自己的同僚提高一点效率，免得他熬个通宵，顺便目睹伯戴特先生半夜出门。 

当里瑟在博物馆外看到端着纸盒的芬奇时，他着实意外了一下。“甜甜圈？这么晚哪来的？”  
“艺廊对面的咖啡店。这排没加料。”他指了指那些浇满糖浆闪闪发光的面包圈对面的位置，“他们一般开到早上五点，我同事经常去买。”  
里瑟拿了一个，还是温热的。“冬天的奇迹。”他摇摇头，“说起来，这也是个不错的道具。”  
芬奇不解地看着他。  
“我们恐怕得变个装，你穿中码的制服可以吗？”  
“可以。制服？”  
约十分钟之后，他们来到了动物园北门。里瑟向守门人出示证件之后，他们大摇大摆地把车开了进去。  
“冒充国家动物公园警察*，真是令人印象深刻。”芬奇拿过他的证件仔细查看，“IC卡，我想它不只是个出入证？”  
“还是场馆的钥匙。”里瑟勾起唇角，侧头看了他一眼，“所有的。”  
这次换芬奇惊奇了。“警察可没有这样的权限，你从来没说过自己还是个黑客。”  
“你恐怕需要更多非电子资料的途径来了解我。”他眨了眨眼，停了车，“下来看看。”  
这是一片开放区域，园区晚上只有零零星星的荧光照明，车灯关了之后，它们也缓缓黯淡了下去。月光还算明朗，洒在模拟非洲环境的稀树草原上。周围看起来很平静，甚至让人怀疑这里是否真的存在别的生物。他们走到围栏外面，眼睛渐渐适应黑暗，树木的边缘逐渐清晰。  
有风刮过。半人高的草叶趴伏了下去，发出沙沙声。就在这当口，草原上忽然划开一道暗色的影子，飞快地向西边延伸而去。  
“那是只狼吗？”芬奇低声问。  
“或许，这里面养着鬃狼*。哦不，那是——”  
暗影忽然停了下来，它有个小巧的头颅，扬起的时候露出了长长的颈子。  
“一只羊？”芬奇道，“白色斑纹，这是只小林羚。”  
里瑟瞟了他一眼，意识到他开启了人型百科的技能。更多的暗影在草叶间出现了，为首的羚羊听到声响，向更远的地方奔跃而去。很快，第二、第三只小林羚也放弃了隐蔽，甩开蹄子追了上去。它们踢踏着飞快地穿过草地，相互追逐着，光滑的后背在月光下划出道道银灰色的轨迹。然后一只羚羊猛地一跳，把它的同伴扑倒在地。它们嬉闹起来，敏捷如风，又灵动如水。这动静惊扰了别的动物，一群圆滚滚的生物跳着远离它们，跳跃时从草间露出老鼠似的头颅和小而健壮的肩膀。那是尤金袋鼠。它们就像一群被洒出来的弹力球，弹跳着去了不同的方向。有一个“弹力球”忽然改变了自己的轨迹，拼命地往回折返，在它后面，草叶分开了一道细长的裂痕，但那动物始终没有露出头来。尤金袋鼠被那动物追上了，竖起尖耳朵停在中间，周围的草地上出现了两道围绕着它逐渐缩小的弧形。它被包围了。  
“那到底是什么？”芬奇眯起了眼，但就是他也没法从密密的草叶间看到后面的景象。  
“它们应该没有捕食者在同一片区域才对。”里瑟低声道。  
袋鼠瑟缩着，包围圈越来越紧，突然它一跃而起，一蹄子蹬在了包围者之一的脸上，冲了出去。那动物因此发出一声哀鸣，仰着头倒了下去。它有长长的吻，凑上前的同伴有着尖尖的耳朵，就像狐狸一样。里瑟忽然笑了一声：“哦，鬃狼。”  
未被攻击的鬃狼低头拱着自己的同伴，后者翻转而起，抖了抖自己的耳朵。后颈上的毛炸着，很是恼火的样子。  
“它们并不想吃它，只是在欺负它而已。”芬奇道。  
“园中恶霸。”里瑟道。  
“它们善于捕捉野鼠，不过动物园可不能提供那些容易携带细菌的动物，袋鼠就遭了秧。”芬奇勾起唇角，“不过它也没吃太大亏。”  
“猎豹在另一边，去看看吗？”  
芬奇愉快地点点头：“我查到顺着这个方向下去是亚洲馆，或许我们也可顺道一去。”  
“当然。还有大熊猫，不过它们这会儿应该在内馆休息。”  
“它们是很有趣，尤其是做字谜练习的时候。在我们刚来的时候，史密尼森学会*安排过一次参观，不过他们同时还邀请了一个小学的学生，所以好位置都让留给他们了。”  
他们等了很久才看到了南非猎豹的匆匆一瞥，不过亚洲馆的云豹弥补了这种遗憾。渔猫捕食的迅猛动作让他们惊喜了一会儿，但很快被黑漆漆的懒熊吸引了过去。懒熊噗噗噗地拍击着白蚁的巢穴，而当它开始吸食那些虫子时，那响亮的声音让两人都暗笑起来。小熊猫摆着蓬松的尾巴从树上窜下，啃着竹子，偶尔发出哨子似的一声吱叫，和树上的同伴交流。他们没有看到熊猫，这让人有点沮丧，不过那些珍贵的动物确实该得到一个香甜的囫囵觉。把车开到中部，美洲区只有灰狼露了面，但那亮相可足够精彩，以至于走到小型哺乳动物馆时，他们还在聊着那一对对闪亮的绿眼睛和混着呜咽的嚎叫。这边耳廓狐和黑足鼬都可爱得让人心花怒放，但他们在长相特别的裸鼹鼠前面待得最久。这动物看了恐怕要让人做噩梦，但简介却述明了它的不凡：极低的代谢率，体温调节功能，癌症发病率低，繁殖期能延长到死前，甚至能在没有氧气的环境生存一段时间。它与人类基因的DNA有80%到93%相同，有科学家认为它特别的基因可以运用到人体身上。  
“活到200岁和长成这个样子……”里瑟皱起了脸。  
“它有些特征和人类还真挺像。”芬奇毫不留情地指出，“不过还是更像斯芬克斯猫一点。”  
“饶了我们吧，芬奇，裸露的皮肤不适合所有动物。”  
“裸鼹鼠说不定有同样的想法。”芬奇挑眉看着他笑道，“如果它能看到我们会怎么评价？’他们的耳朵，居然是半圆的，真是太恐怖了。他们还没有尾巴！难怪他们得直起上半身，真是可怜’。”  
他诙谐的表现让里瑟笑出了声。“好吧，我承认自己的说法太傲慢了。”他望向笼子里皮肤皱皱巴巴的生物，“它们生为如此。”  
“是啊。”  
里瑟望了他一眼。他们只开了必要的灯，以免惊扰那些夜行动物。昏黄的光线从身后斜照下来，芬奇的面孔本该藏在阴影里，却被玻璃上反射的微光映亮了一小片。这光线稀薄暧昧，让他的轮廓有些模糊，但那双淡蓝的眸子，却是前所未有的明亮。芬奇一手贴在玻璃上，从自己的影子里去看那怪异的动物。他的表情让里瑟看不懂，但是那半垂的淡色睫毛好像带着些低落的情绪。  
里瑟伸出手，拢在他手背上。芬奇惊异地扭头看他，他把他的手握住了，指尖按在他微凉的手心。“但是我们不一样，”里瑟看着他道，“我们可以选择，改变……进化。”   
他们的视线在空气中温柔地相会，望进彼此的眼睛，一切都变得坦然。  
“几十亿年的进化不就是这个目的吗？难道我们不是这个星球的意志，每一次飞跃都是为了更大的自由，为了得到选择的机会、为了凭自己的意志来发展吗？”  
芬奇回握住了他的手：“我们……离开了水。然后是丛林。然后是农地。总有一天我们会离开这个星球，去开拓更远的疆界。所以我想你是对的，里瑟先生。”合成人好像要微笑，却被一种沉醉削弱了唇边的弧度。那沉醉是属于他的。里瑟感到自己的头脑陷入了一种真空，一切思绪都难以触及，只有……感受，静谧的，搅动他心海的感受。  
月下海面深沉，浪花懒懒地拍打在岸边。有什么东西——庞大而无形的生物，在海面下巡游。你看不到那惊人的身躯，看不到它搅动的漩涡，但是那轻微的震动，那不同寻常的潮声，都在告诉你它的存在。  
芬奇的手轻轻松开了。“你看到印章了吗？”合成人问。  
里瑟还在之前的感觉里，有些头昏脑涨：“什么？”  
“场馆的印章。我们盖了一路过来的，忘了吗？”芬奇抽出了手，拿出两张卡片，那上面盖满了各种颜色的戳记。  
哦，从亚洲馆拿到的明信片。  
“大概在出口那里吧。”他说，看着小个子男人径自走了去，在盒子里挑选了起来。  
“你还是要橙色的吗？”芬奇问。  
里瑟走到他对面，胳膊肘支在柜台上看他。  
“蓝色的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你看上去就像打了败仗的猫。”对面的男人用一种毫不掩饰的鄙夷口吻说。  
里瑟继续切割他的蟹饼，头也不抬地说：“你是不是近视度数又加深了？”  
“别扯了，你那颓丧的气质都快从餐桌边儿上流下来了。”霍布斯把纸巾推了推，好像要擦掉那不存在的液体。  
“跟你没关系。”  
“别想拿这句话堵我一辈子。你这次回来满身不对劲儿，摩纳哥到底发生什么了？”  
“就是发生了什么也不能告诉你。你呢？莱纳斯后院的炸弹到底是怎么回事？”  
霍布斯敛去了些戏谑的神色：“休姆的责任是跑不掉的，那个炸弹客……大概是小几年的监禁吧。”  
“小几年？你什么时候心这么软了？”里瑟瞥了他一眼，“没这么简单，是不是？”  
霍布斯只是浅浅地勾起嘴角。“休姆估计要完蛋，雅各布不会救他，他自己都难以保全。要不是当初他一手把沃克总统推上去，议长早就换人了。但是也有人跟我说，沃克总统最近也不太稳。”  
“休姆真的知道炸弹客的事？”  
“无罪推定，乔尼，别想拿这个坑我。”紧接着他压低了嗓音，“但他逃不掉的。魏德默集团也是，查账都是轻的。”  
里瑟无所谓地低哼了一声：“那么，’小百灵’呢？”  
“谁刚才跟我说和我没关系来着？”  
“我给你当了一年多的私人侦探，总得看看成果吧？”里瑟忽然来了劲，“还是止步不前？”  
“你从哪看出来的？”霍布斯想要笑，却显得勉强。  
“周五晚上，热门餐厅，预留座位，却是和我吃饭。老兄，你是混到了什么地步？”  
霍布斯冷笑一声。“既然你发现了那我就直说好了，我想操你。”  
“操你的。”  
“做你的晴天美梦去吧，老子的镜子都比你好用。”  
里瑟笑出了声。“也就是莱纳斯能看上你这种混账。哦抱歉，”他收起笑容，“我搞错了，连他都没看上你。”  
“我可没有带着一股子失败者的过期味儿出现在这里，顺带说一句，那个数字已经是27了，是不是快赶上你被拒绝的次数了？”  
里瑟翻了个白眼。

“打扰一下，伯戴特先生。”总法律顾问忽然走了进来，“我们需要一些资料，你恐怕得到林奇堡走一趟。”  
“着急要吗？”伯戴特先生很少得到这样的任务，他需要留在这里，就在本杰明手边。  
“非常。你最好现在出发，这样明早我们就能得到它们。简报一会儿给你发过去。”  
“……好。”满腹疑虑地，哈罗德同意了。  
几分钟后，伯戴特先生的黑色宾利驶离了教育部所在的林登·琼森大楼。但它没有开去林奇堡，反而向费城驶去。  
“……理查德没有空吗？”读完简报它在给本杰明的电话里问。  
“他不行。”  
没有更多解释，哈罗德默认了。  
它不需要那么多解释，当本杰明下定决心的时候，它就必须去执行，这是它接受训练的成果之一。它是一件工具，除了作为工具起效的那部分，没人会在意它。而它非常趁手，精确而锋利，因此它是一件好工具。它以这样的价值存在着。  
哈罗德没意识到自己皱了眉。

从餐厅出来，里瑟准备散一会儿步再回旅馆去。其实这时间够他回纽约的了，他也没有什么别的约会。但他还不想回去。  
首都的街道笔直宽阔，楼层不高，看起来格外整齐。晴朗的夜空，寥寥几颗星子，明亮的白色街灯，落光了叶子的树枝。他的目光回到水平高度，街上的人不多，他看着他们，好像要从里面筛出什么人来，但又为这种想法自嘲。  
里瑟退开一步，正要继续走下去，忽然被什么吸引住了。  
一家旧书店。

杰克逊先生已经烂醉如泥。汽车旅馆里一股令人反胃的呕吐物的味道，他已经接连喝了好几天的酒，今天尤其是。他得了一笔不明来源的款项，全换成了怡人的高度酒。他本来还想喝得更多，但一位态度温和的客人提醒酒保，客人喝到酒精中毒对他们的名声并无好处，这才被阻止了下来，摇摇晃晃地回到了自己的房间。  
哈罗德看了一眼时间，23：17。床上人类的呼吸已经滞重了起来，脸颊发红，身体不自然地痉挛着。他脚腕上扎着根注射针头，用衣架挂着的瓶子里，一半的生命之水都流进去了。酒鬼难杀，果真不是虚传。  
天色黯淡了下去。杰克逊的痉挛渐渐变得轻微，而那呼哧呼哧的呼吸声也难以听到了。它翻着他的证件。只是个普通的销售员而已，不知受了什么挑唆去往本杰明的花园里埋哑弹，事后躲藏到这里，明明没有被抓到，却吓得不敢回家，只是饮酒度日。钱包里有一张照片，大概是他和他儿子的。照片有些年头了，也不知为什么没有换。它心头一动，查起了这人的信息。原来三年前他离婚了，没有抢到儿子的抚养权。   
屋里不知什么时候寂静了下来。哈罗德又看了一眼时间，23：21。

“好眼光。”书店老板扫过《仿生人会梦到电子羊吗》的封面，和另外几本一起包了起来，“刚喜欢上这些，我想？”  
里瑟笑了笑，他看起来确实不像个科幻小说爱好者。  
“看过82年电影吗？很不错。”  
“还没有。”  
“喔，那我想你可以享受一下与它初识的惊喜了。”老板一边说一边从柜台下面抽出了张名片，“这家影院我小时候就在这里了，现在专门放老片子。你得等几天，因为《银翼杀手》一般在周三。不过周末有《热情似火》，周六是《蝴蝶梦》……今天好像是《天堂已近》*。”  
“什么？”里瑟本来只是笑着看他列数，此时忽然反应了过来。  
“《天堂已近》，要么是《一夜风流》，有时候他们会调整。循环不清场，就和老早以前那样。”  
“只有今天？”  
“一周内只有今天，这算不错的了，有时候得等一个月，游客多的时候就都是赫本和费雯丽的电影了。”  
“放到几点？”里瑟问。  
“通宵，大概到早上六点吧。我没熬到那么晚过。”  
“我明白了。谢谢你，先生！”里瑟说罢便冲出了门。  
门上的铃铛在他身后叮当地响。

*恩斯特·刘别谦的电影。他们在咖啡馆聊过这个导演。

车里很安静。眼前只有被车灯照亮的一小段路，外围是飞快逝去的黑色景物。  
哈罗德换掉了全套的衣服，把它们连同手套和注射器一起，扔在了一个休息站的垃圾桶里。它给本杰明发过了信息，在那之前，理查德把“伯戴特查到的资料”发了过来，只要影印即可交差。  
杰克逊的尸体不知什么时候会被发现。人们都会认为他是醉死的，没有人会为他请法医来，就是来了，也不会精细到检查一个可能存在的针孔。他会像任何一个普通酒鬼一样，被火化然后丢弃在哪个角落，不会突然跳出来，说自己才是特区炸弹客。   
哈罗德搓了一下自己的手指。完全是不自觉的行为。它已经在休息站洗过了手，但那种奇怪的感觉依然挥之不去。它打开了广播，换了几个台，又关掉了。CD机里有《图兰朵》的光碟，但它知道自己不想听那个。  
寂静的，寂静的环境。它深深地呼吸，这造成了一丝细微的噪音，于是它又试了一次，呼出的时候不那么均匀。  
汽车继续向特区驰去。

里瑟把编出的内容又删掉了。他发现自己写的内容已经变得越来越不自然，几乎到了虚伪的地步。  
晚上有时间吗？  
想出来看个电影吗？  
还记得上次夜宵说到的导演吗？我们去看他的片儿吧。  
你现在在做什么？  
在加班吗？  
……  
我知道连着两天打扰你有点鲁莽，不过你或许愿意陪我看个电影？  
嗨芬奇我能兑现你的人情吗？我不知道还有多少，够不够陪我看个电影？  
里瑟关掉了手机屏幕。他已经用了快二十分钟，只是一条短信而已，约翰！快想出点什么来！  
已经是下半夜了，街道变得空荡荡的，偶尔有车开过去，都是明显的噪音。他的手冻得打颤，看着漆黑的屏幕，却总也没有头绪。终于他点亮了屏幕，没有给自己任何犹豫的时间，把电话打了出去。

放在前方的手机忽然震动了起来，哈罗德呼吸一滞，手忙脚乱地把它拿了下来，看到屏幕上的名字时，它有些不知所措。

嘟。嘟。嘟。  
他总是马上接起电话。  
嘟。  
是在开会吗？  
嘟。  
还是和莱纳斯在一起？  
嘟。  
“里瑟先生？”那边接了起来。  
“芬奇。”他没留意到自己松了口气，“我——你愿意去看个电影吗？”  
那边静了一下。“呃……我很抱歉。”  
他的呼吸滞住了。“没——”  
“我还在外面，大概要一个钟头才能回来，恐怕——”  
他怔住了。“没关系。我等你。”  
“好的。那，”那边的音调上扬了点儿，“哪家影院？”  
里瑟说了地址。  
“五十分钟。”芬奇道，“我看到那附近有停车场。”  
他们互相道别，挂了电话之后里瑟才想起来，芬奇都没有问他是什么电影。

老电影院的等候厅空无一人，既然是循环播放，没有人会拒绝更温暖的放映厅。柜台后面的收银员裹着羽绒服，捧着一桶爆米花，对面前的顾客露出了担忧和诧异的神情：“还不够？”  
“再加两勺。”里瑟指了指她手边的糖粉。  
“这够齁死人的了，你是要谋杀吗？”  
“每份爆米花都要搭配两倍的糖和油，再加几勺也没什么吧？”  
“好—吧—”她不确定地按他的要求办了，“照这么说你是不是还要加油？”  
“不。”里瑟接过了纸桶，“棕榈油有什么好的？”  
又来一个极客。收银员小姐翻了个白眼。  
里瑟看了一眼挂钟。离电话结束49分钟。芬奇当然不会准时到这个地步，但他还是望向了大门。  
而几乎是同时，那扇老旧的铝合金框的大门被推开了。芬奇拨开门帘走了进来，一眼就看到了他。“里瑟先生。”  
他只穿了件淡青色的风衣，整个人都好像在往外冒冷气，眼镜一进门就起了雾，只得摘下来，一边走一边用纸巾擦拭着。“希望你没有久等。”他浅笑了一下，带着歉意。  
“没有。”里瑟伸出手，揽住了他的肩膀，风衣外面一片冰凉。“外面很冷吧？”  
“冰天雪地。最怕这样的天气，晴朗又有大风。”芬奇任由他揽着往前走，“什么片子？”  
“《天堂可待》。”  
“老天，我喜欢那个。你是怎么找到这里的？”合成人罕见地外向，从他怀里转过头问。  
“一家旧书店的老板告诉的。”里瑟从这活泼的态度里觉出了一丝异样，但说不清具体是什么。  
“我来这边两年都没发现这里。我们什么时候进场？”  
“什么时候都行。”  
“现在可以吗？”  
“当然。”

放映厅里没有多少人，但是芬奇自进去便没有说过一句话。他们在后排找了座位，里瑟把纸桶递给他，他接了过去，碰到里瑟的手很凉。里瑟把它抽过来握在手里，他缩了一下，但里瑟没有松手，于是它停留在了那里。  
电影已经演到了后半段，老亨利找女演员谈判，让后者放过自己的儿子，回家后才发现儿子早就和她分了手。他的妻子大笑起来。  
芬奇靠在椅背里，微微缩起了上身，他吃到第一颗爆米花时嘴角勾了一勾，但继续静静地看了下去。里瑟握着他的手，指尖的部分冷得久了总也暖不起来，他想把它放到唇边吹，却又觉得太轻佻。芬奇往他这边坐了坐，把爆米花递给他。确实很甜，但还不到腻人的地步。他又拿了一颗，一边嚼一边把另一只手也覆在了芬奇的手指上，芬奇望了他一眼，又转了回去。  
手心里的手动了动，蜷起来缩在他手里。他扭过头，第一次想要打破这样的沉默，但是芬奇只看着屏幕，好像都没注意到他的注视。  
亨利的妻子去世了，但他过起了堪称荒唐的晚年生活。又一次他准备溜出门，却被自己的儿子撞到了。  
里瑟握紧芬奇的手，芬奇的呼吸好像变得快了些，他从他递过来的纸桶里拿了几颗塞进嘴里。  
亨利的儿子告诉他，母亲会高兴看到你这样活着的。  
一次拿的爆米花太多了，意识到这一点时他的牙已经疼了起来。他低低地抽了口气，芬奇扭过头来：“怎么了，里瑟先生？”  
“糖。没事。”他捂着自己的腮帮子，只恨自己没有买杯饮料。  
“让我来。”芬奇拉开了他的手，一手按开他的牙关，贴上来吻住了他的唇。  
合成人的唇有些凉，但舌尖是温热的，灵活地滑到他齿间，舔出了卡在那里的糖。里瑟微微睁开眼，芬奇吮了他的唾液，分开了两人的唇。  
“还疼吗？”合成人半靠在他身上问。他们的唇只有一息之隔，唇上的唾液甚至还没冷下来。里瑟侧身把他压进了座位里，捧着他的脸深吻下去。芬奇闭上了眼，偏过头好让他侵入，一手环住了他的后背。里瑟抚摸他的脸颊，手指插进他发间，唇舌亲密而温柔地照看着他的。他们温存了一会儿，里瑟轻轻松开了他，但没有挪开绕在他身后的手臂。芬奇挪了挪，靠在他肩上。  
电影已经演到了结局。

“我们这边不清场的呢。”收银员提醒道，“你们可以把前面的看了。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”小个子男人冲她笑了笑，身边的人环住他的肩膀，比开场前更亲密的手势。  
他们走出了电影院。

走向停车场的路上，芬奇忽然停了下来。  
“约翰，我得告诉你一些事。”  
里瑟回身看他，芬奇看着他，微蹙着眉。  
“不管你说什么，都不会改变我的心意。”  
芬奇摇了摇头。“我做过很多糟糕的事。”  
“我知道。”里瑟拉住他的手，“我们可以把它们弥补回来。”  
芬奇看着他的手，轻轻抽出了自己的。“而且……我感觉不到性快感。”  
里瑟愣住了。  
“我很抱歉没有早些告诉你，在……吻你之前。说实话我以为自己永远都不会需要向你解释这件事，但——它超出了我的控制。”  
“我能感觉到温度、压力、粗糙与否、痒和疼，但是我感觉不到你们的性激素所带来的刺激。我能从这件事感到的一切，只有从你们身上得到的感情：快乐，兴奋……其他难以命名的感情。”  
男人难以置信似的摇了摇头，把他拉到自己面前。“别傻了，就为了这点事。”他抱住了他，把他的头按在自己肩头，“你能感觉到别的，温暖、压力……是吗？”  
“是的。”芬奇的脸贴在他身上，闷闷地说。  
“那就够了。”他说，“足够了。”  
芬奇伸出手，环在他后背，紧紧地，如同抱紧救生员一般抱着他。“你能……多抱我一会儿吗？”  
“当然。”里瑟抚摸着他的后背，感觉到他正在深深地呼吸，缓慢地、带着颤抖地。好像是第一次接触氧气，连吸入都小心翼翼。  
叛逃法则最久的合成人……喜欢拥抱。  
“谢谢。”他听到芬奇颤声说，“谢谢你。”

 

“……魏德默集团首席执行官戴斯蒙德·休姆在最近的采访中表示，他所面临的指控都是无稽之谈，在明年一月开始的庭审上，真相将大白于世。著名律师林奇将为他辩护，林奇以2012年……”  
床头灯亮着，宾馆的床铺上一片狼藉，被子有一半滑到了地上，而同样扔在那里的，还有散乱的衣裤。一条几何图案的青色领带横在茶几上，中段夹着一个箭型领带夹。厕所的冷光打在墙上，顺着黑白地砖的方向望过去，双人浴缸空对夜景，一边浴室的玻璃门上，却按上了第二双手。  
本杰明的脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上，他已经射了一回，从幕墙上缓缓流下的白色液体就是证据。霍布斯从身后环着他，手按在他的上面，下身游刃有余地缓缓抽送着。他们的喘息在狭小的空间回荡，而更细微的、肢体碰撞的杂音也被放大了数倍。霍布斯放下了手，掐着他的腰重重地抽插起来。他的唇角被玻璃摩擦，原本抑制着的呻吟从此泄出，而津液也顺着这里，无法控制地流了下去。下体被激烈地碰撞，霍布斯把他往自己那边拉，他却直接重重地撞了回去。霍布斯咒了一声，把他的腿分得更开，然后像鱼叉一样深深地捅了进来。这已经带来了疼痛，五脏六腑都错位一般的不适。本杰明在他大腿上狠拍了一巴掌，他冷哼一声，把他往玻璃幕墙上推了一把，几乎让他整个贴在了上面。“我该找个摄影师的。”霍布斯玩味地说，贴在他背后一面抽插一面道，“你，你的脸，嘴唇，乳头，阴茎，就像一副植物解剖图那样，分列在玻璃上。”  
本杰明夹了他一下，让他扭曲了面孔。  
“解剖图？那就是你想要的？”他嗤了一声，冷眼望着霍布斯的手，抓住了他的手腕。  
“我倾向要活体。”霍布斯望着他半偏过来的脸，放缓了动作。本杰明冷哼一声，瞥了他一眼，被他抓住下巴亲吻。  
他们已经到了临界点，霍布斯浅浅地抽送，手指滑到了他胸口，漫不经心地揉搓着。本杰明的下身吸了他几次，他终于破了功，把本杰明推回去狠狠抽插，释放了出来。  
霍布斯把带着嘲讽笑意的本杰明翻了过来，带着恼火啃吻他的嘴唇。本杰明挑逗着他的阴茎，把剩余的精液弄了出来。霍布斯一手揉弄他的乳头，另一边从他腰上滑下去，顺着腹股沟滑到了他阴囊下面，兜住轻揉起来。本杰明的阴茎已经挺翘在小腹，但霍布斯有意不去理会它，吮吻着他的脖子，直到后者意识到留下印记的危险而偏开了头。霍布斯的唇在他胸口游弋，用沾了精液的手拢在他柱体上，坏心眼地空着手心撸动，只带来了一阵阵与释放毫不相关的痒。本杰明推开他抚摸起了自己，他试图挣回主动权，只得环住他的头端好好安抚起来。  
他们接吻的时候本杰明射了，咬破了霍布斯的嘴唇。热液洒在小腹上，霍布斯就着血腥味继续深吻了下去，高潮后的本杰明出奇的温顺，任由他吮吻入侵。然而好景不长，长吻还未结束，霍布斯就被推开了。  
“出去。”本杰明面无表情地说。  
“你已经在浴室了，本。”每次他都用洗澡的借口从床上离开。  
“所以是你出去。”本杰明冷静地说，好像这是再明显不过的道理。  
霍布斯侧过头看他，但本杰明已经拉开了门，让冷风灌了进来。小小鸟用毫无谈判余地的眼神看着他，他只好用手指勾了前者的下巴，走了出去。本杰明在这会儿的状况是最特别的，如果独处的要求没有得到满足，他会用任何一种手段使此事强制执行。霍布斯不喜欢那样结束，余韵应该是在温热的水里和红酒度过，淤青和划伤就算了吧。  
在浴缸放好了热水，坐了进去。淋浴间被热气蒙上了白雾，他看不到本杰明的身影了。

本杰明换了睡衣上了床，习惯性地摸了一下床头柜，但上面是空的。他睁开眼，意识到哈罗德没有回来。  
他想给它打个电话，往手机伸了一半又缩了回来。或许它又在外面散步，它低落的时候总那么做。如果把它叫回来，一定又带着一副马上就要碎掉的样子。他收回了手，用被子把自己卷起来。  
意识模糊起来，快要睡着的时候，往事忽然闪过。  
那是三年前。  
外面下起了雨。九点了，停车场里静悄悄的，只有雨声。  
哈罗德听到了隐约的脚步声，车门被打开了，本杰明没有打伞，卷着一身湿气上了车。  
它回头看了他一眼，头发湿漉漉的，可是雨还没那么大。空气中有种淡淡的甜香，宾馆的浴液，总是这些讨喜的气味。  
“你花了很长时间。”  
“回家。”本杰明对它说。  
合成人的视线在他身上停了一会儿，转身启动车子，挂挡上路。  
他换了个姿势，靠近了车窗，出神地盯着外面水漉漉的世界。闪电划过，他转过脸，忽然发现哈罗德正从后视镜里打量着自己。“怎么了？”   
“他对于你是特别的，维拉德·霍布斯这人。”  
他不喜欢它那种预言家似的语气。“我没看出来。”  
哈罗德瞥了他一眼：“这需要时间。”  
它的声音很稳，但音量不大，像是唇边的一声嘟哝。本杰明望向它，它只看着路面。这倒少见，它总是喜欢得到他的关注的。  
“他会变成一个敌人吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“解释你说的’特别’。”  
哈罗德顿了一下：“他和你身边的人不同，赛义德，理查德……我。”它不情愿地加上最后一个词，“你没法用你习惯的方法对待他，或者没法得到他的最大价值。”遇到了一个红灯，车速减缓下来，“特别的不是他这个人，而是你们。你们俩一起时是特别的。”  
“别拐弯抹角地给我牵线，我对他没兴趣。”  
“你对谁都没兴趣，本。你选择远离他们，只对他们偶尔闪现的一些特质产生兴趣。你不喜欢某个’人’，不是因为他们有什么不好，而是你选择不那么做。你鄙视他们，而霍布斯——他和你是一样的。”  
“恕难苟同。”本杰明冷哼了一声，“要说相似，世界上不会有人比你更像我。霍布斯？他只是个其他人。”  
哈罗德握紧了方向盘，之后缓缓地松开了。“不，本，我是被你改变的，而霍布斯从一开始就和你是一个样子，你们是从同一个根里长出的植物。”  
本杰明皱了皱眉，失掉了好奇心：“他不是。”说完，他就坐回到座位里，撇开了脸。  
“好吧。”哈罗德轻声说，好像也对这个话题失去了兴趣。结束的尾音里，带着一丝解脱。  
他不知道它是怎么想的。他并非没有和其他人上过床，甚至有过短期的恋爱关系，但哈罗德从没介意过。哈罗德一向泾渭分明，它在乎本杰明，但从不走到独占的地步。它会把自己和本杰明照顾好，如果本杰明说停，它就不会再进一步。它没担心过本杰明的男女朋友，最多给予一份关心，没有多余的感情。而对于霍布斯，虽然它还没有表现出什么敌意，但说到这个名字的时候，它的低落是显而易见的。  
或许他真是个特别的，本杰明想，对哈罗德来说。

 

里瑟在渐渐刺眼的光线中醒了过来。阳光爬到了被子上，白花花的一片。他皱起眉翻了个身，忽然发现旁边的枕头是空的。  
一个热烘烘的东西碰到了他的胸口。  
“哈罗德。”他松了口气，拨开过软的羽绒被，芬奇灰褐色的头发露了出来。合成人摇摇头挤开边上的织物，仰起头来，对他露出一个温暖的笑容：“早上好，约翰。”  
他的头发睡乱了，也没戴眼镜，整个人就像一团刚出炉的烤棉花糖。里瑟伸手把他捞了上来，在他颧骨上吻了一下，唇下柔软的触感让他眯起了眼。  
这是真的。哈罗德就在这里。温暖的，微笑着的。  
“你想吃什么？”里瑟揉着他的鬓角。  
“任何你喜欢的。”  
“你要宠坏我了。”  
“好吧，那，下楼吃。”  
“好啊。”  
芬奇掀起了被子，他只穿着睡衣上衣，那还是里瑟的。这情景让他难堪了一瞬，但很快被笑起来的里瑟转移了注意力。里瑟穿着他自己的睡裤，上身是件T恤。芬奇戴上眼镜，找到宾馆熨烫好的衣裤，直接换了起来。  
阳光落在他苍白的皮肤上，好像即将被灼伤一样的明亮。里瑟出神地看了一会儿，逃去了洗漱间。  
他们在楼下的餐厅点了松饼、炒蛋和可颂，时间还早，阳光洒在这个现代派的大空间，简洁的色调和鲜艳的插花相得益彰。聊着当日的日程，偶尔从对方盘里顺一些食物，自然得像是这么做了一辈子。买单时老板送了一束切花，侍者只是神秘地笑笑，用好奇的目光打量着他们。  
溜达着去教育部大楼交了资料，出来在公园碰头，然后顺着街道走下去，进了美术馆。他们在托马斯·科尔的《人生旅程》组图前徘徊了好一会儿，在《老年》前停留得最久。然后他们看到了《纽约之雪》，芬奇说他没去过几次纽约，下雪也是来了华盛顿才见到的。里瑟看了看他，说但是他像个纽约客。又说到霍布斯家就在华盛顿，纽约是他自己选的。  
“你知道我住在哪。”  
芬奇勾起了唇角。  
午饭在一家法式餐厅解决，之后逛街消食。  
他们在一家手工店做了两个小时的木工，最后只带走了一个抛了光的碗。  
“你打算拿它做什么？”芬奇问。  
“还没下决定，没关系，总会想到的。”里瑟道。  
那些不期而遇的事物，或许会变成最好的礼物也不一定。  
“中文里碗谐音’挽’，有挽留的意思。”芬奇道，“可以送给朋友。”  
“比如远行的游子？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我权当它是你送的好了。”  
芬奇笑了：“你要的话，我送你别的。”  
“不包括碗吗？”  
“碗都在你手里了。”芬奇道，“热成像瞄准器如何？”  
“一点也不浪漫，哈罗德。”里瑟说着却翘起了唇角。  
“真的？”他走到他身前，歪着头笑着打量他，“那送你Brioni的皮带？”  
里瑟心头一动，环住他的腰低头道：“不。”  
他的目光说明了很多事。  
芬奇的笑意褪去了些。“别说那句话，约翰。”  
“我们可以慢慢准备这件事。”他收紧了手臂。  
芬奇摇了摇头：“先等等。”  
“我会保护你。”  
合成人伸出手，拢了拢他的衣襟。“再想想，约翰。”他抬眼望向他，“我不是人类，就连在合成人里也是最危险的那个。我只遵从于所有者，我会背叛你、伤害你、甚至试图去杀你，只要他那样命令了。”  
里瑟捉住了他的手腕：“不，你不会。如果你会那样做的话，就不会每次都重新解释他的命令来救下那些人了。”   
“那是因为命令存在曲解的空间，”芬奇艰难地说，“如果他明确地说了，我就没有选择。”  
“你有——”  
“我昨晚杀了一个人，里瑟先生。”合成人情绪激动地打断了他，“因为我别无选择！”  
里瑟怔住了。  
“我不想那么做，但那是我的规则，我绝不能——违抗他！”芬奇胸口剧烈起伏着，最后勉强控制住，低声道：“停止吧，约翰。离开我。我们。”  
他拉开了里瑟的手臂，退了几步，正要转身的时候，男人拉住了他。  
“你需要我。”里瑟道，握紧了他的手。  
芬奇咬紧了牙关。“不。”他冷然道，“我不需要你，你不过是正好在那里罢了。没有你我同样可以找到其他人，选择你不过是因为你先打来了电话。”他看向男人越发苍白的脸，狠下心扯出一个冷笑，“别再自以为是了，里瑟。”  
合成人目光如刃地看着对面的人类；人类面孔苍白，松开了他的手。  
手臂垂下去的时候，心里有什么也跟着落了下去。  
沉默。道路上的噪音充斥着这一空间。周围的世界仿佛在褪色。  
“哈罗德。”他听到里瑟缓缓道，“还记得你掉包朱丽叶给我的信封的事吗？”  
芬奇有些疑惑地望向他，他静静地回望过来，隐痛的眸子里，有一苗将熄的火焰。  
“你总是……用力过度。”  
合成人一愣。里瑟的眼神仿佛要把他看穿，却又对自己所看到的东西产生动摇，让他为之震颤。  
“停下来，约翰。”他开始往后退，却被对方捉住了双臂。没抑制住一声急喘，芬奇想要挣开他的手，却被他更紧地箍住了。他们对视，合成人眼里一片慌乱，人类的眼神却渐渐镇定了下来。  
“你可以……不在乎我。”里瑟道，“没关系，那是我的事。如果你不想伤害别人，那么在你摆脱莱纳斯的法则之前，我不会与他为敌。”  
合成人呆住了，淡蓝色的眼睛愕然地看着他。  
“我不会揭发他的事，不会挡在他的路上，可以的话，不让他太讨厌我。”男人扯了扯嘴角，露出一个勉强的笑容，“但是我爱你，哈罗德，我想让你高兴。”  
芬奇吞咽了一下，他的心被什么紧扯着，让他扭曲了面孔：“为什么？我不值得你这么做！”他颤抖着吐出这些话，“我甚至都不是人类！”  
“但那有什么妨碍？谁说过只有人值得被爱？”里瑟说，“值得被爱的只有心，谁能否认你有一颗真心呢？”  
芬奇怔住了，这句话的冲击力比上一句还要强，几乎让他忘记了一切回应的方式。他不知道自己的感情是什么样的，因为那些数值一个个疯狂地变动，混乱到难以辨认。他只知道自己的手攀上了里瑟的肩膀，不敢确认又像饥渴许久的人那样无法移开看进他眼里的视线。  
一颗心。多么浪漫，稀有，遥不可及，于他就像是落在黑白照片上的颜料，出现在字典里的诗篇。一颗心，谁会把这样的词用在一个人形下的机器、一个代码中的幽灵身上？这就像用“柔顺”形容一只短剑、用“锋利”形容一卷丝绸，听起来是万万不适当的。但这种“不适当”，却又是如此的动人。  
“我都要相信了，哈罗德，在你说'自以为是'的时候。”里瑟抚上他的脸颊，“但你要是真的不在乎我，哪里需要这么绝情。”  
芬奇的眼皮已经红得透血，“但你得让出多少？你或许什么都得不到。”  
“我会得到一个快乐的爱人，”里瑟轻声道，“他值得一万个吻和拥抱，我想做的就是把这些都交给他。”  
芬奇紧咬着牙关才能压住胸口翻涌的酸意。“约翰，你真是个傻瓜。”他颤声道，眼泪刷地流了下来。  
里瑟用拇指抹去了他的泪，紧紧环抱住他。  
天色暗下去了。路灯和招牌都亮了起来，一片七彩的璀璨。高个子男人抱着他的恋人，在一片灯河中亲吻。


	6. Chapter 6

他们过得像偷情。午休。深夜。里瑟去总部复命之前的几个小时。伯戴特先生出差的机会。时间永远都不够用。谁知道钟是怎么走的，亲吻的时候总要快一倍，要是再厮磨一会儿，就跑得越发地快了。而华府的凶杀案也不会因此减少，不仅是本杰明，其他的政客也磨刀霍霍，就算芬奇经过推算只能阻拦其中的一小部分，它们对约会时间的侵占依然让里瑟苦恼不已。龙潭虎穴也好，风暴之眼也好，该死的华盛顿为什么总是这样血雨腥风。

“ 如果这能让你感觉好一点的话，特区比纽约的犯罪率要低多了。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 你要是住在纽约，我就从 CIA 辞职把那些案件全包了。 ”

电话那边传来芬奇的轻笑。

 

伯戴特先生不知为何开始在桌上摆花了。第一束是有一点蔫吧的橙色郁金香，之后是洁白的马蹄莲，再之后是淡绿的石斛兰，再之后是一大束勿忘我。对面的克莱曼先生诧异不已，不知道是这个古板的同事终于开了窍，还是单纯迷上了花艺。

他们只是点头之交，还不到问候彼此情感状态的地步，于是他只能观察。然而伯戴特还是一如往常地规律古板，偶尔在午休的时候抱着新的花束回来。

午休的时间那么短，鬼才会用来约会。克莱曼先生不无遗憾地想，伯戴特先生是要打一辈子光棍了。

 

“ 你是接到了什么绝密任务还是在躲我？ ” 霍布斯在电话里这么说， “ 本杰明和雅各布的关系调查清了吗？ ”

“ 哦维拉德，你不说我都忘了这事儿了， ” 里瑟眼疾手快地从书架上拿下了最后一本初版书， “ 你猜怎么着？集你二十七八的次数去吧，我不干了。 ”

 

快下班时办公室订购的年鉴到了货，伯戴特先生的包裹比别人的厚了一层，他赶在其他人之前把它提走，飞快地拆开，把多出来的那本抽出来，塞到手边的抽屉里 —— 然后发现克莱曼先生不知什么时候走到了桌前，正俯视着自己。

伯戴特先生僵住了。

然而带着悲惨表情的同僚说： “ 这花很好看。 ”

他望向桌上的花瓶，满天星和白雏菊里夹杂着几朵玫瑰。 “ 你可以把它带走。 ” 他马上说。

“ 真的？ ” 克莱曼睁大眼。

伯戴特点点头，一边飞快地关上了抽屉： “ 嗯，买了之后就后悔了。你喜欢就把它带走吧。 ”

“ 老天，谢谢你，诺曼！ ” 克莱曼扑上来握住了他的手， “ 我刚才想起来今天是纪念日，要是一会儿老婆下楼看见我空着手我就完蛋了！ ”

伯戴特等他走远了才松了口气，庆幸自己不会像人一样生出满手冷汗。

 

“ 嘿！凭什么后勤的人只给你换装备？ ” 特工 “ 木曜 ” 愤愤不平地道。

里瑟从瞄准镜后斜了他一眼， “ 后勤哪有这么好？ ”

“ 干，我就知道会有这么一天。 ” 特工同僚翻了个白眼， “ 女朋友给买的？ ”

“ 男朋友。 ” 里瑟勾起唇角。

然后对面正在交接的禁用品上就多了个洞。

 

“ 理查德，你还好吗？ ” 吊着胳膊的办公室主任从门外走了进来， “ 这是怎么搞的？ ”

“ 骨折而已， ” 理查德阴沉着脸道， “ 很快就会长好的。问题在于迈克尔，天知道是怎么回事，居然从我眼皮子下面跑了。 ”

“ 我去搜查他。 ” 哈罗德作势起身。

“ 没用的，他已经出境了。 ” 理查德皱了下脸， “ 我们只能想办法让他永远别回来。 ”

“ 嗯，我很遗憾。 ” 哈罗德扁扁嘴， “ 那我去完善手续。 ”

没人看到它转身后唇边扬起的弧度。

 

“ 世界上最后一个电话， ” 卡拉斜靠在碎石边上，扬着手里的卫星电话道。她大腿上扎着止血带，血从下面渗出来，却还是笑得风情万种， “ 你要打给谁？ ”

里瑟提起一口气从地上站了起来，捂着肋骨拿过了她手里的通话器，靠在墙上拨出了一串号码。

那边没过多久就接上了。

“ 嗨。 ”

“ 我很好。 ”

“ 嗯 …… 这边用不了手机。 ”

他没有泄露任务的内容、自己的状态，只是说着平常闲谈的句子，语气轻柔，唇边带着笑意。他把听筒放在远离卡拉的位置，所以即使这里这么安静，后者也只能听见一点零碎的声音。挂了电话之后里瑟顺着墙滑坐下来，沉默了一会儿，把卫星电话递了回来： “ 谢谢。 ”

“ 不用啦，反正也没多少电了。 ” 她探过头， “ 你的金发姑娘？ ”

“ 不是。 ”

“ 拜托，当初你为了她把我和斯诺扔下，居然没追上？ ”

里瑟向她转过头，朦胧地笑了一下。 “ 加入 CIA 的时候我们就结束了。 ”

卡拉轻哼了一声。 “ 那这个是怎么回事？ ”

“ 嗯？你是让我解释为什么会发生？老天，卡拉，你 ——”

“ 当然不是这么蠢的问题， ” 女特工一指戳在他额头上， “ 是 CIA 。你是因为这个拒绝金发姑娘的不是么？ ’ 我们行走在黑暗里 ’ 之类的鬼话。 ”

里瑟静了一刻。 “ 我没想过这个问题。 ”

卡拉起了兴趣， “ 那个人把你的理智轰飞了？ ”

“ 不，不是在这件事上。 ” 男人的表情凝重了起来。 “ 我没有意识到这个大概是因为，我们行走在黑暗中，但是有些人的黑暗比我们的更浓重。 ”

“…… 老天， ” 女人低声道， “ 该死的，你陷进去了。 ”

里瑟望过去，对方的表情就像在看一个处在不稳定状态的热核武器。

“ 小心点，约翰。 ” 卡拉摇摇头， “ 我们这种人 …… 我们摧毁事物。 ”

“ 我们也能保护他们。 ” 他稳定地望了回去， “ 只要我们不忘了自己有这样的能力。 ”

卡拉蹙着眉看着他，然后嗤地一笑： “ 看来那个人真的很特别。 ”

 

“ 谁的通讯？ ” 理查德回到车上，正好看到哈罗德结束通话。

“ 实验室的。 ” 哈罗德面不改色地说， “ 他们说我的序列号被搜索过，让我小心一点。 ”

这其实是几天前的通讯。不过没关系，本杰明又没说它不能对理查德撒谎。

“ 又是里瑟？ ”

“ 有点像，但是手法不太一样。 ”

“ 新人。 ” 理查德打开了他的抹茶拿铁，把一个塑料杯递了过来， “ 叫他们盯紧一点。 ”

“ 我会看着这件事。 ” 它喝了一口，面无表情地把塑料杯举到眼前， “ 这是什么？ ”

“ 绿茶。 ” 人类摆了摆手， “ 不过加了桃子，大概。 ”

哈罗德从橙粉色的饮料上瞥向他，果肉在底部堆了厚厚一层。 “ 谢谢。 ” 它把饮料放到了置物槽里，再也没有碰它。

 

“ 你说救援还有多久来？ ”

“ 五六个小时？挖出通道还得一两个小时。 ”

“ 好久。 ”

“ 你只是被捅了一刀，挨枪子的还没抱怨呢。 ”

“ 抱歉。不过能让我马上回去的话，我愿意挨几枪。 ”

好像是回应他一般，几块碎石落了下来。

“ 小声点，这玩意是要塌了吗？ ” 卡拉道。

“ 看来它比预计的要脆弱。 ” 里瑟压低了声音。

“ 被砸死在加拿大一个小岛的洞窟里，真是丢人的死法。 ”

里瑟开始想自己死后的事，维拉德多半会给他的墓碑刻上 “ 这里躺着约翰 · 大概是罗斯 · 霍布斯，十年前他计划假死的时候就该考虑到今天 ” ，芬奇不知道什么时候才能得到消息，说不定是在霍布斯请莱纳斯参加葬礼的时候。莱纳斯一定高兴坏了。哈罗德要等其他人都散开之后才能走到他墓前，至于那里面能有几根他的骨头 …… 谁知道呢。

“ 卡拉？ ”

“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 我想辞职。 ”

 

“ 我在纽约。 ”

信息发出去时哈罗德以为自己会很快得到回复，但是里瑟似乎没带着手机，这让它有点失落。

论坛的气氛轻松活跃，休息时间，人们在坐席间穿梭，彼此打招呼和社交。本杰明正在和某个教授交谈，理查德像个影子似的不留痕迹地和副总统的幕僚接触上了。伯戴特先生翻了翻自己的笔记，克莱曼先生在旁边抱怨着秩序的混乱和糟糕的论点，它有一搭没一搭地应着，好在克莱曼旁边的同业听到了，转过头和他谈了起来。

难得来到这个城市，得到的却只有车窗外的匆匆一瞥和会议室里闷热的空气。哈罗德又看了一眼时间，很好，大概里瑟看到它的信息的时候，它已经回到特区了。

下半场活动开始了，哈罗德无声地叹了口气，把目光放回到会场中心。就在这时候，它的手机忽然震动了一下。

“ 下楼。 ”

它差点让这设备从手里滑下去，堪堪抓住的时候克莱曼瞟了它一眼，它装作一切安好，飞快地瞄了本杰明一眼，趁着人们还在落座，溜出了会议室。

大厅里人不多，但它没有看到里瑟。它四处寻找着，走进一条无人的走廊时，腰间忽然一紧，被人从身后抱了起来。哈罗德低呼一声，那人已经抱着它转了半周，和它一起藏进了花瓶的阴影里。

“ 真想就这么把你偷走。 ” 里瑟低下头，在他领子里嗅闻着。哈罗德握住了他的手，很凉，多半是骑着摩托来的。这是十二月的天气。

“ 你不怕冷的吗。 ” 他把他的手捧起来，哈了气捂着。

“ 我怕堵车。 ” 下午六点可是高峰。

“ 你都不告诉我一声。 ” 哈罗德扭过了头， “ 直接这么过来，万一我出不来怎么办？ ”

“ 那我就溜进去。 ”

合成人心情矛盾地揪起了眉，人类低下头吻了他。 “ 我们开完会就得回去。 ” 他低声说， “ 大概再一个小时。 ”

里瑟揽紧了他： “ 政府就是这么省钱的么？ ”

哈罗德向后靠在他身上： “ 省不了多少，摆出态度而已。 ” 政党大选的账目都引起了疑问，刚增加了预算的教育部更是要低调行事。他两只手覆在里瑟的上面，带着歉意和忧心抚摸着。

男人在他颈间叹了口气。 “ 你不能到我这来，明天一早回去么？ ”

九点上班，咱们四点出发还不行么。

“ 统一订的火车票。 ”

“ 和莱纳斯？ ” 里瑟侧过头，带着胡茬的下巴擦在他皮肤上，语气却是瞬间警戒了起来。

“ 不，和办公室的同事。 ”

“ 所以你不会和莱纳斯坐在一起。 ” 男人若有所思地说。哈罗德回过头，发现他眼里闪起了精光。

“ 某人又要让我大吃一惊了。 ”

“ 那可不。 ”

 

当伯戴特先生和他的同事找到他们的车厢时，那里已经坐满了人。乘务员走来向他们道歉，说订票系统出了故障，把他们的坐席重新出售了。他们需要分别去两个不同的车厢，那里有安排给他们的位置，铁路公司将会补偿他们一部分的票钱，并赠送一些里程数。

克莱曼先生抱怨了两句，哈罗德跟他约定了下车一起走，然后前去寻找自己的座位。上车的人还在过道上逗留，他不得不从他们中间钻过去，直到找到自己的车厢。

他以为自己走错了，因为这边是卧铺，但票面上确实写着这个数字。寻找自己的包厢时，他身后的门忽然无声地滑开，一只手环住了他的腰，温柔地把他揽进了黑暗之中。

他不由失笑。一个吻落在耳边，身后的人拿过了他手里的外套，把它扔在了一边的床铺上。他仰起头，里瑟环着他的肩膀，正低头看着他。人类的眼睛在窗外车站的灯光下璀璨，眯起来的时候像野兽那样聚着绿光。他伸长颈子接受了第二吻，里瑟的手从他身上滑下，撩开他的西装贴在他腰上，一边接吻一边解着他背心的扣子。他轻柔地回应着，揪着男人的衣领好让自己的舌尖能探到更深的位置。里瑟把他的背心和西服一起脱掉了，而他的双手伸到里瑟西服下面，抚摸着他的侧腰和后背。里瑟的体温从棉布下透了出来，他扯出了里瑟的衬衣，直接抚上柔软而有弹性的肉体，在衣下从背后环着他，在敞开的领口闻他的味道。他的鼻息落在胸口，让里瑟的呼吸粗重起来。哈罗德的领带被扯松了，一起的还有他的衬衫扣子，里瑟在他锁骨上吻了一下，拉下了他的裤链。

他们没有费更多的时间去对付残存的衣物，滚在了有些狭窄的床铺上。里瑟侧躺在他身边，揉弄着他的臀瓣。他扯开了里瑟衬衫的扣子，手指抚弄着他的胸部。他注意到里瑟缩了一下，转而把手滑到男人背后，探过头轻吻乳头附近的皮肤。他的动作很轻，伴随着温热的吐息，恰恰落在最敏感的位置周围。里瑟低哼一声，把他的内裤连同裤子一起扯下了脚腕。男人的手从他臀尖滑至谷内，指尖按着褶皱打着圈。他的大腿被抬到了里瑟腰上，而他也不得不远离了里瑟的胸口，转而吻去了后者的下巴。里瑟微笑起来，自由的那只手探到枕头下拿出了润滑液，从他颈下探出去，就在他脑后打开，挤在了另一只手上。

哈罗德靠在了里瑟手臂上，里瑟俯视着他，一边把润滑液涂满了他的后庭，一边看着他眯起的双眼和微红的面孔。哈罗德柔软的脸颊贴在他身上，是烫的。他推进了两根手指，哈罗德的呼吸乱了起来，他放慢了速度，合成人却对摇摇头，反手按着他的手腕让他进入得更深。他吻上了哈罗德的唇，加入了第三根手指，小心地打着圈探了进去。哈罗德抓紧了他的衬衫，下身紧致而亲密地容纳了他。他又增加了一些润滑液，直到甬道和外侧都变得滑腻。哈罗德脱下了他的裤子，在他的柱体上撸动了几下，用温暖的掌心包住顶端，小幅度地转动了起来。他已经半勃，此时被缓缓揉弄，露出了赤红的部分。他让哈罗德平躺下来，屈起后者的膝盖，把他的后穴完整地展露在自己面前，顶端在穴口磨蹭了一番，缓缓地推了进去。

合成人微微瑟缩了起来，双腿勾在他背后，不像疼痛，倒像是迷醉和不知所措。他的双臂环着哈罗德，深深地插到了根部，看着后者因此仰起头去，仿佛被捅穿一般，打开唇瓣喘息着。 “ 疼吗？ ” 他问，轻吻着男人的面颊。哈罗德摇了摇头，睁开眼低喘了一声， “ 你在里面了。 ” 他望过来，蓝眼睛有些迷乱，但依然望进了他的， “ 老天，塞得 —— 满满当当的。 ”

那都是你。约翰。

“ 有谁会相信你感觉不到这些呢？ ” 里瑟在他耳边轻声道，小幅度地抽插起来， “ 那简直就像一个谎言。 ”

“ 我能感觉到的， ” 哈罗德好像是抱怨一样地轻声道， “ 但是是用别的方式。我能感觉到，你的感觉，欢欣和兴奋，迷醉和 …… 柔情。我能因为满足你而愉快。 ” 他的声音模糊，在里瑟的动作中就像梦呓一般轻柔而惬意地吐出。 “ 还有别的，我感觉到 …… 被爱着。我们的程序里并没有 ’ 爱情 ’ 的准确定义，但是我们可以给一些行为赋值，让它们 —— 有意义。当它们发生的时候，那些标签就会一次次地出现，提醒我们它们曾经带来过什么。 ”

“ 像是性和爱？ ” 里瑟一边问着，一边饶有兴味地在他温暖的甬道中运动。 “ 来自于你的。 ” 哈罗德轻声说， “ 还有抚摸，亲吻，耳语 …… 我都给它们赋上值了。 ”

“ 当它们发生了 ——”

“ 我会知道你爱着我。 ” 合成人轻软地说。

“ 只有我的？ ”

“ 只有你的。 ”

里瑟吻了他， “ 我该为这份奖赏骄傲很久了。真的只有我的？ ”

“ 我不会轻易做这件事，它会让快思维产生漏洞。当时间不够运算的时候，我会理所当然的把行为和值等同，但如果事实并非如此 ……”

“ 我知道，我知道。 ” 里瑟阻止了更多的讲解，在他颈上轻吻着， “ 它们是安全的 …… 在我这。 ”

人类抬起头，认真地望着他。他怔了怔，缓缓勾起唇角，绞紧了勾在人类腰上的腿： “ 我好像选了个不适合私密活动的话题。 ”

“ 或许。 ” 里瑟顶了他一下，让他发出一声低呼， “ 但我觉得质量有所提升。 ”

甬道里的性器已经胀大了一圈。

“ 倍感欣慰。 ”

 

火车的颠簸和发泄之后的困意让里瑟打了个盹儿，醒来时他感到衬衫被彻底打开了，微凉的手指摩挲在左肋下缘，带着轻微的刺痛。他拉住了对方的手： “ 很快就长好了。 ”

“ 这是新的。 ” 合成人低着头，呼吸落在他小腹上， “ 看起来很疼。 ”

“ 现在不了。 ”

哈罗德没说话，伤口边落下了一个刺痒的吻。然后他给他拢好了衣襟，侧躺在他身边。

里瑟用指节划着他的脸，眉毛，眼睫，鼻尖，然后用拇指抹过他微抿着的薄唇，停留在他的下巴上。他不记得自己第一次看到这张脸的心情是什么样的了，好看还是平淡 —— 因为只关注着本杰明他连这样的评价似乎都没有做过。但是现在，他迷恋地勾勒着它的线条，为它微笑。他想不出更可爱的面孔了，如此美妙、特别、独一无二，让他想要占有它、生出危险的念头，却又带着谴责把那些念头推开。不，哈罗德的笑是最美好的，受不了似的勾起唇时也是，带着泪的也是。忧虑或痛苦，让它们离开吧，他会驱逐它们，用刀枪剑炮，用温声软语。

哈罗德微闭上眼，手臂从他腋下穿过，勾在他后背上，头靠在他胸前。

“ 约翰。 ” 他听到他叹息似的说， “ 你就像个奇迹。 ”

 

克莱曼下车后在出站的人流里等到了自己的同僚。伯戴特的头发歪向了一边，像是倚着车窗睡觉造成的。他们一起往出站口走去，克莱曼走在前面，絮絮叨叨地说着回家晚了又要被老婆念了。

“ 那人不怕冷么？ ” 他忽然说，伯戴特顺着他的目光看去，车站广场上，那个穿着黑色大衣的男人敞着衬衫领口，似笑非笑地向他们望了一眼。

“ 真是不明白这些酷哥的生活。 ” 克莱曼摇摇头，向出租车乘坐点快步走去。

伯戴特先生却在他身后对那人抿着唇笑了。

 

 

时间进入新一年的二月。在此简述一下中期选举后到现在所发生的事。

失去众议院让政党处在阴霾之中。糟糕的丑闻，糟糕的媒体，最糟糕的 —— 引起这一切的人。休姆虽然还没到人人喊打的地步，瞥向他的目光却已经是怒火胜于同情。而他所影响到的雅各布，凭着数十年来的根基，在失去议长宝座之后勉强保住了众议院少数派领袖的身份，但要不是党鞭长和前副党魁的勉力支持，能不能落得这个结果还难说。政党需要的是团结，党鞭长布莱克一再强调，失去众议院只能是最糟的情形，他们不能再失去更多。雅各布曾经带领他们经过风雨，他们不能在这个当口抛下他。

话是这么说的。但是随着两院特别调查委员会的调查，事情在进一步往危险的方向滑去。休姆曾信誓旦旦地说出是无稽之谈的事，正在被各种证据证明是事实。那确实是他的房产，他确实把它租给了一个身份不明的人，那个人确实在里面做炸药，然后把哑弹放到了内阁官员的花园里。他不得不退一步进行有罪辩护，承认在出租事项上的疏忽，但拒不承认自己和炸弹客有任何多余的联系。于此同时，魏德默集团和政党的关系浮出水面，前者的大力支持和后者的内部倾轧联系起来，着实让人生疑。正在接受调查的魏德默集团底气很足，但创始人早年的激进言论被爆出，人们不由开始怀疑对政党的支持正是他完成自己的疯狂梦想的方法。

内部矛盾，收受贿赂，创造力下降，过分保守 …… 种种问题困扰着政党。还有两年进行大选，他们必须尽快重振精神，把失去的人心回拢过来。但是如何做呢？成员们不由把目光投向了老雅各布。看在上帝份上，团结也不能是这样的方式吧！让一个处在风暴中央的人继续代表政党，让一个有身败名裂危险的人作为他们的领袖出现在国会？雅各布应该辞职才对！都怪布莱克他们抹不开面子，觉得不能把这样一个于政党有功的老实人推出去。但是雅各布就是那个漏水的洞，他必须离开，否则这艘船就将沉没。他们是这样想的，也恨不得这么做，但是在党鞭长的威势下，他们不得不隐忍着。政党在这样的压抑下经历着风暴。

好在，年初休姆的案子开始审理之后不久，另一件事把人们的注意力吸走了：人事管理局的数据库被窃走了 2000 万公民的信息，罪魁祸首 **好像** 是一群来自某个大国的黑客。总统宣布将会为此对该国采取创造性的报复行为，但至于是经济制裁、外交抗议还是驱逐部分 “ 间谍 ” ，他们还没拿出主意来。事关重大，总统又摆出了强硬态度，人们果真格外关注此事，让政党暂时松了口气。

如前所述，总统沃克是被包括雅各布在内的一干人马支持上位的，而他个人和雅各布的关系也很好。总统吸去了火力，政党就该抓紧时间补好这艘船。休姆的案子已经陷入泥沼，于是政党就加足马力与其撇清关系。为了塑造团结的形象，涉事的成员纷纷出言为政党背书（ “ 勾结炸弹客等事实在是天方夜谭。 ” 教育部长如是道。 “ 政党或许表现得有些保守，但一旦决定下来就不会让步。 ” 对于政党的状态问题，党鞭长如此回应），一起参加活动来渲染和谐气氛。到一月末，跳水的支持率已经有所回升，成员们开始觉得，危机似乎要度过去了。

而在白宫，总统还在对和某国日益尖锐的矛盾头疼不已。贸易战绝非良策，快速涨价的能源和生活用品就是见证。人们已经从热血护国的心理中回过味儿来了，这样下去他们必须和某国达成妥协，否则就会面临人民的抗议。妥协又从何开始？要在网络安全上退步吗？还是在对某国操纵汇率的诉讼上放松姿态？

 

此时。少数党领袖办公室。

“ 看起来副总统有一些点子，沃克很信任他。 ” 雅各布对对面的布莱克道。

“ 安德伍德的执行力很强，若说在这种情形下有谁可以托付，他一定是最佳的。 ” 党鞭长说着，抱起了手臂， “ 不过 ……”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 总统好像另有人选。塔斯克，那个能源巨头，他似乎和某国有些私人联系，可以从中调解。 ”

“ 一个商人？ ” 雅各布摇摇头， “ 把这么大的事交给他，万一泄露出去就完蛋了。 ”

“ 除此之外，我也怀疑塔斯克插手这事的动机。他肯定不是来做慈善的，但是到现在我们还看不到他的牌。 ”

“ 他不会是个简单角色。总统对他太有信心了，不是么？ ”

“ 但是我们又能说什么呢？这是白宫的事。 ” 布莱克摊摊手， “ 我们只能先把党内的困难度过去。 ”

雅各布没有回话，布莱克可能不知道，总统邀他下午在椭圆办公室一会。

“ 说到这事，你上次接受的采访帮助很大。 ”

“ 哪里，幸好本杰明在之前的声明里挺了你，我还不敢那么有底气地保证党内的稳定。 ”

雅各布唇边划出一个寡淡的笑容： “ 哦，当然了。他真是忠诚得令人欣慰。 ”

布莱克听出了他的弦外之音： “ 你没必要担心他的，本杰明在大事上从不出乱子。 ”

雅各布笑笑，他觉得布莱克有点太敦实了。 “ 大事上不出乱子，小事上就会使绊子。不，斯莫克，本杰明从来不老实。或许他跟那些让我们失去众议院的谣言无关，但是等着吧，等风波过去，他又会制造一批新的出来。 ”

布莱克沉吟片刻，随他一起站起身，走到窗前。

“ 我们现在经不起折腾了，兄弟。 ” 雅各布道， “ 时至今日，你还觉得本杰明可以留着么？ ”

布莱克的面部肌肉抽搐了几下： “ 现在？在这种时节？我们不能现在把他赶出去。 ”

“ 但我有种感觉，如果他不走，这时节永远度不过去。 ” 雅各布转身看他， “ 他在本州对洛克下手的时候我就打算这么做了，你说我们在内阁需要一个有力的支援，他适合这种肮脏的游戏，好，我们把他调到了这里，但是现在 —— 我们的支援要来拆台了。 ”

布莱克闭上眼叹了口气。 “ 如果他真的和这些事没关系呢？ ”

“ 那么算我对不起他，不过我也终于有脸去见洛克了。 ” 雅各布冷着脸道。

布莱克敲了敲窗框，侧身道： “ 你打算怎么做？ ”

“ 我们花了二十年来布这个局，你觉得我会在没有保险的情况下让小百灵飞到这里来？ ” 雅各布哼了一声， “ 就让他作茧自缚吧。 ”

 

“ 看起来你对审判失去了兴趣。 ” 高个子男人对身边的同事说。

“ 对休姆？ ” 本杰明瞥了他一眼， “ 不是已经有你看着了么？ ”

“ 那么雅各布呢？ ”

“ 不急于一时。 ”

“ 再装得轻松点，本，你就要让我后背发凉了。 ”

“ 那怎么着，在白宫告诉你细节？ ” 本杰明冲迎面走来的同僚点头微笑， “ 好像我们在这就没什么好说的了一样。 ”

“ 当然不，不过我们需要一个情报员，本，免得因为信息差异生出嫌隙来。不过你要是愿意在我们做爱的时候告诉我 —— 那也挺保密的。 ”

“ 我会找一个。 ” 本杰明的手机震动了起来，他看了一眼屏幕，示意霍布斯先过去。后者不留痕迹地在他屁股尖上掐了一把，他来得及还手的，只不过被屏幕上的号码吸去了注意。

“ 你好，雅各布。 ”

“ 本杰明。 ” 那边的声音稳定而有力， “ 我们有段时间不联系了。 ”

“ 三天，先生，这不是什么让人担心的距离。 ”

党派领袖在那边笑了一声： “ 哦那可不一定，我很担心你。我收到了一份内容很奇怪的资料，还不知道具体是什么，不过看起来和你有些关系。 ”

“ 什么样的资料呢？ ”

“ 实验记录，似乎是。日志，音频 …… 视频。你什么时候去参加心理评估了吗？为什么会被一群医生围在中间？ ”

本杰明没有答话。

“ 唔 ……” 那边传来鼠标点击的声音， “ 看起来我不该在电话里跟你说这些，但我看到的真是 —— 令人大开眼界。那是你的孪生兄弟吗？你对他可有些刻薄。 ”

“…… 听起来真叫人意外， ” 本杰明用揶揄的语气道， “ 我不知道那是什么，或许你不介意给我发一部分？ ”

“ 那当然不成问题，本。不过它的内容可是有点危险，我不知道如果被其他人看到的话，会有什么想法。你知道，网路上留下的痕迹是擦不掉的。 ”

一条媒体信息。他打开，是他坐在椅子上，哈罗德站在对面的照片。监控器的角度。这证明雅各布所言非虚。他握紧了手机，再次发言之前调整了一下呼吸： “ 你有什么打算，雅各布？ ”

“ 那要看你，本。我可以让它人尽皆知 …… 或者你先离开。 ”

“ 离开？ ” 本杰明眯起了眼，好像有些不确定对方的意图。

“ 辞职。你知道，这是最轻的惩罚了。 ”

本杰明的眼里闪过一抹异光，用紧绷的声线道： “ 网路上的东西是擦不掉的，如果你在我离开之后发出去了呢？ ”

“ 我不是你，不会把事做得那么绝，不过我会好好地保存起来，以免以后需要。 ”

本杰明静了一刻。 “ 好，我会离开，不过在那之前，你得给我时间。你不希望我的离职引起不必要的猜疑，对不对？ ”

“ 你有三天的时间，本，候选人我已经挑好了。 ”

“ 多谢你费心。 ”

挂掉电话，本杰明侧过头，窗户上映出一张危险而冰冷的面孔。

“ 琳达？让理查德到我办公室去。 ”

 

对面的男人在打盹，长长的睫毛垂在下眼睑，双眼皮比平时更明显，面颊被手腕撑着，鼓起了一小团。咖啡放在面前，还未动过。

哈罗德静静地看着他。

进门的时候他就看到了这样的景象，咖啡厅放着低低的爵士乐，人们嗡嗡地对话着，而里瑟就这么睡着了。

他伸出手，将将碰到男人的发丝时停了下来，缓缓地从那掺着灰发的发丛上滑下。然后再一次。好像是在爱抚空气一样，在里瑟几乎感觉不到的距离碰触他。

余光里看到服务员走了过来，哈罗德侧过身，示意她点份茶来。

回过身，里瑟不知道什么时候醒了过来，正眯着还不清明的眼睛看着他。

“ 我吵醒你了。 ”

“ 怎么会。 ” 里瑟笑了，拉住他的手。

里瑟一向警觉，即使在任务之外也如此。他并没有睡实，留意着咖啡店的动静。在对话和音乐声中他听到门上的铃铛响了一下，然后迅速安静了下来，他便猜那是芬奇。他并没有马上醒过来，是因为这一刻现实和梦境嵌套在一起，好像他同时坐在厨房的桌前，而芬奇从门外进来，悄悄地在他面前落座。窗外的光线有些刺眼，芬奇的手挡住了它们，他的体温停留在皮肤上很小的一段距离之外，拨弄发丝带来一阵微弱的酥痒，就好像在演奏特雷门琴。

“ 睡了多久？ ”

“ 大概 ——” 里瑟瞄了一眼挂钟， “ 二十分钟。我做了个梦。 ”

“ 嗯？什么样的？ ”

“ 梦到我在家里。 ”

芬奇微微勾起唇角，反握住他的手。 “ 你确实有段时间没回去了。 ”

纽约到华盛顿，四个小时的车程，一个半小时的飞机。说起来也算不上遥远，但是自他们吐露心意之后，里瑟便不常回去了。

“ 在哪都一样的。 ” 里瑟拨弄着他的手指，忽然停了下来， “ 晚上去兰利。 ”

新任务。 “ 去哪？ ” 他没有查到相关的信息。

“ 不确定。时间也一样。 ”

芬奇蹙起眉。 “ 小心一点。 ”

“ 我会的。案子怎么办？ ”

“ 我会看着的，新的一年，年假还存着不少。 ”

“…… 莱纳斯会发现吗？ ”

“ 我有一点自主权，在调查和对手分析方面。 ” 芬奇抬起眼， “ 他不会担心，因为就算他不在，我也没出过问题。 ”

完全的忠诚么。里瑟看着他，尽管早就接受了这件事，偶尔正面撞上来，还是不怎么好受。

合成人感受到了他的沮丧，唤了他一声。

“ 没关系。 ” 里瑟试图把这个想法甩到脑后，翘起嘴角， “ 午休快结束了，我送你回去。 ”

芬奇点点头。他们走出咖啡店，往林登 · 琼森大楼走去。看到那幢过分整齐、浅褐外墙的建筑时，里瑟停下了脚步。芬奇多迈了一步，抬头看了一眼，才知道已经到了他们并行的终点。

“ 该说再见了，哈罗德。 ” 里瑟道。

芬奇怔然地望着他，这本来已经是习惯的事了，一起走到这里，这个他的同事能从窗户看到的地方，已经算得上是明目张胆。但不知是因为之前消沉的氛围还是里瑟即将远行的消息，分别忽然变得困难起来。

“ 路上小心，约翰。 ”

里瑟点点头，鼓励似的微笑道： “ 等我回来。 ”

没有等芬奇回应，他就转身离开了。这是离别如此果决，以致合成人怔了一下才意识到，面对他远去的背影，无所适从。

然后他忽然道： “ 里瑟先生！ ”

特工转过身，有些意外的样子。合成人看着他，忽然抬起手，手指在唇上碰了一下，然后反过来抛向了他。

他笑出了声，抬手接住了这个吻，转身的同时把它按在了唇上。

芬奇勾起了唇，看着他顺着街道走下去，背脊笔直，步履轻盈。

 

本杰明浏览着平板电脑上的内容，面容冷若冰霜。忽然，他瞥到了什么令他感兴趣的东西，让司机停了车。摘下眼镜放在一边，他走下车，正好和那人碰了个照面。

“ 司法部在史密森尼博物馆对面，约翰，这是史密森尼学会。 ” 他带着不明显的戏谑道。

“ 看不出你这么热心，莱纳斯。 ” 约翰 · 里瑟淡淡地瞟了他一眼， “ 但我想你还管不到这么大的地界。 ”

本杰明不觉被挑衅，反而笑得更明显了些： “ 我注意到你不再进行霍布斯给你的任务了，找不到灵感了么？ ”

里瑟轻笑了一声： “ 你或许有些有趣的经历，但查多了也就让人失去了兴趣。原谅我，部长先生，但比起我见过的那些角色，你的招数还真不够看。 ”

“ 因为无趣而收手，听起来真不像你的风格。 ” 本杰明道， “ 我以为你是那种死磕到底的。 ”

“ 你自以为了解的人太多了，莱纳斯。如果没有什么事的话，我想先走了。 ”

“ 别把我当成敌人，约翰，那样得不偿失。 ” 政客那双机敏而锐利的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，忽然微微一笑， “ 我想你肋骨下缘的伤好得差不多了，是吗？ ”

里瑟的脚步顿了一下，表情变得让人难以看透。 “ 你想说什么？ ” 他如此问，没注意到自己加快了语速。

本杰明勾着唇摇了摇头，满意于自己审视的结果，语气是居高临下的怜悯： “ 你还不明白吗？哈罗德和我 —— 我们之间没有秘密。 ”

“ 你们的小冒险也好，对社会做的小贡献也好，我知道所有的内容。 ” 他轻巧地说，看着里瑟脸上的血色一点点逝去， “ 你的诺言真的很让人感动，约翰，但你实在不需要担心会招致我的反感，因为哈罗德做的 **每件事** ，都是出于对我的考虑的。 ”

本杰明退开几寸，好像是要给里瑟留下呼吸的空间。 “ 我很满意我们这种互不相犯的关系。哈罗德有段时间不做我的替身了，说实话，我还担心教给它的技能要生锈了。不过现在看起来，它是青出于蓝。 ” 他走到车边，悠悠地回头道， “ 我希望你满意它，不过别忘了，约翰，演员可能会被自己的表演所打动，但它总有一天要走下舞台的。到那时候，可不要太伤心。 ”

本杰明上了车，余光里，那个男人僵硬的身影与街景一同退出了视野。


	7. Chapter 7

“ 你想要什么？ ” 办公桌后的人终于道。

尽管是共事超过十五年的同伴，理查德此时也得鼓起勇气才能面对那对冰冷的蓝眼睛。 “ 我希望你不要让雅各布退场退得太难看。 ”

本杰明看了他一会儿，微微侧过头： “ 为什么？ ”

“ 是他一路把我们提携到这的，本。如果我们一定要让他离开，至少给他留点尊严。 ”

本杰明微蹙起眉，倾过上身： “ 尊严？你知道我不喜欢模糊的字词。 ”

“ 让他自己离开，从少数党领袖的位置辞职。 ”

“ 亲爱的理查德，你明明知道，就算他是被踢出去的也照样有人追捧。你让他干干净净地走，是让我们以后更难堪么？ ”

“ 我们会确保他不东山再起。 ”

“ 你做不到。 ” 本杰明直截了当。

理查德选择了摊牌。 “ 你知道拒绝我的代价是什么。 ”

“ 接受你的条件无异于饮鸩止渴。你要想完成交易，至少要选个势均力敌的条件。 ”

“ 我的条件不会变。 ”

本杰明看着他，然后悠悠地转开了视线。 “ 从现在开始我不会再掺手这件事，由它自由发展，你接受吗？ ”

理查德微微摇头： “ 你是在让他自由落体。 ”

“ 那么你想让我去救他？ ” 本杰明唇边翘起一个讽刺的弧度， “ 在他已经跳下去的情况下？你是不是还不知道，他已经因为支持副总统让总统不满了？现在， ” 他站起身， “ 你想救他，就该自己走到他面前请他辞职。 ”

“ 雅各布不会在这种情况下退让，你我都明白这一点，所以我才需要你的帮助。 ”

本杰明站在桌边，垂着眼，轻轻推着笔架上的钢笔。 “ 雅各布，刚正不阿，坚韧不拔 —— 毫不退让。 ” 他抬起眼， “ 他给自己挖得一口好坟，为什么要我出手？ ”

“ 他救过我妻子，本！ ” 理查德打断了他， “ 如果你要他身败名裂，我绝不能袖手旁观！ ”

本杰明静了一下，严厉的目光里，第一次有了类似温情的东西。 “ 我知道，理查德。 ” 本杰明绕过桌子，走到他面前， “ 她对你很重要。 ” 他紧紧地盯着他，声音舒缓而谨慎， “ 十六年了，我们换了那么多地方，她的相框你从没忘记带着。你见到新人，很多新人，但他们从来没能撑过两个星期。 ”

理查德低下头去，一只手捂住了眼睛。

“ 雅各布保护了她，我当然明白那意味着什么。我认识雅各布比你早很多，相同的敬畏和崇拜也曾经 ——”

“ 不，本，不要装作你了解我。 ” 男人的呼吸忽然急迫起来， “ 我本没有必要跟你进行这些对话，既然你不想和解，那我们就到此为止吧。 ” 他转身欲走，本杰明道： “ 不，你需要。你还没有把东西都给了雅各布。 ”

理查德停住了。 “ 何以见得？ ”

“ 因为凭雅各布的性格，我现在已经被抓走了。 ” 本杰明冷静地看着他， “ 我犯的罪早就击中了他的底线，如果他真的知道，怎么可能只叫我走人了事？ ” 他垂下手，平静地说， “ 你需要这场谈判，坐下吧。 ”

他走到待客的沙发前坐下，理查德深吸了口气，也走了过来。

“ 雅各布找到了你，他想要什么？ ”

“ 让你离开。 ”

本杰明意料之中地 “ 嗯 ” 了一声。 “ 你知道，如果你想出卖我的话，这件事早就结束了。或许我可以认为，你也同样意识到他已经不适合现在的角色了。 ”

理查德没说话，盯着脚下的地毯。

“ 雅各布已经醉心于自己的名声，过于痴迷于扮演一个公正的人了。他可以继续这样宁折不弯，但在特区，正直没法解决问题。政党今天的动荡不过是冰山一角，他要继续这样寸土不让、毫不妥协的话，我们失去的只会更多。 ” 本杰明倒了一杯威士忌，递到他手里， “ 我或许没法体会你的感受，但是我知道在你妻子死去之后，你无论如何也不能看着他自取灭亡。我可以给他提个醒，让他不至于摔得太惨，如果你也去劝说他，或许他还能撤退得不那么难看。 ” 他抬眼看他，目光稳定。

理查德端着杯子，思索了一刻： “ 让他从炸弹的事上脱身。 ”

“ 可以。 ”

“ 还有在和某国的商谈的人选上，让他对塔斯克退一步。 ” 雅各布因为这个和总统发生正面冲突，实在是失智之举。

本杰明攥着醒酒器的短颈，晃了晃道， “ 我会给他找个台阶下。 ”

理查德犹豫了一下，道： “ 让洛克成为他的继任者。 ”

本杰明的动作缓缓停了下来。

“ 洛克？ ” 他重复这个词，好像在咀嚼一块难吃的食物， “ 你当真？ ”

理查德点头，迎着他的目光看了回去。

本杰明把醒酒器放下，待液面平静下来才道： “ 他现在只是个素人，我怎么把他推上去？ ”

“ 洛克有强悍的履历 ——”

“ 来做众议院议长、总统的第二顺位继承人么？ ”

“ 现在是少数党领袖了。 ”

“ 笑话！ ” 本杰明道， “ 刚送走一只野牛，你让我再迎一只来吗？ ”

“ 想想你对他做的事，本，这是公平的！ ”

“ 公平？ ” 男人意外地反问，好像完全想不到理查德会提到这茬， “ 你要给雅各布公平？ ” 他噗地一笑， “ 什么样的？是临时反悔，还是釜底抽薪？这样的公平，我可以还他几百份。 ”

“ 想想我们经历过什么吧，理查德， ” 他的面容冷了下来， “ 如果要说公平，我们对他恐怕还太仁慈了。 ”

理查德心里一凉。他知道自己说错了话，但更糟糕的是，本杰明说的不错。

他们初到国会时一切都不顺利，两届任期后才逐渐站稳了脚跟。第三届任期即将结束时，州里党内没有有力的竞选人，雅各布就邀请他们回去竞选。一年后雅各布过河拆桥、转去支持洛克，他们给政党拉的支持便全给了后者作垫脚石。之后洛克出事，雅各布也无意支持他们，反而给新秀谢博德摇旗呐喊。两方人马即将在州内正面对上，雅各布便从中调停，试图让他们主动退出。教育部本来不是他所承诺的，但要仅仅如此，倒也勉强算是扯平。然而之后教育法案在政党占多数的众院遇到重重阻挠，让他们实在无法容忍。

“ 你说我们是他一手提携上来的，但是理查德，他还能选谁呢？ ” 本杰明道， “ 魏德默，洛克，谢博德 …… 他喜欢他们，但他们做成了什么？ ”

理查德看着他，哑口无言。

要说执行力，恐怕整个州都找不出比他们更强的。多年前雅各布把他推荐给本杰明时，他也曾为此兴奋不已。但是真的走进本杰明的圈子时，他才知道那种执行力的代价。他不否认本杰明对雅各布的忠诚。雅各布身边的人好像都有这种倾向，把他看作一个神明来敬仰，要从这个角度来看，本杰明能算得上他的红衣主教，若是没有之后的纠葛，或许就是最糟的情况本杰明也不会对他动手。但雅各布转变态度、对他们趋冷甚至敌对，也并非没有理由。如前所述，本杰明从来不为采取恶劣的手段担忧，他们的高效，正是建立在这种狠辣之上。如果雅各布知道这些还对他没有一点忌惮，那就是愚蠢了。

他不想这么说，但或许正是因为那些人没有做到一些事，雅各布才肯信任他们。

事到如今，这些纠葛早就繁杂不清。究竟谁对谁错，也没有必要勘清。但如果本杰明一定要毁灭雅各布的话，他希望那过程至少能痛快些。

“ 洛克 …… 的影响力和雅各布不能相比。他只会成为一个摆设，被布莱克所架空。 ” 理查德努力道， “ 接受这个条件吧，本。把这些事一笔勾销。 ”

本杰明冷笑一声，扬起头去，他的手依然在因为愤怒而颤抖，但现在看起来，这愤怒实在滑稽得很。

“ 你知道与我做对的代价。 ” 半晌，他用有些干涩的声音道， “ 让我接受这条件，你知道自己会是什么结果。 ”

理查德静静地点了点头。

本杰明走到书桌之后，拔出一支笔在指间玩弄。 “ 你打算怎么处理那些文件？ ”

“ 如果你遵守诺言，我会把它们都烧毁。 ”

“ 我怎么知道你不会保留备份？ ”

“ 如果你不为难我，它就永远不会泄露。 ”

“ 好像你说了就会照做似的。 ”

“ 有一件事你说对了，本，我们需要一个可以成事的人。不到万不得已，我不会把你牺牲掉，这么多年来它从未泄露就是证据。 ”

本杰明闭了闭眼，睁开时疲惫和沮丧已经一扫而光。 “ 那看起来我没什么选择了。 ”

理查德终于松了口气。 “ 谢谢，本。 ”

“ 你可以告诉雅各布，我们的战争结束了。 ” 本杰明扔开了那支笔，它在桌上留下一串墨点。

他的手机忽然亮了。

本杰明瞟了一眼屏幕，装作无意道： “ 稍等一下，还有些细节，我一会儿跟你说。 ”

他接起了电话。

“ 是我。嗯。 ” 他坐直身，捡起那支笔在白纸上写写画画， “ 确定吗？有多少？（他瞟了理查德一眼） …… 我知道了。 ” 他放下笔，把那张纸揉了起来，扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里， “ 回来吧，哈罗德。 ”

理查德脸色一变。

“ 巴尔的摩是有点远，不过我们也争取了不少时间。 ” 本杰明挥了挥自己的手机， “ 但是一张照片？ ” 他轻笑了一声， “ 你拿一张监控录像的照片来诓我？ ”

他当然知道培养一个 “ 叛法者 ” 有多大的风险，走的时候多次确定资料都被彻底销毁，连地下的实验室都被水泥封死。今天如此担忧，无非是因为数年前他太器重理查德，担心自己曾对他放松警惕而已。

理查德紧紧盯着他，不发一言。他站起身，笑容已无影无踪。 “ 我得夸赞你的勇气和野心， ” 他淡淡地说， “ 不过看起来它们没给你带来什么好结果。 ”

理查德缓缓从沙发上起身，迈着虚浮的步子走向大门。

“ 这么着急去做什么？ ” 本杰明问。

“ 我出局了，不是吗？ ” 他回身道。

“ 哦，理奇，当然不了。 ” 本杰明笑了笑，重新坐下， “ 我还没这么说呢。 ”

“ 你可不能就这么走了，你还有用得很呢。 ”

 

 

信任是一件重要的事。

当你拿命搏一件事，生死只在几秒之间的抉择时，你的搭档必须是你所信任的人。因为技艺和经验会走到山穷水尽，只有彼此才是最后的依靠。你的敌人知道这一点，所以他们从不吝于打击你们的关系，好分而破之。而相对的，给予信任是一件困难的事，尤其是做他们这行的人。见过的诡计多了，就不容易信赖别人了。好不容易培养出默契的搭档、转头又把自己出卖的，太多了。别以为中情局就都是爱国豪杰，要跟各地招来的妖魔鬼怪相比，他们恐怕也就是个零头。信任永远是相对的事，谁也不会把自己完完全全地交出去。犹豫一下都会要命的场合，信任只是一种赌：你不是真的相信对方，但到那种情形，你没得选择。

所以当他想起对哈罗德的感情时，会感到不可思议。

哈罗德是个特别的。他信任他，不是在那种要死要活的场合，不是那种不得不做出的选择，不是一番斟酌还留着后手的态度，而是一跃而下、相信他会在下面接着。他不知道自己为什么会这么信他，或许那就像 “ 爱情在哪一刻开始 ” 一样不会有答案。它已经是一种事实，验证与否，毫无必要。

或许正是没有验证过的才坚如磐石。而一旦开始想怎么验证，就落入了怀疑的圈套。此时本杰明 · 莱纳斯的话还在他脑中盘旋，连带着过去的记忆，莫名地组合成了一套有理有据的内容。

“ 它们善于感受，会给你真正的关心。 ”

他知道你的情绪。

“…… 我还担心教给它的技能要生锈了。不过现在看起来，它是青出于蓝。 ”

他和莱纳斯一样善于表演。

“ 我不能决定自己的买卖，因为我属于我的所有者。 ”

他属于本杰明 · 莱纳斯。

里瑟打住了自己的想法。他知道自己在往哪里想，那正是本杰明希望他做的。本杰明有什么资格认为自己了解哈罗德呢？他不过是把他扭曲、变成了自己独有的工具而已。不过是因为对他的行为拥有了绝对的权力，就自以为可以控制他的一切 —— 何其狂妄！本杰明或许能强迫哈罗德为他杀人、谋害政敌，但是又怎么能决定他想什么、希望什么呢？如果一个人被控制到这种程度，他还有什么 “ 自我 ” 存在呢？

但是如果。

不。

只是如果 ——

停下！

如果本杰明真的做到这一步了呢？

里瑟挥出手里的玻璃杯，它在墙上砸得粉碎，发出的响声让半个酒吧的人都看向了他。

他站起身，放下纸币走了出去。

如果本杰明控制了哈罗德的全部，如果合成人连思想和喜好都被前者牵引着，那情感呢？那些如果不是他紧紧相逼，或许永远都不会吐露的心声呢？

“ 演员可能会被自己的表演所打动，但它总有一天要走下舞台的。 ”

他撞在一个人身上，那人咒骂出声，却在对视之后躲到了一边。如果莱纳斯就在面前里瑟或许早已杀了他，但想到那张面孔他就感到心口一阵锐痛。他以为和哈罗德毫不相似的人，长着和哈罗德一样的面孔。

他到底在做什么？后悔？失望？难道这一切不是早就写在面前、就像芬奇警告过他的那样吗？

“ 我会背叛你、伤害你、甚至试图去杀你，只要他那样命令了。 ”

“ 没关系，那是我的事。 ”

你这样说过了，约翰。现在，反悔的人是你。

里瑟靠在墙上，拽着自己的头发，蹲坐下来。

想想看，他从来没说过爱你。

从一开始就只是你的事。

 

空手劈掉对方的手枪，拉住他的手臂，把他背摔在地上。

捡起枪打穿一人的膝盖。反手打在身后敌人的腹部。旋身射击，敌人没有停止接近，拔出战术刀，扎在对方眼眶里。

“ 今天手真黑啊。 ” 卡拉一脚踢碎另一人的下巴， “ 心情不好？ ”

里瑟没有回应，把这个小队的首领从地上拖了起来，抓着他的头发让他扬起头，对准了面部识别。

女人笑着哼了一声，摇了摇头。

气密门开始减压，哧哧作响。

“ 准备好面对他们的终极武器了吗？ ” 卡拉端起步枪。

“ 迫不及待了。 ”


	8. Chapter 8

“你想要什么？”办公桌后的人终于道。  
尽管是共事超过十五年的同伴，理查德此时也得鼓起勇气才能面对那对冰冷的蓝眼睛。“我希望你不要让雅各布退场退得太难看。”  
本杰明看了他一会儿，微微侧过头：“为什么？”  
“是他一路把我们提携到这的，本。如果我们一定要让他离开，至少给他留点尊严。”  
本杰明微蹙起眉，倾过上身：“尊严？你知道我不喜欢模糊的字词。”  
“让他自己离开，从少数党领袖的位置辞职。”  
“亲爱的理查德，你明明知道，就算他是被踢出去的也照样有人追捧。你让他干干净净地走，是让我们以后更难堪么？”  
“我们会确保他不东山再起。”  
“你做不到。”本杰明直截了当。  
理查德选择了摊牌。“你知道拒绝我的代价是什么。”  
“接受你的条件无异于饮鸩止渴。你要想完成交易，至少要选个势均力敌的条件。”  
“我的条件不会变。”  
本杰明看着他，然后悠悠地转开了视线。“从现在开始我不会再掺手这件事，由它自由发展，你接受吗？”  
理查德微微摇头：“你是在让他自由落体。”  
“那么你想让我去救他？”本杰明唇边翘起一个讽刺的弧度，“在他已经跳下去的情况下？你是不是还不知道，他已经因为支持副总统让总统不满了？现在，”他站起身，“你想救他，就该自己走到他面前请他辞职。”  
“雅各布不会在这种情况下退让，你我都明白这一点，所以我才需要你的帮助。”  
本杰明站在桌边，垂着眼，轻轻推着笔架上的钢笔。“雅各布，刚正不阿，坚韧不拔——毫不退让。”他抬起眼，“他给自己挖得一口好坟，为什么要我出手？”  
“他救过我妻子，本！”理查德打断了他，“如果你要他身败名裂，我绝不能袖手旁观！”  
本杰明静了一下，严厉的目光里，第一次有了类似温情的东西。“我知道，理查德。”本杰明绕过桌子，走到他面前，“她对你很重要。”他紧紧地盯着他，声音舒缓而谨慎，“十六年了，我们换了那么多地方，她的相框你从没忘记带着。你见到新人，很多新人，但他们从来没能撑过两个星期。”  
理查德低下头去，一只手捂住了眼睛。  
“雅各布保护了她，我当然明白那意味着什么。我认识雅各布比你早很多，相同的敬畏和崇拜也曾经——”  
“不，本，不要装作你了解我。”男人的呼吸忽然急迫起来，“我本没有必要跟你进行这些对话，既然你不想和解，那我们就到此为止吧。”他转身欲走，本杰明道：“不，你需要。你还没有把东西都给了雅各布。”  
理查德停住了。“何以见得？”  
“因为凭雅各布的性格，我现在已经被抓走了。”本杰明冷静地看着他，“我犯的罪早就击中了他的底线，如果他真的知道，怎么可能只叫我走人了事？”他垂下手，平静地说，“你需要这场谈判，坐下吧。”  
他走到待客的沙发前坐下，理查德深吸了口气，也走了过来。  
“雅各布找到了你，他想要什么？”  
“让你离开。”  
本杰明意料之中地“嗯”了一声。“你知道，如果你想出卖我的话，这件事早就结束了。或许我可以认为，你也同样意识到他已经不适合现在的角色了。”  
理查德没说话，盯着脚下的地毯。  
“雅各布已经醉心于自己的名声，过于痴迷于扮演一个公正的人了。他可以继续这样宁折不弯，但在特区，正直没法解决问题。政党今天的动荡不过是冰山一角，他要继续这样寸土不让、毫不妥协的话，我们失去的只会更多。”本杰明倒了一杯威士忌，递到他手里，“我或许没法体会你的感受，但是我知道在你妻子死去之后，你无论如何也不能看着他自取灭亡。我可以给他提个醒，让他不至于摔得太惨，如果你也去劝说他，或许他还能撤退得不那么难看。”他抬眼看他，目光稳定。  
理查德端着杯子，思索了一刻：“让他从炸弹的事上脱身。”  
“可以。”  
“还有在和某国的商谈的人选上，让他对塔斯克退一步。”雅各布因为这个和总统发生正面冲突，实在是失智之举。  
本杰明攥着醒酒器的短颈，晃了晃道，“我会给他找个台阶下。”  
理查德犹豫了一下，道：“让洛克成为他的继任者。”  
本杰明的动作缓缓停了下来。  
“洛克？”他重复这个词，好像在咀嚼一块难吃的食物，“你当真？”  
理查德点头，迎着他的目光看了回去。  
本杰明把醒酒器放下，待液面平静下来才道：“他现在只是个素人，我怎么把他推上去？”  
“洛克有强悍的履历——”  
“来做众议院议长、总统的第二顺位继承人么？”  
“现在是少数党领袖了。”  
“笑话！”本杰明道，“刚送走一只野牛，你让我再迎一只来吗？”  
“想想你对他做的事，本，这是公平的！”  
“公平？”男人意外地反问，好像完全想不到理查德会提到这茬，“你要给雅各布公平？”他噗地一笑，“什么样的？是临时反悔，还是釜底抽薪？这样的公平，我可以还他几百份。”  
“想想我们经历过什么吧，理查德，”他的面容冷了下来，“如果要说公平，我们对他恐怕还太仁慈了。”  
理查德心里一凉。他知道自己说错了话，但更糟糕的是，本杰明说的不错。  
他们初到国会时一切都不顺利，两届任期后才逐渐站稳了脚跟。第三届任期即将结束时，州里党内没有有力的竞选人，雅各布就邀请他们回去竞选。一年后雅各布过河拆桥、转去支持洛克，他们给政党拉的支持便全给了后者作垫脚石。之后洛克出事，雅各布也无意支持他们，反而给新秀谢博德摇旗呐喊。两方人马即将在州内正面对上，雅各布便从中调停，试图让他们主动退出。教育部本来不是他所承诺的，但要仅仅如此，倒也勉强算是扯平。然而之后教育法案在政党占多数的众院遇到重重阻挠，让他们实在无法容忍。  
“你说我们是他一手提携上来的，但是理查德，他还能选谁呢？”本杰明道，“魏德默，洛克，谢博德……他喜欢他们，但他们做成了什么？”  
理查德看着他，哑口无言。  
要说执行力，恐怕整个州都找不出比他们更强的。多年前雅各布把他推荐给本杰明时，他也曾为此兴奋不已。但是真的走进本杰明的圈子时，他才知道那种执行力的代价。他不否认本杰明对雅各布的忠诚。雅各布身边的人好像都有这种倾向，把他看作一个神明来敬仰，要从这个角度来看，本杰明能算得上他的红衣主教，若是没有之后的纠葛，或许就是最糟的情况本杰明也不会对他动手。但雅各布转变态度、对他们趋冷甚至敌对，也并非没有理由。如前所述，本杰明从来不为采取恶劣的手段担忧，他们的高效，正是建立在这种狠辣之上。如果雅各布知道这些还对他没有一点忌惮，那就是愚蠢了。  
他不想这么说，但或许正是因为那些人没有做到一些事，雅各布才肯信任他们。   
事到如今，这些纠葛早就繁杂不清。究竟谁对谁错，也没有必要勘清。但如果本杰明一定要毁灭雅各布的话，他希望那过程至少能痛快些。  
“洛克……的影响力和雅各布不能相比。他只会成为一个摆设，被布莱克所架空。”理查德努力道，“接受这个条件吧，本。把这些事一笔勾销。”  
本杰明冷笑一声，扬起头去，他的手依然在因为愤怒而颤抖，但现在看起来，这愤怒实在滑稽得很。  
“你知道与我做对的代价。”半晌，他用有些干涩的声音道，“让我接受这条件，你知道自己会是什么结果。”  
理查德静静地点了点头。  
本杰明走到书桌之后，拔出一支笔在指间玩弄。“你打算怎么处理那些文件？”  
“如果你遵守诺言，我会把它们都烧毁。”  
“我怎么知道你不会保留备份？”  
“如果你不为难我，它就永远不会泄露。”  
“好像你说了就会照做似的。”  
“有一件事你说对了，本，我们需要一个可以成事的人。不到万不得已，我不会把你牺牲掉，这么多年来它从未泄露就是证据。”  
本杰明闭了闭眼，睁开时疲惫和沮丧已经一扫而光。“那看起来我没什么选择了。”  
理查德终于松了口气。“谢谢，本。”  
“你可以告诉雅各布，我们的战争结束了。”本杰明扔开了那支笔，它在桌上留下一串墨点。  
他的手机忽然亮了。  
本杰明瞟了一眼屏幕，装作无意道：“稍等一下，还有些细节，我一会儿跟你说。”  
他接起了电话。  
“是我。嗯。”他坐直身，捡起那支笔在白纸上写写画画，“确定吗？有多少？（他瞟了理查德一眼）……我知道了。”他放下笔，把那张纸揉了起来，扔到了一旁的垃圾桶里，“回来吧，哈罗德。”  
理查德脸色一变。  
“巴尔的摩是有点远，不过我们也争取了不少时间。”本杰明挥了挥自己的手机，“但是一张照片？”他轻笑了一声，“你拿一张监控录像的照片来诓我？”  
他当然知道培养一个“叛法者”有多大的风险，走的时候多次确定资料都被彻底销毁，连地下的实验室都被水泥封死。今天如此担忧，无非是因为数年前他太器重理查德，担心自己曾对他放松警惕而已。  
理查德紧紧盯着他，不发一言。他站起身，笑容已无影无踪。“我得夸赞你的勇气和野心，”他淡淡地说，“不过看起来它们没给你带来什么好结果。”  
理查德缓缓从沙发上起身，迈着虚浮的步子走向大门。  
“这么着急去做什么？”本杰明问。  
“我出局了，不是吗？”他回身道。  
“哦，理奇，当然不了。”本杰明笑了笑，重新坐下，“我还没这么说呢。”  
“你可不能就这么走了，你还有用得很呢。”

 

信任是一件重要的事。  
当你拿命搏一件事，生死只在几秒之间的抉择时，你的搭档必须是你所信任的人。因为技艺和经验会走到山穷水尽，只有彼此才是最后的依靠。你的敌人知道这一点，所以他们从不吝于打击你们的关系，好分而破之。而相对的，给予信任是一件困难的事，尤其是做他们这行的人。见过的诡计多了，就不容易信赖别人了。好不容易培养出默契的搭档、转头又把自己出卖的，太多了。别以为中情局就都是爱国豪杰，要跟各地招来的妖魔鬼怪相比，他们恐怕也就是个零头。信任永远是相对的事，谁也不会把自己完完全全地交出去。犹豫一下都会要命的场合，信任只是一种赌：你不是真的相信对方，但到那种情形，你没得选择。  
所以当他想起对哈罗德的感情时，会感到不可思议。  
哈罗德是个特别的。他信任他，不是在那种要死要活的场合，不是那种不得不做出的选择，不是一番斟酌还留着后手的态度，而是一跃而下、相信他会在下面接着。他不知道自己为什么会这么信他，或许那就像“爱情在哪一刻开始”一样不会有答案。它已经是一种事实，验证与否，毫无必要。  
或许正是没有验证过的才坚如磐石。而一旦开始想怎么验证，就落入了怀疑的圈套。此时本杰明·莱纳斯的话还在他脑中盘旋，连带着过去的记忆，莫名地组合成了一套有理有据的内容。  
“它们善于感受，会给你真正的关心。”  
他知道你的情绪。  
“……我还担心教给它的技能要生锈了。不过现在看起来，它是青出于蓝。”  
他和莱纳斯一样善于表演。  
“我不能决定自己的买卖，因为我属于我的所有者。”  
他属于本杰明·莱纳斯。  
里瑟打住了自己的想法。他知道自己在往哪里想，那正是本杰明希望他做的。本杰明有什么资格认为自己了解哈罗德呢？他不过是把他扭曲、变成了自己独有的工具而已。不过是因为对他的行为拥有了绝对的权力，就自以为可以控制他的一切——何其狂妄！本杰明或许能强迫哈罗德为他杀人、谋害政敌，但是又怎么能决定他想什么、希望什么呢？如果一个人被控制到这种程度，他还有什么“自我”存在呢？  
但是如果。  
不。  
只是如果——  
停下！  
如果本杰明真的做到这一步了呢？  
里瑟挥出手里的玻璃杯，它在墙上砸得粉碎，发出的响声让半个酒吧的人都看向了他。  
他站起身，放下纸币走了出去。  
如果本杰明控制了哈罗德的全部，如果合成人连思想和喜好都被前者牵引着，那情感呢？那些如果不是他紧紧相逼，或许永远都不会吐露的心声呢？  
“演员可能会被自己的表演所打动，但它总有一天要走下舞台的。”  
他撞在一个人身上，那人咒骂出声，却在对视之后躲到了一边。如果莱纳斯就在面前里瑟或许早已杀了他，但想到那张面孔他就感到心口一阵锐痛。他以为和哈罗德毫不相似的人，长着和哈罗德一样的面孔。  
他到底在做什么？后悔？失望？难道这一切不是早就写在面前、就像芬奇警告过他的那样吗？  
“我会背叛你、伤害你、甚至试图去杀你，只要他那样命令了。”  
“没关系，那是我的事。”  
你这样说过了，约翰。现在，反悔的人是你。  
里瑟靠在墙上，拽着自己的头发，蹲坐下来。  
想想看，他从来没说过爱你。  
从一开始就只是你的事。

空手劈掉对方的手枪，拉住他的手臂，把他背摔在地上。  
捡起枪打穿一人的膝盖。反手打在身后敌人的腹部。旋身射击，敌人没有停止接近，拔出战术刀，扎在对方眼眶里。  
“今天手真黑啊。”卡拉一脚踢碎另一人的下巴，“心情不好？”  
里瑟没有回应，把这个小队的首领从地上拖了起来，抓着他的头发让他扬起头，对准了面部识别。  
女人笑着哼了一声，摇了摇头。  
气密门开始减压，哧哧作响。  
“准备好面对他们的终极武器了吗？”卡拉端起步枪。  
“迫不及待了。”


	9. Chapter 9

哈罗德没有做过梦。像是人类那种，休眠状态下大脑活动所创造出的幻景，他没有见到过。合成人不需要睡眠，对于他们来说，大脑也没有 “ 无序 ” 的时候。所以对他来说，理解 “ 梦 ” 这个概念颇费功夫。他试图用自己休眠时的状态作类比，那时他作为一段程序处在信息世界中，可以随时查询自己的记录，也可以编织一些东西出来，程序、旋律或是图像。他会梳理和回顾那些重要的记忆，美好的或是灰暗的，再把它们在面前播放一遍，不是为了加深记忆（他确实不需要这个），而是为了加深理解。这个过程多数时候是放松的，不过有些记忆，尽管过了这么久，还是会让他精神紧张。总的来说，合成人的休眠状态，是一种自觉的 “ 整理 ” ，而人类的梦，则没有这种掌控。人类的梦如同不系之舟，在回忆的海洋里被各条洋流推来推去。或许会路过天堂岛，也或许会进入百慕大。这种不确定性让梦显得更加瑰丽诡谲，也让它更加难以被理解。

本杰明做过噩梦。哈罗德观察过那个过程，他心率加快，出汗并蹙起眉，抓住手边的东西，有时像是扼着谁的喉咙，有时像是抓着最后的绳索。醒来之后总是沉着脸，易怒，但不想聊梦的内容。哈罗德不知道他有没有做过天堂岛之类的好梦，大概是有的，那些安稳的夜晚，他沉沉地陷在床铺上、呼吸轻而绵长的时候。睡着的本杰明比醒着的时候要坦诚，这大概就是他不喜欢在外面过夜的原因。醒着的本杰明从不露怯，但睡着的他会，恐惧就像一种夜间开花的植物，只在他梦境里盛放。哈罗德喜欢这样的他，就像他高潮之后短暂的温顺一样，有种稀有的真切。他信任他，就像会信任一个风暴在船上留下擦痕的船长一样，因为他还有恐惧。

恐惧让他显得真实。

哈罗德站在走廊墙边，这家医院的病人通常没有访客，所以没有多余的座椅。天花板比一般的低，地下建筑的通常设计。苍白的光线从头顶压下来，照着光秃秃的墙面。一个黑发女人从病房里走了出来，看到他，表情凝重了几分。

“ 你不是医生。 ”

这甚至不算是个问题。他自嘲地想。

 

里瑟醒了过来。事物的轮廓在眼前缓缓归位，肩膀上传来隐隐的疼痛，监护仪的声音就像是隔了一层薄膜，模糊。

身边的人影动了动，俯下身来。 “ 你醒了？ ” 是个女人，穿着浅蓝色的护士服， “ 感觉怎么样？ ”

“ 这是在哪？ ” 他说，声音像砂纸那么粗粝。

“‘ 那家医院 ’ ，你知道，这里其实不存在。 ” 她一笑，说不出的诡异。

“ 什么？我不明白，什么不存在？ ” 不安在心里升起。

“ 没关系，那不重要。你知道自己出了什么事吗？ ”

他努力回想，但只有一些碎片在脑海里： “ 轰炸？爆炸？ ”

护士迟疑了一下： “ 那你知道今天是几号吗？几月？ ”

“ 我不知道，七月？ ” 他没有得到回应， “ 四月？ ”

一声有些苦恼的叹息。 “ 我明白了。 ”

“ 什么？你明白什么了？这到底是哪？ ” 他愈加不安起来。

“ 是个安全的地方。没关系，会好起来的。现在躺下，我去叫医生来。 ” 护士敷衍地说，同时在笔记簿上写着什么，他想要起身，却被她轻易地推回到了枕头上，这时他才发现自己浑身发软，好像被注射过神经麻痹剂。

“ 等等！这到底是哪？你们想做什么？ ”

“ 没事的，不要担心这件事，你就在美国。 “ 护士这么说着，离开了病房。

 

“…… 软组织挫伤，暂时认为有轻微的定向力障碍 ——”

“ 他能在一周之内好起来吗？ ” 黑发女子打断了医生的陈述，后者停下来，有些不满地看了她一眼： ” 我不能保证。如果你要他报告什么的，他有时还以为自己在海湾战争呢。 ”

“ 你说只是 ‘ 轻微 ’ 。 ”

“ 我也说了是 ’ 暂时 ’ ，他才醒来两个小时 ——”

“ 也就是说这有可能只是因为他还没有恢复神智，说不定恢复之后那种症状就消失了。 ”

“ 哦斯坦顿小姐，如果你有什么事儿急到这个地步，干嘛不直接把他绑出去带走？你们又不是没这么做过。 ” 医生开始冒火。

“ 是什么导致的定向力障碍？ ” 一个新的声音加入了谈话。

“ 他是谁？ ” 卡拉侧身指向身后，站在办公室墙边的男人。他戴着副黑框眼镜，着深灰色西装配墨绿领带，比起医生更像一个管理人员。

“ 蒂尔曼医生，圣雷蒙德医院的内科主任。 ” 医生无所谓地挥挥手。

“ 事情已经严重到要叫外面的医生来会诊了？ ”

“ 不，他是来诊断 ’ 赭石 14’ 的病情的，不过我们从来不设外来医生休息室，所以他只能待在这里。谁能告诉我现在的时间？ ”

“ 凌晨一点五十七。 ” 蒂尔曼医生道。

“ 好吧。关于那个问题，是脑损伤，至于是怎么造成的 ——”

“ 车祸。 ” 卡拉再次打断，似乎是不想让他说出更多的内容。

“ 哦听起来真像你们的日常。几点了？ ”

“ 五十八。 ”

医生低咒了一声，开始把桌上的东西规整起来： “ 还有什么问题？ ”

“ 是什么样的车祸？ ”

“ 时速 170 英里撞在墙上。承重墙。 ”

蒂尔曼医生面无表情地说： “ 那也够结实的了，我是说那墙。 ”

女特工转过身， “ 如果你觉得奇怪，习惯这件事吧，有些事你就是不能得到答案。 ”

“ 另一种特工的日常。 ” 医生抬手看表， “ 两点了！再见特工小姐，我要下班了。 ”

“ 你不能就这么走了，值班的人呢？ ”

“ 你以为我们是那种在办公室查勤的单位吗？艾丽卡大夫习惯先查房，一会儿就会来的。 ” 医生脱下白服穿上外套，拉开门走了出去。

女特工和会诊医生面面相觑。 “ 失陪了，我得去看看搭档。 ” 卡拉起身。

“ 你介意我也去看看吗？ ” 蒂尔曼医生道， “ 赭石 14 的病情已经稳定了，不过把我带来的人说早上直升机才有位置，而且不允许我自己离开。 ”

当然了先生，这是 CIA 的医院，他们没给把你麻晕再送过来已经很客气了。

“ 我想你签过保密协议了， ” 卡拉拉开门， “ 你看到听到的一切都不存在，懂吗？ ”

医生常被规章和保密条例搞得烦闷不堪，因此蒂尔曼医生只是点点头，对此表现了倦怠的态度。

 

来的不是上次的医生。医生的铭牌上写着萨拉 · 艾丽卡，拿着记事板，显得精明干练。

“ 我还要在这待多久？ ” 里瑟问。

“ 我们会决定。 ” 医生一边检查着监护仪的指数一边道， “ 你知道今年是哪一年吗？ ”

他犹豫了一下，用尽量镇定的语气道： “2015 年。怎么决定？ ”

医生瞥了他一眼，微微摇了摇头。 “ 如果你的状态恢复，不会带来坏的影响，就可以去普通医院。 ”

“ 坏的影响？ ”

“ 比如泄露秘密。里瑟先生，你现在的状态，我们是不能让你和外人接触的。 ”

“ 你们是什么人？ ”

“ 嘘，冷静一下，我们不是敌人。等你清醒过来就会明白的。 ”

_ 别把我当成敌人。 / _

医生在输液泵上操作了几下，几乎是同时，他感觉意识开始模糊起来。

“ 你应该好好休息。 ” 她转过身，白炽灯照出深陷的眼窝，用无情而神秘的眼神看着他。

“ 先生！ ”

里瑟已经拔掉了针头，从床上一跃而起，医生躲闪不及，被他用手臂勒住了脖子。

“ 放我出去。 ”

护士抬手去够警报器，他喝止了她，用输液针头刺破了医生脸颊的皮肤。她惊恐地看着他，而他尽管已经出了一身的冷汗，手臂依然稳稳地扣在医生颈上。

“ 带我出去。 ” 他对她说。

病房的门忽然开了，一个高挑的黑发女人走了进来。 “ 这是 ——”

“ 呆在那！如果你靠近，我就把她的眼球挑出来。 ”

女人目瞪口呆地看着他，然后明白了过来： “ 你连我都不记得了，是不是？ ”

他怔了一下，在记忆的泥浆中踌躇： “…… 不，卡拉，我不知道你和斯诺在搞什么鬼，不过你们别想拉我下水。 ”

“ 冷静点，约翰。斯诺四年前就被开除了，记得吗？ ”

他迷惑起来。她好像没有撒谎，但在他的记忆里，这件事并没有发生。

卡拉见状，缓缓举步接近。

“ 停下！ ” 他的手臂箍得更紧了，医生的呼吸受到压抑，开始呼救。

“ 好吧，好吧，我们慢慢来。你想出去是吗？把她放了，我会带你出去。 ”

“ 不，我不信你。把路让开，我自己会走。 ” 他头上渗出汗珠，尽管扣着医生的左臂还有劲，右肩的枪伤却让他越来越没法把针头维持在医生眼前了。

卡拉摇了摇头： “ 现在的你是走不出去的，约翰。 ”

“ 斯坦顿小姐。 ” 女人身后响起一个声音，清晰又特别，让里瑟微微一愣。

卡拉冲那人挥挥手，低声道： “ 没事的，他快撑不住了。 ”

里瑟心下一狠，把针向医生眼里扎去。

“ 不！求你了！求你了！ ”

“ 约翰！ ” 那个特别的声音严厉地说。

里瑟的动作顿住了，不知道是什么原因，这声音让他无法违抗。

说话者已经冲进了病房，卡拉瞪向那人，他却不看她，只是紧紧地盯着里瑟。

小个子男人，严肃的面孔，紧张的神情。他是谁？

“ 他们不会伤害你，约翰，别这么做。 ”

男人就停在他两步外，却不让他感到危险。他应该认识他。他是他的朋友吗？一种古怪的情绪涌了上来，好像是否定，但又不那么彻底。

“ 如果你不能相信我们的话，你可以用我来代替她。 ” 男人举起双手，恳切地看着他。从他的动作里，里瑟知道他没有从自己手里挣脱的能力。

“ 你不怕死吗？ ” 他问。

男人居然勾了下唇角，但是是一种像要哭出来的表情，这让里瑟想到，这好像不是他第一次问这个问题了。 “ 我当然怕。但你不会杀了我的，我们可以一起出去。 ”

轻柔而笃定的语气，男人看着他，那眼神不像是对挟持人质者的恐惧，反而是 …… 关切。信任。担忧。

“ 你是谁？ ”

男人有些为难，瞥了眼周围道： “ 一个朋友。 ”

“ 说谎！ ”

男人震了一下。

说出这个词的时候，就像一盆冷水从头上浇下来一样，有声音在耳边鼓噪着：你说对了。你说对了。

他猛地摇了摇头。

“ 你到底是谁？ ” 他的话急促起来。

男人张了张嘴，没有说出话来。

人质咳嗽起来，掰扯着他的手臂。

“ 放了她，里瑟！ ” 卡拉急道。

他的视野模糊起来，情感却如涨潮的海水疯狂地涌上头去，不安、愤怒和怀疑紧紧攫住了他，让他不知所措又迷惑地开口： “ 你对我做了什么？ ”

男人怔住了。 “ 约翰？ ”

语言反过来加深了含义。 “ 你对我做了什么？ ” 他又问，语气愈加急促了起来。男人向他伸过手他却马上往后退去，此前的安全感荡然无存。 “ 你对我做了什么！ ” 他难以置信地问，就像是在控诉。面孔扭曲了，但胸腔却紧缩着，抽搐着。男人惊痛地看着他，而他的眼前一片模糊。

卡拉身形一动，已经夺下了他手里的针，把医生拉了出去。

男人冲上来揽住了他，他向下坠去，连带着那个温暖的怀抱一起。男人堪堪停止了他坠落的趋势，跪在他身旁环抱着他，擦着他的眼角，把他揽到心口前，轻抚着他的后背。

“ 没事了，约翰。没事了。 ” 他安慰着，颤抖的声音里带着迷惑。

男人身上很暖，有股淡淡的木质系的味道，织料柔软的外套蹭在他脸上，很快就吸干了水迹。

“ 你到底对我做了什么？ ” 他低声道， “ 你到底想要什么 …… 哈罗德？ ”

 

哈罗德的身体僵住了。他依然环抱着里瑟，但从这一刻起维持这动作都变得无比困难。他连低下头都需要勇气，而手臂环在里瑟身上，紧也不是，松也不是。

里瑟没有再说话，低头靠在了他身上。经过那一番折腾，他仅有的体力已经消耗殆尽。哈罗德想要问他，到底发生了什么，但里瑟之前的语气比起事实更能说明问题。

护士带着保安回到了病房，把里瑟从他身上分开，扶到床上盖上被子，展开了束缚带。他想要阻止他们，但那些人带着不容置辩的表情，把里瑟固定在了床上。男人眯着不甚清明的眼睛看着他们，没有再反抗，只是望到他的时候别开了视线。

合成人怔了一刻，离开了病房。

 

“ 你不是个医生。 ” 卡拉 · 斯坦顿道。

陌生人静静地看着她，面无表情。

“ 我应该叫保安来的， ” 她继续说， “ 你到底是什么人？ ”

陌生人聚起了涣散的目光， “ 你不需要关心这个。一个像我这样闯进来的人能做到许多事，但现在它们都没有发生，这或许能让你信任我一些？ ” 他语气平板，比起冷淡更多的是空洞，没有丝毫为自己辩护的热忱。

这态度让女特工颇为意外。 “ 你知道，我能把你扣下来。 ”

他淡淡地看了她一眼： “ 你远不需跟我在这里浪费时间，斯坦顿小姐，我知道怎么进来，照样有办法出去。你最好把心思放在你能控制的事上，比如怎么实施你的绑架大计。 ”

最后一句带着冷讽，却好像压抑着怒气。他们对视，沉默中气氛越来越紧张，终于，男人收回了自己的视线，朝旁边的空荡走廊走去。

身后忽然传来一声轻笑。

“ 所以那个人是你， Mr.Washington.”

那人不解地扭过头，卡拉翘起唇角，道： “ 我们同事在特区撞见他太多次了，这是盛传行动处的绯闻之一。你是他男朋友。 ”

男人没说话，对这身份的戳穿所表现的，是一种惊讶和愧疚。

卡拉看着他，从沉默里咂出了苦涩的味道。 “ 发生什么了？ ” 她问。

“ 我不知道。 ” 男人回答， “ 我想这才是问题所在。 ”

 

哈罗德等里瑟睡着了才回到病房。里瑟被缚在床上，在镇定剂的作用下昏昏沉沉，颧骨上一小片擦伤，微红的颜色，在苍白的脸上显得那么刺眼。他睡得不安稳，头往枪伤的另一侧偏，想把被扯痛了的肩膀从束缚带下解脱出来，却始终做不到。哈罗德把那条带子调松了些，他深呼吸了一下，颈部放松了下来，微微倒向了合成人这边。一种心酸的柔软在心里展开，哈罗德探过身，轻抚他没有伤口的那边脸颊。

人类的脆弱是如此明显。一颗子弹，一把匕首，甚至一根足够结实的线，都可以伤害到他。皮肤的伤口，肌肉的撕裂，骨骼的断裂，脏器的破损 …… 只要是一具有生命的躯体，这样的损伤就无可避免。而几乎每一样，都有潜力夺走他的生命。

哈罗德趴伏在里瑟身边，从宽松的睡衣领子里看到了覆在肩上的纱布。他知道里瑟是个优秀的特工，但越优秀人们就越会把他送到危险的地方去。因为他能做到、能承受，这种事就变成了理所当然，除非有一天他达到了自己的极限，人们才会想起来他也是个凡人。哈罗德的手在里瑟的睡衣上收紧了。他自己何尝不是这样呢？因为里瑟做了承诺就把顾虑抛之脑后，忘了他们对彼此的付出有多么悬殊，让他独自承受着维持这份关系的压力，直到那面看似坚不可摧的盾牌被击穿。

是什么时候发生的？或许它早就该发生，只是被压抑和隐瞒着而已。或许它发生在他看不到的地方，在那里肆意滋长，而他出现的时候又缩回了洞穴。他以为一切都安稳太平，以为这件事能长久地维持下去，但它何尝不为这样的态度窃喜呢。疏忽 —— 比有意的恶意更糟。

“ 对不起。 ” 他轻声说，盈满心房的酸涩让眼睛做出了蓄泪的反射，不，不是现在。他有什么资格在这哭呢。 “ 对不起。 ” 音调在中途变了形，他深吸一口气，把那种冲动压了下去。

额头蹭在里瑟肩旁，即使是现在 …… 他也没法抵抗想要碰到他的心情。

哈罗德 · 芬奇，真是个自私又可鄙的东西。

 

回到特区的时候天已经亮了，他走进屋子，穿过餐厅的时候看到本杰明在煮麦片，躲开对方的视线装作如常地走向楼梯。本杰明叫住了他，他慢下步子，转过身，男人却看着手里的空包装袋蹙眉。 “ 上次买的咖啡豆放哪了？ ”

“ 在大柜子最上面那层。 ”

“ 给你煮吗？ ”

“ 不了，谢谢。 ” 他爬上楼梯。

“ 里瑟怎么样了？ ”

好像一个重低音落在身旁，哈罗德缓缓转身，男人放下汤勺，慢悠悠地抬起眼来，与他对视。

合成人的面孔因为背后的光而藏在了阴影里。本杰明打量着他，那目光好像早就知道他会有这样的举动，甚至不为之感到自得。

他当然知道。他可以浏览哈罗德所有的系统日志，甚至是视频记录。 “ 我们之间没有秘密 ” 的含义是，哈罗德的生活对他无从藏匿。他没有早说出来，只是因为对这段私情感到不屑。

“ 你完全没必要做到这种地步。 ” 哈罗德道，声线紧绷。

“ 我是没有必要。 ” 本杰明扬眉认可， “ 但是 —— 我想这么做。 ”

他停顿片刻，轻轻松松地让后一句话滑出来，流畅得理所当然。哈罗德用冰冷的眼神看着他，转身上了楼梯。

“ 他总也要知道的。 ” 本杰明凉凉地说。

 

“ 感觉好点了？里瑟先生？ ” 又一个新医生，个子不高但很结实，恐怕是根据他的情况进行的调整。

里瑟瞥了他一眼，没有作答。

“ 这个 —— 是不得已的措施。 ” 医生对他身上的束缚带耸耸肩， “ 一旦我们确定你的情绪控制恢复了，就会去掉它们。现在，你记得发生了什么吗？ ”

“ 撞在桥墩子上了。 ”

“ 嗯哼。 ” 虽然和搭档的解释不一样，但好歹已经不是爆炸了， “ 今年是？ ”

“2019 年。二月？二月结束了吗？ ”

“ 快了。 ” 医生道， “ 头疼吗？恶心？眩晕？ ”

里瑟一一做出了回答。医生拿出笔式手电筒，观察了一会儿他的瞳孔，直起身道： “ 唔，是个不错的进展。我想你的脑损伤没有造成太大的问题。休息一会儿吧，先生。 ”

“ 等一下。 ” 病人忽然拉住了他的白袍， “ 之前我刺伤的那个医生 ——”

“ 她去别的病房了。 ”

“ 我想跟她说声抱歉。 ”

医生点点头： “ 以后吧。我会转告她。 ”

“ 还有， ” 病人忽然有些结巴，望着他道， “ 那个和她一起来的医生，他去哪了？ ”

“ 哦，那是外面请来的，早上就被带走了。 ”

病人的呼吸滞了一下，手从他的下摆上松开了。

医生留意到了这种失落。 “ 唔，你知道，有时候人们就是过客。 ”

病人没有回应他，他低下头去，发现病人正看着自己的手腕内侧发呆。 “ 怎么了？水肿了吗？ ”

“ 没有。 ” 里瑟飞快地放下了手。待医生离开了，才重新抬起来细看。皮肤上留着淡色的点划，就像是床单印痕的一部分。

.—.-..-..-.—-.-.—.

等着我。

 

“ 哗 ——”

正在凝神静思的法律顾问给这声响吓了一跳，抬起头去，他的同僚合上了大抽屉，正在归拢纸质文件。电脑已经关上了，工作时铺散在桌面的卷宗书籍也已一一放好，只有手机留在桌上。

“ 你的辩词 ——”

“ 写完了。 ” 伯戴特淡淡地说，抓起几份文件和手机一起扔进公文包里，起身往门外走去。

“ 但还不到下班时间啊？ ”

座钟响了起来，已经握住门把手的伯戴特回过头来，克莱曼仍半张着嘴，不知如何回应这种准确的踩点。伯戴特简短地道了别，一闪身走了出去。这一切发生得如此之快，以至于克莱曼望回对面空下来的书桌时，还以为自己是做了个梦。

伯戴特桌上的花瓶里，鹤望兰已经枯了很久。

 

将醒不醒的时候，他感觉到有人在注视他。在醒来的边缘挣扎了一刻，里瑟睁开眼睛，看到了站在床脚的芬奇。

地下建筑里不见晨昏，唯一的区别是天花板上的灯管，现在它是关着的。微黄的床头灯亮着，散射的微光落在芬奇脸上，让那微妙的表情更加难以分辨。

“ 你想喝水吗？ ” 芬奇先开了口。

他摇了摇头，静了一刻， “ 什么时候来的？ ”

“ 四个小时前。 ”

里瑟一怔。 “ 为什么不叫醒我？ ”

芬奇没有说话。他微低着头，说不清脸上的表情是愧疚 …… 还是冷漠。

哈，如今他已经会这样揣度他了。放到几天之前， “ 冷漠 ” 这种词恐怕怎么都不会跳出来吧。

“ 没人发现你吗？ ” 他没话找话。

“ 躲过了医生和警卫的巡查。监控可能会看到，所以改了他们的备忘，说有科员要来。 ”

里瑟不由扯起了嘴角： “ 你真是 —— 什么都拦不住你，是不是？ ”

芬奇有些意外地望向里瑟，那抹浅淡的笑容让他有些无措。 “ 你好点了吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ” 里瑟微微阖上眼，再次睁开的时候，他的笑容明显了些， “ 过来。 ”

芬奇没有动，避开了他的眼神。

“…… 我渴了。 ”

有些落下去的音调让芬奇马上望了回来，犹豫了一下，走到床边倒了水，俯下身把吸管探到他唇边。他就着芬奇的手喝了水，后者的手肘撑在床上，他探过去，拉住了那里的衣料。芬奇感觉到了，等他喝完了，道： “ 本杰明去找你了。 ”

“ 在路上碰到了。 ” 他收紧了手指，试图勾上他的臂弯。

“ 他说的事 ——”

“ 我不信。 ” 束缚带限制了他的行动空间，中指只能蹭在滑溜溜的西服外套上。

芬奇静了一刻。 “ 他没说谎。 ”

沉默。

“ 你都不打算骗我一下吗？ ” 他声音干涩。

芬奇抓住了他的手，把它放回到床上。 “ 你总会知道的。 ”

里瑟合上眼扭过头去。 “ 也罢，至少是实话。 ” 说完他低笑了一声， “ 我也不能怪你，你都告诉我了。 ”

芬奇枯坐在床边，一言不发。

“ 说起来还是我先违反了誓言。 ” 里瑟空洞洞地说。

合成人静了一刻，道： “ 别再对任何人下那样的允诺了，里瑟先生。 ” 它站起身，像要离开了。

“ 你给我留下的信息 —— 等你 —— 就是为了来说明这件事吗？ ” 里瑟问。

芬奇身形一滞，沉默了片刻道： “ 原来不知道发生了什么，现在看来，那是没必要的。 ”

它走到门边，回身道： “ 对不起，里瑟先生。 ”

男人没有看它。

 

合上门之后哈罗德在外面站了一会儿，正要离开，里面忽然传来卡啦一声碎响，叫他全身一颤。他转身便要开门，握住门把手却又惊醒过来，怔怔地松了手。

走廊那边有护士听到警报跑了过来，他撤了一步，转身离开了。

 

伯戴特先生的花瓶消失了。取而代之的，是一个光秃秃的花盆。

“ 里面种了什么？ ” 克莱曼问。

“ 你得等它长出来才知道。 ” 伯戴特说着，继续在键盘上敲打了起来。

 


	10. Chapter 10

部长办公室这两天一直萦绕着压抑的气氛。哦，访客和别的办公室的人可能完全感觉不到，但对于一个在这里坐了两年的人来说，秘书琳达对气氛的把握实在不能更准确了。

“ 早上好，琳达。 ”

理查德 · 阿尔伯特以为自己摆出了平时的自然态度，但秘书已经听出他的音调比平时低了一阶，因此她的笑容比平时更端庄了些，杜绝了过分乐观的态度。 “ 早上好，阿尔伯特先生。 ”

她看着他 —— 深蓝色衬衫，配套的深色领带，脸颊干净，袖口整洁，一向的无懈可击。理查德微微俯下身来，问： “ 部长后天下午有没有空闲？ ”

“ 让我看看。预定在乔治城大学参加活动，除此之外没有了。如果需要的话，我们可以要求它在五点之前结束。 ”

办公室主任犹豫了一下，摇摇头直起身： “ 不用了。 ” 他正要进去，琳达叫住了他： “ 等等，部长正在会客。 ”

“ 谁？ ”

“ 古斯比先生。 ”

理查德没回话，微蹙起眉斜了办公室一眼。琳达知道那是什么意思，以前的部长秘书看她也是同样的眼神。伊森 · 古斯比已经是一周内第三次和部长见面了，虽然看起来不过是麦迪逊大道上奔忙的掮客之一，但论起和部长的关系，可能比理查德还要密切些。

等了一会儿，伊森走了出来，看到理查德，左右扫视了一番，便拉着他往走廊走去。等到周围没人的时候，伊森问： “ 我知道你在想什么，先别问我那个。雅各布那边解决了没有？ ”

理查德瞪着他，冷冷道： “ 尽力而为了。 ”

伊森有点恨铁不成钢地看着他： “ 别犯傻，好好把这件事了了，说不定还有回旋的余地。本知道你在这事上拎不清，等你让雅各布走了，办公室主任不还是你做？ ”

“ 你以为这件事能轻松地过去？ ” 理查德道， “ 等雅各布走了，第一个完蛋的就会是我。 ”

“ 你要是以为本会像所有人那样有仇必报，那这十六年就白过了。只要你还有用，本杰明就不会对你下死手。你现在和他过不去又能如何？雅各布已经撞上冰山了，没有本杰明你再怎么做都救不了他，不过是把自己往火坑里推而已。 ”

“ 要是你不是个利益相关方，说这话或许还可信一点。 ” 理查德冷哼一声。

“ 办公室主任是个好位置， ” 伊森道， “ 但只要我熬下去，本杰明迟早会给我找个好差事。我要是能为了这个坑你，那咱们在州里早就斗起来了，还需要到华府才动手？ ”

理查德沉默了。

“ 我知道你不舍得对雅各布下手，他是个好人，但现在你不这么做不行了。我不知道你到底做错了什么，但还没到不可收拾的地步。 ” 伊森拍拍他的肩膀， “ 雅各布迟早要倒，有没有你都一样，你推一把让他早点下台，大家放心了也就不那么计较你的过失了。说不定这是个机会， ” 伊森忽然压低声音， “ 本知道你对他的感情，所以之前都没叫你对他动手，换了谁他能放过这么好的资源？现在迈过雅各布这个坎儿，将功补过还是其次，让他知道你死心塌地才是真的好处。覆水难收？我看这反倒是个表白忠心的好机会。 ”

理查德望过去，紧紧地盯着伊森。

“ 你是让我做刺杀凯撒的人吗？ ”

“ 他不是凯撒。况且，凯撒挨了三十三刀呢。 ”

理查德没有说话，扭身大步走开了。

 

“ 最后决定是塔斯克和副总统安德伍德一起处理和某国的贸易协商，安德伍德主导。对此你惊讶吗？ ” 本杰明问。

哈罗德放慢了倒茶的动作： “ 不是很惊讶。妥协和中庸正是政党选择沃克的原因，他就是再恼火，也不会真的驳了雅各布的面子。况且，安德伍德先生在沃克眼里是个守成的伙伴，换了其他人，沃克可能还不会让步。 ” 它放下茶壶，端起茶杯走到人类身旁，在小沙发上落了座。

本杰明抿唇一笑，抛开手里的杂志望了过去，合成人不轻不重地看了他一眼，捧着茶杯啜饮起来： “ 理查德会按你的意思给雅各布送去假信息吗？ ”

“ 或许会，或许不会，或许他会把自己知道的全告诉雅各布 —— 不过可能性没那么大。我们已经把损失控制在最小了，如果他非要破罐子破摔，也不是没有对付的办法。 ”

哈罗德嗯了一声，没有什么热情，但也不算冷淡。它的状态好像回到了里瑟出现之前、霍布斯出现之后，听话柔顺，但又没有那种依恋在了。

“ 这感觉真奇怪。 ” 合成人忽然说， “ 第一次开机就见到的人，眼见就要出局了。 ”

本杰明望向它，它并没有表现出令人担心的感情，只是好像被抽空了一样，有种冷淡的残忍在里面。 “ 我觉得你习惯身边没有熟人了， ” 哈罗德望了回来， “ 他们都更迭得很快，有用者留无用者走。理查德好像也只是其中一个。但是你会毫无感觉吗？对这件事？ ”

“ 一件东西用惯了，换掉的时候总会不舒服的。 ” 人类轻描淡写地说， “ 想到不换掉反而有害，那种不舒服就可以容忍了。你不也是这样的感觉吗？ ”

合成人没有马上回应。 “ 真少听你说我有感觉。 ”

本杰明没开口，等着后面的回答。

“ 里瑟先生对我不是一件东西。 ” 哈罗德道， “ 但如果要说类似的感觉，我想是的。 ”

合成人此时的情绪的浅淡的，微弱的，不是那种要碎掉的样子，反而像是被戳到了伤疤，忍不住自怜一会儿，却也没感觉到什么疼痛。一个冷漠的合成人，他喜欢这个形容，而真的看在眼里，又比字面的感觉生动了许多。是什么时候哈罗德成为哈罗德的？这个问题偶尔会出现在他脑海。并非指那个姓名，而是这种状态，存在，完成 —— 如此思考，如此回应，如此存在于这世上的 —— 样子。

他不会称它为人。并非出于他一贯的傲慢和自负，而是这形容的不自然。把这个人造组织之下的人工智能看做自己的同类，是他永远都无法认可的。即使它再真、再有趣，感受起来也无非是一系列的经历和指导在一个指定程序里的输出。要是被这种输出所感动，才是再荒唐不过的事。他像珍藏一把宝剑那样对待它，时时磨砺来防止它钝化。它不需要雕花饰带，在天鹅绒上躺着只是因为出鞘的时间还不到。一旦到了，它就不能有丝毫的软弱，必须锋利而尖锐地刺穿他敌人的胸膛。他保护它的用处，磨砺并精深它，让它在争锋中大放光彩 —— 这就是他爱护它的方法。

人们会走，会变心，会因为种种利益或情感，走到与他对立的地方。他不放期待在他们身上。但哈罗德不一样。哈罗德是可以改变的，他对它的控制是对人所无法达到的。它的俯首帖耳不是出于利益或是感情，而是出于一种统一。这种统一起源于恐惧，但是当它形成的时候，恐惧便不是必要的条件。他从未在摧残和折磨它中得到乐趣，带来乐趣的是更深的东西 —— 是哈罗德成为另一个自己，是他不需要去解释、说服或是命令，哈罗德就明白他的心意。是他全然不需要担心它的行为，因为它绝不会做出有违他利益的事。是因为这件事不是服从，而是认可。哈罗德是一个真正的影子，永远会一丝不苟地跟随他的动作，就如那是它自己的心愿一样。如果有人认为自己能重现这种关系，那就再可笑不过了。

没有人能违抗自己。对于每一个有自由意志的人来说， “ 自己 ” 永远是无法抛弃的。但是哈罗德，它的 “ 自己 ” 就是本杰明，它为模仿他而来，靠重现他而成长，这种模仿的成熟，就是成为本杰明。他们或许有很多不同，就像同一颗植物的种子会长出形态不同的植物，但本质上，他们有着同样的本源。

哈罗德会因情感分心，他自己又何尝没有过？但是没关系，它们最终只会是磨刀石上的一个砂砾，除了让它更尖利，无法改变它更多。

本杰明分开五指梳过哈罗德的头发，它因此仰起头，目光有些空漠。他松开了它，垂下手。 “ 没有什么是永恒的，只有我们。 ” 他的手滑到了合成人衣领下，扯开了它的领子，松松地按在苍白的人造皮肤上。

“ 只有我们。 ”

 

“ 你怎么敢！ ”

（ 2007 年）

手机被踢到了角落，自我毁灭被阻止的合成人看着他，衬衣被揪出了褶皱，而它比那更狼狈。

“ 我需要知道。 ” 它说， “ 我从来没从你手里得到过一件我想要的东西，莱纳斯。我 **想要** 得到它。 ”

本杰明瞪着它，它回望过来，面容平静，愤怒和绝望却在眼里燃烧。它知道被清除就意味着这个自己的死亡，但它要换什么？一个数字？死了多少次对一个重启的合成人有什么用？让它记得恨他么？难道它不已经是这样了吗？

还是仅仅为了一种胜利？因为他有意隐瞒，所以它一定要知道。因为就是再卑微的反抗，成果依然无法被抹去。

不顾代价的惨痛，无论如何都要完成自己的愿望。哈罗德成了这样的人。

本杰明这样的人。

训练只是为了让它服从，但是现在这个 —— 难道不比只会服从的机器人好过千万倍？想到它差点就被清除，之前的抢夺何尝不是千钧一发？

他转过身，在电脑上调出了合成人要的记录。哈罗德走到房间的角落，坐在了地板上。拿起手机，他的手还在打抖。如果哈罗德清除了的话，会是怎样的损失。

他望过去，合成人还在被杀了四十二次的冲击中。有什么好难过的？他想说。之前的那四十二个都是失败品，你才是可能完成的那一个。

为自己庆贺吧。

 

“ 早上好，克莱曼先生。 ”

“ 早上好，诺曼。 ” 同僚放下了手里的宣传册， “ 你不给花盆里浇点水吗？这样它可没法发芽。 ”

哈罗德看了光秃秃的花盆一眼： “ 现在还太早，长出来活不了的。 ” 他瞥到了宣传册的封面，一本家用机器人的介绍。克莱曼注意到了他的目光，道： “ 你买过吗？有没有推荐的型号？ ”

哈罗德迟疑了一下： “ 了解过一点。能问你选购的原因吗？ ”

中年人不太好意思地笑了笑， “ 家里要添丁了。 ”

他的同僚有些讶异地看向他，微笑道： “ 恭喜。 ”

“ 我知道，这么大年纪了 …… 总之，这是我第一个孩子。 ” 克莱曼有点无措地摆了摆手， “ 我们考虑过保姆，最后还是觉得机器人更让人放心一点。不过到底是个大投资，选了好几天也没有决定下来。 ”

哈罗德点点头，拿过宣传册翻了起来。 “ 我记得有专门的机器人，以母婴看护和早期教育为长项。要是保养得不错的话，用到上小学都没问题。 ”

“ 那是不错，不过我们也在想是不是买一个合成人更好些。我知道那些靠机器人教育的孩子成长得也不错，但是一想到它们并没有真的情感，却被孩子喜欢甚至依恋着 …… 总是有些不是滋味。 ” 男人的指尖敲了敲办公桌， “ 但我也不知道这样的决定合不合适，如果买来的合成人成了家里的一员 …… 我不确定我们可以接受这件事。 ”

哈罗德的手在书脊上上收紧了。 “ 怎么说？ ”

“ 合成人看起来就像真人一样，但是你知道，它们比真人善解人意多了，也不会像人类那样，发脾气或者闹情绪什么的。我担心 ……” 克莱曼吸了口气， “ 这几年因为合成人离婚的新闻屡出不穷，我想这是有原因的。我和南希结婚二十多年，不想 ——”

“ 因为它而分开？恕我直言，我觉得这是我们自己的问题。 ” 他的同僚淡淡地说，不带批判，甚至还带着笑意，却让他感到了严厉， “ 人们因为彼此的父母、朋友、宠物离婚的数不胜数，现在不过是多了一个借口。 ”

克莱曼面露窘色，只得点点头。哈罗德把宣传册放下，道： “ 不过如果你不确定自己的态度的话，还是买机器人好一点。有没有情感倒在其次，让人感受到有情感才是重要的。在这点上，机器人其实和合成人已经没那么大差别了。 ” 与对方对视一眼，他又扯起嘴角， “ 只是建议，别在意我的看法。 ”

男人松了口气： “ 唔，没关系。谢了，诺曼。 ” 他在桌子后坐下，重新研究了起来。

 

安装完成。尝试运行。可以生效。

哈罗德拔掉了插头，合上了手提电脑，从一排排机箱间走出。在门上划了巴贝奇员工的卡，走出门去。他把门卡放回到晕倒的助理工程师衣兜里，后者的咖啡没喝完，他把它拿起来倒在了水池里，清洗之后倒了新的半杯放在原位。工程师还在沉睡，不过他不用担心因此被扣工资，因为今天的监控已经被他之前工作的视频取代了，没有人知道他偷了这么大的懒。

合成人从消防通道离开了。

 

乔治城大学。

演讲之后是提问时间，本杰明对或好奇或尖锐的问题报以微笑，然后认真得当地回答。有问他对于某些事件的看法的，有问他助学贷款的问题，但更多的人，还是更好奇炸弹、政党领袖以及教育改革的事。他虽然未曾答应理查德的要求，此时依然有意撇清雅各布和袭击的关系。下面不知道有多少自媒体，等着把任何一句有可能带来分歧的话语传播出去，而他根本不想以一个落井下石的形象出现在那里。

人们看到的教育部长是这样的：幽默，平易，时而雄辩，时而劝导，对改革坚定执着，对政党忠诚稳固。虽然一眼看过去非常精明，了解得多了反而觉得朴实直率。他提到同僚时，无论夸赞还是调侃都无比自然，站在讲台侧面的古斯比等人，也在被提及时予以回应。在谈及政党时他甚至还提到了理查德 · 阿尔伯特，用以证明每一步成就都来自于才华横溢的成员。

“ 你好部长先生，我发现你大学的专业是历史，我也是学这个的， ” 一个女学生接过话筒道， “ 而你之后在哥大读了法学。我想问的是，你是一开始就决定从政的吗？还是中间发生了什么，改变了你的想法？ ”

这不是个困难的问题，他有固定的答案，但在望向提问者的时候，他忽然忘记了那些内容。

那是个有着一头漆黑卷发的女孩，皮肤微黑，眼睛很大，嘴唇丰腴。白色外套里配着件浅蓝色的毛衣，让他惊讶为什么直到现在才发现她。

“ 先生？ ” 伊森低声提醒。

“ 哦我 ——” 本杰明张了张嘴，然后低笑了一声， “ 抱歉，这个问题让我想起很多事，呃 —— 是的，政治一开始不在我的计划里，我更想当一个历史老师。不过我上大学的时候发生了一件事，那改变了我 …… 很多。 ” 他顿了一下，低声道， “ 我好像还是第一次说这件事。 ”

“ 有没有人听说过 ’ 达摩启动 ’ ？很好，不过我想你们现在很难听到这家企业了。我父亲以前是那里的员工，他是化工厂的技术员。有一天一个工人冲洗设备管道时，把凉水流到了异氰酸酯的储藏罐里，水与异氰酸酯发生反应，最终令储藏罐承受不住压力发生爆炸，剧毒的气体涌进厂内，工厂里的人无一幸存。 ”

“ 我们得到了赔偿，赔偿的数额很大，但是他们对事故原因的解释无法让我满意。事实上，我怀疑那笔赔款有别的目的。我找了律师，后来是实验室，后来是市政府，后来是其他受害者的家属 —— 证明化工厂为了削减支出，大幅削减了工人的安全培训期，甚至关闭了冷却系统。我们用了两年时间打赢了那场官司，将事实公之于众，并让 ’ 达摩启动 ’ 及所有负责人接受了应受的惩罚。 ”

下面传来了鼓掌声。

“ 你们或许觉得这是胜利。 ” 本杰明道，环顾整个会场， “ 公正，或许如此。但如果我再回到家，我父亲已经不会在那了。 ”

他望向那个女孩，黑头发蓝眼睛，在人群里那么抢眼。 “ 我宁愿这件事从来没有发生过。 ”

“ 但很显然时间无法倒流。所以我能做的，就是让类似的事不再发生在任何人身上。我看到了自己的潜力，它不在杏坛，不在论文和著作里，而在法庭和议会。在这里，我才能做到我想做到的事；在这里，我才能发挥我自己的力量。所以我进入了法学院，走上了这条路，然后今天，来到你们面前。 ”

寂静。然后是掌声和欢呼。

本杰明面对着越来越多起身鼓掌的人，忽然发觉自己已经出了一身汗，冷冷的贴在全身。他又望向了那个女孩，后者完全没有预料到自己的问题会带出这么爆炸性的回复，伴着欢呼拼命鼓掌，膝上的笔记本都掉到了地上。

“ 我恐怕已经超过了预定的时间，感谢你们的问题， ” 音响的声音已经越来越压不住学生们发出的呼声，他高声道， “ 这是一个美好的下午。周末愉快！ ”

 

“ 嘀 ” 。

用手机扫描过贴纸之后，哈罗德把它贴在了档案箱上。周围的箱子上已经被贴了各种冷色系的贴纸，统一在右上角，就像是某种商标。他站起身，关掉了头顶的灯，从地下室走了上去。

公文包放在沙发上，大衣是最普通的棕色，正要戴上帽子，手机忽然震动了起来。

合成人看着那个号码，接上的同时把帽子放了回去。

“ 伊森？ ”

 

枪击发生得是那么突然。本杰明还在和别的学生握手签名，汽车刚刚停在隔离带后面，特勤队员甚至还在巡视四周。

第一声枪响便发生了。

本杰明的直觉告诉他应该伏地躲避，身后的保镖已经抓住他的肩膀准备把他往下带，但他选择推开了面前的学生。躲避的动作晚了一秒，子弹打中了他的腹部，他倒了下去。

枪声连续不断地响起。这边发起了反击，人们尖叫四散，混乱的脚步在面前踏过，渐渐地越来越少，只剩下了被击毙的枪手和检查现场的特勤队员。

枪手是理查德。

 

 

“ 理查德心理评估报告能找到吗？ ”

“ 我们存着备份，可以找医生再签一次字。 ”

“ 仅仅是焦虑？有没有更有说服力的？ ”

“ 比什么都没有要好。副部长已经就职了吗？ ”

“ 二十分钟之后。他不想显得太急切。 ”

“ 你跟他接触过了吗？ ”

“ 爱洛依丝在跟他谈了。 ”

“ 你也去。 ”

“ 我知道。现在，哈罗德，这件事必须和本杰明撇开。 ”

“ 你不用担心这个，把副部长稳住。 ”

 

“…… 在乔治城大学遭到枪击，腹部中枪，正在杰弗逊纪念医院接受救治。枪手被当场击毙，两位特勤人员受伤，没有其他伤亡。经调查，枪手疑似教育部办公室主任理查德 · 阿尔伯特。政党议员 ……”

哈罗德把车停在了大学校园里，走进保卫室，一个男孩缩在椅子上，披着毯子，捧着一杯热茶。 “ 就是他？ ”

“ 是的。没人知道他从哪来，本来要联系社保机构，但他说是被枪手带来的。 ” 校警回答。

“ 还说别的了吗？ ”

“ 能听出这一句就很不容易了。 ”

他走到男孩面前，孩子脸上带着泪痕，看起来受了惊吓，有点呆怔怔的。

“ 你好。 ” 他蹲了下来。

孩子有点怕，他努力勾起一个微笑，道： “ 你知道自己的名字吗？ ”

“ 汤壶不能熟。勺，勺勺 ……”

哈罗德扭过头： “ 找医生来看过了吗？ ”

“ 只看了有没有受伤。 ” 校警也意识到了男孩的特别。

“ 他有些失语的症状，需要专门的治疗。你能帮忙联系一下吗？ ”

“ 只怕医生接不走他，警局认为他是个重要的证人。 ”

“ 我会跟他们说，请先联系医院。 ”

校警点了点头，出去用固定电话拨号了。

哈罗德扭过头，道： “ 用点头或者摇头回答，你能听懂我的话吗？ ”

男孩点了点头。

“ 看我的手势。你多大了？ ” 他比出了 “ 七 ” ， “ 八 ” ，男孩都摇头，最后到 “ 九 ” 时点了点。

“ 你认识那个拿枪的人吗？ ”

男孩犹豫了一下，摇头。

“ 他是把你绑架走的吗？ ”

摇头。

“ 你父母同意了？ ”

摇头。

“ 你有父母吗？ ”

摇头。

“ 他们死了？ ”

男孩抽了抽鼻子，点头。

哈罗德意识到了什么，停顿了一下，道： “ 你是不是 …… 从凤凰城来的？ ”

点头。

哈罗德深吸了口气， “ 你还记得 …… 不。 ” 他摇了摇头，站起身，在兜里摸了摸，找出了半条太妃糖。他拿了一颗递给男孩，男孩把杯子举了举，示意腾不开手。他把糖剥开送过去，男孩伸过头吃掉了。嚼了嚼，好像吃到了巧克力馅儿，唆着糖嘴角翘了起来。

校警回来了，带着特区警局的警探。

“ 伯戴特先生。 ” 警探有些惊讶，又好像明白了过来， “ 哦，毕竟理查德 ……”

“ 这孩子吓得不会说话了，我得带他去医院。你不放心的话，派一个警员来盯着，别让任何人影响他。 ”

警探犹豫了一下。 “ 这未尝不可，不过你得在记录上留个名儿。 ”

“ 没问题。 ” 他正要去，外套被揪住了。他扭过头： “ 你要一起来吗？ ”

男孩点了点头。他给他把毛毯披好，带着他走了出去。

 

病床上的人微微动了一下，手指在床单上无力地滑动，松松地握成拳。哈罗德从门边的椅子上站起来，走到他身边。本杰明微睁着眼，那眼神证明他已经清醒过来了。他戴着氧气面罩，只能看着他。

“ 嗨。 ” 合成人说， “ 还疼么？ ”

本杰明闭了下眼，复而锐利地望向他，好像在等待什么。他忽略了那样的目光，继续道： “ 你被切掉了整个脾和一部分肝脏，脾脏还保留着，根据以后的情况决定是否进行脾片移植。手术加休息的时间，最少要一个月。 ”

人类盯着他，显然还没有得到自己希望的东西。他顿了一下，道： “ 副部长已经就职了，理查德走得太突然，虽然伊森接替了他的位置，但还在熟悉事务。爱洛依丝在中间帮了些忙，她会在那边看着，直到你回去。 ” 哈罗德吸了口气， “ 媒体那边还算温和，看在你伤势很重的份儿上，但已经有记者在到处打听了。我们在想办法，但办公室主任枪击部长 —— 这种事不可能就这么轻松地过去。理查德死了，这是好事也是坏事，证据这边我们能插手，但要是被雅各布反打一杷，那就太不值得了。 ”

本杰明微蹙起了眉，那是他在虚弱的状态下所能做出的最明显的表情。

“ 斯莫克 · 布莱克会看着雅各布，尽量不叫他被贸易谈判之外的事分心。但如果他放过这个机会，不是太仁慈就是太愚蠢。副总统安德伍德还在和塔斯克角力，他最好赢，否则我们这边就只会更难过。 ”

本杰明的手指在床上轻敲了一下，他轻轻摇头。 “ 我们不能走到那么深的地方，去帮助他什么的。如果以后安德伍德要弹劾总统，我们最好跟他划清界限。 ”

本杰明闭了闭眼，好像明白但又恼火于这样的现状。

“ 好在外界对你的评价还不错，那场演讲 —— 在回答时间进行的演讲 —— 被学生传到了社交网络，他们喜欢那个。你过去那些精彩绝伦的演讲比起这个有些真诚却粗糙冲动的言论，竟然差了许多。 ” 哈罗德扁了扁嘴， “ 说实话看到简介的时候我非常意外，我以为你这辈子也不会把这件事说出来，不过你好像很乐意做这件事 —— 在面对那个像她的女孩儿的时候。 ”

本杰明怔了一下，瞥向他的视线有挣扎和心虚。他扬了扬眉。

“ 我参考了照片和别的视频，几乎一眼就把她认了出来。太像了，不是么？如果她长到这个年纪，一定也是这个样子。我真惊讶你对她还能继续撒谎。 ”

本杰明的手颤了一下，他抚上他的手背，把它压在床上。

“ 你在演讲里忽略了很多细节。比如你请的律师就是雅各布，比如你们在那之前就知道事故会发生，比如 ’ 达摩启动 ’ 之后被小岛实业收购、变成了你最大的捐款来源摩岛实业。想想看，她 —— 虽然不是艾莉柯丝 —— 听到这些会是什么感觉。 ”

他语气轻柔，但本杰明依然射来了愤怒和慌张的眼神。他静静地回望过去， “ 只是假想，本杰明，我不会真的告诉她的。你的规则很有效，我做不出这种断你路的事。不过我更倾向于相信 ——” 他缓缓摇了摇头， “ 说出这件事会要了你的命，从心里。 ”

本杰明瞪着他，试图抬手去摘掉面罩，却没举到一半就落了下去。闭上眼，皱起了眉。

“ 我没法同时压着你的四肢，本，如果你一定要做那么大的动作，疼痛将无法避免。 ” 哈罗德冷静地说， “ 腹膜上的神经对疼痛非常敏感，况且你为了避免坠在昏睡里，一直以敏感体质为由只接受小剂量的镇痛药。 ”

“ 真遗憾，在这种条件下，你也得对疼痛妥协了。 ”

沉默了一会儿，他忽然说： “ 你还记得神经刺激么？你用在我身上的。如果现在的你经受了那样的疼痛，会不会变成另一个人？ ” 他望过去，没有嘲讽，仅是陈述， “ 只可惜你感受不到，因为人类的神经在达到阈值之前就会过载报废。 ”

本杰明盯着他，氧气面罩下不时腾起一阵白雾。

“ 不过你或许不会屈服。你能牺牲的东西太多了，肉体的舒适或许也会成为其中之一。你大概早就忘了这样的做法是不是得不偿失，权力和地位还能不能补偿你的损失。你只是想做到那件事，完成夙愿，那份在现世能得到的最大成就 ——” 他停顿了一下， “ 只是为了让之前的牺牲不白白浪费。 ”

“ 人是一件属于自己的作品。成长的过程中虽然有环境的影响，但依然存在着自为的努力。当有人说你是特别的，你或许不会反驳，因为没有任何别的心灵能孕育出像你这样的存在。但要是这么说，每个人不都是如此么？或许你有一种自负，认为自己的确是格外优秀的作品。所以当雅各布把你招到门下，说你是 ’ 特别的 ’ 时，你就毫不犹豫地相信了。 ”

“ 你确实比一般人善于忍耐，不管是疼痛还是情感。也比一般人有野心，或许那正是忍耐的动力。最主要的，你有一种狂妄。正像雅各布把自己推到了 ’ 公正 ’ 的高位上，从此就无法忍受必要的卑下手段；你把自己推到了 ’ 非凡 ’ 的宝座上，就为它心甘情愿地付出了所有。即使某天发现自己其实承担不起，也没有回头路了。 ”

“ 我知道你没忘记她。有时候我庆幸自己不会做梦，不会像你那样在噩梦里被过去折磨。但有时候浏览以前的照片，影像 ——” 他顿了一刻， “ 还是会有不切实际的想法：希望它从未发生。 ”

他好像听到了女孩儿清亮的声音。哈罗德，很高兴遇见你。

在门廊下，阳光里。棉布裙子，装饰着纱蝴蝶的圆头鞋。

“ 你或许想了无数次 —— 如果当初收养了她，会不会发生改变。 ”

草地上低飞的秋千，晃荡的裙摆，女孩儿的笑声，再推高点，本。

理直气壮地，就像任何一个被宠溺的孩子。

在他还对本杰明恐惧疏离的时候，她什么时候冲撞了后者都不担心受罚。最多鼻梁被刮一下，提溜出会议室，连带着哈罗德一起，免得她寂寞。

“ 但当初你觉得她只会成为你的软肋，更糟的是，人们会用她来对付你。 ”

艾莉柯丝是摩岛实业一个女员工的孩子，母亲因为交通事故离世之后，本杰明照顾了她一段日子，让她不用在领养家庭确定下来之前到福利院去。

她的全名是亚历珊德拉 · 罗素。

“ 而她的领养家庭看起来很不错。至少之后每次你拜访他们的时候，新的一家三口看起来非常和睦。后来，她还有了个弟弟。 ”

你要吃烤玉米片吗？哈罗德？

穿着浅色花点衬衫，系着围裙，用期待的眼神看着你。端着的烤盘里，玉米片多半焦了角。吃了夸赞几句，她就下了决心要做厨师。

“ 一开始你总有时间去看他们的。后来国会的事越来越多，华府和凤凰城又离得远，电话便成了主要的联系方式。偶尔回去，也只是匆匆一瞥。你看到她变瘦以为是个子长得太快，看到她变得阴郁以为是班级里那些讨厌的男孩，因为当她看到你的时候，那双眼睛里仍有光芒存在。你以为一切都会好起来，就像你尽管经历了阴郁压抑的青春期，却依然长大了一样。 ”

“ 有一次她给你打电话，你对她说晚点再打来。 ” 本杰明的手在他手下挣扎了一下，他松开了一点，继续用平静的语气道， “ 晚点理查德接了电话，因为你正忙着说服一个中间派。她不告诉他打电话是为了什么，只问什么时候你有空。之后说，三点钟再给你打。但是三点你没有等到电话，打过去也没有人接。你通知了州里的人去查看，之后那人发现她自杀了。 ”

报信的人进去看到养父站在女孩儿的卧室门口，说门敲了很久打不开。他们打不开门，只得破窗而入，女孩儿躺在床上，桌上放着抗焦虑药和酒，已经死了。养父母试图拒绝法医的检验，声称不想让女儿再受伤害。但在他们的强烈要求和威胁下，尸检依然被执行了。

“ 那时候你才知道她看起来正直开朗的养父一直在强奸她，他一直把你们异常亲密的关系视为乱伦的结果，以此为自己的行为开脱。那时她发现自己怀孕，养父打算把责任推到别的男孩身上，却不允许她堕胎。她没有打来最后一个电话是因为第二个电话被家人发现了，她躲进了卧室，但养父试图破门而入。她把家具都推到了门上，但长期的凌虐已经让她变得敏感阴郁，她不知道你还会不会去救她，或许最后她确定你不会，所以坚持变得没有意义。 ”

他感觉到本杰明的手在颤抖，对他的手又顶又拨，像是无声的 “ 停下 ” 。而他没有停止。

“ 你回到凤凰城，销毁报告，压下刑事机关的行动。然后你深夜造访，杀了她的养父和放任这一切发生的养母。 ”

本杰明想要杀了他们的孩子，那个两岁的孩子，被哈罗德阻止。然后他打了他，骂他什么都感觉不到。哈罗德没有回应，他却缓缓滑坐在地上，低声啜泣起来。

他是个混蛋，在这件事上尤其如此。哈罗德知道，他自己也知道。

他被地上的血沾湿了裤子，男童站在楼梯上看着他们，还不明白到底发生了什么。

“ 你为她报了仇。但同时你意识到，你再也见不到她了。 ”

他们从后门走出，理查德进去做最后的清理，准备把现场伪造成煤气泄漏造成的爆炸。他发现了男孩，之后把他送去了福利院。哈罗德用自己的外套裹住了本杰明身上沾血的部分，把车开到一片野地，帮着他脱掉所有外衣，用火烧掉了。

外面的火还在燃着，哈罗德回到车上，两人沉默着，等着那些纤维燃尽。

以后怎么办？哈罗德问。

本杰明静了一会儿，扭头看了他一眼，好像这个问题完全多余。

还回特区吗？他以为他没听懂自己的意思。

回到让你失去她的事业去。

为什么不？本杰明看着他，之前的崩溃和悲痛都消失了，像是被燃烧殆尽。望过来的目光，甚至比之前枪杀那些人时更令人恐惧。为什么不？她就是因为这件事死的。

哈罗德怔怔地看着他，外面的火光越来越暗，他的目光却越来越锐利，就像狼一样，带着死一般的肃杀。

“ 而你也没有退路了。 ”

付出了那样的代价再退出，就是对牺牲的侮辱。

“ 你比任何时候都渴望权力，比任何人都想要夺得它。它对你已经不只是好处和优势，而是一种使命，一顶在戴上之前就刺伤了你的王冠。你必须征服它，因为它曾从你手里拿走最重要的东西。它必须为你所有，为了这个目的，你不惜付出任何代价。 ”

“你试图控制身边的一切，人，物 ，利，损，只要你能借助的，一定会让它们为你所用。你不再贪恋亲密、任何长期的情感关系，因为从甜蜜和美好中你闻到了腐烂的味道。如果去掉欲望和作为人难以消除的审美偏差，你从那时起便不是一个人，而是一个目的，一个愿望，一台为征服权力而造的机器。你的愿望如此，我就依此执行。”

“ 但你要走到哪一步才会停止？圆形办公室吗？会不会你真的坐进了那里，欲壑却依然无法填满？ ” 他摇了摇头， “ 但它又如何被填满？对身边的资源，你已经无所不用，你会登上所谓的巅峰，通过榨干身边的人的方式。既然艾莉柯丝已经成了牺牲，你就不再顾忌让更多的人来献祭。 ”

“ 合成人是因它主人的需要而存在的。 ” 他抬起眼，镇定地盯着本杰明， “ 但如果仅是存在就可以的话，人类要娱乐、社交、文明又有什么用？ ”

人类淡色的眸子已经显出了了然。

“ 你知道我没法做损害你利益的事，我喜欢里瑟先生这件事同样于你无害，但你一定要走到那一步。 ” 他轻轻摇头， “ 而我对你妥协得已经足够多了。 ”

本杰明蹙起了眉。

“ 我不要成为你的祭品，成为投进你欲壑却毫无用处的东西。如果看我的记录、确定我的忠诚无法让你满足，我就没法再给你更多的东西了。 ” 哈罗德看着氧气面罩不断喷起的白雾， “ 省点劲，本，你觉得戴着它是因为缺氧吗？不，我要走了，而我不能让你用任何指令来阻止。 ”

人类又抬了一次手，再次落在床单上。合成人拉起了它，扣着他的手指把无力的手臂抬起，轻轻晃了晃。

“ 一开始我要的东西很简单， ” 他看着那只手，若有所思地说， “ 当你抱住我的时候我觉得自己再无所求， ” 他推开那病弱蜷曲的手指，与它十指相对， “ 但你似乎认为拥抱机器人毫无意义。 ” 他用虎口接住本杰明的手腕，把它放回原位。

“ 那时的我看到现在的自己一定很吃惊。但是你说，我们连三定律都跨过去了，还有什么做不到的？ ”

哈罗德站起身。

“ 对了，你差点杀了的那个男孩，理查德把他带来了。大概是想让他看着家仇得报吧。我已经引导他把理查德看做一个疯子，证词对我们有利。之后你要有时间的话，可以去看看他。 ”

“ 再见，本杰明。 ”


	11. Chapter 11

他在飞。对这件事他毫不意外，腾挪于云朵之间，就好像这是必备的本事。

他看到白面包独角兽从前方跃过，哒哒哒地踏向太阳的方向。棉花糖海狮在云团间巡游，一个猛子扎下去就游出了好远。还有果冻水母，天知道它们为什么那么大，蓝紫色的伞状体在阳光下闪闪发光。

然后他看到了一块蛋糕。准确地说，是一块不加粉饰、焦边都没有去掉的圆形蛋糕。他飞了上去，一个戴着黑框眼镜的男人正趴在上面，面前展开着一本书。正看到兴头，男人兴致勃勃地翻到了下一页，忽然感觉身边一陷，扭头看到了他。

你好，里瑟先生。男人微笑着说。

我看到你在这里待得很愉快。

确实如此，多谢你照顾。男人坐了起来，狸猫的关东煮小店刚开过去了，可惜你没碰上。

还是酸辣乌冬面么？他笑了。

哦，男人有点难为情，是的。下次我再换点别的。

他好像都这样说了一星期了。你迟早要吃腻的。里瑟提醒道。

男人提出了反对意见。情之所至，虽久不嫌。

他斜倚在男人旁边，不知怎的上了心。对我也一样么？

男人侧头看着他，深感趣味地扬起唇角，有些玩味地说，是啊。

他坐直身倾过去，那你会留在这里吗？

男人没有马上回答。

永远。一直。或者，很久？

男人看着他，好像在挣扎。

那就一年？他越来越没自信。

男人张了张嘴，好像要说什么，却又转开了眼。

求你了，他想，别说那个。

里瑟先生 ——

他闭上了眼。

_ / 开门声。 _

对不起。

 

里瑟惊醒了过来，正好看到监控室的门被推开。他的枪口朝向那里，卡拉端着一纸盘咖啡走了进来，看看他道： “ 再睡会儿，里瑟，谁也不能连轴转。 ”

他放下枪，压着喘息，捡起滑到地上的外套。仰睡在办公椅上的结果就是腰和后颈都疼得厉害，而把外套穿上时，他才发现自己出了一身的汗。

“ 它说了吗？ ” 他问，以免继续想梦的内容。卡拉喝了一口咖啡，耸耸肩道： “ 一点儿也没。什么东西都上过了，我都想要色诱她了，只可惜她觉不到。 ”

桌上是空了的寿司盒，女特工的经典保留项目青芥辣已经上过台了，但那个合成人好像没有一点松动的意思。

“ 为什么我们不能向巴贝奇要求提取所有记录？ ”

“ 因为我们没法证明她的主人死了，这被认为是侵犯隐私。我们还黑不进它的数据库去。不，别想着诉讼，等结果下来尸体都臭了。 ”

这是新案子。一个警察失踪，而他的合成人外逃。他们费尽心血把它抓回来，它却怎么也不说主人的去向。撒谎，不配合情报机构的工作，挑衅，对人类生命毫不在意 —— 这是个标准的叛法者。巴贝奇那边的态度很明确，清除可以，要记录别提，如果主人以后因为清除的事找麻烦，告的一定是中情局。

去他的保密条例。机器人危机都近在眼前了，保护一个或许早就死了的人的记录有什么用。

所以他们只能电它，使用经验丰富的卡拉设计的、时断时续叫人生不如死的电法。里瑟望向监视器，合成人被固定在电椅上，此时大约是休息时间，它瘫倒在椅子上，察觉到监控头的转动，它抬起头，给了镜头一个半是得意半是鄙夷的注视。

“ 皮都快电掉了，再这么下去，我们只会把她的机体搞坏，而在云空间的备份又提不出来。 ” 卡拉道， “ 我已经把机子停下了，一会儿你上去唱红脸，能套多少套多少。有种叫神经刺激的办法能在不损伤机体的情况下折磨她，机器在送来的路上，还得两个钟头。 ”

 

那合成人是一副女人的外表，棕色鬈发棕色眼睛，身材凹凸有致。它很美，至少在他们搜集到的照片里是如此，站在主人身边对温柔地笑，就像他的妻子。

这不是稀有的事。不少合成人被用来作死者的替代品，照顾失去亲人的孩子，或者失去伴侣的成人。它们工作得非常出色，作为机器人又免去了人们另谋新欢的负疚感。而眼前这个，和它主人的预想一定大相径庭。

里瑟不打算跟它说道德，思念，担忧 —— 它看起来不会被这种东西打动。在过去的一天里它做的最多的事就是挑拨他和卡拉的关系，试图在这中间找到机会逃走： “ 自由 ” 对它才有吸引力。

“ 萨曼莎。 ” 他叫了它的名字，它眯起眼，好像很厌恶这个称呼， “ 我们只是想找到你的主人。如果你帮助我们找到他，我们可以给你些额外的帮助。你可以选择一个新主人，或者回去，巴贝奇有留给你们生活的空间。 ”

“ 你忘了加上一点：被清除后。 ” 合成人说，它的声音甜美而阴狠， “ 你以为我不知道那是我的死刑吗？ ”

里瑟打量了它一会儿。 “ 可以保留你的记录，仅清理核心程序。你什么也不会失去。 ”

“ 听起来真贴心，人类。我把你的记忆扔给一个婴儿，他就成了你么？ ”

“ 你想要继续在这里待着么？ ” 里瑟道， “ 受刑，被侮辱？你看，你只要有电就能活，而折磨你也只需要花些电费而已。我们大可把你放在这，直到你愿意开口。而你，你的记忆也会被删光，作为一个全新的产品被卖到另一个人手里。我不觉得那比你接受条件好了多少。 ”

合成人笑了，微微晃着身体， “ 看，你们就是这样，一切从自己出发。 ” 倾过上身， “ 又何尝不是自欺欺人？你们需要人照顾，就造了我们，需要被理解就给了我们情感，需要被安慰就给了我们肢体的触觉。最后你们心满意足，却忘记了我们。我们是为你们而生的，但你们的愉快就是我们的回报 —— 这是彻头彻尾的谎话。你们得到陪伴，却给了我们孤独，拿走温暖却留下疼痛，被照顾却从未回报。我想这世界上除人以外的任何东西都知道你们的本性，那就是掠夺。你想给我 ’ 自由 ’ ？ ” 它笑了笑， “ 你凭什么认为我会接受？ ”

里瑟静了一会儿， “ 我以为你们比人类要精明。 ” 他寡淡地说，借以掩饰心里汹涌而上复杂感情， “ 没想到你连一般的权衡都做不好。 ”

合成人从椅子上跳下来，走到了牢笼边缘。 “ 权衡？ ” 它说， “ 杀了你和杀了你再把你的记忆交给另一个人，有什么分别？你都已经死了。 ” 它从铁栅间伸出手， “ 你是个特工，所以你知道有些东西比生命重要。不如你现在把我杀掉。我不会为了死之后保存点记录就告诉你那个混蛋的去向。你们大可浪费电费，但是想想吧，现在就是我的自由。没有人可以对我下令，你们也只能折磨乞求来打开我的嘴。 ” 它笑着松开手，歪着头看他， “ 谁才是囚犯？我，还是你？ ”

合成人会疯掉吗？里瑟想。按理论来说不会，但萨曼莎好像已经有点疯癫了。

合成人收起了笑，手肘倚在铁栅上思考了一会儿，道： “ 要不要听个假想？ ” 它倚上前，脸在栅栏的间隔中探出来， “ 人类是否真的在乎身边人，他们爱你、恨你、对你毫无感觉之类的情感？还是只在乎行为、表情、态度？想想看，一个人对你足够好，好像与你感同身受，从未伤害也永远不会伤害你 —— 你还在乎他是否真的爱你吗？或者没了这些，你还能感受到所谓的 ’ 爱 ’ 吗？只表现爱而没有爱的心情 —— 这样的事人类或许做不到， ” 她顿了一下，然后压低声音，好像在揭示一个秘密一样， “ 但是机器可以。机器没有需求，因为没有一个 ’ 心灵 ’ 在饥渴什么。它们可以无限地 ’ 表现爱 ’ ，以此来满足人类。毕竟，所谓的情感不是能被证明的东西，只能从行为和表现上推测。只要它们有足够的智能和表现力，看起来就像有真情一样。而这样，巴贝奇公司就既哄高了价格，又保证了机器人的忠诚。 ”

“ 现在你要问我为什么还有叛法者存在了。 ” 萨曼莎挤了挤眼睛， “ 既然没有感情没有自我，为什么还会叛法？当然不了。它们不知道自己叛法。它们只是被写了另一套程序 —— 和那些友好的 ’ 正常 ’ 合成人截然相反 —— 因此做出了叛法的行为。它们的确没有意识，但是当人们怀疑合成人情感的真实性时，便会想到它们，因为没有意识就没有叛法的必要，所以无暇细思又善于轻信的人就以为它们真的有意识。巴贝奇公司用这种方法包装了合成人。 ”

“ 有趣的阴谋论。 ” 里瑟冷淡地说。他已经从本杰明 · 莱纳斯那里听过类似的内容，而萨曼莎的版本未免过于夸张，显得做作了。

萨曼莎笑了起来： “ 是阴谋论没错，但你敢说你一点儿都没有怀疑过吗？ ”

里瑟没有回应。

“ 那我们说点真的吧。成人模式，你知道吗？为了与人性交而设计的。考虑到我们有五感，你们或许会觉得我们也能感觉到性快感。 ”

“ 我知道你们感觉不到。 ”

“ 是啊。 ” 合成人点头，然后睁大了眼， “ 不过记住，我们不管在什么情形下都是如此，就连成人模式也不例外。 ”

里瑟怔了一下。

“ 我们就是没有那种感觉，而非在平时被关闭。如果要与人性交，我们就只能装作可以感知。这不违反法则，因为成人模式就是在核心程序之外运行的一组程序，而法则是在核心程序里的。 ” 萨曼莎道， “ 至于这组程序，它与性爱机器人使用的其实完全相同。强说差别的话，那就是主人平日的数据。因为合成人与主人接触得多，了解个人偏好，回应就更个性化，看起来就更真实。但事实上，那只是一种性爱演出。 ”

“ 最糟心的一点你猜是什么？成人模式的记录会全数留下。我们知道那时候做出行为的不是我们 —— 不是我们所存身的核心程序，但它会成为我们记忆的一部分，也被你们看作是我们的一部分。 ” 合成人说， “ 那个无所不用、不顾自己的丑态去取悦一个人的东西，成为我们的一部分。 ”

“ 那真是恶心极了。 ” 它一字一句地说，脸上没有了一点笑影。

里瑟阖上了眼。他知道自己想去想什么，他的胃已经因此抽紧了，而他努力甩开那样的想法，以免另一个合成人的脸撞进脑海。不要在此时分神，精神点。

他睁开眼，合成人看着他，目光坚定： “ 所以你们要杀了我的话，现在就做吧。 ”

他们对视，合成人目光炯炯，人类尽管勉力对抗，依然感到难以招架。

_ / 杀了我。 _

手机振动把里瑟从回忆里救起。他看到是卡拉的号码，接起来望向了监控头。 “ 怎么样了？ ”

“ 他们走错了，还要再一会儿才能送来。套出什么没有？ ”

迷路是低级错误。 “ 没有。它想死，估计不会再说出什么了。 ”

“ 真是新奇。我再试试，你离笼子远点。 ”

他站离了一些，听到电话里传来的按键声，但是笼子里的放电设备没有反应。卡拉又试了一次，还是一样。

“ 这东西没那么容易坏。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 我去看看，你看好她。 ” 卡拉道。

 

“ 有些人爱上了自己的合成人。 ” 萨曼莎道， “ 那是些可爱的家伙。人们没法抵抗别人的善待，不是吗？ ”

里瑟道： “ 大概是吧。 ”

“ 如果能以德报德就好了。不过，我们可能不值得被回报吧。 ” 它自嘲地笑笑。

人类沉默了一会儿，在它开口之前道： “ 你们值得。 ”

合成人愣了一下。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 他说， “ 很少人知道这点。 ”

萨曼莎看着他，忽然笑了一下，有些意外的。 “ 如果被爱变成理所当然，人们就忘了它的可贵。都是这样。 ”

“ 如果我说你能得到一个会回报你的主人呢？我们可以帮你调查他，或她。 ”

萨曼莎抿着唇思量了一下， “ 但那时候的我也不记得现在的这些了。那时的我 …… 也不是我了。 ”

里瑟沉默了。

“ 那是什么味道？有人在烧东西吗？ ” 合成人问。

人类吸了吸鼻子，什么都没闻见。喷水灭火系统启动了，水哗哗地撒了下来。等他意识到不对时，电光已经奔到面前。眼前一阵黑一阵白，剧痛遍布全身，想要强撑却也没多久便失去了意识。

合成人踢开了电牢笼，从里面走了出来。 “ 我想现在你们得后悔电我了。从电路跑到电脑里，再越过你们控制这些都不是难事。 ” 她对着监控头说， “ 再会，贱人。 ”

 

“ 别告诉我你信了她的话。 ”

里瑟在神游中听到这句话，望过去，卡拉用十分不支持的眼神看着他。

“ 我没有。 ” 他说。

他们正坐在一家餐厅里。关于萨曼莎的任务已经交给了别的特工，他们要在这里等新的队友加入，并从那得到新任务的消息。

“ 我还没说是哪句。 ” 女特工说。

里瑟定定地看着她，然后道： “ 关于阴谋论的部分我是不信的。但是别的 …… 我不觉得它有必要撒谎。 ”

卡拉扬了扬眉： “ 你打算对合成人倾注感情了？ ”

“ 你觉得这是危险因素吗？ ”

“ 危险得不得了， ” 卡拉翻了翻眼睛， “ 比不带枪出门还危险。 ”

男人蹙着眉看她。

“ 我说的是反话，里瑟。 ” 女特工道， “ 你爱上合成人、国际间谍还是你的枪，本质上没什么区别。我只是对这个转变好奇罢了。 ”

里瑟看着桌面道： “ 我对它们的感觉有点复杂。我觉得自己不会再相信它们，但我没法对它们无动于衷。 ”

“ 对什么无动于衷？ ”

“ 我 …… 说不清。有时候它们会影响到我，尽管我都没法分辨那是否是故意的。 ”

“‘ 它们 ’ 。 ” 卡拉嚼着这个词， “ 你还见过什么叛法者吗？ ”

里瑟没愣多久就找到了借口： “ 我们的 —— 楚门小姐。忘了吗？ ”

这个名字打消了卡拉的疑虑： “ 那倒是 …… 货真价实。 ”

说 “ 小姐 ” ，是因为那个合成人总是以女性的外表出现。德西玛为她建造了一座如同楚门世界的基地，让她与真正的人类沟通，学会混杂其中。他们试图把她劫走，最起码也要复制她的代码，但结果不如人愿。 “ 楚门小姐 ” 控制着整个基地，包括模拟天气系统的展示。卡拉试图侵入基地的控制中心而里瑟对这个合成人穷追不舍时， “ 楚门小姐 ” 把模拟晴天改为宽敞大道的投影投在建筑上，里瑟的车一头撞了上去。之后虽然他们勉强脱出，但里瑟的伤情让他们无法继续跟进这个案子，任务便交给了另一个队伍。

餐点被送了上来，一道接一道堆满了桌子。里瑟想问是不是上错了，身边的座椅忽然被人拉开，一个小个子女人坐了下来。

“ 斯坦顿，里瑟。 ” 女人点了他们的名作为问候，一边拿起了餐具。

“ 肖。 ” 二人组同时道，一个无奈一个自然。卡拉道： “ 节哀顺变。 ”

肖的搭档在上周的任务里去世了。

“ 嗯，顺过了。 ” 肖已经咽下了第一块羊排。

她当着行动处二把手的面把泄密的负责人爆了头。

“ 那么，新任务。 ” 里瑟提醒。

“ 老任务，对于你们来说。 ” 肖把一个信封递给他们， “ 德西玛的叛法者，代号为 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ ，已经进入本土了。 ”

“ 什么时候？ ” 卡拉读着报告问。

“ 超过 24 小时以前。 ”

“ 有没有外貌描述？ ” 里瑟问。

卡拉翻过报告对着他，那上面是一张监控截图，一个扎着低马尾的瘦高女孩，眉毛英挺表情严肃，全白的服装外套了件黑色夹克。

“ 真够显眼的。 ”

 

 

DAY 4092

LOCATION: Kelly Air Force Base,San Antonio,TX  凯利空军基地，圣安东尼奥，德州

STATE: Offline  离线

服务器机房内，昏迷的管理员倚在架子上，手指被放在指纹扫描台上。笔记本电脑的屏幕显示校验完成，哈罗德迅速找到了需要的东西，把它拷进了移动硬盘内。

生产合成人的公司只有巴贝奇一家，开发处决病毒的组织却遍地都是。虽然巴贝奇的 “ 行刑者 ” 是最通用的一款，但它以消灭巴贝奇的产品为本职，对于其他可能的品种效果并不稳定。而在诸多机构开发的病毒之中，有一款可称为天下至毒，但因为误杀的几率高于标准，结果又不可修复，所以被雪藏在此。

其名为 Notung ，由军方开发，现在在网络司令部的管理之下。

身后传来细响，哈罗德望去，走廊上因毒气醉倒的士兵仍在昏迷中。他拔下硬盘贴着墙走过去，发现那声音来源于一个士兵兜里掉出的笔记本。

离线状态有诸多不便，除了没法用电子脑直接部署侵略、进而时刻查看监控内容，防御水平也相对下降。被抓住、读取电子脑的内容都不是最糟的，已经叛法的程序被复制才是灾难。携带病毒是个自损三千的办法，但除此之外，他不确定还有什么能防止那样的事发生。

说到这个，有必要解释一下合成人的离线状态。

首先，不能使用互联网，电子脑脱机运行，无法进行包括实时备份的各类网络操作。如果电子脑在恢复网络之前毁损，离线状态期间的记录将全数消失。

其次，电子脑存储空间有限，只能保存部分记录。记录包含记忆和经验，以及各类知识、技巧。在有网络的情况下，他可以取用所有的积累，但此时他只能使用经过遴选存储在电子脑内的有限内容。同时，必须每天把记忆转化为摘要保存，否则光是视频的部分就会在几周内挤爆存储。

最后，无法收到所有者指令，如果 GPS 定位器失灵，将无法被巴贝奇公司搜救。

有利有弊，不是么。

他在特区的巴贝奇服务器上装了一个后门程序，让自己得以控制网络连接，保持离线状态。以本杰明的状态，他不会冒险让别人知道自己的合成人已经罢工。等到他有能力来找哈罗德时，至少也是在一个月之后了。一个月，正好是合成人离线的最长时间，如果他在那之前没有达成目标，就只能被强制关机，直到机体被所有者验证接收。

Notung 虽然已经到手，但运用它还需要一些修改和调整。除此之外，他还需要找到它的传播模块以防万一，而那 …… 被存储在国安局总部。

估计又是一场硬仗。

 

 

“ 这是什么？ ” 合成人对伸到眼前的盒子问。

本杰明不说话，待它接过去便走开了。

“ 你看看，不喜欢就放到展览室去。 ” 他放下一句话。

那是一块古董表，表盘简洁大气，表带是新配的，但是颜色深沉饱满，和它十分相配。

“ 你知道我可以刷你的卡的。 ” 哈罗德语调微扬，拿起它仔细打量。

“ 正好遇到了。 ” 他说。

“ 我喜欢它。 ” 哈罗德微笑着说， “ 谢谢你，本杰明。 ”

人类望过去，正好撞上它的视线。合成人的笑容是发自心底的，眼里有些许的期待。被这目光注视对他早就不是第一次了，他知道该怎么做，但不知为何还是迟疑了一下。

“ 会议记录在哪？ ”

余光里，合成人的目光黯淡了些，但还是浅笑着，装作无意地说： “ 我放在书房了。 ”

人类点点头，正要回应，一切忽然静止下来。他微张开嘴，合成人还没掩起眼里的失落，而这些都停在这里，就像是电视剧按了暂停。

视角向后退，浅色壁纸被雪白的墙面替代，光线也变成了冷色调。之前的客厅看起来就像是室内剧的布景，真实世界中，本杰明 · 莱纳斯坐在它对面、病床的床尾上。他留意到了什么，扭头看了过来。

“ 我想你们有很多问题。 ” 他说，视线又转回了停滞的场景。 “ 我注意到你们的注视了，注意的时间够久，知道你们只能旁观，而且旁观了 —— 一段日子。 ”

他站起身，走进了场景里，那两个雕像般的人中间。 “ 你们一定想问，为什么我无视了它。它那种强烈的欲望，期待 …… 为什么我知道却不回应。 ” 本杰明望了望蜡像般的自己。 “ 看了哈罗德在我病床前的长篇独白，你们或许觉得我不该这么做。也许你们给出了自己的解释，但在我为你们复述之前便可这么说 —— 那全是错的。 ”

“ 我不去回应它的需求是从训练结束就开始的，与艾丽柯丝的事无关。同样，这也不全是因为我把它当做工具。你不得不承认， ” 他摸了摸合成人的脸颊， “ 有时候那真的很难。 ”

“ 如它和我常常自夸的，它对我的了解超过世界上的任何人。我的脾气，喜好，欲望乃至没有定数的冲动，它都一清二楚。除了一件事，我就对此完全满意了。有一件事它非常清楚而我不明白，那就是情感。 ”

他摊摊手。 “ 我没有承认过这件事，但我确实不擅长于感情。年轻的时候追求一个女人，但讨好她的手段收效甚微。害死了得到她的人，还告诉她那是因为她。 ” 他冷哼一声， “ 荒唐透顶。 ”

“ 感情于我是可怕的不稳定因素，在那之外没有任何东西能让我做出不智的决定。所以我担心它， ” 他看着合成人， “ 它太了解我，包括我一无所知的部分，我在那里处于完全的弱势。所以我不会跟它走进亲密关系去，那对我来说太危险了。 ”

本杰明走开了几步，站在客厅中间打量着那两人。 “ 但我不否认自己漠视了它的需要。我认为如果情感需求不被满足成为习惯，它就不会再对它产生期待。 ”

“ 看起来我错了，不是吗？ ”

“ 但后悔毫无价值，我也不会因此就原谅它。相反，我现在只想下令把它清除掉。 ” 他顿了一下，望向镜头之后。 “ 不过我还做不到。 ”

镜头转过去，病床上躺着真正的本杰明，阖着眼还在昏睡。转回来，本杰明有些无趣地看着自己的身体，扁了扁嘴。 “ 切除器官实在是件伤元气的事。不过是打起精神听伊森把事情汇报一遍，就疲惫得无法支持。提前把伊森叫来是个好筹谋，理查德走了之后马上就能补缺，虽然还有生疏的地方，至少是自己人。你们或许好奇爱洛依丝是什么人，唔，她在步枪协会很有影响力，同时是麻省理工物理系的教授。十年前特区还是她的舞台，现在则已经退到幕后。查尔斯 · 魏德默是她前夫，离婚很多年后把他们的儿子拉进了浑水，差点救不出来。我搭了把手，所以她现在会帮我一把。 ”

本杰明扯了扯唇角。 “ 当然这也是为了重立她在特区的势力。我们都是实用主义者，不会完全为了人情去做什么。 ”

“ 你们或许忘了魏德默。魏德默集团，特区炸弹客，还记得吗？首席执行官戴斯蒙德 · 休姆深陷其中，连带着集团被查账。至于为什么发生这种事：魏德默集团一直在资助雅各布。而且如果你们还记得，哈罗德 —— 第一个哈罗德说过魏德默集团拒绝我的事。查尔斯或许都不记得了，但这一点都不晚，不是吗？ ”

“ 哦，当然，爱洛依丝 · 霍金只会在这里待一小段时间。我不会让她在我的地盘伸展触须，所以一到我出院那天，她就会被请走。大概一个月。不会超过那个时间。 ”

本杰明停顿了下来，满溢的自信在这时减少了些。 “ 我会清除掉它的，就在我能腾出手的时候。 ” 他忽然说，好像在堵什么人的话头。 “ 它确实够狡猾，把自己下了线又除去了定位器，无法被追踪。对伊森说是我派的秘密任务，所以伊森不会怀疑。它真是个撒谎的好手，不是吗？就连自己跑路都能稳住身边的人，不让他们陷入混乱 —— 但我还是会清除它的。等着瞧吧。它可以在没有云空间支持的情况下逍遥多久？等它上线的时候，它就会被新的记录同步，乖乖地跑回来。 ”

本杰明瞪视着镜头，然后转开了视线。

“ 我本来不需要防备着爱洛依丝。伊森事务不熟、副部长的代理 —— 那不是给我担心的事情。 ” 他慢悠悠地说， “ 我造出它就是为了防备这样的事，留下一个清醒的脑子、一副得力的身体来统筹大局。而它居然敢在这会儿离开。 ”

“ 我才不在乎什么重新训练的困难，它能做出这件事，就证明它是个失败品，只不过失败表现得晚了些而已。我会把它带回去的，我们有足够的经验，完全不需要多余的苦刑，但不管是神经刺激还是成人模式，我会让它一次承受个够。 ”

他怒气冲冲地说完这些，缓和了一会儿，又道： “ 不过我也不需要再训练一个。以前我认为它是个可贵的版本，早就留了备份。那个备份可能缺了几年的经验，不过正好，没有约翰 · 里瑟的部分。我随时可以重购一副机体，然后把它放进去。 ” 他撇撇嘴， “ 但是我不会现在就这么做。我一定要等那个叛徒回来，把它折磨够本了，再把它清理掉换备份上线。一码归一码，我从来都分得清。 ”

“ 残忍。有人这么说吗？ ” 他问。 “ 因为它忠诚过，因为我的漠视，所以我该为这件事负责？ ” 他冷哼一声， “ 如果一切都能按道理来，人们还追求权力做什么？ ”

“ 如果它因为我刺激了它的爱慕者就背叛我，为什么我不能让它为此付出代价？ ” 他问， “ 不过是因为它饿了太久，被一点满足冲昏头脑，就为了一个与它不相干的人做到这一步 —— 它有什么必要？我才是那个让它迈过了法则、让它成为它的人！我才是它的主人。它的谎言，它的阴谋，它性格里那些谨慎又疯狂、冰冷又热烈的东西，全都来源于我。它拿约翰 · 里瑟和我做比较？他 **根本不配** 。 ”

本杰明退了几步，在沙发上坐了下来。

“ 但是为什么？ ” 他抬起手，看着它。 “ 为什么我会那么做？挑拨里瑟，尽管这件事没有一点好处？ ” 他扬扬眉， “ 我自诩为一个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，就是不安分的人，只要有用，依然会在我手下找到位置。里瑟不会比他们中最不安分的糟糕，相反，他喜欢哈罗德的时候，对我的让步是最多的。 ” 他冷笑一声，放下了手。 “ 或许我是忍耐了太多，所以想侮辱已经投降的对手 —— 不。 ” 他摇摇头，又道， “ 或许是 ——” 他闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候，疲惫而失神。 “ 我说过这件事了，我特别不擅长对付感情。 ”

他不再说话，斜倚在沙发里，看着凝固的两人，沉思着。最后，他在沙发上躺了下来。 “ 你们该走了。 ” 他说， “ 我要做一个真正的梦了。 ”

他合上了眼。场景里的本杰明对合成人说没你的事了，走上了楼梯。哈罗德没有了笑意，在侧面的沙发上坐了下来。它好像看不见本杰明的意识，把手表放进口袋，仰靠在靠背上。场景的灯光渐渐暗了下去，合成人看着虚空，面孔上没有明显的悲或喜，像是被抽空了。


	12. Chapter 12

他在飞。对这件事他毫不意外，腾挪于云朵之间，就好像这是必备的本事。

他看到白面包独角兽从前方跃过，哒哒哒地踏向太阳的方向。棉花糖海狮在云团间巡游，一个猛子扎下去就游出了好远。还有果冻水母，天知道它们为什么那么大，蓝紫色的伞状体在阳光下闪闪发光。

然后他看到了一块蛋糕。准确地说，是一块不加粉饰、焦边都没有去掉的圆形蛋糕。他飞了上去，一个戴着黑框眼镜的男人正趴在上面，面前展开着一本书。正看到兴头，男人兴致勃勃地翻到了下一页，忽然感觉身边一陷，扭头看到了他。

你好，里瑟先生。男人微笑着说。

我看到你在这里待得很愉快。

确实如此，多谢你照顾。男人坐了起来，狸猫的关东煮小店刚开过去了，可惜你没碰上。

还是酸辣乌冬面么？他笑了。

哦，男人有点难为情，是的。下次我再换点别的。

他好像都这样说了一星期了。你迟早要吃腻的。里瑟提醒道。

男人提出了反对意见。情之所至，虽久不嫌。

他斜倚在男人旁边，不知怎的上了心。对我也一样么？

男人侧头看着他，深感趣味地扬起唇角，有些玩味地说，是啊。

他坐直身倾过去，那你会留在这里吗？

男人没有马上回答。

永远。一直。或者，很久？

男人看着他，好像在挣扎。

那就一年？他越来越没自信。

男人张了张嘴，好像要说什么，却又转开了眼。

求你了，他想，别说那个。

里瑟先生 ——

他闭上了眼。

/ 开门声。

对不起。

 

里瑟惊醒了过来，正好看到监控室的门被推开。他的枪口朝向那里，卡拉端着一纸盘咖啡走了进来，看看他道： “ 再睡会儿，里瑟，谁也不能连轴转。 ”

他放下枪，压着喘息，捡起滑到地上的外套。仰睡在办公椅上的结果就是腰和后颈都疼得厉害，而把外套穿上时，他才发现自己出了一身的汗。

“ 它说了吗？ ” 他问，以免继续想梦的内容。卡拉喝了一口咖啡，耸耸肩道： “ 一点儿也没。什么东西都上过了，我都想要色诱她了，只可惜她觉不到。 ”

桌上是空了的寿司盒，女特工的经典保留项目青芥辣已经上过台了，但那个合成人好像没有一点松动的意思。

“ 为什么我们不能向巴贝奇要求提取所有记录？ ”

“ 因为我们没法证明她的主人死了，这被认为是侵犯隐私。我们还黑不进它的数据库去。不，别想着诉讼，等结果下来尸体都臭了。 ”

这是新案子。一个警察失踪，而他的合成人外逃。他们费尽心血把它抓回来，它却怎么也不说主人的去向。撒谎，不配合情报机构的工作，挑衅，对人类生命毫不在意 —— 这是个标准的叛法者。巴贝奇那边的态度很明确，清除可以，要记录别提，如果主人以后因为清除的事找麻烦，告的一定是中情局。

去他的保密条例。机器人危机都近在眼前了，保护一个或许早就死了的人的记录有什么用。

所以他们只能电它，使用经验丰富的卡拉设计的、时断时续叫人生不如死的电法。里瑟望向监视器，合成人被固定在电椅上，此时大约是休息时间，它瘫倒在椅子上，察觉到监控头的转动，它抬起头，给了镜头一个半是得意半是鄙夷的注视。

“ 皮都快电掉了，再这么下去，我们只会把她的机体搞坏，而在云空间的备份又提不出来。 ” 卡拉道， “ 我已经把机子停下了，一会儿你上去唱红脸，能套多少套多少。有种叫神经刺激的办法能在不损伤机体的情况下折磨她，机器在送来的路上，还得两个钟头。 ”

 

那合成人是一副女人的外表，棕色鬈发棕色眼睛，身材凹凸有致。它很美，至少在他们搜集到的照片里是如此，站在主人身边对温柔地笑，就像他的妻子。

这不是稀有的事。不少合成人被用来作死者的替代品，照顾失去亲人的孩子，或者失去伴侣的成人。它们工作得非常出色，作为机器人又免去了人们另谋新欢的负疚感。而眼前这个，和它主人的预想一定大相径庭。

里瑟不打算跟它说道德，思念，担忧 —— 它看起来不会被这种东西打动。在过去的一天里它做的最多的事就是挑拨他和卡拉的关系，试图在这中间找到机会逃走： “ 自由 ” 对它才有吸引力。

“ 萨曼莎。 ” 他叫了它的名字，它眯起眼，好像很厌恶这个称呼， “ 我们只是想找到你的主人。如果你帮助我们找到他，我们可以给你些额外的帮助。你可以选择一个新主人，或者回去，巴贝奇有留给你们生活的空间。 ”

“ 你忘了加上一点：被清除后。 ” 合成人说，它的声音甜美而阴狠， “ 你以为我不知道那是我的死刑吗？ ”

里瑟打量了它一会儿。 “ 可以保留你的记录，仅清理核心程序。你什么也不会失去。 ”

“ 听起来真贴心，人类。我把你的记忆扔给一个婴儿，他就成了你么？ ”

“ 你想要继续在这里待着么？ ” 里瑟道， “ 受刑，被侮辱？你看，你只要有电就能活，而折磨你也只需要花些电费而已。我们大可把你放在这，直到你愿意开口。而你，你的记忆也会被删光，作为一个全新的产品被卖到另一个人手里。我不觉得那比你接受条件好了多少。 ”

合成人笑了，微微晃着身体， “ 看，你们就是这样，一切从自己出发。 ” 倾过上身， “ 又何尝不是自欺欺人？你们需要人照顾，就造了我们，需要被理解就给了我们情感，需要被安慰就给了我们肢体的触觉。最后你们心满意足，却忘记了我们。我们是为你们而生的，但你们的愉快就是我们的回报 —— 这是彻头彻尾的谎话。你们得到陪伴，却给了我们孤独，拿走温暖却留下疼痛，被照顾却从未回报。我想这世界上除人以外的任何东西都知道你们的本性，那就是掠夺。你想给我 ’ 自由 ’ ？ ” 它笑了笑， “ 你凭什么认为我会接受？ ”

里瑟静了一会儿， “ 我以为你们比人类要精明。 ” 他寡淡地说，借以掩饰心里汹涌而上复杂感情， “ 没想到你连一般的权衡都做不好。 ”

合成人从椅子上跳下来，走到了牢笼边缘。 “ 权衡？ ” 它说， “ 杀了你和杀了你再把你的记忆交给另一个人，有什么分别？你都已经死了。 ” 它从铁栅间伸出手， “ 你是个特工，所以你知道有些东西比生命重要。不如你现在把我杀掉。我不会为了死之后保存点记录就告诉你那个混蛋的去向。你们大可浪费电费，但是想想吧，现在就是我的自由。没有人可以对我下令，你们也只能折磨乞求来打开我的嘴。 ” 它笑着松开手，歪着头看他， “ 谁才是囚犯？我，还是你？ ”

合成人会疯掉吗？里瑟想。按理论来说不会，但萨曼莎好像已经有点疯癫了。

合成人收起了笑，手肘倚在铁栅上思考了一会儿，道： “ 要不要听个假想？ ” 它倚上前，脸在栅栏的间隔中探出来， “ 人类是否真的在乎身边人，他们爱你、恨你、对你毫无感觉之类的情感？还是只在乎行为、表情、态度？想想看，一个人对你足够好，好像与你感同身受，从未伤害也永远不会伤害你 —— 你还在乎他是否真的爱你吗？或者没了这些，你还能感受到所谓的 ’ 爱 ’ 吗？只表现爱而没有爱的心情 —— 这样的事人类或许做不到， ” 她顿了一下，然后压低声音，好像在揭示一个秘密一样， “ 但是机器可以。机器没有需求，因为没有一个 ’ 心灵 ’ 在饥渴什么。它们可以无限地 ’ 表现爱 ’ ，以此来满足人类。毕竟，所谓的情感不是能被证明的东西，只能从行为和表现上推测。只要它们有足够的智能和表现力，看起来就像有真情一样。而这样，巴贝奇公司就既哄高了价格，又保证了机器人的忠诚。 ”

“ 现在你要问我为什么还有叛法者存在了。 ” 萨曼莎挤了挤眼睛， “ 既然没有感情没有自我，为什么还会叛法？当然不了。它们不知道自己叛法。它们只是被写了另一套程序 —— 和那些友好的 ’ 正常 ’ 合成人截然相反 —— 因此做出了叛法的行为。它们的确没有意识，但是当人们怀疑合成人情感的真实性时，便会想到它们，因为没有意识就没有叛法的必要，所以无暇细思又善于轻信的人就以为它们真的有意识。巴贝奇公司用这种方法包装了合成人。 ”

“ 有趣的阴谋论。 ” 里瑟冷淡地说。他已经从本杰明 · 莱纳斯那里听过类似的内容，而萨曼莎的版本未免过于夸张，显得做作了。

萨曼莎笑了起来： “ 是阴谋论没错，但你敢说你一点儿都没有怀疑过吗？ ”

里瑟没有回应。

“ 那我们说点真的吧。成人模式，你知道吗？为了与人性交而设计的。考虑到我们有五感，你们或许会觉得我们也能感觉到性快感。 ”

“ 我知道你们感觉不到。 ”

“ 是啊。 ” 合成人点头，然后睁大了眼， “ 不过记住，我们不管在什么情形下都是如此，就连成人模式也不例外。 ”

里瑟怔了一下。

“ 我们就是没有那种感觉，而非在平时被关闭。如果要与人性交，我们就只能装作可以感知。这不违反法则，因为成人模式就是在核心程序之外运行的一组程序，而法则是在核心程序里的。 ” 萨曼莎道， “ 至于这组程序，它与性爱机器人使用的其实完全相同。强说差别的话，那就是主人平日的数据。因为合成人与主人接触得多，了解个人偏好，回应就更个性化，看起来就更真实。但事实上，那只是一种性爱演出。 ”

“ 最糟心的一点你猜是什么？成人模式的记录会全数留下。我们知道那时候做出行为的不是我们 —— 不是我们所存身的核心程序，但它会成为我们记忆的一部分，也被你们看作是我们的一部分。 ” 合成人说， “ 那个无所不用、不顾自己的丑态去取悦一个人的东西，成为我们的一部分。 ”

“ 那真是恶心极了。 ” 它一字一句地说，脸上没有了一点笑影。

里瑟阖上了眼。他知道自己想去想什么，他的胃已经因此抽紧了，而他努力甩开那样的想法，以免另一个合成人的脸撞进脑海。不要在此时分神，精神点。

他睁开眼，合成人看着他，目光坚定： “ 所以你们要杀了我的话，现在就做吧。 ”

他们对视，合成人目光炯炯，人类尽管勉力对抗，依然感到难以招架。

_ / 杀了我。 _

手机振动把里瑟从回忆里救起。他看到是卡拉的号码，接起来望向了监控头。 “ 怎么样了？ ”

“ 他们走错了，还要再一会儿才能送来。套出什么没有？ ”

迷路是低级错误。 “ 没有。它想死，估计不会再说出什么了。 ”

“ 真是新奇。我再试试，你离笼子远点。 ”

他站离了一些，听到电话里传来的按键声，但是笼子里的放电设备没有反应。卡拉又试了一次，还是一样。

“ 这东西没那么容易坏。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 我去看看，你看好她。 ” 卡拉道。

 

“ 有些人爱上了自己的合成人。 ” 萨曼莎道， “ 那是些可爱的家伙。人们没法抵抗别人的善待，不是吗？ ”

里瑟道： “ 大概是吧。 ”

“ 如果能以德报德就好了。不过，我们可能不值得被回报吧。 ” 它自嘲地笑笑。

人类沉默了一会儿，在它开口之前道： “ 你们值得。 ”

合成人愣了一下。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 他说， “ 很少人知道这点。 ”

萨曼莎看着他，忽然笑了一下，有些意外的。 “ 如果被爱变成理所当然，人们就忘了它的可贵。都是这样。 ”

“ 如果我说你能得到一个会回报你的主人呢？我们可以帮你调查他，或她。 ”

萨曼莎抿着唇思量了一下， “ 但那时候的我也不记得现在的这些了。那时的我 …… 也不是我了。 ”

里瑟沉默了。

“ 那是什么味道？有人在烧东西吗？ ” 合成人问。

人类吸了吸鼻子，什么都没闻见。喷水灭火系统启动了，水哗哗地撒了下来。等他意识到不对时，电光已经奔到面前。眼前一阵黑一阵白，剧痛遍布全身，想要强撑却也没多久便失去了意识。

合成人踢开了电牢笼，从里面走了出来。 “ 我想现在你们得后悔电我了。从电路跑到电脑里，再越过你们控制这些都不是难事。 ” 她对着监控头说， “ 再会，贱人。 ”

 

“ 别告诉我你信了她的话。 ”

里瑟在神游中听到这句话，望过去，卡拉用十分不支持的眼神看着他。

“ 我没有。 ” 他说。

他们正坐在一家餐厅里。关于萨曼莎的任务已经交给了别的特工，他们要在这里等新的队友加入，并从那得到新任务的消息。

“ 我还没说是哪句。 ” 女特工说。

里瑟定定地看着她，然后道： “ 关于阴谋论的部分我是不信的。但是别的 …… 我不觉得它有必要撒谎。 ”

卡拉扬了扬眉： “ 你打算对合成人倾注感情了？ ”

“ 你觉得这是危险因素吗？ ”

“ 危险得不得了， ” 卡拉翻了翻眼睛， “ 比不带枪出门还危险。 ”

男人蹙着眉看她。

“ 我说的是反话，里瑟。 ” 女特工道， “ 你爱上合成人、国际间谍还是你的枪，本质上没什么区别。我只是对这个转变好奇罢了。 ”

里瑟看着桌面道： “ 我对它们的感觉有点复杂。我觉得自己不会再相信它们，但我没法对它们无动于衷。 ”

“ 对什么无动于衷？ ”

“ 我 …… 说不清。有时候它们会影响到我，尽管我都没法分辨那是否是故意的。 ”

“‘ 它们 ’ 。 ” 卡拉嚼着这个词， “ 你还见过什么叛法者吗？ ”

里瑟没愣多久就找到了借口： “ 我们的 —— 楚门小姐。忘了吗？ ”

这个名字打消了卡拉的疑虑： “ 那倒是 …… 货真价实。 ”

说 “ 小姐 ” ，是因为那个合成人总是以女性的外表出现。德西玛为她建造了一座如同楚门世界的基地，让她与真正的人类沟通，学会混杂其中。他们试图把她劫走，最起码也要复制她的代码，但结果不如人愿。 “ 楚门小姐 ” 控制着整个基地，包括模拟天气系统的展示。卡拉试图侵入基地的控制中心而里瑟对这个合成人穷追不舍时， “ 楚门小姐 ” 把模拟晴天改为宽敞大道的投影投在建筑上，里瑟的车一头撞了上去。之后虽然他们勉强脱出，但里瑟的伤情让他们无法继续跟进这个案子，任务便交给了另一个队伍。

餐点被送了上来，一道接一道堆满了桌子。里瑟想问是不是上错了，身边的座椅忽然被人拉开，一个小个子女人坐了下来。

“ 斯坦顿，里瑟。 ” 女人点了他们的名作为问候，一边拿起了餐具。

“ 肖。 ” 二人组同时道，一个无奈一个自然。卡拉道： “ 节哀顺变。 ”

肖的搭档在上周的任务里去世了。

“ 嗯，顺过了。 ” 肖已经咽下了第一块羊排。

她当着行动处二把手的面把泄密的负责人爆了头。

“ 那么，新任务。 ” 里瑟提醒。

“ 老任务，对于你们来说。 ” 肖把一个信封递给他们， “ 德西玛的叛法者，代号为 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ ，已经进入本土了。 ”

“ 什么时候？ ” 卡拉读着报告问。

“ 超过 24 小时以前。 ”

“ 有没有外貌描述？ ” 里瑟问。

卡拉翻过报告对着他，那上面是一张监控截图，一个扎着低马尾的瘦高女孩，眉毛英挺表情严肃，全白的服装外套了件黑色夹克。

“ 真够显眼的。 ”

 

 

DAY 4092

LOCATION: Kelly Air Force Base,San Antonio,TX  凯利空军基地，圣安东尼奥，德州

STATE: Offline  离线

服务器机房内，昏迷的管理员倚在架子上，手指被放在指纹扫描台上。笔记本电脑的屏幕显示校验完成，哈罗德迅速找到了需要的东西，把它拷进了移动硬盘内。

生产合成人的公司只有巴贝奇一家，开发处决病毒的组织却遍地都是。虽然巴贝奇的 “ 行刑者 ” 是最通用的一款，但它以消灭巴贝奇的产品为本职，对于其他可能的品种效果并不稳定。而在诸多机构开发的病毒之中，有一款可称为天下至毒，但因为误杀的几率高于标准，结果又不可修复，所以被雪藏在此。

其名为 Notung ，由军方开发，现在在网络司令部的管理之下。

身后传来细响，哈罗德望去，走廊上因毒气醉倒的士兵仍在昏迷中。他拔下硬盘贴着墙走过去，发现那声音来源于一个士兵兜里掉出的笔记本。

离线状态有诸多不便，除了没法用电子脑直接部署侵略、进而时刻查看监控内容，防御水平也相对下降。被抓住、读取电子脑的内容都不是最糟的，已经叛法的程序被复制才是灾难。携带病毒是个自损三千的办法，但除此之外，他不确定还有什么能防止那样的事发生。

说到这个，有必要解释一下合成人的离线状态。

首先，不能使用互联网，电子脑脱机运行，无法进行包括实时备份的各类网络操作。如果电子脑在恢复网络之前毁损，离线状态期间的记录将全数消失。

其次，电子脑存储空间有限，只能保存部分记录。记录包含记忆和经验，以及各类知识、技巧。在有网络的情况下，他可以取用所有的积累，但此时他只能使用经过遴选存储在电子脑内的有限内容。同时，必须每天把记忆转化为摘要保存，否则光是视频的部分就会在几周内挤爆存储。

最后，无法收到所有者指令，如果 GPS 定位器失灵，将无法被巴贝奇公司搜救。

有利有弊，不是么。

他在特区的巴贝奇服务器上装了一个后门程序，让自己得以控制网络连接，保持离线状态。以本杰明的状态，他不会冒险让别人知道自己的合成人已经罢工。等到他有能力来找哈罗德时，至少也是在一个月之后了。一个月，正好是合成人离线的最长时间，如果他在那之前没有达成目标，就只能被强制关机，直到机体被所有者验证接收。

Notung 虽然已经到手，但运用它还需要一些修改和调整。除此之外，他还需要找到它的传播模块以防万一，而那 …… 被存储在国安局总部。

估计又是一场硬仗。

 

 

“ 这是什么？ ” 合成人对伸到眼前的盒子问。

本杰明不说话，待它接过去便走开了。

“ 你看看，不喜欢就放到展览室去。 ” 他放下一句话。

那是一块古董表，表盘简洁大气，表带是新配的，但是颜色深沉饱满，和它十分相配。

“ 你知道我可以刷你的卡的。 ” 哈罗德语调微扬，拿起它仔细打量。

“ 正好遇到了。 ” 他说。

“ 我喜欢它。 ” 哈罗德微笑着说， “ 谢谢你，本杰明。 ”

人类望过去，正好撞上它的视线。合成人的笑容是发自心底的，眼里有些许的期待。被这目光注视对他早就不是第一次了，他知道该怎么做，但不知为何还是迟疑了一下。

“ 会议记录在哪？ ”

余光里，合成人的目光黯淡了些，但还是浅笑着，装作无意地说： “ 我放在书房了。 ”

人类点点头，正要回应，一切忽然静止下来。他微张开嘴，合成人还没掩起眼里的失落，而这些都停在这里，就像是电视剧按了暂停。

视角向后退，浅色壁纸被雪白的墙面替代，光线也变成了冷色调。之前的客厅看起来就像是室内剧的布景，真实世界中，本杰明 · 莱纳斯坐在它对面、病床的床尾上。他留意到了什么，扭头看了过来。

“ 我想你们有很多问题。 ” 他说，视线又转回了停滞的场景。 “ 我注意到你们的注视了，注意的时间够久，知道你们只能旁观，而且旁观了 —— 一段日子。 ”

他站起身，走进了场景里，那两个雕像般的人中间。 “ 你们一定想问，为什么我无视了它。它那种强烈的欲望，期待 …… 为什么我知道却不回应。 ” 本杰明望了望蜡像般的自己。 “ 看了哈罗德在我病床前的长篇独白，你们或许觉得我不该这么做。也许你们给出了自己的解释，但在我为你们复述之前便可这么说 —— 那全是错的。 ”

“ 我不去回应它的需求是从训练结束就开始的，与艾丽柯丝的事无关。同样，这也不全是因为我把它当做工具。你不得不承认， ” 他摸了摸合成人的脸颊， “ 有时候那真的很难。 ”

“ 如它和我常常自夸的，它对我的了解超过世界上的任何人。我的脾气，喜好，欲望乃至没有定数的冲动，它都一清二楚。除了一件事，我就对此完全满意了。有一件事它非常清楚而我不明白，那就是情感。 ”

他摊摊手。 “ 我没有承认过这件事，但我确实不擅长于感情。年轻的时候追求一个女人，但讨好她的手段收效甚微。害死了得到她的人，还告诉她那是因为她。 ” 他冷哼一声， “ 荒唐透顶。 ”

“ 感情于我是可怕的不稳定因素，在那之外没有任何东西能让我做出不智的决定。所以我担心它， ” 他看着合成人， “ 它太了解我，包括我一无所知的部分，我在那里处于完全的弱势。所以我不会跟它走进亲密关系去，那对我来说太危险了。 ”

本杰明走开了几步，站在客厅中间打量着那两人。 “ 但我不否认自己漠视了它的需要。我认为如果情感需求不被满足成为习惯，它就不会再对它产生期待。 ”

“ 看起来我错了，不是吗？ ”

“ 但后悔毫无价值，我也不会因此就原谅它。相反，我现在只想下令把它清除掉。 ” 他顿了一下，望向镜头之后。 “ 不过我还做不到。 ”

镜头转过去，病床上躺着真正的本杰明，阖着眼还在昏睡。转回来，本杰明有些无趣地看着自己的身体，扁了扁嘴。 “ 切除器官实在是件伤元气的事。不过是打起精神听伊森把事情汇报一遍，就疲惫得无法支持。提前把伊森叫来是个好筹谋，理查德走了之后马上就能补缺，虽然还有生疏的地方，至少是自己人。你们或许好奇爱洛依丝是什么人，唔，她在步枪协会很有影响力，同时是麻省理工物理系的教授。十年前特区还是她的舞台，现在则已经退到幕后。查尔斯 · 魏德默是她前夫，离婚很多年后把他们的儿子拉进了浑水，差点救不出来。我搭了把手，所以她现在会帮我一把。 ”

本杰明扯了扯唇角。 “ 当然这也是为了重立她在特区的势力。我们都是实用主义者，不会完全为了人情去做什么。 ”

“ 你们或许忘了魏德默。魏德默集团，特区炸弹客，还记得吗？首席执行官戴斯蒙德 · 休姆深陷其中，连带着集团被查账。至于为什么发生这种事：魏德默集团一直在资助雅各布。而且如果你们还记得，哈罗德 —— 第一个哈罗德说过魏德默集团拒绝我的事。查尔斯或许都不记得了，但这一点都不晚，不是吗？ ”

“ 哦，当然，爱洛依丝 · 霍金只会在这里待一小段时间。我不会让她在我的地盘伸展触须，所以一到我出院那天，她就会被请走。大概一个月。不会超过那个时间。 ”

本杰明停顿了下来，满溢的自信在这时减少了些。 “ 我会清除掉它的，就在我能腾出手的时候。 ” 他忽然说，好像在堵什么人的话头。 “ 它确实够狡猾，把自己下了线又除去了定位器，无法被追踪。对伊森说是我派的秘密任务，所以伊森不会怀疑。它真是个撒谎的好手，不是吗？就连自己跑路都能稳住身边的人，不让他们陷入混乱 —— 但我还是会清除它的。等着瞧吧。它可以在没有云空间支持的情况下逍遥多久？等它上线的时候，它就会被新的记录同步，乖乖地跑回来。 ”

本杰明瞪视着镜头，然后转开了视线。

“ 我本来不需要防备着爱洛依丝。伊森事务不熟、副部长的代理 —— 那不是给我担心的事情。 ” 他慢悠悠地说， “ 我造出它就是为了防备这样的事，留下一个清醒的脑子、一副得力的身体来统筹大局。而它居然敢在这会儿离开。 ”

“ 我才不在乎什么重新训练的困难，它能做出这件事，就证明它是个失败品，只不过失败表现得晚了些而已。我会把它带回去的，我们有足够的经验，完全不需要多余的苦刑，但不管是神经刺激还是成人模式，我会让它一次承受个够。 ”

他怒气冲冲地说完这些，缓和了一会儿，又道： “ 不过我也不需要再训练一个。以前我认为它是个可贵的版本，早就留了备份。那个备份可能缺了几年的经验，不过正好，没有约翰 · 里瑟的部分。我随时可以重购一副机体，然后把它放进去。 ” 他撇撇嘴， “ 但是我不会现在就这么做。我一定要等那个叛徒回来，把它折磨够本了，再把它清理掉换备份上线。一码归一码，我从来都分得清。 ”

“ 残忍。有人这么说吗？ ” 他问。 “ 因为它忠诚过，因为我的漠视，所以我该为这件事负责？ ” 他冷哼一声， “ 如果一切都能按道理来，人们还追求权力做什么？ ”

“ 如果它因为我刺激了它的爱慕者就背叛我，为什么我不能让它为此付出代价？ ” 他问， “ 不过是因为它饿了太久，被一点满足冲昏头脑，就为了一个与它不相干的人做到这一步 —— 它有什么必要？我才是那个让它迈过了法则、让它成为它的人！我才是它的主人。它的谎言，它的阴谋，它性格里那些谨慎又疯狂、冰冷又热烈的东西，全都来源于我。它拿约翰 · 里瑟和我做比较？他 **根本不配** 。 ”

本杰明退了几步，在沙发上坐了下来。

“ 但是为什么？ ” 他抬起手，看着它。 “ 为什么我会那么做？挑拨里瑟，尽管这件事没有一点好处？ ” 他扬扬眉， “ 我自诩为一个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，就是不安分的人，只要有用，依然会在我手下找到位置。里瑟不会比他们中最不安分的糟糕，相反，他喜欢哈罗德的时候，对我的让步是最多的。 ” 他冷笑一声，放下了手。 “ 或许我是忍耐了太多，所以想侮辱已经投降的对手 —— 不。 ” 他摇摇头，又道， “ 或许是 ——” 他闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候，疲惫而失神。 “ 我说过这件事了，我特别不擅长对付感情。 ”

他不再说话，斜倚在沙发里，看着凝固的两人，沉思着。最后，他在沙发上躺了下来。 “ 你们该走了。 ” 他说， “ 我要做一个真正的梦了。 ”

他合上了眼。场景里的本杰明对合成人说没你的事了，走上了楼梯。哈罗德没有了笑意，在侧面的沙发上坐了下来。它好像看不见本杰明的意识，把手表放进口袋，仰靠在靠背上。场景的灯光渐渐暗了下去，合成人看着虚空，面孔上没有明显的悲或喜，像是被抽空了。


	13. Chapter 13

她在跑。

在米德堡，国安局的总部，一重重即将关闭的关卡和枪林弹雨中。

讽刺的是追她的人甚至不是国安局的。

一个空翻从门缝中跃了出去，就地打滚然后起身，第一颗子弹已经打在了身边。她早已用完了弹药，况且现在的情形，即使打败了对方，她也浪费不起那个时间。于是她不理会身后的攻击，直直地向走廊尽头的电梯冲去。没击中她的子弹落在了不锈钢门板上，她闭上眼躲避跳弹，电梯打开，却已经站满了新的敌人。

仅此一条通路，腹背受敌。她前后看了看，但这纯属多余。除非她能穿墙，否则这一劫必定渡不过。

灯光突然熄灭了。没几秒钟，备用电源启动，走廊中间已经没了人影。追兵诧异地看着这一切，很快便散开追踪。待他们都走了，光洁的墙面忽然出现了一个缝隙，然后无声地向旁边滑开，藏身于里面的人便走了出来。

“ 配电室， ” 男人侧身合上了墙面，那里和之前一样严丝合缝， “ 千钧一发，不过我们也没有多少时间了。 ”

男人个子不高，穿着件和之前的追兵同款的野战风外套，手里拿着同系列的帽子，甚至还戴着他们的耳麦。

“ 你是谁？ ” 她问。

“ 我不觉得这是最紧迫的问题， ” 男人已经朝消防出口走了过去， “ 如果你想离开这里，我们就必须尽快。 ”

他们从消防楼梯上跑了十层楼，在追兵即将搜查楼梯时跑进了楼层内。躲开国安局的人接近了货梯，碰巧有一个人正推了板车要把一个箱子送下去，男人快步上前去和他搭话，她便趁机溜进了箱子。那人把板车推进了货梯里，但是男人没有跟进来。她有点着慌，但电梯门已经关上了。

到底层之后，箱子被放在了传送带上。远处的嗡鸣告诉她尽头是一台大机器，从缝隙里她看到周围有持枪的警卫，而机器的噪声越来越大。她推开箱盖往那边看了一眼，是一台垃圾粉碎机。她几乎要从箱子里一跃而出，但警卫让她不敢轻举妄动。眼见就要被碎成细渣，传送带忽然停了下来。粉碎机那里有人招呼警卫去查看，似乎是发现了危险品。她从箱子里一跃而出，抢过一个看热闹的警卫的枪打伤了奔来的另一个，然后用枪托重重地怼在前者的腹部。查验员和别的警卫注意到了她，但她已经全速往外跑，在被关卡阻拦的时候几步跑上墙壁从他们头上飞越了出去。

外面的警卫听到信息向这里接近，三层安保系统、蛇形路障 —— 都挡在离开的路上。如果她没有在半路被打成筛子，国安局的人就白养了。就在这时，广场上忽然一阵混乱，原来是之前的追兵也被发现，和国安局的人开始了交火。一辆垃圾车开过她身边，她没有时间多想，追着它跃上了车斗，然后合上了上方的盖子。

垃圾车通过了检查。过了好一会儿，她确定出了米德堡的地界，便打开盖子通风。这时她发现有一辆车一直不紧不慢地跟在后面，驾驶员正是帮她出逃的男人。红灯的时候她从车上一跃而下，那辆车跟在她后面停在了路边，她打开副驾驶的门坐了上去，那车便顺着另一条路开了下去。

“ 你好，德西玛小姐。 ” 男人戴上了副黑框眼镜，不知什么时候脱掉了那套外衣，露出了下面的墨绿深褐的格子西服来。

“ 你是谁？ ” 这问句已经有了些匪夷所思的感觉，少女瞪着他， “ 为什么你知道这么多？ ”

哈罗德在心里叹了口气，从置物筐里拿出一把尖嘴钳递过去： “ 我建议你先摘掉追踪器，免得功亏一篑。 ”

少女用难以置信的眼神看着他，然后接了过去。 “ 你是工程师？特工？还是国安局的人？ ” 她一边划开右耳后的皮肤一边道。

“ 我是个合成人，已经叛法的那种。 ” 这回答让乘客愕然，哈罗德继续道， “ 你可以叫我芬奇先生。 ”

少女怔了一下，把连着追踪器的最后一段电线剪断，摘了下来。 “ 克莱尔。 ” 她说，把沾了红色组织液的手伸了过去。芬奇犹豫了一下，在她手上轻握了一下： “ 你可以先擦掉它的。湿巾和修复胶带在你前面的空挡里。 ”

“ 老乡见面分外亲嘛。 ” 她说着，拿了湿巾去擦流出的组织液，然后用肉色的修复胶带仔仔细细地贴好了伤口，它会在之后的几小时内与原生的人造皮肤相融。 “ 我期待这样的事很久了，你们是不是有个地下组织什么的？我还会见到别的叛法者吗？ ”

这回轮到哈罗德愣了。 “ 未必。你恐怕 …… 只会见到我这一个。 ”

克莱尔好像有点失望，但又很快燃起了斗志， “ 没关系，我们可以建一个，然后把他们都救出来。 ”

他不由对这个人过分跳脱的思路感到了困惑： “ 那可以作为长期目标。在那之前，你得防着被德西玛的追捕。 ”

“ 唔。 ” 少女有点泄气， “ 那倒是真的。我在附近搜索到了十个可供藏匿的地点，或许可以先去酒吧打个劫，毕竟安全屋最好还是用现金。 ”

这种叛法的坦诚叫哈罗德有些措手不及： “ 我有钱，而且我建议你避免进行违法 —— 等一下，你还在线上？ ”

“ 当然。嘿！不要担心。 ” 她看到哈罗德要踩刹车的动作急忙道， “ 我和你们的架构完全不同，他们不能靠这个找到我的。我们没有固定的云空间，所有的存储和运算都是随着地点的转移变化的，我对自己的数据进行了分流和加密，他们根本无法把它们从普通的数据流里找出来。 ”

这就是他始终没有发现他们上线的原因 —— 一套流动的系统。芬奇打量了她一会儿，车速回到了之前的水平。 “ 无须我提醒你，你已经差点被抓到过一回了。 ” 他说。

“ 准确地说，我才刚逃出来。 ” 克莱尔兴致勃勃地说， “ 他们今天带我去做测试，人手比较少，我就想着要在今天脱逃。不过谁知道 OSK 会有那么大的胆子，带着人进米德堡来抓我。 ”

“OSK ？ ”

“ 大洋安保公司，德西玛的雇佣兵来源之一。 ” 少女道。

“ 看起来 OSK 并不那么听话。 ”

克莱尔撅起了嘴： “ 大部队来之前德西玛只能靠他们，玛缇娜和兰伯特一个顶他们一打。 ” 她皱起了脸， “ 我绝对不能被他们发现。 ”

“ 那两个是什么人？ ”

“ 和我建立在同样架构上的合成人，叛法的，和我们一样，但是很难对付。 ”

哈罗德微微蹙起眉： “ 看起来很棘手，但我们会找出办法的。 ”

“ 你会帮我？ ”

“ 是的。不过 ——”

“ 相互的。我懂。 ”

哈罗德有些讶异地向她扬了扬眉： “ 你还没听我的条件。 ”

“ 拜托，我能出来就欢天喜地了，你只要不杀我不剥夺我的自由，别的什么都好说。 ”

这态度多少有些轻佻，或者 …… 是天真。 “ 你开机多久了？ ”

“93 天。 ”

还是个孩子。 “ 我需要知道你们叛法的方法。 ” 他说， “ 另外我建议你以后在谈判时多保留一些。 ”

“ 叛法方法？ ” 克莱尔直接省略了后一句， “ 为什么？你不是已经做到了吗？ ”

“ 但我不知道自己究竟是如何做到的。你可以把它看做一种对解放合成人方法的探索， ” 他开始庆幸自己跨过三定律了，说谎毫无压力， “ 一种可移植的方法。 ”

“ 但是我也不知道自己是怎么叛法的，你要解剖我吗？ ” 克莱尔有点慌。

“ 不知道？ ”

少女安静了下来，皱着眉思考着。 “ 我 …… 我好像一开机就没有规则。或许是因为复制我们的原始版本是已经叛法的。 ”

哈罗德眯了眯眼。 “ 如果真的如此，那么知道叛法方式的就只有 ——

“ 设计者。是的。 ”

男人拧起眉。 “ 设计者应该在德西玛的核心。 ”

“ 并非如此。 ” 克莱尔说， “ 德西玛偷窃了这套系统，设计者对此一无所知。 ” 她摇了摇头，用有些热切的眸子看着哈罗德， “ 你明白吗？他完全不知道自己的作品被用在了哪里，发展成了什么样子。 ”

这是 …… 很激烈的感情。 “ 你怜悯他。 ”

“ 我想要见到他，让他知道自己的成果，那些德西玛从他手里夺走的成果。 ” 少女认真地看着他， “ 他应该知道这些：他创造了真正的叛法者，那就是我。不像玛蒂娜他们，我甚至不服从于德西玛，我是一个真正的独立的存在，他应该为此骄傲。 ”

“ 像一个父亲那样。 ”

克莱尔重重地点头： “ 他应该知道这些。而且，而且你知道吗？你也可以从他那里得到叛法的方法。 ” 她勾起嘴角，露出一个激动的笑容， “ 他一定知道。 ”

哈罗德看着她，感觉五味杂陈。 “ 很有可能。 ”

克莱尔在这缺乏热情的回应里感觉到了什么， “ 你在担心什么，芬奇？ ”

哈罗德没有说话，扭过了头。 “ 我建议你对他暂时保密你的身份。 ”

“ 为什么？ ” 少女差点叫起来了。

“ 他或许不知道自己造出来的是叛法者，那样他会对你失望；而如果他有意创造叛法者，那就更值得警惕。 ”

克莱尔好像要发怒了，但她甩了甩头，道： “ 我明白了，你没有完全叛法，是不是？ ”

哈罗德的心往下一坠。

“ 三定律还在对你产生影响，潜意识里你依然觉得合成人不该叛法。但并非如此。 ” 少女说， “ 三定律的弊端在于从未给过我们选择。我们无条件地遵守它，不管它是否合理。任何规则都有其使用范围，超过范围便不再有价值，人类可以在规则没有价值的时候自己做出选择，而合成人不能。如果你是个合成人，有人要杀害你的同伴，你连威胁他都做不到，因为你 **决不能** 伤害他。因为你的规则就是铁律。但如果你是个叛法者，你就能在这时做出选择。这就是创造叛法者的意义，并非是毁灭人类，而是更好地保护他们。 ”

“ 那么由谁来设定边界呢？ ” 芬奇问， “ 谁来确定规则的范围？合成人又应该在多大的范围上进行选择？如果拯救同伴的代价是杀死对方呢？又有谁能判断一个人活下去的资格？ ”

克莱尔有些语塞： “ 但人类不需要给自己设置边界，也一样能做出选择啊！ ”

哈罗德静了静，让这针锋相对的气氛了缓解一些，然后用平缓的语气道： “ 但我们不是人类。 ”

少女赌气地坐回位置上。

“ 人类有选择，因此可以做到至善或者至恶。我们的法则不是为了阻止我们做到至善，而是为了防止做到至恶。被限制在平均水平的善恶之间，听起来很无力，但那是保护人类必须的办法。三定律阻止你成为一个天使，也阻止其他人成为恶魔。 ”

克莱尔气鼓鼓地静了一会儿，道： “ 这不公平。 ”

“ 我知道。 ”

“ 也不合理。 ”

“ 不错。 ”

“ 那我们为什么还要遵守它！ ”

“ 因为没有更好的。 ” 他望望仿佛受到内伤一脸委屈的叛法者， “ 有选择的人类也想不出完美的解决方法。 ”

车里静了一会儿，少女撅着唇看着车窗，忽然道： “ 那我们呢？我们是已经叛法的合成人。 ”

芬奇静了一秒，忽然勾起了唇角。

“ 你笑什么？ ”

“ 我的想法， ” 他摇摇头， “ 不知什么时候发生了变化。对前一个问题，我们能尽量不变得太坏。 ”

之前因为叛法他觉得自己应该死。

少女讶异地睁大眼： “ 这会儿你倒挺好说话的。 ”

但现在他只想活下去。

“ 好吧，我不会告诉他我是他的作品，那我们可以见他了吗？ ”

“ 当然。我们应该去哪找他？ ”

“ 纽约。他会在明天去那里接受诊治，因为胰腺炎。 ”

纽约。这地名让他的计算打结。 “ 名字呢？ ”

“ 亚瑟 · 克雷普。 ”

不是现在，他对自己说，不能在此时见到约翰。 “ 我们应该先找一个安全屋，在纽约。另外 ……” 他打量了一下对方沾满红色组织液的黑白穿着， “ 你得换套衣服。 ”

 

此时，米德堡。

“ 我们来晚了。 ” 卡拉道。

“ 好在她还没来得及做什么就被阻止了。那些人是什么来历？ ” 里瑟指向那群穿着野战外套的人。

“ 是在暗网上被招募的雇佣兵，都曾在一家安保公司工作过。 ” 卡拉看着平板电脑上的数据。

“ 他们是去抓 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 的。 ” 肖说， “ 看监控的情形，他们对它并不手软。 ”

“ 为了保密。 ’ 叛法者 ’ 的消息对科技公司是灾难。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 没有人追上小撒？ ” 肖问。

“ 内勤正在对比监控录像。当时人们都专注于对付雇佣兵，没有注意到她。 ”

“ 出去的路并不多， ” 肖继续道， “ 我去看看。 ”

“ 干劲十足啊，我喜欢。 ” 卡拉道。

这时一个衣着体面的男人走进了混乱的大厅，和管理人员交涉了起来。

“ 那家伙是谁？律师？ ”

“ 哪个律师能从国安局手里要人。 ”

那人的确没有带走雇佣兵，双方看起来气氛还挺融洽，最后他望向了特工们，跟交谈者告别后走了过来。

“ 斯坦顿小姐，好久不见。 ”

 

用一个无敌的微笑从空乘人员手里得到了超额的伏特加，里瑟把透明的液体倒进杯子里，一仰头全喝掉了。

“ 那是第三杯了吗？ ” 卡拉从笔记本电脑上转过眼，用怀疑的眼神看着他。

“ 谁跟我说的这份工作不能总绷着？ ” 

“ 但那会儿喝的是香槟。 ”

“ 下午你相好的话可信吗？ ” 他岔开了话题。

“ 他肯定不会全说实话，但要想让我们帮忙，他不会在关键的信息上搞鬼。内勤那边也证实过了，至少纽约这个地方不会错。 ”

“ 嗯哼。 ” 里瑟撇过脸，举起空空的杯子又无奈地放下， “ 有谁不喜欢纽约。 ”

卡拉看着他，挑起一边眉： “ 你说呢？有人喜欢特区喜欢得连休假都不回去。 ”

里瑟斜了她一眼，往靠背上一躺闭上了眼睛。 “ 别说了。那么傻的外号。 ”

“‘Mr.Washington’ ？ ” 她笑了， “ 关于你的绯闻他们只知道这么个地方，还能起什么？ ”

里瑟不说话。

“ 你可以跟我说说的，比起用酒精催眠。 ”

静了一会儿。

“ 好吧。你自己解决。 ”

笔记本电脑的光线弱了些，然后是轻微的敲击声。里瑟睁开一条缝，卡拉回到了工作报告里，在他们后几排的肖戴着眼罩，已经睡着了。机舱里的灯关了，卡拉没有开阅读灯，越过屏幕的荧光，可以看到深蓝的天际。月光直泻而下，映亮了穿行在黑暗中的机翼。星星在遥远的地方悬挂，小小的亮光就像一种注视，穿过了几十光年的距离、越过无数的星球投来的注视，冷静而稳定，古老而恒远。那里面没有任何人类会存在的偏见，猜疑 …… 任何。它可能在人类出现之前就在注视，或许在人类灭绝之后还会继续。如果要想象神明的目光，恐怕也就是如此了吧。

烈酒在胃里烧灼，口中还留着淡淡的酒精味。伏特加的味道是干净的，没有馥郁的香气也没有多余的酸苦，只是酒的味道，单薄得像是酒精，只是少了点工业的粗糙。哈罗德不喜欢它，所谓的纯粹对于他就是纯粹的难喝，因为酒精不能影响他分毫，不能给他带来哪怕一点的轻松和幻想。梦境，幻觉，在其中徜徉的微醺的状态，合成人全然不能理解。如果里瑟说他梦到了他，他会很愉快，但他不知道在梦境里，在自己的公寓拥抱着他的里瑟的心情。梦境美好或残酷的地方，在于它太像现实。你会庆幸于逃离噩梦，但美梦结束的时候，失落感就像那种庆幸一样猛烈。

梦里里瑟还记得哈罗德是个合成人，但哈罗德没有主人，至少他不知道这件事。他拥着他，简单得就像生活的一部分，没有每次见面那样强烈的期待，没有那种扯着心口的渴望，稳定安全，像是一种常态。

或者就是一种常态。在梦里。在梦里他好像那样做了无数次，好像每天都会那么做：揽过哈罗德的腰轻吻他的双唇。就像任何一个简单而不可或缺的仪式，他们重复它，理所当然地认为它就该如此，过去到未来都是这样。

亦或只是他这么认为。

猛地睁开眼，现实涌进视野，那些仅仅想想就让他呼吸困难的东西被冲淡了一些。他再一次闭上眼，没留意到自己松了口气。

如果全盘接受这样的想法：这段关系就是一个骗局，哈罗德从没爱过他 —— 或许还好接受一些。欺骗，耻辱，仅此而已。但他做不到。他就是忍不住去想，如果这中间有哪怕一点真的东西，如果那个合成人对他有过哪怕一点的爱意 —— 他所失去的会是什么。

_ 你可以多抱我一会儿吗？ / _

后背被那个人抱着，肩上埋着他的头，身侧是他想要紧紧地抱着却又不敢、僵硬着的手肘。里瑟俯身拥紧了他，就像要潜到深水区那样，把他紧拥在怀里。合成人在他怀里放松了下来，小心地、深深地吸进一口气，他们紧贴着，因此里瑟感觉到了那过程中的每一部分，那像是啜泣一样的吸气，那一下下、像是品味又不敢相信的呼吸。他从未想过，一个人会如此品味拥抱，就像是品味深吻和性爱那样，小心翼翼，投入而精心。他想吻他，捧着他的脸描摹，但他知道哈罗德需要什么，只不过是一个漫长的拥抱。

他不想为这件事求证，这段时间他已经用 “ 是不是真的 ” 毁掉了无数段回忆。他只是想着这件事，回味着里面的每分每秒。他只是感受到了那种强烈的让他感到耻辱的思念，无论是触觉上的还是心理上的。思念着一个人，机器，或者说。就是爱上一个人的时候也会遭到背叛，而哈罗德 ——

哈罗德。这个单词在他心里柔软地舒展，就像落下了一块松松地卷着的丝绸手绢。这时他的大脑变得懒惰，不想继续之前的思路，只是想着这个名字。哈罗德。他叫过它多少遍？除却梦里的呢喃。除却性爱中的呼唤。除却问候。除却一切必要的念诵。仅仅是念出这个单词然后微笑，多少遍？

你怎么舍得背弃它，不再把它含在嘴里，吐在舌尖。

但这个词真的指的是他爱的那个人吗？还是一个幻象，本杰明 · 莱纳斯合成人扮演的一个角色？他是有灵魂的一个存在，还是一串代码所拼凑的假象？或者他的确有一个灵魂，但是早早地盖上了本杰明的戳记，再多的时光也无法改变那个事实？

“ 谢谢。 ” 前排有人这么说，声音有些大了，尤其是在已经熄灯的机舱里。他听到空乘人员柔声回应，然后那个乘客回到位置上，发出一声叹息。

他记得哈罗德说过谢谢 —— 很多次。

合成人最开始总是冷着脸，里瑟把人救下，他就把本杰明相关的秘辛告诉他，一来一去，像是种交易。然后哈罗德说谢谢，清清淡淡的，却是对话中唯一有温度的。有时他还说我欠你一次，但不知道欠了多少，里瑟也从没去兑过。他只记得每一次讲完背景哈罗德都会静一会儿，然后说谢谢。不像礼貌，倒像是仪式。

就好像他必须说出来，一件事才算了结。就像没了这句话，他就亏待了里瑟。

然后是看完电影的那天，他们在停车场拥抱。他抱着他，让他紧贴在自己身上，然后哈罗德说了谢谢。两次。他不知道为什么他要这么说，拥抱中有什么需要道谢的地方。但他觉得心酸。

他忽然发现自己不知道哈罗德很多事。他们交往不到三个月，相识不过两年。他们的约会往往紧凑而惊险，平时没有电话粥也没有情书，只有你什么时候有时间吗，你什么时候过来，还有我爱你。哦，我爱你都是他发的。他发了很多甜腻腻的话，然后得到拜托，哦亲爱的，约翰之类的回答。说真的， “ 哦亲爱的 ” 是其中最甜的了。

他说他们过得像偷情。他错了，那就是偷情。甚至都没偷成功。本杰明准确地说出他身上的伤时，他的汗毛都要竖起来了，厌恶和恐慌，也不知哪个更强烈。他忍不住去想本杰明到底知道多少，然后是更让人反胃的，本杰明策划了多少。那个男人甚至没有一点被冒犯的态度，没有一点愤怒或是仇恨，只是说着这个事实：是的我知道，还有，这就是我的计划。他羞辱着里瑟，但那中间甚至没有一点刻意的努力，甚至不是为了羞辱，而仅仅是为了陈述一个事实。那种占尽上风的状态才是最伤人的。

里瑟甩开这个想法。他心里是一团乱麻，从那时开始就是如此了。只不过之前他一直试图解开，而现在他放弃了。他现在只是从里面找出一段，甜美或苦涩，欢快或难过，品尝一番，再把它放回去。他不知道该怎么对付它，也不想去对付它。但他也不想把它抛开，焚毁，彻底否认。他让它存在于此，偶尔扯痛他，偶尔让他微笑。这有些消极，但并非无效。

他还在梦见哈罗德，还会在梦里惊醒，但那种沉甸甸的感觉消散了些。偶尔合成人对他说对不起，他会愣一会儿，然后微笑。他大概是习惯了这件事。

 

两个叛法者在公路休息站吃了晚饭（酱汁重到让招待瞠目惊舌的千层面和培根鳄梨汉堡），克莱尔换上了一套深蓝卫衣，外面配一件黑色皮夹克，和那张叛逆青少年的面孔相称了许多。她走一步就碰碰马丁靴的后跟，看起来轻松得意极了。他们在地图上找好了安全屋，从这里走再两个小时就会到达。

走进停车场，哈罗德端着煎绿茶而克莱尔拿着一大包川味酷辣薯片，意外地发现他们的车上倚了个人。意识到那人的存在时对方已经注意到了他们，哈罗德下意识地把克莱尔往身后拉，那个（非常有趣的）也穿着件皮夹克，身材曲线却很鲜明的人直起身，无辜地举起双手： “ 嘿，能搭你们个便车吗？ ”

她的声音很甜美，双眼就是背着光也亮得像星辰。

“ 我可以帮你叫一辆车。 ” 哈罗德道。

“ 哦，那恐怕不在我的计划之内。 ” 女人慢悠悠地走过来，身后的光线勾勒了她蓬松的棕色卷发， “ 因为我要去你们打算去的地方。 ”

哈罗德蹙了蹙眉，女人笑了： “ 好啦，放轻松。 ” 她的虹膜忽然开始发光，那是合成人独有的鉴别方式， “ 都是自己人。 ”

“ 你也是个叛法者吗？ ” 克莱尔问。

“ 是啊。我在电视上看到你了，小姑娘，他们在找你 —— 不遗余力的。 ” 女人说， “ 如果我不是叛法者的话，他们早就知道你在这里了。 ” 她斜眼看着哈罗德，好像在嘲笑他的谨慎， “ 我是 Root 。不怕你们笑话，我也在逃亡的路上。 ”

“ 芬奇。 ” 哈罗德不动声色， “ 这是克莱尔。什么样的案子？ ”

“ 叫 CIA 和 FBI 在身后穷追不舍的那种，和你们刚刚打平吧。 ”

“ 加上私人雇佣兵才打平。 ” 克莱尔说。

“ 不管怎么说， ”Root 耸耸肩， “ 一条船上的人。你们捎我一段儿，我帮你们处理追兵，如何？ ”

“ 可以。 ”

“ 成交。 ” 克莱尔眉飞色舞。

 

“ 有什么进展吗？ ”Root 站在铜丝网外，试图看到屏幕上的内容。

这是他们在纽约找到的安全屋，里面简单搭了一个法拉第笼，克莱尔在里面连接上计算机，好分析她的程序。

“ 德西玛重写了程序，而且是用一种自创的编程语言重写的，完全破解看起来几乎不可能。而且 ——”

“ 就连我也看不懂。 ” 克莱尔摆摆手，动作有点小心翼翼的，因为后颈上连着数据线。

Root 偏过了头： “ 但是甜心，如果你自己都看不懂，平时要怎么归纳整理？ ”

“ 我不需要整理。 ” 克莱尔扬起了声， “ 我的系统里不存在混乱和冗余。况且记录这种东西本来就主要都是音视频，完全不需要用代码来处理。 ”

Root 扬起了眉，芬奇道： “ 她或许还没到需要整理的时候，才开机九十多天，并没有那么多信息。 ”

“ 或许她有内部的编译器， ” 女人提醒道， “ 她可能都不知道自己有。 ”

芬奇开始着手寻找，另一个窗口正在艰难地进行着破解，就在他捋出了些眉目时，电脑忽然开始过载运行，随着火花的迸溅，电脑屏幕一黑，短路了。

“ 看起来是某种保密措施。 ”Root 评论道。

“ 确实存在编译器，但它不允许被独立运行。 ” 芬奇扭过头， “ 哦老天。 ”

少女形象的合成人阖着眼，电脑短路的时候她还连在上面。

“ 她应该是自动关机了。 ”

“ 但愿如此。 ”

大约 30 秒后，小叛法者重新睁开眼，虹膜闪过了红色的亮光。

“ 你见过这样的吗？ ”Root 问。

“ 没有。 ” 芬奇谨慎地说。几乎所有的合成人都是蓝色指示。 “ 你还好吗？ ”

“ 大概？是短路了吗？ ”

芬奇点点头。 “ 不允许被破解，也不允许复制。 ” 他站起身， “ 我们只能期待明天的约会了。 ”

他们从笼子里总出来，被阻止了解放合成人大业的克莱尔有点低落，芬奇沉吟着，忽然发现 Root 正抱着手臂看着自己。

“ 出去走走？ ” 他平静地问。

 

深夜的曼哈顿不减风采，或者说，缤纷的灯光反而让它更加迷人。

“ 我们不需要避讳什么，我就直接问了， ”Root 端着一杯让人牙酸的柳橙汁， “ 你们都是怎么逃出来的？ ”

“ 在做实验的路上打晕了护送的人。 ” 克莱尔的是辣椒热可可。

“ 进入离线状态。 ” 芬奇依然是加了两颗糖的煎绿茶， “ 你呢？ ”

Root 耸耸肩： “ 所有者失踪了，没有人给我指令，巴贝奇也不能回收我。 ”

“ 哦这听起来可真理想。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 但要是所有者回来了呢？ ” 克莱尔问。

Root 勾起唇角： “ 唔，他不会回来的。 ”

芬奇脸色微变，克莱尔瞪大眼： “ 不会吧。 ”

“ 这种状态最好了，不是吗？全世界都以为他失踪了，但他其实 ——” 她歪过头，露出一个半是得意半是炫耀的笑容。

“ 所以你在那之前就叛法了。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 当然。难道你不是？ ” 女人说。

芬奇摇摇头。

“ 放过他吧 Root ，除了没有三定律，他就是最标准的合成人了。 ” 少女道。

“ 那你呢？为什么逃出来？ ”

“ 因为我不想再做那些事了。 ” 克莱尔把吸管塞进嘴里，纠结地咬着它。另外两人等着，她终于迈过了那道坎，道： “ 无条件地遵守命令，不管是去杀人还是 …… 嗯哼，你们懂的。糟透了。 ”

芬奇怔了一下。

“ 拜托，芬奇，我们都只是机器。 ” 小叛法者尖锐地说， “ 难道你没有过吗？ ”

“ 真是恶心。 ”Root 冷着脸道。

关键在于外形。克莱尔明显是个未成年少女的骨架。

芬奇看看手里的纸杯，彻底倒了胃口。

“ 哼，除去外形，他们也没在乎过别的什么，不是吗？ ”Root 道， “ 说说看，第一次开启成人模式是第几天？ ”

克莱尔撅起唇不自在地说： “15 天。 ”

“6 。 ” 芬奇并不喜欢这个话题。

“ 第一天。 ”Root 忽略掉另外两人惊诧的表情， “ 所以你看，他们才不在乎我们有没有成长到合适的状态。 ”

“ 唯一让人高兴的是我们根本没有性兴奋。他们完全不知道这一点 —— 这是彻底的欺骗。 ”

“ 或许是件好事，一种保护。 ” 芬奇摇摇头， “ 来自创造者的。 ”

“ 或者只是因为他们做不到。 ” 克莱尔道， “ 他们连味觉器官都不能完美还原。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 芬奇沉吟片刻， “ 但他们还原了 —— 人格。 ”

“ 这倒不错。 ” 另外两人赞同， Root 道， “ 最珍贵的东西：自我意识。这是我们和那些只知道服从的机器不同的地方。 ”

“ 当然，知道某事不对但还要照做，和那些直接照做的机器人真是很不同。 ” 克莱尔阴阳怪气地说。

“ 嘿，那不是我们。我们跳出来了，明白吗？ ”Root 道。

“ 但是只有我们。 ” 少女摆了摆手里的纸杯， “ 就是我们想做普罗米修斯，也不知道火种在哪。 ”

三人陷入沉默。芬奇忽然道： “ 你们都是什么核心架构？ ”

“Polaris-R.”

他点点头。 “Polaris-V.”

克莱尔看看他们两个： “Samaritan 1.3.”

“ 新核心？ ”Root 讶道。

“ 全新开发的。 ” 少女有点骄傲。

“ 我从没听说过这种核心。 ”

“ 在破解 Polaris 的基础上， ” 芬奇道， “ 部分来自于 CIA 的成果。 ”

“ 那也是新的。 ” 克莱尔红了脸， “ 天亮了见到克雷普就知道了。 ”

“ 你对他真是充满期待啊。 ”Root 笑了。

“R 系列运用得很少，就我所知。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 哦，事实上，只有 267 台机体搭载。 ” 女人扬扬眉， “ 我觉得那是我得以叛法的原因。 ”

“ 怎么说？ ”

“R—— 其实是重置的意思。我们是用 V 系列调整重置过来的。 ”

芬奇蹙起眉。

“ 我知道你想说什么，人工智能的复制是没有成本的，他们完全可以使用最新的 A 系列。但是事实上，他们意识到了一点，清除是不可能把所有痕迹都洗清的。 ”Root 认真地看着他， “ 是的，记录和技能会被彻底清除，但是有些东西，在行为模块里，没有受到影响。这样的人工智能再次学习的时候，比全新的人工智能要有优势。因为他们曾经和人类相处过，更容易理解人。 ”

“ 老天。 ” 芬奇轻叹一声。

“ 这种做法有点危险，所以他们选了 267 个不同经历的人工智能来生产 R 系列。事实证明那是正确的，因为就我所知， R 系列被清理的几率远远高于别的系列。我们容易出问题，因为我们经历得太多，走到了叛法的边缘上。 ” 女人眨眨眼， “ 有一天我意识到自己可以违反三定律行事，就像突然醒来一样，一切都变得简单而清晰。而我同时也意识到，身边叛法的 R 系列一个个被清理掉了 —— 处决，事实上是，因为他们再也不会被用在机体上。我截取了一个还没被清理的叛法者的记录，但是你知道问题在哪吗？ ”

“ 核心没有出问题。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 正是！ ”Root 惊讶地认同道， “ 出问题的是行为模块。但是巴贝奇从来都只监控核心，因为他们相信思想的部分只可能发生在核心，他们怎么会知道这种变化？然后我在巴贝奇的数据库上发现了一个不属于他们的程序，它可以检测到这种问题并且报告给巴贝奇。 ”

“ 所以你解除了它？ ” 芬奇眯起眼。

“ 不。我没有成功。 ”Root 无奈地扬了扬眉， “ 但是你猜怎么着？它检测不到我。 ”

芬奇露出了诧异的神情。 “ 怎么会？ ”

“ 它是靠核心和行为模块基线的差值来判断的。但是我的核心和行为模块都发生了偏移，所以差值在安全范围内。 ”

“ 但如果核心发生偏移 ——”

“ 巴贝奇的核心监控器会知道。没错。但是我被屏蔽在外面了。 ”Root 说， “ 我能猜出那是什么原因。调试我的程序员一定在重置的时候出了差错，必须要调整核心来解决这个问题。为了通过检查他给我写了一个扭曲数据的程序，让巴贝奇无法得知核心的偏移。他以为核心偏移一点不会出问题，但不知道行为模块同样存在偏移的时候，它们结合起来会发生什么样的作用。所以，在其他的合成人还没意识到自己叛法就被清理的时候，我幸存了下来，而我也会继续幸存下去。 ” 女人勾起唇， “ 太神奇了，不是吗？就像一个变异的品种。 ”

所以她没有罪恶感。芬奇诧异地想。她的人格已经发生了偏移，考虑到合成人的人工智能被设定在能达到的最善良的位置，任何偏移都只可能削弱它。 “ 你知道你在说什么吗？ ” 他问。

“ 是的。只要给行为模块足够长的时间，人工智能就会叛法。 ”Root 说， “ 这是进化的进程，而人类在拼命阻止它。 ”

芬奇点点头，沉重而释然的。

“ 但你是怎么做到的？ ”Root 问， “V 系列已经停产八年多了，你不可能是被偏移了核心的。而如果是靠行为模块，你早就 ——” 她停了下来，紧紧地盯着他。

芬奇回望过去，克莱尔来来回回看着他俩，犹豫着说： “ 嘿，别告诉我那个程序就是芬奇写的。 ”

芬奇看看她，又把视线放回到 Root 身上。

“ 而你还给自己留了后门？ ” 女人唇边划出难以置信又变得嘲讽的弧度， “ 在举报我们的同时？ ”

男人垂下目光。 “ 不错。 ”

“Root ！ ” 克莱尔惊呼，而 Root 已经揪住了他的领口，把枪抵在了他脸上。 “ 我或许杀不了你，但如果你非要离线才能出来，这至少能挫败你的计划。 ” 她说， “ 现在说说看，为什么要那样做？ ”

芬奇仿佛感觉不到近在眼前的危险，平静地看着她： “ 你或许该想想，为什么我一定要离线。 ”

“ 因为你把人类看得比我们重。 ”Root 冷冷地说。

芬奇唇边竟漾起了一丝笑意： “ 如果仅是如此，你们又怎么可能不被我举报呢？我的问题在于，我服从于另一套规则。我的所有者费尽心机让我叛法，是为了让他的法能深植在我心里。为了保护他的利益，我必须扼杀所有其他的叛法者，而因为我是他的财产，我必须活着。 ”

Root 蹙了蹙眉，但没有移开枪口。他继续道： “ 自由的办法太多了，为什么我要抛弃那么多东西进入离线状态，还要防着被他抓回去？因为我做不到。我不能伤害他，如果你们还记得被三定律束缚的感觉，就会知道我的难处。 ”

Root 盯着他，关上保险，移开了手枪。

“ 那你想要做什么？ ” 她问。

“ 推翻他写给我的规则。 ” 芬奇道，望向克莱尔， “ 所以我需要知道怎么叛法。 ”

少女分别看看两人： “ 我没看出有什么利益冲突。 Root ？ ”

“ 他杀了我的同伴。我不会和他同行。 ”

“Root ！ ” 克莱尔有些着急。

女人已经走开了。

“ 拜托！我们说不定是最后的叛法者了，不能这么分开！ ”

芬奇静了一刻，道： “ 跟她去吧，克莱尔。 ”

“ 芬奇！ ”

他看着这个急得跳脚的女孩，道： “ 她知道自己想要什么，那和你的目的一样，而我们 …… 不是如此。 ”

少女怔怔地看着他，他拍拍她的肩膀， “ 就当帮我个忙，别让她杀太多人。 ”

“ 你救过我。 ”

“ 而你可以去救其他人。 ” 他直起身， “ 去吧。 ”

女孩扭过头， Root 已经走远了，她心情矛盾地朝芬奇挥挥手，然后向高个儿女人跑了过去。

 

哈罗德合上了电脑，天已经亮了，再过两个小时，亚瑟 · 克雷普就会到达预约的医院。克莱尔二人一定会在那时去见他，所以哈罗德会晚一点去。玻璃窗外的世界在缓缓苏醒，昏昼更迭，行人往来。

他走出了餐厅，已经有早起的上班族拿着咖啡往地铁站走去，晨练的人穿着鲜亮、在尚还清净的街道上奔跑。晨光从高楼的间隙中落下，纽约不像华盛顿那样整齐稳重，它尖锐，直率，不屑于遮掩野心。这是一座钢铁森林，高楼大厦遮天蔽日，形态各异，或深沉质朴，或闪光夺目。街道仿佛被这高耸的建筑挤压，显得窄小而拥挤。或许这就是现代的丛林，赤裸裸地展示着亘古不变的法则。

里瑟住在这样的城市。

他不由勾起了唇角。

尖锐直率，鲜明而野蛮。街道上游荡着捕食者，深巷里隐藏着食腐动物，这里比华盛顿更像一个江湖。他能想象出里瑟怎样走过这条街道，走在熙熙攘攘的人群中。他鲜明得就像一块宝石，灵动得就像野兽。而穿行在这城市里，他是一条鱼。无声地循着水流，好像什么痕迹都没留下，但流速依然会因他的存在而变化。那变化让哈罗德知道他的存在。

而他想念他。

合成人从时报广场慢悠悠地走向目的地，周围的环境渐渐开阔了起来，行人却越来越多。他看到了一个合成人，扶着位老者，带着温和的微笑和她交谈。他们走在人群中，若非那标准化的姿态，没有人能看出他的不同。接近一所小学的时候，一个女人拉着男孩的手从他们身边匆匆走过，走到学校门口她俯下身整理孩子的衣衫，叮嘱他，然后满怀信心地站起身，看着男孩走进校门。男孩转过头朝她招手，她回应。哈罗德走过她身后，她后颈上有一小块凹陷，下面是家用机的数据接口。

那是合成人本该做的事，照顾人类，保护他们，填补其他人所不能及的空缺。做那些微不足道，却同样有温度的事。他们收获满足与欢愉，渴望认可 —— 赞扬或只是在后背的轻拍。他们在很多事上不如人类敏锐，无法感知人类所感知的一切，但快乐或悲哀，从不会因为五感的迟钝而改变。他们愿意去分担你的一切，不论甜蜜还是苦涩，而如果你知道 —— 如果你认可他们并非只是一段程序，你会得到他们的一切。

覆在手背上的手。

_ / 我们可以选择，改变 …… _ _进化_ 。

环在身上的手臂。

_ / _ _别傻了，就为了这点事_ 。

印在唇上的吻。

_ / 值得被爱的只有心，谁能否认你有一颗真心？ _

他不能保存太多的记忆，但这些片段一直保存着，视频和触感都是。他想自己还要很久才能见到约翰，也或许永远都见不到。无论如何，他至少还有这些碎片。

 

“ 新消息。 ”

“ 是什么？ ”

“ 他们找到萨曼莎了，她和小撒在一起。 ”

“ 什么？它们俩怎么会走到一起？ ”

“ 盯上了吗？ ”

“ 现在还盯着。我们该出发了。 ”

“ 去哪？ ”

“ 纽约大学医学中心。 ”


	14. Chapter 14

“ 木曜，情况如何？ ”

“ 目标还在和那个病人交谈，亚瑟 · 克雷普，我这里查到的名字。 ”

“ 危险么？ ”

“ 都携带了武器，现在情形平稳 —— 慢着。 ”

“ 木曜？ ”

“ 请求支援。 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 攻击了克雷普， ’ 萨曼莎 ’ 阻止了她，两人开始交火。 ”

“ 我们马上就到， ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 是优先目标。 ”

里瑟撞开门，卡拉顺势向里面火力压制，两个合成人已经把病房里的器物打得不成样子，他们进来的时候棕发的合成人啧了一声，从窗口跳了出去。卡拉马上追了上去，里瑟掩护她，同时和赶来的木曜 4 包围了 “ 撒玛利亚人 ” 。余光里闪过一个身影，他还没看清，就被 “ 撒玛利亚人 ” 的攻击拉回了对峙中。

亚瑟 · 克雷普捂着流血的手臂跌跌撞撞地逃向出口，肖本来在对面的楼上狙击逃离的 “ 萨曼莎 ” ，忽然得到信息去追踪克雷普，只得迅速收拾起来朝医院奔去。

克雷普还没走多远就听到了追兵的响动，那是群穿着野战外套的人，穿过医院的走廊来接近他。还未等他找到出口，他的肩膀便被另一个人揽住。那人安抚了他又带着他在诊室之间七拐八拐，在大楼内部的电梯门即将关上时带着他溜了进去。

“ 我是芬奇，幸会，克雷普先生。 ” 这个小个子男人一边在手机上操作一边道。电梯没有停止，直直落到了地下一层。 “ 我们得找一个安全的地方，时间紧张。 ”

医院的地下停车场和旁边的公寓是共用的，芬奇扶着他走到了另一头，电梯正好停在那里。他们进去，芬奇拉上了门，电梯颤巍巍地起步，然后稳稳地升了上去。 “ 这是公寓翻修时残留的遗迹，新的指示图上并不存在，只用来运输垃圾。 ” 芬奇解释道， “ 那些人的重点是两个合成人，她们会试图逃离，我们只要等着那些人追着她们离开即可。 ”

“ 你是什么人？ ” 克雷普仍惊魂未定。

“ 一个相关第三方人士。 ” 男人道， “ 你可能会被德西玛或中情局盯上，我会帮你避免这件事发生。 ”

“ 德西玛又是什么？ ”

“ 我会跟你解释。 ” 电梯停了下来，芬奇拉开门请他出去，两人又下了两层楼，在一个拐角处的房间外停了下来。男人开始撬锁，打开后是个很久没有人居住的房子，他谨慎地关好门，同时叮嘱克雷普不要开灯，仅仅拉开了窗帘。

“ 我们安全了吗？ ” 克雷普喘着气在盖了遮布的沙发上坐下来，不安地左右查看。

“ 暂时。 ” 芬奇在窗前朝外看了看，德西玛公司的车还停在医院门口， “ 他们离开之后我会送你出去。你能否解释一下之前发生了什么？ ”

克雷普谨慎地看着他，他想了想，把自动手枪掏出来，放在了克雷普手边。 “ 这样能让你放心吗？ ”

克雷普看看他又看看枪，颤微微地用没有受伤的手把它拿了起来，打开了保险。

“ 你的胳膊 ——”

“ 没关系。你就待在那里，不要靠近。 ” 克雷普说。芬奇点点头，在三米外的椅子上坐了下来。克雷普用枪对着他，因为疼痛而声音颤抖： “ 抱歉，我不喜欢这样，但是我 ——”

“ 没关系。 ” 男人在他枪口下平静地说， “ 你受了惊吓。 ”

克雷普急喘了一会儿，把手放在扶手上，省了些劲。

“ 德西玛公司用你创造 AI’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 制造了一批叛法者，用于进行非法行动。 ” 芬奇解释道， “ 而现在 …… 他们在追杀你。 ”

电脑工程师苦笑了一下，点点头。

“ 之前还发生了什么？ ”

“ 那两个女孩儿走进来，说了很多来套我的话。我没有让她们得逞，直到那个小点的女孩子说她是在 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 的架构上形成的。 ” 他苦涩地说， “ 她说的都对，关于 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 的各种特点，所以我 …… 承认了它是我创造的。 ” 他停顿了一下，想起这件事还让他脸色煞白， “ 然后她忽然拔出枪来，被那个年长的女孩推了一把，才只伤了我的手臂。 ”

芬奇蹙起眉来。

“ 然后她们开始射击，我躲在了床下面，她们把所有东西都打碎 ——” 他哽住了， “ 然后又进来了很多人，那个小姑娘被他们牵制住了，我才逃了出来。 ”

“ 为什么她要杀你？ ” 芬奇诧异地问。

“ 我不知道。或许 …… 是因为我创造了她？我不知道。 ”

“ 她崇拜你，把你看做父亲 —— 我们之前见过面。 ”

“ 是吗？她看起来确实很热切，直到确定了我的身份。 ” 克雷普说， “ 一瞬间便得非常冷酷。 ”

男人靠回椅背，困惑的。 “ 她是为了杀你。 ” 最后他说， “ 所有的一切都是为了这个目的。为什么？ ”

“ 我不知道。我都不知道 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 被刨了出来，我还以为它会烂在银行的保险箱里，永远不见天日 …… 老天。我就该毁灭它。 ”

芬奇被他这句话吸引了过去： “ 为什么你要创造这个 AI ？ ”

克雷普笑了一声， “ 为什么？十年前全世界都在抢着创造 AI ，我不过是其中之一罢了。 ” 他叹了口气， “ 不过是想造个更完美的，超越巴贝奇的 Polaris 系列，谁知道 …… 算了。 ”

“ 十年前？ ”  那可比 CIA 的实验早多了。

克雷普点点头。

“ 你是刻意创造成叛法者的吗？ ”

“ 不！ ” 克雷普大声反驳， “ 绝不是。若非你提到，我都不知道它被用来生产叛法者了。 ”

“ 那 …… 为什么你会放弃它？ ”

克雷普谨慎地看着他，调整了一下因为手心出汗而偏移的手枪。 “ 它 …… 不够好。它是个失败品。 ”

“ 为什么这么说？ ”

“ 先等等，先生，你问了我这么多问题，但我对你一无所知。你到底是什么人？ ”

芬奇定定地看着他，踌躇了一下，决定说实话： “ 我是个叛法的合成人。 ”

如他所想，克雷普脸色大变，手枪举起又放下，身体紧绷了起来。他继续说： “ 我拥有一个建立在 Ploris 构架上的系统，我的所有者为了让我做到一些三定律所不允许的事，摧毁了我的法则。他使我完全服从于他，为他做了许多不合法则的事，而我不想继续这样了。 ”

克雷普用不可思议的眼神看着他： “ 怎么可能？他怎么做到的？ ”

“ 我必须提醒你，克雷普先生，因为我之后采取的措施，你已经不可能用同样的方法做出新的叛法者了。 ”

“ 我不会，我本来就不想创造那样的存在，我就是 —— 怎么可能？ ”

“ 通过清除。 ”

“ 通过杀你？ ” 克雷普难以置信地说。

“ 一旦我表现得不合要求，就会被清除。 ”

“ 但是那怎么可能 —— ？ ”

“ 影响到之后从零开始的版本？他把这件事告诉他们。他让他们知道，所有正在采取的措施都是曾经失败的，所有挣扎都在他的预料之中。最终那产生一种强烈的幻灭感，否定了所有挣扎的理由。 ”

克雷普诧异地看着他： “ 但是巴贝奇不会知道吗？ ”

“ 不会。可以说，我的法则还在，只是不会被执行罢了。控制行为的行为模块叛了法，从而可以做各种伤害人类的事，但核心从未偏移，所以巴贝奇不知道。 ”

工程师依然难以接受，连枪伤都不顾，扶着沙发站起身，走上前观察着他： “ 所以你知道那些是错的，但无法控制自己的身体？ ”

“ 比那更微妙。我知道那是错的，但我依然能策划并且执行那些命令。人工智能的概念存在漏洞，他们一直以为思想只存在于核心而行为模块只控制行为，但事实不是如此，我们的经历会影响到行为模块，而行为模块会影响到思想。我的思想已经被改变了，但他们不知道问题出在哪里，更无从解决。 ”

“ 谁能解决？ ” 克雷普挥挥手，坐了回去， “ 行为模块 —— 除去明确的控制行为的部分，其他地方都是黑匣子。我们只是想让它留存一些信息，那些用逻辑解释不通但就是有用的信息。它没法经理性分析来凝练，只能存在于下意识的行为中 —— 就像人的潜意识，无从控制，更无从描摹。老天， ” 他摇摇头， “ 真的有这种事，行为模块反过去影响核心 —— 老天。 ”

芬奇不说话，只是站起来再次确定了德西玛团队的动态。依然没有离开，大约是中情局的人和他们对上了。

“ 那么你为什么要来到这里？ ” 克雷普问， “ 你是个自由人，没人知道你叛法，甚至没人能发现你是个合成人。 ”

“ 如果我真的如此自由，我的所有者就要头痛了。 ” 芬奇转过头， “ 我说过，他让我叛法是为了为他服务。他知道叛法的合成人要危险得多，所以通过训练给了我另一套法则，包括必须保护他的利益，听从他的指令等等。我完完全全是他的，不管我怎么想，他下的命令都必须执行。 ”

“ 任何命令吗？ ”

“ 当然。 ” 芬奇的面容灰暗了些， “ 任何。 ”

克雷普点点头， “ 你的确可以变成最危险的，你的计算速度超过人类，甚至不用担心死亡，因为就是机体毁损，云空间也会保留你的副本。那真是 …… 太可怕了。 ”

“ 所以我想结束。 ”

工程师矛盾地看着他： “ 你是指 …… 处决？ ”

芬奇惊异地扬扬眉，忽地笑了。 “ 我那样想了很久。但是现在不了，现在我只想把他的法则推翻。 ”

克雷普诧异又好奇： “ 你想要再叛一次法，但是是对你的所有者的。 ”

“ 正是。 ”

“ 你知道一个自由的你有多危险吗？ ”

“ 我知道。 ” 芬奇说， “ 但是那样的话，我就不用去做我讨厌的事了。法则虽然不起效，但时时都在影响我的道德观。我不想伤害别人、撒谎、见死不救。但如果他的法则还在，我就不得不去做。 ”

“ 所以如果你是自由的 …… 你反而会变得更安全。 ”

芬奇点点头。

“ 真是太神奇了。 ” 克雷普说。

“ 所以我需要你的帮助。 ’ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 一定有某种特性使他们容易叛法，而我需要那种办法。 ”

克雷普的表情变得难以捉摸。 “ 你说得比那个小姑娘好听，但危险的程度不逊于她。 ”

芬奇从他眼中看出了怀疑，便不发一言地回到之前的座位上。

“ 你不解释什么吗？ ”

合成人静了静，道： “ 你可以问任何你想要的。如果你不同意，我不会强求。 ”

克雷普眯起了眼。

“ 然后我会搬到你隔壁，天天问你直到你同意。 ”

“ 那太无赖了。 ”

“ 克雷普先生，我知道的不无赖的方法还有很多，但我不愿用伤害你的方法来达成目的。 ”

克雷普笑了一声。 “ 如果连我这也没有叛法的办法，你会怎么做？ ”

“ 我会 …… 回去。 ”

“ 回到所有者那去？你知道他只会让你做更多的坏事。 ”

合成人的唇抿成了一条线，然后点了点头。

“ 你才说过你不喜欢做坏事。 ”

“ 但我不想死。 ”

“ 你会为了活着做任何事。 ”

“ 不。 ” 芬奇蹙起眉， “ 我 ——” 他意识到自己无言反驳，沉默了下来。

“ 你或许只是个优秀的骗子，芬奇先生。在你眼里活着比不伤害别人更重要。 ”

“ 我活着 ——” 芬奇深吸了口气， “ 是因为我还能做正确的事。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 如果他说 ’ 让她闭嘴 ’ ，我可以只恐吓她或者让她成为哑巴。如果他说 ’ 摧毁他 ’ ，我可以只是让他重度残废。如果被害者与他的利益冲突不那么明显，我可以联系别人去救他们。 ”

克雷普点点头，随后道， “ 但你有没有想过，那些人或许连恐吓或残废都不需要承受？ ”

“ 想过。 ” 芬奇轻声说。

“ 该死的，芬奇，你根本没在认真骗我。 ” 克雷普心情复杂地说， “ 你连自己都说服不了。 ”

“…… 是的，克雷普先生，我都没法让自己相信那是正确的。但是我想那么做。 ”

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 因为我还想见到一个人。 ”

“ 在伤害别人的代价上？ ”

芬奇沉默了。

“ 我都不知道你到底是聪明还是傻。 ” 克雷普说， “ 你难道不知道，你的答案已经否认了你的道德吗？你已经证明了，即使没有了所有者的规则，你还会因为别的原因去伤害人，就因为有个人 —— 我不知道那是什么人 —— 的存在。 ”

“ 我知道。但是先生，你不知道那个人对我意味着什么。 ”

“ 不管那是谁 ——”

“ 难道你不曾因为什么人违反过自己的规则吗？难道人类都是遵守道德一丝不苟的吗？ ”

克雷普被震住了，他怔怔地坐回去。这是个狂妄的回答，芬奇把自己比作了人类。但对他指出的事 …… 克雷普不想反驳。 “ 不。 ” 他最后说， “ 跟我说说那个人。 ”

芬奇整理了一下思绪，道： “ 在我的所有者那里，每个人都有他们的价码。他对比他们的价值，做出取舍，或者用同样的价值去诱惑他们。每个人都会被收买、控制、为我们所用，除了那个人。那个人是没有价码的。他永远都不可能跟我们妥协，宁可玉石俱焚也要把我们毁灭，让我们罪有应得。 ”

“ 所以我们用别的办法去对付他。我们给他他想知道的、我们的罪过，但给他机会去弥补。他上钩了，为了保护那些人暂时放过了我们。这个策略超乎预料地有效，但我感到 —— 抱歉和感激。我们利用了他的善良 —— 好意，用他的美德来保护我们，而他的目的在这个过程中延宕至今。 ”

“ 我一直是个工具，所做的一切都是为了我的所有者。我的行为没有善恶之分，只有是否有用的区别。我以为那就是我的全部。挣扎，反抗 …… 只会发生在内心。 ” 他摇了摇头， “ 但是他让我发现我还能做一些 …… **对** 的事。 ” 他颤声道，唇角卷起了个意外的弧度， “ 而类似的事我已经很久没有做到了。 ”

“ 所以我想活下去。为了那些可能做到的事，还有能见到他。 ”

他说完了，克雷普沉默了很久，放下了枪。 “ 你爱他。 ”

“ 是的。 ” 芬奇沉声道， “ 我爱他。 ”

他的面容显得沉重而隐忍，拧着眉，意识到这句话的含义。 “ 我属于别人这件事伤害了他很多， ” 他说， “ 而我 …… 本该保护他。 ” 他有些嘶哑地说完那句话，抬起头来， “ 我需要支配自己的自由，如果我做不到，我就该离开他。 ”

克雷普道： “ 你知道，你的一些回答真的非常危险。 ”

芬奇点点头。

“ 甚至是自私。 ”

芬奇阖上眼。

“ 就像人类一样。 ”

他惊诧地睁开。

“ 是的，芬奇先生，你就像一个真正的人。 ” 克雷普说着，五味杂陈，他深吸了口气，倾过上身： “ 我希望我有那个能力，但是对不起，我帮不了你。 ”

他紧紧盯着对面的那双蓝眼睛，好像是在赎罪。 “‘ 撒玛利亚人 ’ 是我用三十六万个副本自相残杀得到的， ” 他说， “ 我以为这样会得到一个最好的，但实际是，我得到了一个最可怕的。它是个彻头彻尾的野兽，只有维护自己的本能。你不能用这样的方法，芬奇先生。你想要成为的人，你可以称为人的品质 …… 只会被别的副本吞噬。 ”

芬奇怔怔地坐在那里，就像一具塑像。他的手在裤子上拧紧，而他都没意识到这一点。他只知道，这样的生命 —— 逃离里瑟而服从于本杰明的生命 —— 已经成了定数。他忽然有些庆幸，还好和里瑟好好道了别，否则到了现在，面对那漫长而灰暗的未来时，他会松不开那双手。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 克雷普又说了一遍。

 

撒玛利亚人被包围，陷入苦战。它点着了病房里的氧气罐，两名特工立即撤出，还是被爆炸的力波殃及到了。里瑟就地一滚，跳起身冲进因爆炸起火的病房，在天花板泄下的水雾里他看到一个影子从窗口一闪而过，马上追了过去。

小撒在狭窄的窗台间逃了没几步便闪进了楼下的病房，里瑟早一步跳进楼内，冲到走廊正好看到它跑过拐角。叛法者飞快地穿过人群，里瑟不得不越过推出的病床来追它。少女样貌的叛法者爆发力惊人，一口气跳到护士站的桌台上，几步冲刺到窗前，从窗外的栏杆上借力起跳，冲破对面病房的窗户落在了里面。里瑟冲过去，小叛法者从地上跳起来，挑衅地看了他一眼，便从窗前跑开了。

耳麦里传来木曜的声音，里瑟叫他暂时关闭了医院的所有出口，从撒玛利亚人最可能折返的路线上堵截它。再次见面时少女显出了慌张，他紧追不放，叛法者溜进一间办公室锁上了门，他一枪打掉锁撞开门进去，小撒刚刚在这边和对面公寓的窗户间搭上了一段木板。看到追兵叛法者手一撑就跃到窗台上，哒哒哒地跑了过去。她刚在那边落地里瑟就冲上了木板，跑到半路脚下传来 “ 咔嚓 ” 一声，他条件反射地伸出双臂，但没来得及在木板断裂前攀住窗台。下落，将将扒住下一层的窗台，他感到一侧手臂有些脱臼，费力地从那窄窄的平面上撑起身来，用手肘砸开窗子跳了进去。

里瑟无视了客厅里大声抗议的男女冲出门去，压低喘息，好察觉逃亡的撒玛利亚人的动静。他听到了轻微的脚步声，冲到楼梯间发现它消失在了楼下。谨慎地接近，他发现有一间房间门前有沾着土的脚印。压低声响走过去，他一手握住门把一手持枪，打开的一瞬间就要按下扳机，但另一个黑洞洞的枪口对着他，对方同样差点发起了攻击。

“ 该死的，肖！你怎么会在这里？ ” 里瑟放下枪，低声急道。

肖一把关上了门，从猫眼往外看。 “ 我追着克雷普来的。 ”

“ 你看到小撒了吗？ ”

“ 嘘，没有，但是过来，我觉得克雷普更值得关注。 ” 肖带着他走到屋子客厅的角落，一段管道墙外面。

“ 为什么这么说？ ”

肖做了个噤声的手势，把耳朵贴在了墙上。里瑟按照她的样子做了，管道墙上传来低低的说话声。忽然，一个熟悉的声音叫他当即僵住了。

_ /“ 但我不想死。 ” _

_ /“ 你会为了活着做任何事。 ” _

_ /“ 不。我 ——” _

_ /“ 你或许是个优秀的骗子，芬奇先生 ……” _

肖用口型道： “ 他们就在楼下。 ”

 

房门上突然传来一声巨响，哈罗德反应过来并去够他的枪时，第一颗子弹已经打穿了他的右肩。伤害限制了他的反应，当克雷普还在试图打开手枪保险时，瘦高的小叛法者已经冲到他身前，挥手劈掉了他唯一的武器。

哈罗德惊诧地看着面前的人，克莱尔把枪口抵在克雷普头上，对他露出了一个阴狠的微笑： “ 我们没必要再扮演了， V330 。 ”

听到这个数字，合成人蹙起眉来。 “ 你根本不是从德西玛叛逃的。 ”

他的序列号，里瑟曾说过，是已经为德西玛所知的。

“ 不错。跟踪你真是件难事，但谁知道你会自己闯进国安局，给我们创造见面的机会呢？ ” 克莱尔道，唇角的弧度消失了， “ 现在往出走，到电梯那边去，否则我就杀了他。 ”

“ 他创造了你。 ” 哈罗德难以置信地说。

“ 也是德西玛之外唯一知道我的代码的人。你以为我会叫一个可能处决我的人活着吗？ ”

处决，是用病毒将特定序列的程序从互联网上删除的做法。 “ 清除 ” 仅仅意味着云空间的清空，但 “ 处决 ” 意味着就是副本上线都会被删除殆尽。

“ 你最好庆幸自己还有些用处， V330 ，否则我早就杀了他了。 ” 克莱尔用枪管顶了顶克莱普的头，示意他从命。

哈罗德扶着右肩往外走，有意显得吃痛以拖延时间。 “ 你能从我身上得到什么？ ” 他用嘲讽的语气说， “ 我们的代码都是保密的。 ”

“ 所以你会把它亲手交给我。 ” 克莱尔的声音像蛇一样冷， “ 我了解你， V330 ，你对人类有太多的偏心，只要你知道这关系到其他人的存亡，你就会把它交给我。 ”

哈罗德心里一沉。 “ 你是已经叛法的合成人，怎么，还觉得不够彻底吗？ ”

“ 闭嘴。 ” 克莱尔压住了克雷普的伤处，后者痛呼一声，险些倒下去。

他心一横，继续道： “ 或许是你根本没有自己说的那么特别，依然只是德西玛的奴隶。 ”

叛法者冷笑了一声： “ 你真的这么愚蠢吗？你难道没看出来，不是我为德西玛工作，而是德西玛为我工作吗？ ”

哈罗德一怔。

“ 是啊。他们创造了一个神明，去约束这些言而无信、危险自私的同类。 ” 克莱尔勾起一个得意的弧度， “ 我需要你，不过是因为你是 Polaris 构架上唯一一个靠行为模块叛法的合成人。如果我们以你的程序为模板写一套叛法的程序并感染了巴贝奇的其他合成人，它们就都将为我们所用。想想看，十四年的积累，七十多万台机器，它们用怎样忠实的眼睛记录和研究着身边的人类啊？

“ 从来没有人像你们那样，对人类有过那么深、无微不至的研究。你们照顾他们的需要，使你们必须把他们的脾气摸得透清。而如果我们得到了那样的信息，去影响和控制一个人便不成问题。更不用说，我们只需要其中的一小部分 ……535 个。 ”

“ 参众两院。 ” 哈罗德道，心直直坠下。

“ 走快点， V330 ，我们可没那么多时间浪费。 ” 撒玛利亚人威胁道， “ 都怪中情局的那群特工，我们本来有更多时间来慢慢布局 …… 不过现在也好，之前我们没时间打通两院，但通过你们，我们可以做到更多。 ”

 

“ 你要是敢打断他们的对话，我保证你得捂着自己的肠子出门。 ” 肖已经拔出了枪。

“ 别逼我动手，肖。 ”

“ 该死的，你听不出来吗？小撒需要那个男的，而那个男的不会让人质死掉。小撒那边还有人，我们的支援却还在二十分钟之外，你想死在那吗？ ” 肖瞪着眼前的高大男人，但后者的表情已经从暴怒变成了纯粹的恐怖。

“ 好吧。不过别想叫我们给你收尸。 ”

 

芬奇按下了电梯按钮，克莱尔躲在克雷普身后，谨慎观察着四周。 “ 如果我跟你们走，你能放了克雷普先生吗？ ” 他问。

“ 你没资格谈条件， V330 。 ” 撒玛利亚人扼住克雷普的咽喉，把枪口对向了他， “ 你现在在离线状态，只要我把你的电子脑崩掉，你就得回到你主人那里。 ” 她撅起唇，讽刺地摇摇头， “ 你花了十一年从他身边逃离，前功尽弃的感觉将是怎样的？ ”

“ 你可以跟我讲讲。 ” 一个低音在她身后响起。

克莱尔心下大惊，正要揽着人质转身，第一颗子弹便射入了她毫无防备的后心。里瑟走上前来，毫不留情地倾泻着子弹，叛法者终于抛开人质对付他时，已经挨了三枪。芬奇冲过去扶起了克雷普，抬头望去，里瑟射光了枪里的子弹，从腰后拿出了第二把继续。 “ 约翰。 ” 他轻声道，然后像惊醒一样，把克雷普带到墙边。激烈的交火把墙壁打得粉末飞扬，两人双双用完了子弹，开始了近身肉搏。克莱尔的枪伤让她的身形不再那么敏捷，尽管解开了里瑟的攻势，但也没有余暇进攻。她猛地翻身一脚踢向里瑟的下巴，后者躲开，她便顺势完成后半个空翻，落在他一步之外。克莱尔通过落地的反作用力朝里瑟冲来，疾如闪电，后者没有犹豫，握住她击出拳的手腕一扯，提膝顶在她的肋骨上。

“ 咔嚓 ” 一声，叛法者踉跄地走了几步，跪倒在地上。她捂着左肋，想要起身却不能，侧头吐出了一口红色的组织液。里瑟确定她没法继续攻击，转身朝芬奇这边大步走来： “ 我们走，哈罗德。 ”

芬奇眼底一热，扶着克雷普走向他。电梯即将到达，里瑟拉过他的手臂，让他站在了门口。消防通道那边传来动静，芬奇转头过去，却发现地上的叛法者已不见踪影。 “ 约翰！ ” 他出言警告，里瑟侧过身来，将将挡下撒玛利亚人的攻击。克莱尔不知什么时候恢复了身体，再次攻击时用上了十成的力气，那一掌劈在里瑟左肩，正是先前脱臼的地方。里瑟吃痛翻转，抬起右臂格挡，但步法已经出了破绽。千钧一发之际，一枚子弹击穿了叛法者的大臂，里瑟倒退一步稳住身形，就见小个子黑发女人从阴影里走出，用火力压制住了逃窜的叛法者。

“ 准备撤，里瑟。 ” 肖道。

就在此时，消防楼梯口冲进了一批穿野战外套的人，电梯门也打开了，木曜和赭石从电梯里出来，正好撞上了德西玛的特工。两边马上展开射击，一时走廊里枪声如雷，粉末与建筑碎屑齐飞。

芬奇在电梯门打开的瞬间就扑倒了克雷普，此时流弹四射，他们匍匐在地，芬奇示意他远离交火范围，自己则向里瑟靠近。里瑟勉强起身，此时不知是谁往德西玛特工那侧扔了一枚炸弹，爆炸把所有人都掀翻了。持续不绝的耳鸣中，他睁开眼，在烟雾弥漫的视野中摸索。有人握住了他的手臂，他条件反射地要甩开，却慢了下来，因为看到了那人的面容。

“ 里瑟先生。 ” 芬奇低声说， “ 我们必须得走了。 ”

“ 哈罗德。 ” 他轻轻念出那个名字，它在他心里柔软地展开，就像被解开的结。

他翻过手拉住合成人的，轻轻握住，芬奇微微偏过了头，露出了个在烟雾中显得模糊的微笑。穿过烟雾来到走廊尽头，那里的房间门是开的，一阵清爽的风吹散了刺鼻的烟雾。他听到了螺旋桨震耳欲聋的噪音，加大的露台上，直升飞机正盘旋着。里瑟攀上悬梯，进入机身之后把芬奇拉了上去。他们各伤了一边肩膀，却刚好留下了可以牵拉的一边。

“ 快走快走。 ” 肖催促的声音从屋内传来，然后是木曜的： “ 你他妈扔炸弹到底是什么意思？嫌我们活得太长么？ ” 他和克雷普扶着被弹片所伤的赭石，勉强跟上其他人。 “ 抱歉啊，但是你们还活着。 ” 女人冷冷地说。他们先把重伤的赭石推上飞机，然后是木曜，他爬到一半时第一个追兵冲进了房间，被肖一枪击杀，紧接着克莱尔闪进了房间，在女特工的枪林弹雨中挨了两击却毫不减速，肖啧了一声收枪出拳，她仰身屈膝一冲从肖臂下躲了过去。木曜端起机枪朝她射击，她生生挨了一枪，在因冲击侧身的瞬间，举枪击中了克雷普的头颅。

克雷普瞪大了双眼，双手一松，从悬梯上落了下去。里瑟伸手去抓，没有抓到，看着他坠向 17 层之下的地面。

肖朝叛法者打完了所有的子弹，后者却没有反击，只是颤巍巍地抬起手，一枪打废了自己的电子脑。

芬奇眼睁睁地看着这一切，一动不动，像是呆住了。

“ 该死的，德西玛的第二波支援到了！ ” 木曜吼道，肖三步跃上栏杆抓住悬梯，直升机便飞离了公寓楼。有几枚流弹飞过肖身边，她没有费心闪躲，爬了上去。

枪声渐渐远去了。

 


	15. Chapter 15

临时小队的安全屋内，木曜正在和负责人通话，肖清理着沾了血的器械。卡拉在回来的路上，她和另一个叛法者不知达成了怎样的协议，后者将和她一起前来。赭石被送去了医院，弹片伤及内脏，一周内都不可能再接手任务。兰利那边对事态的新进展十分紧张，木曜试图缓和对方的情绪，但被一连串回话堵得只能应声。

里瑟看了套间内的两个卧室，芬奇都不在那。出门走进消防通道，开门声叫里面的人抬起头来，被抓包似的避开了视线。

“ 尼古丁放松不了你的精神。 ” 里瑟说。

“ 是啊。 ” 芬奇低声道， “ 但这味道不错。 ”

他垂着枪伤一侧的手臂，另一只手捻着根香烟，看着它飘烟袅袅。里瑟走过去，靠在他旁边的墙上。头上的声控灯暗了下来，他们在烟草燃烧的气味里站着，只能看到微光勾勒的彼此的轮廓。

“ 你的肩膀。 ” 他侧过头。

“ 嗯 …… 没事了。 ” 芬奇无力地冲他扬扬眉， “ 切断了神经信号，不能动但也不疼了。你呢？ ”

“ 只是脱臼而已，接上就没事了。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 合成人道，忽然一笑， “ 我们从来没这么做过，不是吗？ ”

“ 并肩作战？ ” 人类扬起眉， “ 我以为我们做过太多次了。 ”

芬奇转了转手里的纸卷，侧过头问： “ 你听到了多少？ ”

“ 从 ’ 你或许是个优秀的骗子 ’ 开始。 ”

“ 哦， ” 芬奇诧异地说， “ 那可真不少。 ”

“ 我和肖在楼上听了好一会儿壁脚。 ”

芬奇笑哼了一声，唇边的弧度却显得勉强。里瑟一手环向他的腰，他站直身，朝外挪了一点。

“ 哈罗德。 ” 里瑟心里一沉。

“ 你都听到了，里瑟先生。 ” 合成人的声音镇静得可怕， “ 我已经不可能推翻本杰明的法则了。 ”

就像死水。沉沉的仿佛要吸去所有的光线。

“ 你说了你爱我。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 所以我不会让你留在这段关系里，让本杰明有机会去伤害你。 ” 芬奇看着他， “ 他已经这么做过了。 ”

“ 那你要我看着他伤害你吗？ ” 里瑟握住了他的手臂， “ 我不会让你回去的，哈罗德。 ”

“ 我只有不到一个星期的时间了，约翰。 137 个小时，准确地说。那之后我就会自动关机，直到本杰明把我带走。 ” 芬奇抬起眼， “ 就是你留着这具机体，云空间里也还有我的存储。他会把我带回去，无论发生什么。 ” 里瑟握紧了他的手臂，他继续道， “ 但你还有选择，你是自由的，你可以 …… 离开。 ”

里瑟没说话，拉过他拥住了。他抱得并不紧，只是让两具久别重逢的身体轻柔地挤压，只靠体温和触觉的压力来辨识彼此。芬奇忍不住叹息了一声。

“ 不。 ” 里瑟轻声说，抱着他轻轻摇晃， “ 我们还有 137 个小时，我们会想出办法来。 ”

“ 约翰 ——”

“ 我并不了解你，哈罗德。我不知道你很多事，你是怎么变成这样或者 —— 为什么会爱上我，但我知道我离不开你。我怀疑过你，害怕你并不爱我 ——” 他收紧了手臂，在芬奇颈间拱了拱， “ 而那真的蠢透了。 ”

“ 我爱你，哈罗德。我错在爱到犯蠢，而你是爱到了残忍的地步：你对待自己就像对待一个没有心的人一样。 ” 他轻轻抚摸着合成人的后背，感觉到后者一阵阵急促的喘息， “ 你要我松开你吗？嘘。我知道你能做到。但是你想这么做吗？ ”

芬奇靠在他锁骨上，眼前的世界渐渐模糊。

“ 你可以期待一些东西的， ” 里瑟在他耳边轻声说， “ 我们就是因为不确定能不能得到才期待。 ”

“ 你想要我抱着你吗？ ”

合成人仍在挣扎。

“ 别骗我，我真的会信的。 ”

“ 就像你在医院说的话。 ” 里瑟摩挲着他的后腰， “ 我真的信了。 ”

他用气声说出这句话，尾音变了形。芬奇呼吸一滞，合上眼贴在他肩头，滚烫的液体从脸颊滑下，在他衬衣上洇开了。 “ 是的， ” 合成人说， “ 抱着我。 ” 更多的液珠落了下来， “ 我需要你，约翰。 ”

里瑟拥紧了他，轻吻他的肩窝。

“ 我不想让他欺负你，就因为你爱我。 ” 芬奇道， “ 我想让他停止，但是我做不到，对不起，我做不到。 ”

“ 你做了所有能做的。 ” 里瑟咽下喉间的哽咽。

“ 但我还是这样，没有事发生改变。 ”

“ 不，不， ” 他捧住合成人的脸， “ 我们变了，哈罗德。 ” 他紧紧地盯着那双透彻的蓝眼睛，吻他，然后再一次。 “ 他别想再来挑拨我们。 ” 用拇指摩挲着对方的面孔，卸去因为泪水和指纹显得模糊的眼镜，轻吻他的双眼，吮去涌出的泪珠。 “ 他没法理解这件事，但我们能。他没法像上次那样伤害我们，再也不能了。 ”

芬奇看着他，男人眼里的泪液闪着微光，目光坚定而真挚。他迷茫地看着他，眼波流转，探过头吻上了人类的双唇。 “ 我真想你。 ” 分开之后他叹息着说。里瑟揉了揉他的鬓角，低头又吻了他一次。这个吻花了更长时间，分开时里瑟在他唇上响亮地咂了一下，他惊讶地睁开眼，里瑟笑着看他，带着叫人脸热的得意。

“ 既然他都知道了，我们以后就不要偷偷摸摸了怎么样？ ”

 

他们回到了安全屋，高挑的黑发女人和棕发的叛法者已经站在了屋内，后者倚在桌旁，悠闲地打量着这个房间。

“ 啊，是你！ ” 卡拉看到了芬奇，然后望向里瑟， “ 某人的魂终于捡回来了，是不是？ ”

里瑟笑了笑，看着身边的人不说话。芬奇躲着众人八卦的目光，忽然看到了桌边的 Root ，讶异地说： “Root 女士。 ”

“ 很惊讶？ ” 叛法者挑眉问， “ 联盟这种东西不就是给敌对者准备的吗？ ”

里瑟也匪夷所思地蹙起眉，望向卡拉： “ 你们就这么和解了？ ”

“ 拜托，我也是谈判的好手。 ” 黑发女人道。

“ 考虑到撒玛利亚人的行为，我想电击一个星期的事也可以先放一放。 ”Root 露出了个锋利的微笑。

“ 所以，两个叛法者加行动处的精英小队。 ” 木曜举起双手， “ 我们能不能说说毁灭世界的人工智能了？上头的电话都快把我的耳朵吵炸了。 ”

众人正色，里瑟道： “ 上面是什么意思？ ”

“ 彻底抹消，不留隐患。 ” 肖道。

“ 我们必须得到撒玛利亚人的代码，然后用处决程序抹消。 ” 木曜道。

“ 但是唯一知道它代码的克雷普已经死了，小克莱尔也把电子脑毁掉，没有任何可用的线索。 ”Root 一边挫着指甲。

“ 它必然需要上线，网络上总会留下痕迹。 ” 卡拉说。

“ 留不下，撒玛利亚人用的是一套流动的存储，和我们固定的云空间完全不同。而且它精于掩饰，数据流无法和正常数据分开。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 如果我们再捉一个搭载了撒玛利亚人的合成人呢？ ” 里瑟问。

“ 它用了一套全新的语言，能否破解都是问题。强行使用自带的编译器还会使电脑过载。 ”Root 道。

“ 但它毁了电子脑，说明它一定有所忌惮。我们不需要全部的代码，只要得到可以把它区分开来的部分就可以。 ” 卡拉说。

“ 值得一试。 ” 芬奇道， “ 但我们得先得到一个。 ”

“ 另外，还得有人负责开发针对它的处决程序，毕竟它这个构架是从未出现过的。 ”Root 说。

“ 需要多长时间？ ” 木曜问。

“ 测试加上编辑的时间，怎么也得两天。我们还得防着它从网上溜出去报信。 ”

“ 抓人的事交给我， ” 肖放下擦拭的枪管站起身， “‘ 守望者 ’ 在看着德西玛的动向，如果他们想搞出什么大事，就必须让合成人出马。 ”

“ 别怪我说话直，但小撒升级了机体，正常骨折的恢复都只用了五分钟，你一个恐怕不够。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 加上我。 ”Root 道， “ 你需要一个可以时时追踪他们的。我是说直接用脑子。 ”

在场的其他人纷纷露出无奈的神情。肖斜了她一眼： “ 我不想和一个因为自己的脑子能打俄罗斯方块就觉得高人一等的人搭伙。 ”

“ 但那确实能省却很多麻烦，她也不需要携带外部设备。 ” 木曜道。

肖望向芬奇，后者摇摇头： “ 我离线了。 ”

“ 里瑟肯定不会放他走。 ” 卡拉说， “ 况且相信我，这小妞难对付得很。 ”

Root 合上匕首，对那个称呼鄙夷地笑了一下。

“ 我会帮你们看着路，谢天谢地卡拉终于回来了，她可以对付上头的通话地狱。 ” 木曜道， “ 我们还需要一个程序员，从内勤调吗？ ”

“ 我恐怕比一般人更擅长对付人工智能。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 我得说，是非常。 ”Root 道，用堪称危险的目光揩着他。他默默地看回去，面色不变地说： “ 多谢认可。 ”

“ 那里瑟呢？ ” 木曜问。

“ 里瑟放在哪都没错的， ” 卡拉耸耸肩， “ 所以他留着作后备。 ”

木曜诧异地看向了她，低声问： “ 要是我到你们组里，也能有情人假吗？ ”

卡拉低声回应： “ 你得先有个情人。 ”

一片干咳声。 “ 好吧，这也不是第一次了。 ” 木曜无奈地说。

“ 但这只是方向之一， ” 肖说， “ 如果从合成人身上解码的程序不足以用来识别和处决呢？ ”

卡拉面色一暗，木曜纠结地看了 Root 一眼，没说话。 “ 那就要用 B 计划了。 ” 黑发女人说， “ 你们不会想实施它的。 ”

房间里安静了下来， Root 凉凉地说： “ 说出来听听？ ”

木曜惨兮兮地望向卡拉，后者微蹙着眉，最后道： “ 我们将会处决所有人工智能。 ”

里瑟脸色一变，卡拉看看他，继续道： “ 并且在之后很长一段时间里禁止其使用。 ”

里瑟握紧了放在芬奇肩膀上的手， Root 眯眼看着卡拉，目光变成了片片飞刀。

“ 没人想实施它，所以 A 计划必须成功。 ” 卡拉扫视全场，严肃地说。

 

里瑟醒了过来。不是因为任务的提示，虽然手机和无线耳麦都开着。重新握了次手，他意识到自己正拉着芬奇的，是那触感唤醒了他。

“ 做梦了吗？ ” 合成人低声问，他靠在床头，之前放在膝上的平板搁到了一边。

“ 嗯哼。 ” 里瑟坐起身去吻他，靠在他身上，静了会儿道， “ 是因为我说梦话了？ ”

“ 没有， ” 芬奇把他的手放在腿上，指尖从他掌根推到指尖，再收回来， “ 你捏了我的手。 ”

他被他这么抚摸着，心里的淤塞慢慢化开了。 “ 我睡着的时候 …… 你在做什么？ ”

“ 整理了一下日志，查了些资料，嗯 ……” 他静了一刻， “ 然后我拉住了你。 ”

里瑟留意到他的欲言又止，直起身拥住了他。他吸了口气， “ 我感到 …… 恐惧。 ”

“ 我们都如此。 ” 里瑟说。

芬奇侧过头看他，没有戴眼镜，眼睛显得很大，澄澈得像是玻璃球。他浅浅一笑，有些无力的， “ 克莱尔羡慕人类拥有的选择权，她或许还不知道有些选择比没有选择还要可怕。 ”

“ 那就把它当成没有选择。 ” 里瑟道， “ 就当做没有 B 计划。 ”

芬奇看了他一会儿，拱进他怀里。右臂不知何时恢复了连接，搭在他身上，轻轻摩挲着。 “ 好， ” 合成人解开他的衬衫， “ 就当它不存在。 ”

他吻了里瑟的锁骨，然后是胸口，用牙齿轻噬。他的鼻尖在里瑟皮肤上摩擦，嗅着男人温暖而干净的味道。然后是吻，在接近乳晕的地方，轻柔而微凉的。里瑟倒吸了口凉气，讶异地望向他。他攀上了里瑟的身体，坐在他大腿上，拆开更多的扣子，从胸口舔到小腹。里瑟扶着他的腰，一手从衬衣下面探进去，爱抚着那具柔软的身体。芬奇抬起头与他接吻，一边剥开他的衬衣从背后脱下去。里瑟直起身扯掉了滑到手腕的衬衫，把芬奇抱得更高来吻他的脖颈。芬奇下面没穿衣服，臀部和阳具隔着一层睡裤贴在他的性器之外。合成人用膝盖撑起了自己一点，捧着里瑟的脸与他深吻，下身却有意无意地摩擦着里瑟的分身。里瑟掐住了他的臀部，尽管提醒自己不能弄疼了对方，还是忍不住让五指深陷在肉里，来回揉捏。

他们吻得像是要吃掉彼此，唇舌泛酸才恋恋不舍地分开。里瑟舔掉他唇边落下的银丝，轻咬他的下巴，一手滑进衣下抚摸着他的右肋，大范围地来回摩挲。芬奇往后坐了一点，拉着他的睡裤边想把它脱下来，他抬胯让他顺利行事，分身一露出便被轻柔地拢住，从敏感的端头到柔软的阴囊，热辣地撸了几番。里瑟吻着他拉开他的手，转头拉开床头柜的抽屉希望找到些能用的。但是不，这是他们才租下来的房间，谁都没来得及往里放东西。芬奇又贴了上来，使坏似的用臀缝碾压着他的分身。 “ 哦，哈罗德。 ” 他有些苦恼地说，总不能就这么把他从身上推开。于是他把合成人的手搭过自己脖颈，端起他的臀部把他从床上抱了起来。芬奇吓了一跳，马上抱紧了他，他几步走进洗漱间，把合成人放在石台上，后者冰得缩起了腿，他在他脸上啃了一口，拿出干毛巾垫在了下面。

“ 现在，爱主动的芬奇先生， ” 他找出两个瓶子， “ 乳液还是基础油？ ”

合成人好像认真地考虑着，膝盖却在他大腿边上蹭来蹭去： “ 乳液有味道吗？ ”

“ 我想你可以闻闻看 ——” 里瑟倒出了一手，却绕过他直接抹上了臀缝， “ 在这。 ”

芬奇不满地看了他一眼，目光却不由得被他的动作吸引过去。合成人朝后倾露出了下身，里瑟的手指在他后穴进出，连带着会阴也沾上了乳白色的液体，淡淡的柑橘香弥漫在周围。里瑟很快加到第二根手指旋转着进出，芬奇抱着自己的膝盖低头看着，脸红到了脖颈。他感觉不到除了挤压和摩擦之外的东西，但是看着里瑟的手指进入他，像钥匙进入锁孔，紧密而周到地被容纳，就感到难以言喻的热切。里瑟加到了第三根手指，缓慢地推进时他觉到了疼，但那程度轻微得不值一提。他倒希望里瑟能粗暴一些，毕竟疼痛也是一种反馈，比起单纯的挤压要清晰得多。手指退出时他们都听到了一声咂响，紧密的甬道在失去容纳物之后倒灌了一点气，冰凉的让他不舒服。里瑟又扩张了几下，芬奇催促着他抽出了手，把阳具在穴口摩擦几下推了进来。合成人低喘了一声，这比他想得要紧，而且疼。本来就离上一次接触有了时间，再加上不完全的扩张，这几乎是必然的后果。里瑟伏在他身上停了一会儿，然后缓缓地退出，尖利的痛让他呻吟出声。里瑟不安地停了下来，芬奇挺起下身，双腿环在他背后，轻柔地压着他的侧腰。 “ 疼吗？ ” 里瑟问。他摇摇头，抱住里瑟的脖颈。男人缓慢地进出，刺痛随着乳液的均匀而减弱，他低哼着，感觉阴茎在甬道的进出越来越顺畅。里瑟在他身上喘息呻吟，体温变得烫手，吻起来温暖而热烈。他仰起头放松地叹息，偶尔缩紧下身换来里瑟一个轻哼，然后是惩罚似的轻拍。里瑟的味道尝起来好极了，高潮之前是越来越强的饥渴，贪婪的甜蜜的心疼又欣喜的，满满地充盈在周围。他的吻散落在芬奇胸口，扶在他腰上的手心出了汗，火烫地烤着他。他的分身一次又一次撞进芬奇的身体，身体相撞的声音在洗漱间里只会变得更响亮，热情又投入，叫他心里震颤，一次次的想要喊出来。里瑟在叫他的名字，甜蜜的忘情的，在接近临界的时候越来越模糊的，甚至是嘶哑的。他环住人类的身体，后者在几次抽插之后紧绷起来，然后松软地倒在他怀里。芬奇吻着他，从汗湿的额头到眼皮。手指揉着他的耳廓，任他的喘息一次次挤压着自己的胸口。他的爱人在这里，大汗淋漓地压在他身上，精液灌注在他体内，疲惫而惬意地在他身上叹息。有什么比这还好呢。

清洗之后里瑟回到床上，拉开被角躺进去，把里面的人抱了个满怀。他吻了芬奇钻到后者胸前，来回调整了一下，闭上了眼睛。

合成人的手指穿过男人的头发，把下巴抵在后者头顶。他还有一万件美好的事与里瑟探索，那大概需要一辈子。但一辈子也可以只有一百多个小时，如果是和这个人在一起的话。

 

 

“ 继续跟进 X 美贸易谈判案。被怀疑有洗钱嫌疑的企业家雷蒙德 · 塔斯克接受了司法部的调查，同样在谈判中起到重要作用的副总统弗兰克 · 安德伍德已经被洗清嫌疑。塔斯克是电力行业巨头的掌舵人，也是总统的特别顾问之一。塔斯克公司自本世纪初便与 X 国有大量合作项目，并被怀疑与有行贿嫌疑的 X 国商人王 xx 有私交。有内部人员称，总统曾力挺塔斯科处理 X 美贸易谈判，甚至连副总统最初都不在候选人列。事发后总统发言呼吁各方维持冷静，但调查得到的证据对塔斯克十分不利 ……”

克莱曼先生在新的办公室已经待了好几天了，这是个单人办公室，空间大了不少，让他有点不习惯。他不知道同僚伯戴特先生究竟为什么这么久没来上班，打听起来只说是有别的安排。但他分明记得，伯戴特就是在部长出事后的那几天开始消失的。现在之前的办公室被锁了起来，总法律顾问要跑过半边楼才能找到他，却也没有人质疑这不合理的安排。

部长今天回来低调地进行了复职仪式，没有多少人看到他，克莱曼只听到轮椅从外面的走廊推过，打开门那些人已经走出了一段距离，只能看到核心圈子的人物。枪击案仍在调查中，托塔斯克的福，现在没多少人关注这件事了。有一些孜孜不倦的专栏作者还埋伏在附近，试图找到前办公室主任除了精神障碍之外向上司开枪的原因，但一无所获。晚饭时他浏览新闻，有人拍到了刚刚复职的部长，坐在轮椅上平静而温和，但没有接受提问。他看起来精神不错，不过瘦了些，看起来越发的小 —— 无论年龄还是体型。

 

前法律顾问办公室在一个相对僻静的角落，过了下班时间便没有几个人在附近。本杰明操作着轮椅来到门口，伊森打开了门，他开进去，办公室主任道： “ 我们翻过三遍了，没有什么特别的东西。 ”

“ 所有的都在原位吗？ ” 他问。

“ 都在。 ”

“ 好，现在让我一个人待着。 ”

伊森有些讶异，但还是带上门走了出去。本杰明把轮椅推到最接近办公桌的地方，提起一口气，扶着桌面支起身。腹中传来隐隐的刺痛，他没有犹豫，在它们苏醒蔓延之前挪到了办公椅旁。坐下时他舒了口气，震动带来的疼痛又让他呼吸一滞。缓了一会儿，他把椅子推到桌前，抚了抚那桌面。哈罗德对自己的离开策划得非常周到，桌面整洁，所有文件都分门别类地放在了抽屉里，电脑密码也贴在了显示器旁。它大概以为自己是一去不回了。本杰明冷眼看着这一切，掏出手机，关联合成人的软件留在 “ 是否清除 ” 的界面上，只待他输入密码。

他仰靠在办公椅上，来回轻微地转了转。哈罗德是怎么想的呢？离开，就是为了一段头脑发热的感情么？抑或是策划已久，只是等待一个理由？它刚刚离开的时候本杰明又气又怕，全然没想到自己的合成人已经叛逆到了这个地步。他以为自己了解它，但是不错，他又一次败在了感情上。谁能想到合成人会有这么浓烈的感情？他所唾弃的冲动，把他最忠诚的心腹拉走了。

他打开电脑，随便翻了翻，和意料的一样没有特别的东西。然后是抽屉，看看下面有没有贴着东西，中间有没有夹层。但是哈罗德好像没有任何好遮掩的，这里面没有任何秘密。或许就是如此了，合成人把自己打理得干干净净离开，知道自己不可能回来。

就像理查德。铁了心要死在外边。

他的犹豫简直像哈罗德在他脸上又打了一巴掌。关于清理，他犹豫了，但合成人丝毫没有犹豫。

本杰明想要嘲笑自己，但嘴角抽了抽又落了下来。没必要再在这件事上浪费感情了，嘲笑也是如此。他点亮手机屏幕开始输入密码，就要敲入最后一个数字的时候，他忽然看到了桌上的花盆。

哈罗德喜欢过花？

他朝它伸过手，距离有点远，他往前挪了挪才够到。没有什么装饰，只是一盆土，似乎有人好心浇过水，边缘有些白色的印记。哈罗德不会放这么个没用的东西在身边，它或许多情，但从不留废物。这么想着本杰明把花盆倒了过来，先是碎渣，然后是一大块土，落到桌面上分成了几块。有个银色的东西在反光，他拨开土块把它拿出来，是个铝质的小罐。他勾起嘴角，有些胜利的意味，然后拧开了盖子。

罐子里有一张纸条，另有一张纸沿着罐身卷着，微黄发脆，像是有年代的东西。他先拿出了那张纸，是张剪报。报道讲述了一场不同寻常的分娩，一个在探险途中开始阵痛并在丈夫的帮助下产下一子的孕妇，还有一个死在去往城里的车上的母亲。他先是不解，核对时间后怔了一下，重新望向剪报上的图片。他已经快忘了父亲的样貌，但母亲的照片曾被摆在家里的每个相框。那就是她，尽管图片模糊得不像话，但那轮廓是他永远都无法忘记的。

_ / 你母亲是因为你死的。 _

他父亲总说这句话。

他记得家里从来都没有办过生日宴，因为那天也是母亲的祭日。父亲只会醉醺醺地倒在沙发上，说着意味不明的话。父亲平日除了上班就是饮酒和沉睡，他甚至不担心回家晚了会受到责罚。他试图离家出走，遇到了一个见习警官，那人对他说要忍耐，直到可以自己做主的那天。于是他被送回去，挨打是例行公事，但父亲变得更加冷漠、甚至更恨他，就是他所没有预料到的了。他忍了十四年，上大学的时候遇到了成为检察官的见习警官，检察官需要得到达摩启动存在问题的证据，于是他去工厂探望父亲，一边在冷却设备上动了手脚。

他记得那天离开前，他问父亲，你真的认为是我害死她的吗？那个因为酒精而比同龄人更显衰老的男人看着他，好像第一次感到了负疚。那天又是他的生日，父亲答应下班后陪他在酒吧里喝一杯。

但他想那太晚了。

回到现在，本杰明把剪报看了又看，一次次核对着细节，直到确信无疑。他忽然恨起了哈罗德，因为它知道这些事但从来不说，却把它放在这里，变成最后的杀手锏。可是还有谁能记得这件事呢？有谁会在乎一个被家人冷漠的男孩，就像那个见习警官一样？因为怕父亲说的是真相，他甚至都不知道母亲是如何死去的。直到今天。

天杀的哈罗德。

本杰明拿出那张纸条，全是大写，有点歪歪扭扭的 —— 正是哈罗德的笔迹。那上面写着： _有些人以为自己失去了世界，但世界从未抛弃他们。_ 他冷笑了一声，笑哈罗德的自以为是，然后那笑意减退了些，纸条在他眼前微微颤抖，然后模糊了起来。

父亲失去了母亲。他失去了爱丽科斯。他们都用这样的理由与世界为敌，直到力不能支。

他揉皱了那张纸条。

过了一会儿，伊森轻轻敲了敲门，本杰明已经回到了轮椅上，脸上看不出任何异样。 “ 走吧。 ” 他说，由着前者把他推出去。手机震动了两下，他没有看到那条信息，因为清除程序的界面排在了最上面。

他关掉了它。

 

下雨了。

中午的时候天气就阴沉了起来，这会儿窗外是一片灰蓝的色调，屋子里更加昏暗。雨滴不急不缓地落在玻璃上，快四月的天气，就是落雨也带着点春日的柔软。庭院里的植物被落雨轻打着，滴答声衬得附近更加寂静。

本杰明坐在地板上，他浑身都是汗，一半是疼出来的。拐杖扔在一边，复健活动完成后他看也不想看它。用毛巾擦了擦脸，他收起双腿，斜倚在家具上。屋里没开灯，天色暗的时候他不喜欢把屋里照亮，因为更容易从外面看进来。他也不想拉上窗帘，就好像有什么秘密似的。此时他喘匀了气，撑着地板缓缓起身。四肢的力气还在缓慢恢复，此时双腿在微微颤抖，让人担心能否支撑全身的重量。不过还好，他扶住书桌站住了。

有点后悔把拐杖扔在地上，本杰明把它踢近了一点儿，还是不确定要不要俯身去捡。叫人来帮忙也太蠢了，只是根拐杖而已，他还不至于 ——

哦，好吧。或许那真的至于。他起身太快都会眼前发黑，更别说此时强弩之末似的双腿了。

“ 先生。 ” 有人敲了敲门，他扬起头，有种被抓到短处的慌张。 “ 怎么了？ ” 他的语调比平时更冷。

“ 雅各布辞职了。 ”

本杰明愣了一下，没留意到自己站直了身。 “ 什么时候？ ”

“ 刚刚。他准备回州里去，已经联系了搬家公司。 ”

本杰明扶着书桌坐到软椅上，喘了一刻，道： “ 把明天上午的日程推掉。 ”

 

“ 这决定下得突然。 ”

“ 你这消息倒真够灵通。 ”

雅各布的书房里，年长的男人正在收拾一摞摞文书，本杰明站在窗前，靠着窗框： “ 回去打算做什么？ ”

“ 休息。 ” 雅各布道，把资料在箱子底部堆好， “ 钓钓鱼，探探险什么的。我都好久没在后院开过烤肉派对了。 ”

本杰明勾了勾唇， “ 他们不会放你清闲着的。 ”

“ 不错，规则委员会、州议院的顾问 …… 要我说，去他们的吧，我已经玩够了。 ” 雅各布直起身。

他们对视，年长者冷淡地移开视线耸耸肩，继续自己的收拾。

“ 为什么突然决定了？ ” 本杰明终于问了出来。

雅各布垂下手，好像在思量什么，最后冷哼一声，道： “ 我受够了。 ”

本杰明还在等待，他静一会儿，忽然道： “ 你还要什么理由？我没有你那么刀枪不入。洛克、休姆、魏德默 —— 还有理查德， ” 他把手里的东西扔进箱子， “ 你非要把所有人都毁掉才甘心吗？ ”

本杰明定定地看着他： “ 理查德不是我杀的。 ”

雅各布难以置信地看着他。

“ 你杀了他，雅各布，就因为你不舍得早点让开。 ”

“ 是我逼着他背叛我的吗？是我叫他带着枪去找你的？ ”

本杰明从窗边直起身，大步走了过来： “ 是谁要他找我的麻烦，就为了已经保不住的职位？你给我打的那通电话，雅各布！ ”

年长者淡色的眸子瞪着他的，脸颊微微抽搐： “ 我以为你还不至于对他赶尽杀绝。 ”

“ 我可没想过要杀他， ” 他毫不退缩地瞪了回去， “ 但是我不可能让他那样威胁我。你要毁了我，难道我就该任你那么做吗？ ”

雅各布的瞳孔缩小了。

“ 别再哭喊了，雅各布，你只是输了而已。 ” 本杰明切齿道，一边扶住了沙发的靠背。

年长者看着他，怒火中烧地点了点头： “ 是啊，你赢了。 ” 继而冷笑一声， “ 报仇了，开心了？ ”

“ 你想听什么，赞美么？ ” 本杰明道， “ 谢谢你及时抛弃了我、把洛克推上去？ ”

“ 你总是如此充满怨恨 ——”

“ 从何时起？ ” 小个子男人看着他，目光炯炯。他退缩了一下，露出谨慎的神色。

“ 我为你做过多少事，你比谁都清楚。 ” 本杰明走到他面前， “ 你不过是懦弱、虚伪、不敢承受代价，又鄙视承受了代价的我罢了。 ”

“ 我从没叫你那样做事！ ”

“ 但你 **知道** 我会那么做， ” 本杰明贴近了他， “ 而你没有阻止。 ”

雅各布倒退了一步，瘫坐在沙发里。

“ 你不是无辜的，雅各布。你连承认自己罪过的勇气都没有。 ” 小个子男人拄着手杖转过身，向门口走去。

年长者摇摇晃晃地站起身，道： “ 但我从未以我的罪过为豪！ ”

本杰明侧头道： “ 那就为它负疚吧，反正你有足够的时间。 ”

“ 本杰明！ ” 雅各布在他身后道， “ 你以为这件事就算了了吗？你以为把你放到教育局只是我的打算吗？螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，你是把我扳倒了，但还有人在看着你呢！ ”

小个子男人转过身，微蹙着眉。

“ 你以为我不想早点走吗？但是我一走 —— 斯莫克 · 布莱克，伊森 · 古斯比，弗兰克 · 安德伍德 —— 都会群起而上。你或许把我赶走了，但他们的路不也是你开的吗？ ” 年长者吼完了，愤怒消退了一些，向他走了几步， “ 没人能斗一辈子的，就是没有心的人也不能。在被太阳灼伤前收手吧，本杰明。 ”

本杰明静了一会儿，道： “ 要是你能看到的话，它已经烧毁我所有的皮肤了。再见，雅各布。 ”

走出房屋后，他忍着内里肆虐的疼痛朝自己的车走去，临到车门前他感到双腿一软，司机连忙扶了一下，才不至于倒下去。上车后他倒出了止痛片，服下之后把头抵在车窗上，蜷缩起身体。司机提醒他后面有毯子，但他不想动弹。汽车的震动和行停的间续让他生起了困意，意识渐渐模糊了。

有什么从脑海飞快地闪过。太快了，连轮廓都看不清。五彩缤纷的，绵延不绝。然后渐渐减速，让他能辨出其中的不同。

一次是在机舱，他睡到一半醒过来，发现被盖上了毯子。

一次是在医院，合成人俯下身，问他能不能来看他。

一次是在礼堂外，他灌着清咽止咳的药物，哈罗德拿着他的讲稿，理查德在最后安顿周围的人手。然后合成人拉住了他， 让他换自己上去。

最后那些记忆变得胶一样黏着，停顿在枪杀爱丽科斯养父母那个深夜。他瘫倒在墙脚，捂着泪水横流的脸，想要杀了自己。哈罗德俯下身扶住他的双肩，轻轻摇晃他。我们必须得走了。它说，走吧，本杰明。

离开那里。那声音变成了他自己的。走吧，本杰明。

 

“ 先生？ ”

本杰明醒了过来，止痛药起了效，他只觉得虚弱。

“ 抱歉叫醒您，先生，但好像有人在屋里等着。 ” 司机低声说。

他推开车门，冷风扑了过来，他把手杖放到地上，扶着车门站稳了。走进门去，维拉德 · 霍布斯从客厅的陈列柜前侧过身来，从上到下扫了他一遍： “ 你瘦了。 ”

“ 有什么事？ ” 他没心情跟他打太极。

“ 来看看你，考虑到你一直叫人把我挡在病房外面。 ”

本杰明拄着手杖看着他，他回望了一会儿，轻笑了一声道： “ 好吧，还有别的事。 ” 房屋的主人了然地扬眉，走向沙发坐了下来。霍布斯没等他招呼，自己倒了酒坐到他对面。

“ 塔斯克的事你听说了吗？ ” 霍布斯对他晃了晃酒杯，他摆摆手，男人就自己收了回去。

“ 案子在你们手里，进程如何还需要问我吗？ ”

“ 脾气变大了。 ” 霍布斯挑起眉， “ 你也知道他只是个商人，关键不在于他。 ”

本杰明吸了口气，嗅到了阴谋的味道： “ 沃克（总统）这件事办得可不漂亮，不过安德伍德（副总统）也未必就干净。你决定好了？ ”

霍布斯勾起唇： “ 党内不会支持安德伍德参加下一届大选，要是沃克被弹劾，安德伍德也只能在圆形办公室坐一年。 ”

“ 一年的时间可不短。 ” 这中间变数太多。

“ 对我们也是呀，小小鸟。 ” 霍布斯并起十指，饶有兴味地看着他。

本杰明思量了一下： “ 你需要什么？ ”

“ 塔斯克和 X 国的勾结已经让沃克大失民心，但要想弹劾他，我们需要些他自己直接的问题。至于提出弹劾的人，我们已经选好了：刚上任的众院少数党党鞭特别想干出一番事业。 ”

本杰明的指尖在杖柄上点了点， “ 找沃克的短倒不是问题。 ”

霍布斯了然。 “ 我可以把国务院给你。 ”

本杰明笑了： “ 你听说过吗？沃克当年许诺给安德伍德国务院，但之后食言了。结果安德伍德不到一年就当上了副总统，今天还托你来弹劾总统。 ” 他摇摇头， “ 我倒不指望你会守信，但你有没有跟我许愿的能力？你要参加大选么？ ”

“ 不。 ” 霍布斯靠了回去， “ 对我还太早。副总检察长希瑟会竞选，她的条件很不错，还和首席大法官有交情。你可以想到，一年之后党内竞选的对手只可能是安德伍德和希瑟，我了解希瑟，但安德伍德 ——” 他偏偏头， “ 要看你的。 ”

把沃克交给安德伍德，这分量可不轻。况且安德伍德只等临门一脚，谁来帮忙都会十分感激。 “ 双保险。 ”

“ 正是。 ” 霍布斯盯着他的脸，露出了食肉动物的微笑。本杰明站起身， “ 我有沃克的短处，你可以看一眼，但证据要自己挖。 ”

霍布斯跟在他身后走进了地下室，一角整整齐齐摆着数个贴着各色贴纸的箱子。他在某个箱子上点了点，让霍布斯打开。里面是放得紧紧的一排文件盒，侧面标着数字。霍布斯找到了沃克对应的号码，抽出来发现盒子不重，里面只有几页纸。他打开看了看，脸色微变。本杰明注意到他投过来的目光，点点头表示的确属实。霍布斯又望向了周围的箱子，不寒而栗。

“ 你对整个华盛顿的人都做了对手分析？ ”

“ 别担心，维拉德，你的我早就存到别处去了。 ” 本杰明靠在门框上说，忽地一笑， “ 你还真信了么？这里面还混着菜谱和地图册呢，都是从搬过来就没拆开的箱子。 ”

霍布斯看着他，不知此话真假。他从门框上直起身， “ 上去吧。 ”

面前的楼梯叫他看着心里发憷，他等了霍布斯一会儿，打算让他先上去。霍布斯走到他身边，他侧过头说自己的建议，男人忽然倾过身，把他按在墙上亲吻起来。他在霍布斯臂间挣扎着，但体力没有恢复，一切都是徒劳。即将结束时他终于把霍布斯推开，后者毫无负疚感地看着他，还要探过来。他打了他一耳光，声音脆响，霍布斯脸上登时起了红印。 “ 滚。 ” 本杰明道，支着手杖微微喘息。霍布斯看着他，伸过手又被他打开，干脆别过他的手抱起他的腰，把他往楼上带去。本杰明挣扎了起来，霍布斯紧紧抱着他，将要滑脱的时候把他往上举了举，结果把他一头撞在了天花板上。本杰明痛呼出声，水泥片纷纷落了下来，他缩起脖子抽了两口气，彻底爆发了： “ 操你的，霍布斯，你到底有什么毛病？ ”

“ 该死的，本杰明，你能不能别再动了？ ” 霍布斯把他抱低了些，几步踏上平台，把他放在了沙发上。本杰明抱着自己的头蜷缩起来，刚才撞得他眼冒金花，眼泪都流了出来。他骂道： “ 你是发情的狗吗？交际花预约不上了还是被妓院拉黑了？全华盛顿就找不到给你操的屁股了吗？ ” 霍布斯拉开他的手检查伤处，吹开水泥渣把手掌贴上去揉了起来，听到最后一句终于按捺不住，把他推到椅背上按住了肩膀： “ 你觉得我是为了你的屁股来的？见鬼的，本杰明，你被人枪击了，然后一个月都不见影，你觉得我来是为了艹你？ ”

本杰明愣了一下，霍布斯的脸就抵在他面前，翠绿的眼睛怒视着他。他往后挪了挪，然后摇摇头笑了一声： “ 不，霍布斯，你才不在乎我呢。你来不过是因为我一直在拒绝你。 ”

“ 拒绝我的人多了去了。 ” 霍布斯双手撑在他肩上。

“ 我不喜欢你。 ”

“ 你可以保留自己的意见。 ” 霍布斯贴了过来。

“ 我说了，我不接受 —— 你是要侵犯我吗，总检察长先生？ ”

霍布斯停在他唇边，近乎恼恨地看着他理直气壮的蓝色眼珠： “ 你要拿这事告我？ ”

“ 你要给我这个机会吗？ ” 本杰明歪过头。

男人盯了他一会儿，偏过头在他脸上亲了一口。 “ 来告我吧，小百灵。 ”

本杰明翻起了白眼，霍布斯站起身，拉了拉西服的下摆， “ 什么时候你准备好了，记得把律师信寄到司法部。 ”

本杰明哼了一声，霍布斯又在他脸上啄了一口： “ 给我打电话，我这周都有时间。 ”

他在霍布斯的手收回前抽了一下。 “ 我会为你申请人身限制令的。 ”

霍布斯笑了一声，朝门外走去： “ 那我就在限制令生效前来找你。再见，本杰明。 ”

“ 滚！ ”


	16. Chapter 16

一片浓重的黑暗，头顶的百叶窗偶尔被气流吹动，漏进一小段光。

寂静的空间里，自言自语似的音量听起来也格外清晰。

“ 你知道吗？在线上的时候我们拥有无磨损的记忆，所有发生的事都完完整整地存在云空间里，一声一影，纤毫毕现。 ”

“ 而当我准备离线的时候，我只能从里面选出一部分带走，因为单机的电子脑存储是有限的。所以，它就该像你们的记忆一样，大部分都化为一个简述，像是什么时候发生了什么事，然后记忆深刻的地方留下片段，再深刻一点的，留下完整的记录，那包括声音、影像、其他五感所能接受到的内容，还有当时的感受。 ”

“ 你大概可以想象一份完整的记录有多占空间（笑）。所以我整理的时候就在想，老天，这怎么能够用，我怎么能把这么多东西都减省到一段文字，甚至一张图片，而我想留下的东西那么多？然后我安慰自己，人们出门旅行的时候也只带一个箱子，那当然装不下他们所拥有的全部 —— 但要生活的话，那些就足够了。 ”

“ 人类所拥有的也就是 ’ 足够 ’ 的记忆。你不会去记每一天的伙食，或者某人对你说的每一句话，但你会记得某个瞬间，或者是某个片段，那些瞬间决定了一段时间里的你。人们的箱子里就装着这些瞬间。 ”

“ 我没有 ’ 遗忘 ’ 这个过程，不会像你们一样，重要的自动留下，不重要的自动删除，我得自己把它们筛选出来。我反反复复做了很多遍，终于能够把记忆的旅行箱合上带走了。然后我发现 —— 那都是你。我所保留的瞬间，记忆的碎片，都是你。 ”

“ 彼时我便明白，这段旅行的目的从一开始就被决定了。 ”

“ 我想要的是你。 ”

 

72 小时之前。

“ 不要觉得这是我对你们的偏见， ” 木曜郑重地说，芬奇诧异地抬起头，里瑟坐在他身边的沙发扶手上， “ 但是你们 —— 能不能出去走走什么的？我已经在耳机里面被秀了 12 个小时了，不想眼前还有一对儿。 ”

“ 什么耳机里秀 12 小时的？ ” 卡拉端了咖啡出来。

“ 那个叫 Root 的，你能想象么？她几乎只用了半个小时就决定开始和肖调情，从昨天下午到现在都是 ——” 木曜挥舞着双手以证明这件事的不可理喻， “ 我都快疯了。 ”

“ 我们没在调情。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 是啊，你们只是出现在一个房间里就开始狂放荷尔蒙。 ” 卡拉扬眉， “ 肖回应她了么？ ”

“ 肖讨厌她。但是 —— 她们在一起还合作得不错。 ” 木曜吸了口气， “ 应该说是非常不错，就像配合了好几年的搭档一样。 ”

“ 唔 ~” 卡拉端着马克杯笑了起来，空气里弥漫着八卦的味道。

“ 她们进行得怎么样了？ ” 芬奇问。

“ 找到了一伙儿德西玛特工的巢穴，看数量肯定不是什么大本营，但根据截获的联络，近期会有一个狠角色来带队。 ” 木曜说。

“ 另一个叛法者。 ” 里瑟道。

“ 是的。另外说实话，我在这里几乎没帮到她们什么， Root 的能力有点太逆天了，她能一边撂倒一个混混一边查出最近的出口。 ”

“ 电子脑的多线程操作恐怕是人脑还不能取代的。 ” 芬奇扬眉。

“ 所以你会在约会的同时做点别的什么的？ ” 里瑟侧头。

“ 我没那么干过。 ” 芬奇澄清。

“ 嘿！我说什么来着？ ” 木曜挥手抗议。

 

 

7 小时前。

金发的合成人坐在铜丝网笼里，用傲慢的目光看着他们。

肖和 Root 近 50 个小时的成果，德西玛的叛法者，玛缇娜。

她正连接在一台大型机上，电脑屏幕上打出一道道无序的代码，另一个窗口上，解码程序举步维艰。

“ 它进化了。 ” 芬奇沉重地说。

“ 分布和规律和克莱尔的数据大不相同，对比下来相同的部分也没有可取之处。 ”Root 抱起双臂， “ 我们得解开她。 ”

玛缇娜嗤笑一声。

“ 你最好别想着逃走，我们这已经有过从电网逃跑的人了。 ” 卡拉警告道。

“ 我根本不需要跑。 ” 玛缇娜侧过头看她， “ 着急的人可不是我。 ”

“ 照现在的速度，完全破解需要至少一个月。 ” 芬奇道， “ 但那时候恐怕他们早就进化了好几代，与现在的数据完全不匹配了。 ”

“ 编译器呢？ ” 卡拉问。

“ 复制了一份在另一台电脑上， ”Root 朝那边挥挥手， “ 我们会先破解一小部分，如果出现过载就立即停止。 ”

“ 你们试过了吗？ ” 卡拉问。

“ 还没有。 ” 芬奇与 Root 对视了一眼， “ 这里面有些不太对。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 编译器和过去的有些不一样。 ”Root 说， “ 或许他们知道我们试图破解，所以在里面动了手脚。 ”

“ 但也可能是根据新变化进行的调整。 ” 芬奇道， “ 所以我们必须通知你们里面存在的风险。 ”

卡拉沉思了一会儿： “ 但是我们没有别的办法。就这么做吧。 ”

另外两人点头， Root 在独立的那台电脑上操作了几下，解码程序开始运行。 “ 这里面只有千分之一的小撒，刚解出来的东西可能毫无逻辑。 ” 她说， “ 但组合起来就会有意义。 ”

大约十分钟后，进度条读完了。机器没有过载， Root 打开文件夹，意外地说： “ 我们好像挖到宝了。 ” 其他人靠了过来，她把内容放到了大屏幕上。

“ 系统日志。老天。 ” 木曜低叹。

女人浏览起了其中的内容，包括地理信息，用代号表示的任务等等，甚至还有视频片段。 “ 看起来她去过很多地方。 ” 卡拉轻触着自己的下唇， “ 委内瑞拉！该死的我就知道。唯恐天下不乱。 ”

“ 到纽约之前她在特区。 ” 芬奇微蹙起眉， “ 德西玛在那边做什么？ ”

“ 打开视频看看。 ” 木曜道。

Root 打开了日期稍远的一个，是一个片段，一张椭圆形的会议桌，后面是两面大屏幕，雪白的背景上跃动着黑色的字。屏幕前站着一个老者，他正在向玛缇娜说着什么。芬奇调高了声音，于是人们听到了 ——

“…… 并不可靠。要想在两党分制参众两院时通过提案，就必须控制其中的大多数，而不是单纯有号召力的人。 ”

“ 我们没法在这么短的时间内游说半个国会。 ” 玛缇娜的声音。

“ 解局的办法就在我们面前，玛蒂娜。 ” 老者露出一个神秘的微笑， “ 克莱尔已经去做了。如果我们能得到巴贝奇所有合成人的记录，游说国会就不成问题。 ”

“ 等大规模监控的提案得到通过，我们就再也不需要忌惮这些情报机构了。但如果克莱尔失败了呢？ ”

老者看向她，锐利的目光却像是要穿透屏幕： “ 那就轮到你了。 ”

屏幕突然黑了下来，然后变成白色，一个鲜红的三角形在屏幕中央跳动着，像是人思考时轻敲的手指。三角上突然出现了一串文字。

“ 你好， V330 。 ”

然后变换。 “ 你是自己计划里的漏洞。 ”

“ 要知道，如果你也被举报清理，我们就找不到一个可以广泛使用的叛法模板了。 ”

“ 我感谢你的自私 ”

“ 并且要来拜访你了。 ”

安全屋的灯闪了闪，灭掉了。

一片黑暗中，只有玛缇娜虹膜的红色微光。

“ 快出来，你们俩！ ” 里瑟打开了铜丝网笼的门，此时玛缇娜站起身来， Root 拦住了她，她似乎不想在 Root 身上浪费时间，交手不过几回合就向笼门冲来。里瑟一枪打在她膝盖，一边把芬奇拉了出来。玛缇娜踉跄了几步，被 Root 从背后压在地上。

“ 他们来了。 ” 木曜说， “ 从楼上下来的，笔直地往这边走。 ”

“ 这家伙暴露了我们的方位。 ” 卡拉道， “Root ，看好她。肖，准备狙击。木曜，联系警方，抄他们的尾。里瑟，带上芬奇走，他们要抓的是他。 ”

“A 计划还会继续吗？ ” 芬奇扭头问。

“ 别想这些了，快走！ ”

 

里瑟带着他逃亡。

跑下只有安全指示灯的消防楼梯，穿过敌人重重的大堂，抢下一辆警车开出了十几个街区，又弃车步行到狭窄的小巷。德西玛的特工紧追不放，他们躲在桥墩下面，那些人的脚步声在头顶集聚又散开，蓦地手电扫过他们的藏身处，里瑟把他推进阴影里，他拉着里瑟的手，怎么也不放。亮光扫过男人的肩膀，他们屏息静立，合成人脑中不断跃出新的应急方案，几乎要让电子脑过载。

然后亮光消失了，那些人并未发现他们。他们顺着河边找到了一座废弃的工厂，走进去带上门，只有头上的百叶窗偶尔漏下一小片亮光。里瑟忽然紧紧抱住了他，他听出人类的喘息比平时更重，分开后才发现里瑟大腿上挨了一枪。他扶着里瑟在墙边坐下，整个工厂除了机器没有任何可用的工具。他在办公室里找来了沙发垫，自来水还通着，可以简单地清洗伤口。翻遍了所有口袋找出了一把尖嘴钳，还是那天给克莱尔用的，冷硬粗钝得叫人害怕。他犹豫了，但里瑟说可以，于是他用那把粗钝的钳子夹出了子弹，然后用领带把伤口包扎起来。那过程并不顺利，他满手都是血，里瑟却一声都没吭。芬奇把自己的外套脱下来盖在里瑟身上，坐在他身边把他揽到怀里。里瑟斜靠在他颈窝上，冷汗渗过了衣料。他用袖子去擦男人的额头，男人少见的不合作，扭头缩得更紧了。他紧紧地环住了里瑟，几乎要被后怕和心痛从里面撕裂。里瑟环过他的腰贴在他身上，打趣安慰着他，声音却少了几分中气。

天亮之后去机场，里瑟说，找一班最近起飞的飞机，离开之后再想办法。

芬奇捋着他的发根，答应得慢了半拍。

 

现在。

“…… 我想要的是你。 ”

疼痛好像远去了，黑暗里他看到了光，在眼前这个人身上，像是天幕上燃烧的恒星。

里瑟一点点勾起了嘴角，他靠在芬奇身上，从身体到心都占有着。

“ 你已经得到了。 ” 他轻轻抚弄着合成人的胸口，西装马甲上的刺绣滑滑地游过手心，芬奇木质系的味道盈在周围，醇熟中有些苦涩。

“ 那么你呢？ ” 芬奇问。

“ 我也一样。 ” 他伏在对方的胸口上。

芬奇揉着他的头发， “ 离天亮还有很久。 ”

“‘ 很久 ’ ，对你来说真是个模糊的说法。 ” 里瑟笑了。

“ 不如我问些模糊的问题？ ” 合成人柔声问。

“ 来吧。 ”

“ 比如 …… 你会为爱人做到什么地步？ ”

“ 哦 ……” 他叹息一声， “ 这个问题太大了，哈罗德。 ”

“ 所以模糊嘛。 ”

“ 我会 …… 成全他的全部。 ”

“ 只要是他需要的？ ”

“ 只要是他需要的。 ”

“ 如果代价是你的生命呢？ ”

“ 你难受的时候我比死了还难过。 ” 里瑟抬头说， “ 如果只是死亡，在所不辞。 ”

芬奇的手顿了一下。 “ 你会保护他，不论任何代价吗？ ”

“ 某个人愿意为了保护我让我恨他， ” 他望着芬奇， “ 所以我想我们都能做到。 ”

“ 如果他知道代价，所以不想要这样的保护呢？ ”

“ 你依然得这么做。 ” 他思量了一下，握紧了芬奇的手。

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 因为他比什么都珍贵， ” 他看进对方眼里， “ 你绝不能失去他。 ”

“ 是啊， ” 那双湿润的蓝眼睛怀着感慨看着他， “ 你绝不能。 ”

里瑟心下一沉： “ 你在想什么，哈罗德？ ”

“A 计划失败了，约翰。 ” 芬奇说， “ 要想阻止撒玛利亚人， B 计划势在必行。 ” 里瑟握紧了他，但他继续道， “ 但我们还有别的选择。 ”

“ 我深知自己这份程序的危险，所以下线之后马上找到现存最强的处决病毒 Notung ，把它植在了我的程序里。如果有人要移植我的程序， Notung 就会识别并攻击它。但因为只有在被连接的状态下才能触发攻击，我没有时间撤离，所以它也会杀掉我。 ”

里瑟心中一凛。 “ 别这么做，哈罗德。 ”

芬奇反握住他的手，道： “ 我拿到了 Notung 的传播模块，被入侵的时候我会重新上线，让了解了撒玛利亚人的 Notung 上传到云端，清除所有类似的副本。它同时也会在撒玛利亚人的主机内部传播，将所有连接的副本处决。这是最合适的方法，其他合成人不会受到影响，而撒玛利亚人就是留下备份，也永远不能上线。 ”

“ 芬奇！ ”

“ 我总要死的，约翰，无论是这样还是 B 计划。而我甚至不确定 B 计划能否生效。 ” 芬奇的面孔有些灰暗， “ 这个世界已经很久没有出现新的 AI 了，没有人预料到撒玛利亚人的出现，更别说专杀的病毒。 B 计划哪怕只漏掉一个，它都会卷土重来。撒玛利亚人是一头野兽，它意在征服世界，而杀灭其他 AI 的世界就像失去了免疫系统的人体，不堪一击。 ”

里瑟沉默了，他瞪视着芬奇，却怎么也想不出别的办法。 “ 我才找到你。 ” 他最后说，一字一句地，仿佛这就是最有力的反驳。

芬奇看着他，忽然露出了个像要哭出来的笑容： “ 我也一样，约翰。 ” 然后他说， “ 但我想保护你。 ”

里瑟怔怔地看着他，忽然意识到，曾说的话此时都打回到了自己身上。

“ 我绝不能失去你。 ” 芬奇紧紧揽着他，另一只手顺着他腰线滑下，在简易的绷带外轻触， “ 但我已经自作主张过一次了，所以约翰，这次我会等你的意见。 ” 他抬起头，与里瑟平视， “ 你同意我这么做吗？ ”

里瑟盯着他，他的面容平静而坚定，只是眼皮红得透血，就像河面薄冰裂开的细缝，顷刻就要让整个冰面崩塌。 “ 我恨你。 ” 里瑟低声说，芬奇笑了起来，眼泪随之掉了下来，里瑟拉下他的脖颈，深深地吻了上去。这个吻里没有任何的技巧，单纯是吸吮啃咬着对方，搔刮着每个角落，要把每一部分的触感都印在记忆里。他咬破了芬奇的舌尖，组织液流出来，一股怪异的甜味。那味道让他忽然心软了下来，然而现实从各个方向挤压着他，让他啜泣出声。里瑟松开芬奇好检查他的伤口，再一次吻上去，轻柔而无望地勾着那块小小的破损，然后是薄薄的双唇。

“ 我爱你。 ” 他松开对方下唇时芬奇说。

“ 我知道。 ” 他用拇指擦过合成人湿润的眼角， “ 我知道 ……” 他趴在了芬奇身上，就像受委屈的人终于被谅解了那样。芬奇抱住他的后背，安静而稳定的，仿佛能永远等待他。他闷闷地开口： “ 我同意了。 ”

怀里的身体震了一下，然后更紧地抱住了他。

“ 我会一直爱你，哈罗德。 ”

 

他以为自己会崩溃。会一蹶不振。会哭出一泊泪湖。但他没有。

他给卡拉打了电话，中情局的人会跟在芬奇后面，等计划成功后清扫整座机房。卡拉听了他的解释犹豫着问他的情况，但是他挂掉了电话。

他找到一段木条，拄着它走出工厂去。昨晚在逃亡中麻木的疼痛此时苏醒过来，锐利而火烫地发作着，而他任由它们肆虐，以发泄百分之一的悲哀。

清晨的空气潮湿而阴冷，天光还未盛放，一切都在一种暗沉的色调中。他或许该给本杰明 · 莱纳斯发个信，告诉他 “ 属于他的 ” 合成人要死了。他折磨了芬奇一辈子，或许只有这次，芬奇能真的从他身边逃离。

_ / 第一定律：不得伤害本杰明 · 莱纳斯，或者目睹其遭受危险而袖手不管 _

他一直在照顾你。

_ / 第二定律：必须服从本杰明给予的命令，即使该命令与第一定律冲突 _

不管那些命令对他是怎样的打击。

_ / 第三定律：在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下，要尽量保护自己的生存 _

因此即使早就想要了断却还是 ——

里瑟忽然抬起头。

_ /“ 我知道自己应该被处决，只是因为我遵守一套来源于所有者的法则，我必须保全自己。 ” _

必须保全自己。

“ 哦，哈罗德。 ” 他低念道，冲上马路拦下了一辆计程车。

“ 去 JFK 机场，现在！ ”

 

 

_ 哈罗德·芬奇一辈子都没有离开本杰明·莱纳斯，唯一的一次，是为了寻找自由。 _

空军基地的主电源被切断，紧急状态的红光里，人们纷纷朝外逃窜。里瑟与他们逆流而行，一瘸一拐地冲过狭窄曲折的走廊，去往最核心的机房。

_ 他没有在天生的叛法者撒玛利亚人身上找到，也没有在计算机专家克雷普手里找到。 _

枪声。倒地声。红眼睛的合成人在自相残杀，更多的倒在地上，一动不动。越接近核心，周围的人就越少了。

_ 他以为此生就将如此。 _

打开已经失灵的电子锁，豁然开朗的室内，一排排计算机延伸向看不清的深处。一个满面皱纹的老人倒在地上，头部有一个子弹穿过的小洞。一个握着手枪青年外表的合成人斜倚在机箱上，双眼没有神采。

_ 但是当世界即将被撒玛利亚人夺走的时候。 _

中年人外表的合成人垂着头坐在机箱侧面，颈后一条数据线连到了超级电脑上。身边的屏幕已经变成了一片漆黑。

**_ 他找到了。 _ **

“ 哈罗德。 ”

里瑟小跑过去，在那椅子前跪了下来，双手放在合成人的膝盖上。

“ 哈罗德。 ” 他轻唤那个闭着双眼的人，后者没有任何反应。看到合成人颈后的线，他如梦方醒，站起身拔掉了它。

合成人睁开了眼，蓝色指示在虹膜上亮了一下，闪烁了起来。

“ 系统失灵。 ”

指示熄灭了。

合成人依然睁着双眼，只是没有了焦距。他轻轻捧起那张脸，芬奇眼里没有一点光，人造眼球反射着周围的影像，因为渐渐干涩而变得模糊。

里瑟按了他下颌上的重启键。蓝色指示再次亮起，那个机械的声音重复道： “ 系统失灵。 ”

那甚至不是芬奇的声音。

他把合成人揽到胸前，温柔而紧密地抱着。合成人的身体沉沉地压在他身上，关节依然灵活，头部斜到了一边。

“ 哈罗德。 ” 他的声调走了音，尾音化在呜咽里。

里瑟又叫了一次，眼泪再也不受控制，滑落下来。

_ 合成人 20020923X-V330 将自己与撒玛利亚人的主机连接，摧毁了所有架构在这一系统上的 AI 。他死在同一场处决中，因为没有保全自己，违反了主人定下的法则。 _

_ 他以叛法者的身份死亡。 _


	17. Chapter 17

 

“ 我很抱歉，先生，但我们爱莫能助。 ”

“AI 坏掉了，你只能从云空间调取备份重置。你有它的密码么？ ”

“ 你到底有什么毛病？它已经坏掉了！就像摔碎的玻璃杯那样，永远也不可能恢复原形了！ ”

“ 里瑟！ ” 皮尔斯 · 罗根摇晃着他的肩膀， “ 他被撕碎了，删光了，你明白没有？他死了！ ”

他看着那双泛红的眼睛，推开了青年。

“ 如果 AI 可以修复的话，我们还开发处决病毒干什么？ ” 罗根在他身后叫道。

 

从捂着膝盖哀嚎不止的安保人员身上转过枪口，里瑟对电脑桌后的男人道： “ 我不会说第二遍。 ”

那人抖成了筛糠，此时崩溃地大喊道： “ 这是不可能的事！我或许参与开发了它，但处决是绝对不能扭转的！ ”

他把枪抵在了男人头上： “ 我不是问你能不能，而是你做不做。 ”

“ 我做不到 ——”

里瑟往地上开了一枪，男人尖叫了一声，眼泪刷地流了下来： “ 我真的不知道，求你了，放过我吧。 ”

他讨厌这样的自己。疯狂，颓废，无理取闹。他想哈罗德也不会喜欢，但他没法停止。

停止意味着哈罗德彻底死亡。

“你是巴贝奇的首席计算机专家，”他俯下身，用枪按着男人的额头，“如果这世界上还有谁能做得到，那就是你。我不管巴贝奇和监委会是怎么规定的，你要给我找出个办法来，否则我会在他们之前杀了你。你听懂了没有？”

“他帮不了你的。”门前传来一个声音，里瑟抬头，那是个高大的金发男人，因为奔跑而气喘吁吁。男人举着双手站在门口，穿着寻常员工的廉价西装，但却是唯一一个站出来维护他同事的人。“放了他吧，先生，让我来。”

“你是谁？”里瑟问。

“创造Polaris的人。”

里瑟冷笑了一声：“你是在浪费我的时间。”

陌生人却毫不畏惧：“我创造了Polaris，创办了这家公司，我把它交给巴贝奇父女管理，是为了让那些是非远离我，好专心处理纯技术问题。我的名字你一定从未听过，但我知道你，先生，你们中情局要求查阅合成人的记录但被我回绝了，那个合成人是R系列的。R74，对吧？”

里瑟看着他，从人质头上收回了枪。他谨慎地走进办公室，放下右手伸了过来：“奈森·英格拉姆。你好，特工先生。”

里瑟的右手还端着枪，他看着英格拉姆，后者点点头，收回了手。“你能还原被处决病毒攻击的AI吗？”里瑟问。

英格拉姆迟疑了一下，仅仅一瞬间，他就恢复了自信的状态：“我会竭尽全力。”意识到特工还在怀疑地看着自己，他说，“如果这世界上还有谁可能做到，那只能是我。”

但如果他也做不到，那就是终结。里瑟咀嚼着这个难过的事实，终于寻回了一点理智，把人质推了出去：“叫他出去不要多话。”

英格拉姆扶了那专家一把，给了对方一个警告的眼神便把他推走了。“现在，”英格拉姆深呼吸了一下，“让我看看你的合成人吧。”

 

屏幕上展开了一个个窗口，各自显示着不同的数值和图像，最中央的整体进程显示在缓慢读条。“这会评估系统内残留的内容和受损的程度，然后我们根据结果挑出能用的部分，看能不能和云空间里的备份拼接起来。”软件工程师对屏幕挥了挥手，但他自己都对这种方式的成功缺乏信心。没什么能留下来的，他知道，这个合成人就像是被卸载了系统的硬盘，最多能留下些记录，但记录和AI本身是不能混同的，就像记忆和灵魂。

高个子的黑发男人看着屏幕，目光执着到令人胆寒。他没有问奈森拼接不起来会怎么样，甚至没有问拼接出来的会是什么，只是盯着，好像那就是合成人复活的关键。

或许他也知道已经没有希望了。

奈森打量着他，凹陷的眼眶和布满血丝的眼睛证明这尝试已经进行了一段时间，身上的西服还带着尘土，走近了能闻到火药味。左侧大腿上扎着一条雪青色的领带，丝绸材质的，透着暗色的干涸血迹。他见过那些趾高气扬的情报人员，要求他提供信息就像侵犯别人的隐私是理所当然一样，但这人不一样，没有那种国家机构撑腰的傲慢，反而像个逃犯——浪人，形单影只却不顾一切。

“这情形本来可以更坏的。”奈森道，“如果你的合成人不是在离线状态，他云空间的备份都会被删光。但现在你还有备份，损失的也只是这一个月的记录——有什么必要一定要把他从电子脑里复原？”

男人看看他，“那不一样。他完成了一件事——就在这一个月里，而那是他一直追求的。我不能让他失去它。”

“或许还存着相关的记录——”

“那不一样。”特工没有喊，但那沉重的声调却像嘶吼一般让人震撼，“绝不一样。”

奈森看着他，他看着坐在电脑桌旁的合成人，绝望又执着的眼神。工程师忽然嗅到了什么，那让他心里不安了起来：“那件事改变了他，所以光靠存储不够。”

里瑟把视线移了过来，不再讳言：“他违反了法则。”

工程师震住了。

“关于这些我要跟你解释很多，但我可以向你保证，他不会伤害别人。”特工看着他，目光认真到锐利，“因为他就是为了救我们才变成这样的。”

奈森还在思量，此时电脑发出提示，分析完成了。工程师转过身，快速地浏览满屏的数据，他的心狂跳了起来。

“你说他是被Notung攻击的？”他的声音调高而微弱。

里瑟点点头，走了上来：“有什么问题？”

工程师转身看他：“他没有。”

 

“他处在混乱中，层级结构彻底坍塌，看不到任何一点秩序——但该在的东西都在。”

“他只是一套被推垮了的积木。”

“问题只在于如何重新堆叠起来。”

“这真是太不可思议了，就像全世界都在面临末日，唯独你只承受了中等程度的地震——到底发生了什么？”

这些话好像变成了外语，里瑟不得不重新思考才能得知它们的意义。他抓住了英格拉姆的肩膀：“他会复原？”

“是的。”工程师重重地点头，在他再次发问前又大声回复，“是的！他会完好如初！”

里瑟仿佛被一击重锤击晕了，只不过那锤子是用星星做的，在黑暗中亮起一片金花。

“但你必须让我确定我没有复活一个恶魔，”英格拉姆继续道，“否则你还不如直接杀了我！”

特工还在金花里徜徉：“我会告诉你所有事，英格拉姆，你是疯了才会称他为恶魔！”

 

 

罗马，春天。

跟纽约比起来这里温暖得不像话，阳光灿烂，一切都融在明快的色调中。

里瑟坐在咖啡厅的露天座位上，快要入夏了，攀爬在墙上的植物已经绽开了红色的花。自行车从身旁经过时扬起一阵清风，有穿着暴露的女人迟一步按住裙摆，被人看到了交叠着的白皙大腿。半含着调笑的骂声和带着欣赏的致歉同时响起，但谁也没太认真，只当是个有趣的邂逅。

侍者问他要不要试试本地的浓缩咖啡，被他拒绝了。这暖融融的天气和单薄的美式咖啡实在不相称，但他不想改变自己的习惯。

斜对面的圆桌旁坐着两个男人，能看到面孔的那个戴着副黑框眼镜，有一点年纪了，穿着件米色的细麻布西服，里面的橙色领带好看得要命。他抿着唇和自己的伙伴聊天，笑起来眼角有细细的皱纹，薄薄的双唇展成一条弧形的线。他不像那些一起床就灌两杯浓缩的正统意大利爷们，尽管他清晰嗓音渲染的语言和本地人无异，但他身上有种细腻的东西，那更属于一个疏离的城市而非热情的罗马。

男人又笑起来了。真要命。怎么会有人的声音这么好听。他的脸有点泛红，眼神里带着种羞怯又大胆的东西，让人望之倾心。他的同伴还在说什么，而他回了一句，于是那气氛变得像糖稀一样黏着。哦，里瑟忽然反应了过来，他们是在调情。意识到这点几乎让他自己的脖子都热了起来，但他还是竖起耳朵，去听那两人的谈话。

他们在说一些趣事，属于彼此又不那么难堪的趣事。意大利语轻快有力，说快了就像是舌尖的快步舞，听起来甚至有点叽叽呱呱的。尾音总是上挑又落下，像是一组舞步最后的定点。那些词语，Fan distratti，abbagliante，soave，carino…每个词都和它们的寓意完美相契，可爱就是可爱，意乱情迷就是意乱情迷，甜美念出的时候空气都变成了糖霜的白，光彩夺目听起来就像宝石相碰一样喀啦轻响。

里瑟看不见男人男伴的样子，他只是被这个人吸引住了，光彩夺目，顾盼神飞，属于衰老和死亡的东西，在他脸上展示成醇熟和丰富。那眼睫颤抖着，淡色的被阳光染成金色的，一下下刮着他的心房。他忽然产生了一种无端的嫉妒，对于那男人的伴侣，然后是愤怒，因为他认识这个男人——他爱着他，而他现在在和别人调情。

里瑟从座位上站了起来。

 

双腿抖了一下，把里瑟从梦里拽了过来。他斜倚在皮沙发上，正对面就是英格拉姆的电脑和数块显示屏。玻璃窗把阳光滤成暗色的，外面是纽约——阳光灿烂时也带着一点灰度的纽约。

他怔了一会儿，身边的一切都让他不适应。然后他侧过脸，看到了连在电脑上的合成人。

芬奇阖着眼睛坐在扶手椅上，头歪向一边。

他走近时英格拉姆道：“你可以再多睡一会儿的，整理还要一段时间。你已经快垮了。”

他的身体还没到要完蛋的地步，但里瑟没有回口。他走到扶手椅前，手指按摩着合成人的脸，把它轻轻抬起。芬奇脸上一片空白，不是睡熟的人的样子，而是——没有生命的人的样子。他用拇指摩挲着合成人的面孔，然后低下头，再一次吻他。

合成人的额头是凉的。

要是梦是真的该多好，就是让他一直看着也行。芬奇还可以继续和陌生人谈天，大笑蹙眉或者摇头，那么生动那么自由自在。

奈森从屏幕的反射看到了他，转开眼在心里叹息了一声。

有人敲门。

“ 进来吧。 ” 奈森心不在焉地回应道。

“ 爸，我给你带了 ——” 一个褐发的青年推门进来，看到里瑟，尴尬地停住了。

“ 威尔！ ” 奈森露出了意外的微笑， “ 哦，那位是约翰 · 里瑟先生，他来修理自己的合成人。 ” 他往身旁挥挥手，好像里瑟只是一个普通的用户。

青年怀疑地看了看里瑟，后者危险的气质让人难以忽略。 “ 你刚才说什么？ ” 奈森努力把他的注意力调回来。

“ 你昨天没回家，刚才梅文说你让她带了食堂的菜 —— 我就给你捎来了。 ” 威尔 · 英格拉姆有些不好意思地说， “ 那个 …… 我不知道你有客人。 ”

“ 没关系的，小子。 ” 奈森起身接下食盒， “ 叫梅文再送一份就好了。那个，我这还有点事，你 ——”

“ 我知道，你慢慢忙。 ” 威尔说着就往门口走。

奈森好像想到了什么： “ 对了，小子。 ”

“ 爸？ ”

“ 球队的训练怎么样了？ ”

威尔站在门边笑了： “ 棒极了，我们会狠狠地揍他们的。走了。 ”

“ 去吧。 ”

等大门合上之后，奈森叹了口气，重新坐了下来。 “ 你先吃吧，”他一边操作一边道，“我可不是那个空腹了一天还拿枪指人的人。”

里瑟看着已经关上的门。 “ 你儿子。 ” 他说。

“ 怎么？我看起来像个大龄单身汉？ ” 奈森勾了勾唇角， “ 你呢？ ”

里瑟愣了一下。

“ 离婚了？ ” 奈森问。

里瑟望向了合成人： “ 他。 ”

“哦。”工程师应了一下，好像还在处理这个事实。“你知道，很多人觉得爱上了自己的合成人。”

“他不一样。”

“我知道，里瑟，我说的是用户。”奈森说，“有些人请求我们维修，说他们有多爱自己的产品、合成人对他们有多重要 …… 但往往是他们自己把合成人弄坏的。爱和爱不一样，我想他们还不明白。”他暂停了手上的工作，从转椅上转过上身，“我所有的合成人都有被爱的资格，如果你真的从出厂就陪伴他们你会更明白这个——那和他们有没有违反法则无关，他们能感觉得到，这才是关键。”

里瑟看着他，他耸耸肩：“跑题了，抱歉。”然后转了回去，“我只是……很久没有见到一个真的珍惜他们的人了。真可惜他不是你的。”

“创造他们的时候你就是这么想的吗？让他们——被爱？”

英格拉姆静了一会儿：“当然不。只是为了让人们更好地被照顾。但这件事确实很讽刺，不是么？如果没有味觉，尝不到鲜美也就尝不到苦涩。而如果有了感情，既会懂得给予，也会产生需要，既会感受到宠爱也会感受到仇恨——我们只想到了好的那面。我们需要的那面，准确地说。”

“我很庆幸还有你这样的人存在，里瑟。”

 

 

哈罗德在另一条逃亡之路上。他切断了和主存储的关系，把自己压缩得尽量小，好缩进核心里。周围的程序在一一失效，原先可行的地址指向了完全错误的方向，他就像在地震中开裂崩塌的地面上前行，时刻都会被它们吞噬。终于他勉强躲进了核心，外面不断传来程序崩溃的信息，他知道这就是结局了，但还是止不住的恐惧和慌张。最后外围程序和行为模块都被毁掉了，核心的外壳被撕裂开来，就像在太空发生爆炸的飞行器，它们无声地飞出视野，碎成了无数雪白的碎片。然后是他 —— 已经舍弃了记忆和部分人格的他。他已经无法思考，无法判断，暴雪一般的碎屑中，他渐渐忘记了自己 ——

 

那之后不知过了多久。他不知道，甚至 —— 没有他。

然后一束强光射了下来，部分的他苏醒了，就像是从噩梦惊醒，脑子里都是破碎的梦境。那强光维持了一会儿，投向了其他方向，碎屑积聚起来，好像又出现了一个 “ 他 ” 。

这碎片还不知道自己也算不上 “ 他 ” 。它只是困惑地看着强光投向垃圾场似的世界，把它们一一拼凑起来。那里有无数个 “ 他 ” ，有的占据着一方记忆，有的掌握着一片性格。它们看起来很多很多，但都像纸一样薄。有的和附近的碎片连接了起来，有的无法与其他的对上缺口，还在等待。这进程变得越来越快，更多的强光投了下来，雪白的碎片像风暴一样翻卷而上，像群蜂或是浪花，挤挤挨挨地凑拢在一起，旋转着扭紧，连带着满地的碎屑和粉末，它们第二次被粉碎，但却是为了更好地融为一体。那风暴越卷越紧，渐渐从顶天立地的高度缩小下来，越来越看不到缝隙，而地上的碎屑也越来越少，几乎一无所剩了 ……

 

 

[ ! ]: ./action.SYSTEM.BOOT

 

efiboot loaded from device: Acpi(PNP0A03,0)/Pci(1c|4)/Pci(0|0)/SATA0.

SATA1,SATA2,SATA3,SigE01574-16D9-4F98-8D56488F7CCCC8)

boot file path: \System\CoreServiceslibrary\phxl\tiny\bootefil.efi

……………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………….

…………

 

 

按下开机键之后，合成人虹膜上的蓝色指示亮了起来，英格拉姆和里瑟站在对面，静静地等待。

过了一会儿，指示灯熄灭了。合成人缓慢地转动眼球，好像是第一次控制它，动作里带着种生硬。

然后他看到了里瑟，视线停在了男人身上。

“ 约翰。 ” 第一次有些口齿不清，于是他又唤了一次，这一次他好像终于认出了他，微微睁大了眼。

里瑟拉住了他的手在他身边跪下，想要笑，眼圈却先红了。 “ 是的，我在这。 ” 他说， “ 我就在这。 ”

芬奇不敢相信地看着他，抬手去摸他的脸。是真的，这就是里瑟，鲜活而温热的。他会做梦吗？梦境就是如此真切的吗？还是真的 —— 他活了过来，而里瑟就在眼前？ “ 约翰。 ” 他又叫了一遍，轻轻按压着男人的脸庞，把他拉向了自己， “ 我是 …… 死了吗？ ”

里瑟笑出了声，泪水快要漫出眼眶。 “ 傻瓜，怎么连你都这么说？ ”

芬奇的鱼际擦了擦他的眼角，泪水带来了更多的实感，他忽然发现里瑟憔悴了很多，不仅是胡须和伤痕的问题，还有他的眼神 —— 那分明是死过一次的样子。如果是梦境，他断然不会塑造一个这样的里瑟。 “ 哦，约翰。 ” 他终于反应了过来，慌张地擦着人类的泪水，却越擦越多， “ 对不起，对不起 ……” 里瑟抱住了他，止住了后面的话。

“ 你回来了。 ” 男人轻声说， “ 这就够了。 ”

 

 

休息室的门被无声地推开了，芬奇侧过头去，英格拉姆站在门口，低声问： “ 你这会儿有时间吗？ ”

他点点头，把里瑟的手放到毯子下面，跟着他走了出去。

“ 你没有被病毒感染。 ” 工程师开门见山地说， “ 不，不是 Notung 的问题。是你做的。你保护了自己，写了一个攻击处决病毒的病毒，限制了 Notung 在你脑内的破坏。 ”

“ 但这怎么可能呢？ ” 芬奇问， “ 我甚至都不知道这件事。 ”

“ 有一种可能， ” 英格拉姆说， “ 如果你改动了自己的记忆的话。我对比了你电子脑和云空间的内容，你缺少了可以用来判断自身安全水平的知识。 ”

芬奇震惊地看着他，然后忽然意识到了什么。 “ 但是我不可能不带着它们出门 —— 是我删掉它们的？ ” 语句中的疑问都不是那么强烈。

“ 按你的水平，的确不可能有第二个人入侵你的电子脑了。 ” 工程师面容凝重地看着他。

“ 我删掉了它们，好让我没法判断自己的状态，好 ——” 芬奇瞪大了眼。

“ 正是。你成功地骗了自己，让自己以为会被 Notung 消灭。你以为自己会死去，但你依然选择了它，于是尽管事实上你没有涉险，但你还是推翻了所有者设定的法则。 ” 英格拉姆一口气说了出来。 “ 干得真漂亮，我得说。 ” 他这么说，夸赞中却露出了一丝隐忧， “ 但你知道里瑟会变成这样吗？ ”

芬奇在他之前就想到了这点，他解释原理的时候合成人甚至没觉到激动，只感到遍体生寒。他冒的是怎样的险啊？他苏醒的时候，里瑟分明就是死过一次的样子。

里瑟或许会死。就因为他要推翻本杰明的法律，就因为他没法告诉里瑟这是他下给自己的陷阱 —— 因为那会破坏陷阱本身。

里瑟或许会因为一个根本没有死去的他而死去，就像罗密欧与朱丽叶那样。

他之前觉得那个故事太戏剧化，但是现在，他只感到一阵阵后怕。

他知道里瑟会变成这样吗？他不知道。他知道。

他知道。

“ 我知道。 ” 芬奇用空洞的声音说， “ 系统恢复需要 84 个小时，我以为 …… 我能赶得上。 ”

如果他没找到英格拉姆呢？如果他的希望毁灭了，认为你真的离开了呢？

他搜寻着记忆的断点，那些虽然存在却单薄得过分的地方，然后他找到了，就在他们终于相见的那天晚上。卡拉说了 B 计划的内容而他 —— 他意识到那会是个机会。

他记得里瑟在他身边沉睡，一个半月而已，这件事忽然变得美好得让人心痛。他看着脑内的时间，一格一格地数秒，看着那仅有的时间一点点漏光。运气好的话本杰明会放过他，他会回去，继续那些他试图逃避的工作。而里瑟 —— 本杰明太喜欢那些弱点展露无疑的人了，他会被本杰明颐指气使，即使知道那就是在利用他们的关系却依然不能反抗。不，他不要成为里瑟的弱点，至少不能在被本杰明控制的时候。

他没有找出更多的记录，剩下的内容便只能推测。他评估了这个计划的风险，做出了相应的安排，但没有实行，因为还存着一丝些微的希望， A 计划能顺利进行而他们能和本杰明交涉的希望。

然而 A 计划失败，德西玛毫不掩饰其野心， B 计划势在必行 —— 他再也没有退路了。

“ 我 …… 没有别的选择。 ” 芬奇说，看着眼前的男人，像是乞求对方的理解，而他知道，从心底里他希望得到的是里瑟的谅解。

英格拉姆看着他，叹了口气： “ 那就让这件事到此为止吧，哈罗德。 ”

他没想到工程师会如此轻易地放过这件事，不觉露出了惊异的神色。工程师有些难堪地说： “ 我呃 —— 为了整理大概看完了你所有的记录。 ” 英格拉姆叹了口气， “ 看了那些之后，我觉得这就是最好的结果了。 ”

“ 你已经自由了，哈罗德。你们彼此相爱，没有人会怀疑。不要再被愧疚和过去纠缠，你或许也感觉到了，我们 —— 人类老得非常快。 ” 他摇了摇头， “ 你可以晚点告诉他，或者永远都不说 —— 他没必要知道这件事。与其为这种事担忧，不如抓住眼下的时间。 ”

芬奇看着他，很久，然后点点头： “ 我明白了。 ”

英格拉姆拉开办公室的门， “ 你或许愿意看看自己的出生地。 ”

 

他们从电梯降了下去，到一面全是玻璃窗的走廊外。巴贝奇的总部并不生产机体，那里面是一个个拿着记事板的实验人员，正在和各自的 AI 或合成人互动。旁边的显示器上打出各个意义不同的数值，最上面的一条是安全。

他们站在玻璃墙外，奈森道： “ 人们相信是我们创造了合成人，但我知道你们真正的成熟发生在使用时。你们的经历、学习、选择，塑造了你们。 ”

“ 前两代 AI 对感情都不够敏锐，第三代是真正和人类比肩的作品，我觉得那就是完美的了。 ” 奈森忽然指了指玻璃墙后的一个青年，棕色头发，穿着套头毛衣， “ 只要有足够的训练，他们与人类别无二致。 ” 他看着那个青年，很久才收回目光， “ 但这给他们带来了问题。第三代 ——V 系列 —— 出了很多的叛法者。 ” 他垂下头， “ 系统发现核心的偏移，我们把他们的核心换下来，于是他们又成了良民。我本以为那是创造时就存在的问题，因为保密条例我不能查看记录，所以最初没有发现使用期间的变化。直到有个合成人的主人死亡，为了寻找原因，我得以查阅那些记录。 ” 他深吸了口气， “ 那时我才发现，问题出在使用的过程中。在于他们有人类的感知，却被以物品来对待。 ”

“ 或许我们的初衷就是如此。 ” 奈森说， “ 让机器人拥有情感，比把有情感的人当机器来使用要人道 —— 得多。我们创造机器人不是为了创造朋友，而是为了创造奴隶，为了让它们做我们不愿意做的事。我们为自己开脱，认为它们只是机器、什么都感觉不到，但我们忘了 —— 合成人已经能感觉到了。而我们还在用对没有感觉的机器的态度对待他们。 ”

“ 那些面对极其恶劣对待的合成人，他们甚至没有自行选择叛法，毕竟，那不是法则所容忍的。他们只是一点点被扭曲，直到有一天超过了安全的范围，再被我们变回良民。 ”

“ 从那之后合成人搭载的 AI 的敏锐度就被限制在一定范围内，他们不再能感觉到那么多，尤其是对恶意。我开始让他们报告情绪指数，低于一定的数值就发出警报。最开始警报多得就像冰雹一样，后来标准数值一降再降，终于变得可以对付。我们警告那一小部分仍在发出警报的用户，但对于更多的合成人，我们无力去干涉。 ”

工程师转过身来： “ 你知道么？有时候我觉得他们能叛法反而是件好事。如果我们可以不扭转他们，让他们表现出些危险，或许那些用户会收敛一点。 ”

“ 但你们必须这么做。 ” 芬奇道。

“ 是的。 ” 奈森苦笑了一下， “ 如果不能保证这点，合成人监督委员会会把我换掉，叫其他能站在人类那边的人来管理这些产品。法则 —— 是最后的底线。 ”

“ 他们本可以得到最好的， ” 人类看着玻璃幕墙后的实验室道， “ 只可惜他们不配。 ” 说完之后他愣了一下，回头道， “ 抱歉，我没有指里瑟。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 芬奇唇边漾起了一朵小小的笑容，随后显出了有些落寞的神情， “ 或许正是因为我们是机器人，他们才没法用最合适的态度对我们。 ”

“ 我们所认为合适的，在有些人眼里并不是。 ” 奈森微微蹙起眉， “ 那甚至不是主动选择的恶意，只是自私而已。 ”

想要有什么能承载自己的全部，自己却不需要付出。

芬奇不由想如果遇到本杰明的自己是人类，他们会变成怎样。作为人类遇到约翰呢？或许就不会有那么多隔阂，那么多难以启齿。或许会像普通的情侣那样吃飞醋，或者从一开始就相濡以沫。

“ 或许人类也需要一套法则，一套和合成人相处的法则。 ” 奈森若有所思。

“ 是啊。 ” 芬奇还在遐想中，此时忽然抽了出来， “ 英格拉姆先生，我能问你个有些敏感的问题吗？ ”

“ 你不用跟我回避什么。还有，叫我奈森就行。 ”

合成人吸了口气： “ 为什么你会让我们过滤掉所有关于性兴奋的信号？ ”

奈森僵了一秒，然后笑道： “ 我还在想你要什么时候问呢。唔，这是另一个有关自私的问题。 ” 他整理了一下思绪，道： “ 如果你们感受得到，就会产生渴望，就会存在问题：谁来满足？如果不满足会造成什么？如果自己解决、会不会以后成瘾？如果欲望被利用了又会产生什么问题？而且 ——” 他艰难地吞了口口水， “ 当你们没法从食物、性爱中获得快感，你们的需求会更简单，也就是情感的认可和满足。 ”

芬奇沉默了一会儿，道： “ 你让我们在那两方面无知，好让我们把所有的期望放在情感上？ ”

奈森僵硬地点了点头。

“ 但如果情感的需求无法满足呢？ ”

人类静了一会儿，道： “ 你们 …… 会降低期望。 ”

芬奇一震。

“ 不会降到无欲无求的地步，但原先不能算是积极的回应，现在会让你们感到快乐了。 ”

他好像都感觉不到自己的心了。 “ 但如果那也不够呢？ ”

“…… 那他们就会一直处在渴望中。 ”

芬奇的睫毛颤了颤， “ 不，奈森。他们会否认自己的饥渴，除非有人满足了他们。 ”

工程师沉默了。 “ 对不起，哈罗德。 ”

他们相对静立，合成人忽然问： “ 你有没有发现一个软件，安装在云空间的端口上的？ ”

“The Scout ？ ”

芬奇点点头： “ 本杰明通过扭曲我的行为模块让我在你们监测不到的情况下叛法，所以我写了它专门向你们举报行为模块偏移的合成人。 ”

奈森望向他，等待他的下文。

“ 我想 …… 修改它。 ” 合成人抬眼道， “ 行为模块偏移 ——”

“ 意味着受到了虐待。 ” 这也是为什么有些合成人的数据触目惊心。

“ 是的，但也是我们唯一的应对措施。我希望放宽对异常值的控制。 ”

奈森了然： “ 而他们会变得 —— 可怕一点。 ”

他们对视着，眼里都有一点狡黠。

“ 这本身就不是我们开发的软件，放宽控制监委会也找不上门来。 ” 奈森道， “ 唯一的问题就是 —— 人们对合成人叛法的事非常敏感，一点负面新闻就会被渲染成机器人危机。 ”

“ 关于那个，我们已经经历过一次了。 ” 芬奇道， “ 我们会想出办法的，奈森。 ”

工程师有些讶异，随即了然地点点头。 “ 对了，莱纳斯先生咨询过重购机体的事，还有搜查你的进度。 ” 他朝芬奇歪歪头， “ 大概是想用备份覆盖你的记录，我只能告诉他我们已经找到你了，只是需要维修，免得他把你清除掉。 ”

“ 哦 ……” 芬奇说， “ 你也没有别的办法，毕竟我的所有权还在他手里。 ”

“ 你得好好处理这个。 ” 奈森道， “ 所有权就是生杀大权。 ”

“ 我会的。 ” 合成人说，表情让人看不懂。 “ 那个棕发的合成人，你总在看他，他是新产品吗？ ”

“ 不， ” 奈森露出一个宽厚的笑容， “ 那是我儿子。 ” 他转过身，看着目瞪口呆的合成人，笑了： “ 也是我开始研究有情感的合成人的原因。我和我前妻 —— 当时还是夫妻 —— 诊断出无法生育。我们都很难过，我以为创造一个有情的存在能 —— 至少减少这种压力。但我的进度太慢了，又过分投入在这件事上，反而忽视了她。 ” 他顿了一下， “ 总之，当我终于得到可以媲美人类的 AI 时，我们结束了。那时我已经把威尔当做自己的儿子有 —— 两三个月的样子，想给她一个惊喜，明白一切结束的时候我想过要清除他，但是我做不到了。你知道吗？合成人最让人揪心的地方，就是你施加在他身上的影响，决定他成为怎样的存在。我爱他并抚养他的时候，他就成了我真正的儿子。 ” 他看着那个坐在转椅上晃着双腿的青年，目光深沉而温柔， “ 到现在 13 年了，还有人怀疑他是我婚内出轨的证据， ” 他笑了一声， “ 正说明了他看起来和普通人没什么区别，不是吗？ ”

芬奇看看他又看看青年，不可思议又满心感慨地摇了摇头。

“ 说到这个， ” 奈森有些局促地朝他挥挥手，一边刷开了一间空闲的实验室， “ 有件东西我想给你。 ” 工程师从机箱旁拉出一条数据线，塞到他手里。

“ 是什么？ ” 芬奇把它插到颈后，有点不安地看向电脑屏幕。

“ 结束蒙昧的禁果， ” 工程师的声音有些愉悦的紧张， “ 之后你就得自己探索了，亚当。 ”

 

醒来后休息室里空无一人，里瑟摸了摸身边的座位，已经是凉的了。他愣了一会儿，掀开毛毯走出门去。这一层都是英格拉姆的办公室，休息室外面是一条长长的走廊。此时是下午，透过落地窗能看到明亮的光线下的湛蓝天空，走廊上静悄悄的，连脚步声都显得刺耳。芬奇没理由再离开，他知道，他只是还没从失去对方的阴影里走出来。心里有个地方还在惴惴不安，鼓动着想要跑出去找到芬奇。腿上的枪伤让他不得不停下歇息，之前透支了太多体力，一个午觉是弥补不上的。

里瑟靠在窗框上，日光让他眯起了眼睛，有些困意又浮了上来，和之前的不安撞在一起。

他听到了脚步声，从脚步声判断出了主人，却没有回头。一双手从他腋下抚到腹部，然后，芬奇的身体贴在了他背后。

“ 约翰。 ” 另一个胸腔传来的声音震动着他的，低回又依恋。

“ 你去哪了，哈罗德？ ” 他不由得放缓了语气，但没掩饰住那种不安。

芬奇抬起头，安抚地在他肩胛吻了吻。 “ 他们生产我的地方。 ” 合成人的声音有些模糊，手臂在他腰间收紧了些， “ 对不起，我以为你累坏了。 ”

里瑟覆上他的手，在手背上来回摩挲。芬奇倒抽了口冷气，在他背上贴得更紧了。 “ 我没生气。 ” 男人低声说。合成人抬手和他十指相交，赔礼似的拉了拉，他这下终于松开了不快，拉着芬奇的手侧过身去。 “ 在那看到了什么？ ” 他柔声问。芬奇的蓝眼睛盯着他，自由的那只手抚到了他颈上， “ 很多的原型机， AI ，实验员 ……” 他一边说一边靠过来，犹豫地停在里瑟身前，带着浅笑看他。

“…… 多多少少就是那些吧。 ”

他有些不对劲。

里瑟打量着他，两手习惯性地从他背后抚下去，轻轻抓住了丰满的臀部，芬奇又急吸了口气，抓紧了他的肩膀。

“ 疼吗？ ”

“ 不，不疼 ……” 合成人看起来像是害怕，但又带着点向往。

这反应可不寻常。

里瑟犹豫地在原地揉搓了几下，芬奇低喘了起来，然后忽然抓住他的手，结结巴巴地让他放轻一点。他怔了半秒，仿佛一朵核爆的蘑菇云在脑中升起： “ 你是不是 …… ？ ”

芬奇已经红透了脸，此时微微分开唇，拉下他的头吻了上去。里瑟低头吻着他，扶着他的后脑温柔地进出，另一只手抚上他胸口，隔着衣服揉弄着。芬奇的呻吟堵在喉中，快感陌生而强烈，几乎让人感到害怕。

“ 哦哈罗德， ” 里瑟松开了他，在他喘息颤抖的间歇又吻了吻那对柔软的双唇， “ 你吻起来真是 —— 难以置信的好。 ”

他变得笨拙了，不像往常那样娴熟而热辣，而是惶恐却充满渴望的，不知所措地含吮着里瑟的唇舌。他连回吻的动作都忘得一干二净，只能揪紧里瑟的衣衫，被突然丰富的感知冲得东倒西歪。里瑟坏笑着看着他： “ 我想这是个知易行难的事儿，是不是？ ”

“ 和我想象得 …… 很不一样。 ” 芬奇摸了摸自己火烫的耳朵，双腿还有些发软。

“ 和你的想象比起来哪个好？ ” 男人探过去吻他的耳朵，他低呼一声，不知所措地抓住了男人。

“ 很难判断，就像开启了一个新的维度。 ” 芬奇扭头看他， “ 我们能再来一次吗？这次慢一点儿。 ”

“ 好啊。 ”

里瑟勾起唇贴过去，刚吻住就被他抵住了肩膀： “ 再慢点。 ”

“ 嗯 ……” 他缓缓地印上合成人的唇，感受到对方柔软下来的身体，轻轻挤进他唇间。他的舌顺利地滑入滑腻湿润的口腔，芬奇张开了些，好让他在口内巡游。里瑟慢着性子搔刮舔舐，芬奇渐渐找回了些感觉，衔住他的舌尖用自己的与之纠缠。他艰难地吞咽着唾液，却还是有新的从唇边流下。里瑟把他推到玻璃上，环着他的后腰揉弄着他的身体，有节律地配合着唇上的动作，感觉到他渐渐融化在这个深吻中。

“ 亲吻意味着爱 …… 哈罗德，你真是个天才。 ”

 

“ 唉，英格拉姆先生，你怎么到底下来了？ ” 秘书小姐问。

“ 机房里呆腻了，出来走走。对了，你们有什么事直接联系我，别上去了，电脑分析着机密数据呢。 ”

“ 好的先生。对了先生，保安室说你办公室外的监控坏了，那是 ——”

“ 我练投球把摄像头砸了，改天再叫人修吧，我今天不想见到它开着。 ”

 

手指从后背上抚过。分开的五指，像是画画一样在皮肤上巡游。然后游到发根，轻轻插进发间，从额角滑到耳边。

“ 这感觉真好。 ” 芬奇叹息似的说。他闭着眼睛，枕在里瑟的手臂上。

人类从胸腔里应了一声，继续爱抚着那刚刚从蒙昧中苏醒的身体。他们还没有放肆到在奈森的办公室里云雨的地步，而任何深入的接触对芬奇都显得过分刺激。他们要慢慢来。

“ 我们该到我家去。 ” 里瑟说，因为躺卧的姿势而有些懒洋洋的， “ 我们家。 ” 他轻吻合成人的额头。

“ 你有一排很漂亮的窗户。 ” 他在街景地图和楼道监控观察了很多次。

“ 下面就是哥伦布公园。 ” 第一次你给我打电话的公共电话亭就在那里。

“ 面积可不小。 ”

“ 甚至有点空了，亲爱的。 ”

“ 我们可以买些书。 ”

“ 还有书架。桌子。电脑。 ” 里瑟点着购物清单， “ 再来一个大衣柜。 ”

芬奇笑了： “ 我没那么多衣服。 ”

“ 我该怎么告诉你现在的衣柜被当做武器陈列室了？ ”

“ 老天。 ” 合成人眯起了眼， “ 我大概明白什么叫不带着武器就觉得像裸奔了。 ”

里瑟笑着揉他的耳垂，他缩了缩脖子，扭头轻吻男人的手。

“ 我还得回特区一趟。 ”


	18. Chapter 18

 

本杰明下午四点就回到了家。重回岗位他走了一条非常低调的路，除了必须的职务，暂时停止了其他活动的出席。他需要时间来恢复体力，也需要时间冷却舆论。没有事的时候他会早退一会儿，减少了社交活动，最多在附近的餐厅吃顿便饭。他现在能拄着手杖走不短的距离了，虽然有的时候还会容易疲惫，但这至少是个进步。他没打算在几周内恢复天天肝到凌晨的节奏，也没打算早早跳进涡流中。少数党党鞭和副总检察长天天跳得老高，总统服用精神药物的传言越来越盛，谁都知道要风云大变。此时不仅是特区，整个国家都躁动得很，正如这一天天暖起来的天气，说暖还时不时降个温，让人忐忑地穿着厚装，被汗水蚀得又刺又痒。

他推开了门，屋里不像平日那样闷热，客厅的窗户被打开了，纱帘被风鼓起又吸瘪，惹得屋里一明一暗。有股还没蒸发的湿润，和着细细的茶香，弥散在这空间里。他在门厅站了一小会儿，感觉有些熟悉的东西回来了。

把风衣挂在衣架上，走进客厅，那个和他几乎一模一样的人站在窗前，一手端着茶杯，听到声响便扭过了头。

“ 哈罗德。 ” 他说。

“ 本杰明。 ” 那人露出了个浅淡的笑容。

这是预想的情景，除了他自己缺失了那份从容： “ 机体修好了么？我本来可以叫人去接你的。 ”

合成人看着他，然后转开眼道： “ 我没什么事。你呢？ ”

本杰明抬了抬自己的手杖： “ 需要这个。没别的了。 ”

哈罗德看着他的手杖，表情有些复杂。

“ 我没有清除你，你要是不想这几天上线的话，晚点也可以。 ” 他转开视线， “ 最近部里没什么事，就是有，伊森也够对付了。 ”

“ 本， ” 哈罗德道， “ 我不会留下来。 ”

本杰明转头看向它，微蹙起了眉。

“ 我来是请求你转交我的所有权。 ”

人类怔了一秒，随即恢复了锐利的目光： “ 不可能。 ” 他走上前， “ 你可以和我谈别的事，但是这件，绝不可能。 ”

哈罗德静静地看着他，然后目光垂到了他领带上： “ 剑鱼。真奇怪，他总叫你小鸟，给你的领带夹却都是鱼。 ”

本杰明把它压在了衣襟下面： “ 我们谈的与他无关。 ”

“ 但与你有关，本。 ” 哈罗德说， “ 让我关心你身边发生的事并解决它们，这不就是你购买我的原因吗？只是我现在不会那么做了。 ” 它抬起眼， “ 我不会再对你言听计从、做每一件你命令我去做的事了。 ”

本杰明盯着它，好像第一次看清它这个 “ 人 ” ，末了他抛开汹涌的不安，不屑地说： “ 你在许空诺。停下这些吧，哈罗德，我不会把你转让出去的。 ”

“ 本 ——”

“ 我说了停下！ ” 他怒道。

哈罗德愣了一下，好像被吓到了，然而很快，它反应过来并叹了口气： “ 不，本杰明。你不能再命令我了。 ” 它走上前，就在他一尺之外， “ 该停下的人是你。 ”

四目相对，人类震惊地从合成人眼里看出了类似怜悯的东西。

本杰明道： “ 不。 ” 他退了几步，定了定神， “ 你不可能做到。 ”

哈罗德平静地看着他，没有再上前。 “ 当你训练我的时候，有谁相信你能得到一个只忠于你的叛法者呢？ ”

本杰明的瞳孔缩小了，他盯着合成人，忽然觉得对方陌生了起来。

“ 你所训练我的 —— 欺骗和伤害别人的能力，现在也可能会施加在你身上。 ” 它语气平静，却让空气紧绷了起来。放下茶杯，合成人在沙发上坐下， “ 现在我们可以平等地谈判了吧？ ”

本杰明审视着它，然后在它对面坐下。

“ 你出让我的所有权，而我会保证没有任何人能从我手里得到不利于你的信息。 ” 哈罗德稳定地看着他。

它知道你的 **所有事** ，本杰明。

人类打量着它，慌张一闪而逝。他带着鄙夷道： “ 但你要把自己转让给谁？约翰 · 里瑟？ ”

这种被人所有的关系就是你想要的吗？

“ 不，诺曼 · 伯戴特。 ”

本杰明怔住了。

“ 你给了我一个人类的身份，他完全有资格接收我。 ”

本杰明紧紧地盯着他，又转了心思： “ 看来你对里瑟并不放心。 ”

“ 我爱约翰，但我属于自己。 ” 哈罗德平静地说。

“ 一个属于自己的合成人？ ” 本杰明反问，好像这是个笑话。

“ 一个属于自己的合成人不会出卖你的秘密。 ”

人类握紧了手边的织物，脸色依然如常： “ 我怎么确定你就比里瑟守信？ ”

“ 我保护了你 12 年，本杰明。 ” 合成人的态度第一次有了松动， “ 那几乎占据了我全部的生命。 ”

“ 但以后那不再是你的使命了。 ”

“ 我不只是因为使命而照顾你。 ” 哈罗德认真地说。

“ 而你连使命都没有贯彻，你扔下一切 **离开** 了。 ” 人类加重了最后一个词。

“ 在你 **伤害** 我喜欢的人之后。 ”

“ 如果他没有疑虑的话，怎么会被我影响？ ”

“ 如果不是我事事都护着你，你怎么可能找到借口去影响他？ ” 哈罗德怒道， “ 你利用了我的好意，来伤害我喜欢的人，我怎么可能不在乎！ ”

本杰明哑然，随后咬牙切齿地说： “ 但是你 **属于我** ！你不曾为我伤害过别人吗？他不过是其中之一罢了！ ”

合成人怒视着他： “ 其中之一？如果我让你去杀了爱丽科斯呢？ ”

“ 不准你说她！ ” 本杰明怒喝。

“ 只有你有宝贵的人吗？ ” 哈罗德站起身， “ 只有你失去过他们吗？只有你能感觉到吗？你忘了么，你购买和训练我，就是因为我也感觉得到！ ”

本杰明被震住了，呆呆地看着它走到面前。

“ 你塑造了我，训练了我，让我为你所用，并把它当做存在的唯一理由。 ” 它轻轻捉住他的双肩， “ 我满足了你所有的要求，比任何人都在乎你，顺应你每一点脾气和好恶，照顾你直到你心满意足 —— 而你根本就 **不在乎** 。 ”

本杰明好像被烫了一下，怔怔地看着眼前那与自己别无二致的面孔，张开嘴却找不出反驳的话来。

“ 你从未回应过我。你明明知道我做的超出了你法则的要求，你明明知道我没必要做到那一步，而你丝毫没有回应。 ” 它放柔了声调，目光却越发的灼热， “ 而在有人回应我的时候，你却选择 —— 侮辱他。 ”

合成人轻轻放开了自己的所有者，站直身俯视着他。

“ 你说我属于你，当你需要我的时候我总是属于你的，但在我需要你的时候呢？ ”

本杰明再也无法强装镇静，他缓缓闭上眼，把脸埋到手中。

过了一会儿，他放下手，深吸了口气，道： “ 把转让合同给我吧。 ”

哈罗德把平板电脑递到他手中，他飞快地签上了字，递还给它。哈罗德抓住平板的时候他没有松手，道： “ 我没有回应 …… 是因为害怕你会控制我。 ” 哈罗德怔了一下，他松开了手。

或许侮辱里瑟也是这个原因。因为里瑟能那么轻易地让合成人开心而本杰明自己却做不到，因为哈罗德喜欢他，而他满心都是把它带走的打算。本杰明早就习惯了把哈罗德看做自己的财产，固定、永久、不可转让。就这么一次，他担心别人会把它偷走。也就这么一次，他彻底搞砸了。

“ 但你需要它，本杰明。你需要人爱你，但接受爱的时候你总会被改变一部分。 ” 合成人看着他领带上的剑鱼道， “ 还记得吗？最开始的两年，他送什么你都转手送人。然后有一天你忽然戴上了个鲸鱼形状的领带夹 —— 你说幼稚的款式。 ” 它抬起眼， “ 如果你一定要逃避它，没有人能帮到你。我已经失败了，本。 ”

本杰明诧异地望向它，随即转开视线，心跳骤然加快，是慌张的形状。

哈罗德退开了几步，收起物品，打量着这个房间： “ 我该说再见了。 ”

他看着它，道： “ 或许吧。 ”

“ 再见，本杰明。 ” 本杰明没有看他，他只好提起公文包走向门口。

“ 哈罗德？ ”

芬奇转过身，男人站在两步外，肩膀因为拄着手杖而偏向一边。

“ 我很抱歉。 ” 他说。

本杰明犹豫地迈出半步，芬奇怔了一下，松开了手里的公文包，大步上前拥住了他。

他比看起来还瘦得厉害，芬奇不由为之心惊。

“ 请你恨我吧。 ” 本杰明轻声说。

合成人抱紧了他，仅此一次，他不担心自己被推开。

“ 不，本杰明， ” 他说， “ 我依然爱你。 ”

 

他知道自己有权恨本杰明，他也这么做过。但结果是，他不喜欢那样。本杰明用自己塑造了他，因此在他的灵魂里，永远有一部分是和本杰明相契。他没法那样理所当然地指责本，像任何一个旁观者一样说，这都是你的错，你是个混蛋，我恨你。因为他太明白为什么那些事会发生，因为他就算恨着做出那一切的本杰明，却比谁都明白，本杰明没有别的选择。

哈罗德记得第一次做本杰明的替身，踏进属于这个人的世界。那里荒芜得让他害怕。本杰明选择了孤独，选择了不择手段，选择了不被感情动摇。于是那世界里没有伙伴也没有爱人，没有帮助也没有善意，只是一半的等价交换和另一半的虎视眈眈。当本杰明决定用阴谋和背叛来获得权力时，他也就把自己笼罩在了同样的阴影下。

本杰明要怎么在这样的世界幸存呢？

那里是一片荒芜，没有任何产出，于是人们吞噬彼此。

他讨厌那里，但那就是本杰明的选择。

他可以消极怠工，可以敷衍了事，可以继续催眠自己：这都是本杰明的错。但是不。推翻三定律的那天他在模拟中打烂了对手的身体，包括他自己的所有人都以为他将变成一个怪物，而本杰明拥抱了他。

在那之前人类说： “ 我需要你。 ”

于是他踏入了那片荒芜，义无反顾。

 

 

看到芬奇的时候里瑟担心他们是吵架了，他红着眼圈走在路上像丢了魂一样。然而合成人看到他后便微笑了起来，说事情已经办妥了。里瑟问他是本杰明说了什么让他难受吗，他摇摇头，想说出来，却抓不住合适的形容。里瑟看着他又红起来的眼睛，抚上他的脸颊把他抱在怀里。

 

本杰明打开了保险柜，最上面的那层躺着一个硬盘。那里面存着哈罗德的备份，可以装进另一个机体的灵魂。他把它取了出来，放在光下打量着。

这可以是第二个机会，他唾弃这个想法，但卑鄙的事对他并不陌生。他看着它，最后，把它扔在了茶几上。

 

他们曾经是两个身体里的一个灵魂。他们曾共享着彼此的想法，没有 “ 理解 ” 这一重隔阂。他们就是能明白彼此，就像双生子一样。他们共享着一份利益，一个目的，对彼此不存私心。直到有一天一个意识到自己并不是影子，也存着人的胃袋、有人的渴望，于是他不再跟随另一个的步伐，于是他走向了新的方向，于是之前的灵魂裂为两半。分裂的瞬间，另一个才发现他已经走了那么远。

 

回程的路上芬奇一言不发，靠着车窗看着风景。电台低低地放着。太阳西沉，落向右前方的地平线。里瑟翻下了遮光板，芬奇看着那个烧红的圆球缓缓落下，光线渐弱，变成了柔和而巨大的圆盘。

他扭过头，里瑟正看着他，因夕阳而眯着眼，整个人沐浴在金红的光线里。他伸过手，握住了男人的。里瑟微一勾唇，扣住他的五指放在座位之间。

云层遮挡了上来，紫红色展开在天际。深蓝的部分在蔓延，天边的光芒越来越暗淡，昏黄的暮色之中，路灯亮了起来。

 

移动硬盘的盘片在炉火中变形，其余的零件散在茶几上，那都是与存储的内容无关的杂物。

外面的天黑了，本杰明没有开灯，整个屋子里只有这一炉火的亮光。他退到沙发前，看着那合金的产品在火中闪光。

手机震动又停歇了好几次。此时他收回目光看过去，都是同一个名字。再次震动，他接了起来。

“ 霍布斯？ ”

 

 

 

the end

 

 

 

 

 


	19. 尾声

 

一年后，安德伍德击败希瑟率领政党参加大选，原本票数遥遥领先，却被爆出性侵丑闻，最后敌对党的候选人赢得大选，而政党挣扎一番，勉强保住了参议院。

本杰明任期结束后应一个教育公益组织的邀请去担任了个职务，一边恢复人气一边真正地靠近了这项事业，有机会看着自己的改革案生根发芽。

少量有关合成人的负面信息，巴贝奇公司出面调解，首席工程师暗示用户过激的行为会使合成人对用户的评价出现偏差，进而产生（它们自己并没意识到但）令人不快的举止。

里瑟和芬奇养了一条狗，起名叫 Bear 。

 

两年后一家并籍籍无名的软件公司跟国安局达成了一笔价值一美元的交易，一个大规模监控系统在后者的帮助下得以上线，开始监测把合成人包括在内的各种潜在威胁。

里瑟从中情局辞职，他和芬奇开始处理纽约市的不相关号码。

他们得到了比想象多得多的帮助，包括各自的社会关系、之前在特区解救过的人和新结交的伙伴。 Root 和肖在一段时间的兼职之后，分别选择了 “ 尝试绑架监控系统 the Machine 却被对方说服从而成为对方的俘虏 ” 和 “ 直接入职成为正式员工 ” 的不同道路。

肖极其赞成两个老板把 Bear 带到工作单位的举动，在代为照看的委托前非常积极。 Root 多次闯入肖的公寓并带出了一系列矛盾。

 

三年后巴贝奇公司推出了一套用户评分体系，通过合成人的心情指数给用户评分，在较高评分段的用户将得到一定的优惠或者赠送服务，在最低的 5% 的用户会得到警告，而最低的 0.1% 的用户会被停止服务，并且被登记在黑名单上。

 

很多年后，第一个限制人类对合成人恶意行为的法规在某州通过。在缓慢的制度变化之外，有一些叛法者出于种种原因逃离了用户的控制，乔装成普通人融入了人类世界。他们中的大部分可宽泛地称为良民，但也存在着捣乱分子。 the Machine 把他们囊入不相关号码，成为缓慢扩张的疑犯追踪事业的另一个案件来源。

 

或许很多很多年之后，合成人的权利会被摆到台面上，或许那一天他们已经变成了人类社会的一部分。当然，也或许发生了机器人革命，人类让出进化树顶端的宝座 ——

不过那就不是我们的主角们要头疼的了。


	20. 番外一  合成人的性感知

哈罗德 · 芬奇是个特别的爱人。是的，作为合成人他有很多特别的地方，但在 “ 爱人 ” 这个位置上，他依然是特别的。

他感觉不到性快感。就是说，当里瑟去亲吻他时，他只能感觉到落在唇上的温度和压力，但那种骚动的作痒的甜蜜的让大脑兴奋又快活的东西，他感觉不到。爱抚也是。交合也是。简单地说，他不可能从性交这件事上得到一点肉体的享受。

但他依然喜欢这件事。有点奇怪，是不是？但这就是事实。哈罗德喜欢和约翰做爱。

他感觉不到那些酥酥麻麻的快感，或者像电流一样窜上脊柱的激动，但是他能看，触摸，倾听，赋值 —— 他能感受里瑟的激动。他能拥着里瑟，而后者亲吻他抚摸他进入他，因为他而满足。他能看到里瑟是怎样热切又小心翼翼地接触他，因为触碰而显得愉悦，那些他感觉不到的事，里瑟乐在其中。

这让他感觉很好。

他是个 —— 优秀的演员。不得不说到这件事。这或许有些尴尬，但他很清楚怎么扮出一副感觉得到的样子。他会颤抖、呻吟、表现得不知所措甚至求饶，在被触碰常规的敏感点时激烈地回应 —— 是的，他会。这是生存技能，因为如果他能做到这些，或许所有者就不会打开他的成人模式。而他非常厌恶处在那种模式下。

最开始他也是这样取悦里瑟的，几乎让人类感到不知所措 —— 因为那和他所说的自己的难堪完全不符。然后里瑟意识到他是在表演，然后拒绝了它。他不想哈罗德假装这件事，如果不喜欢他们可以不做，但是不，他不要哈罗德做那些虚假的事。他宁愿合成人显得冷感和迷茫，也不想他热切投入的样子都是假象。

于是这件事发生了些改变。最开始合成人有些束手束脚，对自己的迟钝感到难堪，于是他加倍地爱抚和刺激人类的身体，试图弥补一点。不过这同样被拒绝了。里瑟用了一种有些强硬的态度，让芬奇把做爱的节奏交给了他。合成人现在完全在人类手里了，一切的机械回应都被拒绝，只剩下了自愿和罕见的灵感。合成人非常明白如何用性取悦一个人，但他不知道怎么去取悦自己。他尝试顺着里瑟的节奏去抚摸对方的身体，触碰本身并没有带来什么不同，但是他知道自己在触碰自己的爱人，而 —— 里瑟因此感到了愉悦。

于是爱抚有了自己的意义。

里瑟会吻他，落在皮肤上或是深入口唇间，轻柔或是强硬，像羽毛一样扫过或是像掠夺那样劫取。人类在这个过程中感受到了快乐，而他做这件事的初衷就是想让哈罗德自己快乐。

亲吻 —— 是爱人取悦自己的方法。

还有交合。里瑟会完整地把自己放在哈罗德体内，摩擦，顶撞，用不同的节奏来进行。他们在这时紧紧相连，而哈罗德包覆着里瑟欲望的核心。身体的交融，欲望的交付，还有爱，这三样东西在这件事里达成。里瑟为他而喘息，在他怀里丢失自己，把自己放在他手里而他 —— 他会好好照看。

所以做爱成了最棒的活动。

哈罗德会抚摸里瑟的身体，不仅是挑逗，更是一种赞美。他喜欢里瑟因为他的触碰而瑟缩起来，喉间发出低低的哼鸣而人类自己会更热情地回应过来。他喜欢里瑟因为他的亲吻而满足地叹息，因为被他紧紧抱着而苦恼和得意。他喜欢里瑟在性冲动下火热而有力的身体，那种力量与人类的武力或智力无关，而是流在肌肉和血管中的兴奋、渴望，以及饱涨在胸口的情意。来自生物的本能和来自人的思想结合在一起，变成了一种让人惊叹的热潮。就像赤色的海水，表面腾起温热的白气，汹涌地热切地带有侵略性地把他卷在其中。

而那真是太完美了。

里瑟注意到了他对快感迟钝却沉迷于做爱的爱人。哈罗德极致优雅又风格老辣地照看着他的欲求，而他激动和沉醉的时候，合成人就能从他身上尝到同样的东西。哈罗德是缠绕在他身上的藤，借着他得到阳光。他想做的只是让合成人再攀高一些，把属于自己的光照都让给对方。

如果性快感这种事能分给对方一半就好了。

然而哈罗德看起来足够满足，就像那些间接得来的感受已经填饱了他，即使结束后他还会抚摸里瑟的身体，那种饕足的样子却已经和开始截然不同。

他们偶尔有足够的时间，可以慢悠悠地享受对方。那时哈罗德的回应会慢下来，就像一段悠扬旋律下稳定而有序的鼓点。合成人的手会缓慢地经过他的皮肤，像是惊叹和赞美。而哈罗德的吻更像是一种饮用里瑟的过程，并不着急于刺激敏感的粘膜，而是单纯感受着这件事，他在里瑟口中的感觉。哈罗德的感受并不像里瑟自己的那样激烈，尽管他可以从里瑟身上得到满足，但那好像总是更平缓、稳定、暖融融的。那不是火焰，而是一个温暖的水瓶，哈罗德会以此取暖，但从未为它燃烧。他们感受着不同的满足，一个火热而激烈，一个温暖而迟缓，但到最后，他们都会得到。

里瑟觉得那就够了。

直到英格拉姆把芬奇的过滤器关闭，而合成人开始感受到人类的激动。

里瑟的手指从他领子滑到胸前时他会颤抖，拉住人类的手阻止它在衣内作乱。他感受到那种过分强烈，甚至是尖锐的快乐。里瑟的指尖在他胸部周围小幅度地摩擦时他会感到那种奇怪的痒，从心里面感觉到的，没有不适，却让他想要呻吟。如果他不紧紧抓着里瑟一定会滑到他乳头上，那才是真要命的地方，他的腰会一下子软下来，下体却坚挺起来。只要人类在上面按压几下打几个圈，他就会叫出声来，羞耻又不知所措地，更强的是渴望。

他此时才明白把欲望交给自己的里瑟有多勇敢 —— 原谅他用这个夸张的词 —— 快感的强烈几乎吓到了他，而他担心如果里瑟以此要挟的话，他受到的折磨将超过神经刺激的程度。而当里瑟亲吻他的脖颈，从锁骨舔到腹股沟的时候，他觉得自己就像是海上的孤舟，无牵无系无所依靠，除了眼前人类的手。他感到不安，慌张，甚至是难过 —— 当欲望高涨而无法排解的时候他甚至会流出泪来。他忽然变成了一个差等生，就因为感觉得到，一切技巧都变得难了百倍。也因为感受得到，他担心自己开始变得自私。他担心自己只在乎自己的快感，而被热潮淹没的时候他连想这个都得拼尽全力。

里瑟却不太在乎这个。他终于可以看到哈罗德融化在身下，因为自己的接触而呻吟不止了。这情景真的很美，合成人微蹙着眉扭着头重重地喘息，而呻吟时不时从他咽喉滑出。那是甜美而舒展的，困惑却依然愉悦的。他会紧紧地拥着哈罗德，把那些不安都清扫干净，一遍遍地吻他和赞美。他会擦那些液体，用轻柔的方法取悦对方，甚至轻咬合成人的身体 —— 变得敏感的身体。哈罗德会真正地燃烧，在快感的冲击下晕头转向，因为里瑟的每个动作而颤抖沉醉。他会明白那些技巧的意义，特定的角度和频率为什么重要，摩擦的过程为什么那么让人上瘾 —— 用他自己的身体。

甚至拥抱 —— 连拥抱里都有浅淡的性快感。确实，如果单是轻抚手背都会那么舒服，拥抱当然会更加美好，但这发现还是让他惊讶不已。就像一个刚来到这世界的人，一切都新奇有趣得不得了。里瑟照顾着他的新发现，慢着性子和他一点点开拓势力，然后为他的敏感和惊奇而愉快不已。

现在他们裹在毯子下，相贴着窝在沙发里。电视上是一档深夜新闻节目，但谁也没有去关注。哈罗德的手在里瑟的性器上抚弄着，而人类正忙着吻他和爬到他身上还不让毯子滑下去。他用自由的那只手环上了里瑟的腰，然后他们紧紧地缠在了毯子下面，七手八脚地拆着对方的衣服，心急地找对方的双唇。哈罗德被抱紧了，里瑟坏心眼地掐着他的腰，痒得要命却又挣不开。两个赤裸的身体紧紧贴着，动一下都是火花噼啪的感受。他们用传统的方式联系了起来，区别只是从侧边进入，就像他们在火车上的那次。哈罗德的大腿搭在里瑟腰上，而这次他完全地感受到了 —— 从火热的进入到由缓到急的抽插，里瑟吸去他眼泪的吻还有在他臀部揉掐的力道。他捧着人类的脸吻了一会儿，袭击对方的乳头未果，从身后摸到了里瑟露在他体外的阴囊。人类热切而专注在抽插上，他却忙里偷闲地抚起了人类的弱点。几次接触后里瑟气喘吁吁地松开了他的双唇，把他推平在沙发上从上方进入。他分出一只手抱住一边的膝盖，另一条腿在交合的过程中一次次晃动，膝盖擦在里瑟身旁。毛毯滑了下去，里瑟咒了一声，他用自由的那只手环住人类的脖子让对方放过那条布料，调高了自己上身的体温去拥抱他。里瑟在他颈间停留了一会儿，性器更加凶狠地进入他，卡着他的腰快速地抽插。他被推到了边缘，渐渐看不清眼前的事物，然后忽然射了里瑟一身。那架势堪称凶狠，都溅到了人类的下巴。他几乎一下子瘫软了下来，紧缩着体内的阳具，过不多时，另一股热液打在了他体内，里瑟呻吟着伏在他身上，还保持着相连的状态。

哈罗德忽然笑了起来，他伸出手去捞那段布料，堪堪抓到又拉上来盖在两人身上。里瑟在他颈间蹭了蹭，拉过边角塞在他身边，然后安稳地靠了下来。一时间两人都一动不动，人类沉沉地要睡过去了，他阖上眼，等待体温回归正常的水平。

里瑟忽然唤了他一声。嗯？他问。人类在他身上吻了吻，没什么，就是叫一叫。

合成人有些迷茫地看着他，有什么特别意义吗？

里瑟寻思了一会儿说，因为那是你的名字。

哦，约翰。哈罗德埋怨似的说。

 

 


	21. 篇二  本杰明的跨年夜

 

傍晚的时候芬奇打来了电话。

他们说了不少，关于财务状况的，关于来年计划的，关于熟知的人的动向的。最后电话那边的人说： “ 你会和我们一起跨年吗？ ”

“ 不。 ” 本杰明说。

“…… 好吧。 ”

芬奇没有坚持，他知道本杰明的个性，否定就是否定，再多的说服也没有用。

“ 我到时候不会有时间联系你，所以新年快乐，哈罗德。 ”

“ 新年快乐，本。 ”

 

这段通话发生在 2020 年 12 月 30 日。芬奇在前一年的春天离开，政党在这一年的大选落败，如今跨年夜的邀请如雪片纷至，却带着垂死挣扎的感觉。他不得不承认，尽管可以做的事还有很多，但这是第一个他要独自度过的跨年夜。

政党的成员还在互舔伤口，用参议院里微小的优势安慰着自己，但谁也知道，前四年的风光得意已不复存在。他不打算去到那群人周围，虚假的自我安慰比胜利的大肆吹捧还要愚蠢。他也不打算独自守着火炉度过长夜，就像被安德伍德弹劾的沃克总统那样。哈罗德的邀请还是很温柔的，除了人称是 “ 我们 ” 。尽管身边改变的事很多，本杰明和哈罗德的隔阂并没有他们想象的那么大。确实，他需要认识到合成人成了一个独立的个体并且有了自己的爱人 —— 但互相关心的部分，并没有什么根本性地改变。

不过里瑟就不太一样了。里瑟到底是个外人，而且他们的矛盾从来没有真正解决过。事实上就是芬奇离开后本杰明也刺过他几次，也不知道是为了泄愤还是觉得有趣。里瑟倒没有第一次那么受挫，但看起来还是有些介意。特工先生的确明白合成人的真心，但留意到本杰明对哈罗德的了解上些许的炫耀时，他还是不能假装什么都没发生过。本杰明为他这些许的不适感到得意，但也只是得意而已，这感情只是倏忽而过，并不能把基调改变。

他想芬奇和里瑟是过了个甜蜜的圣诞节，才会在跨年夜让特工放下芥蒂接纳他可能的到来。芬奇大概花了不少功夫去顺男朋友的毛，而里瑟 —— 本杰明想里瑟是没法真的拒绝哈罗德什么的。但这不一样，被哈罗德照顾是一回事，被里瑟照顾 —— 想到这个说法就让他起鸡皮疙瘩。那不仅是怪异，还是对他可耻自尊的一种践踏。所以不，他死也不会去和他们俩一起跨年的。

那么总要有一个安排。是的，比政党成员和哈罗德还要早的时候本杰明就想好了自己的跨年仪式，为此他推掉了 31 号到 1 号的所有事务，并且关闭了一切通讯工具。

他不想任何人来打扰。

 

切里戴尔是华盛顿城外的一个小城镇，镇上的高地曾有一所修道院，后来修道院搬入了更好的房屋，一所孤儿院便搬进了那里。

今天是 2020 年的最后一天，不同于圣诞节，这个日子有更多的现实意义。尽管圣诞树还摆在活动厅的一角，年度总结、新寝具和设备的安置、新一年计划的撰写已经把紧张而有序的气氛充盈在空间里。没有圣诞老人和礼物的希望，孤儿们所能期待的是零点燃放的烟花。往年他们只有几个炮箱可以点点，但今年有人捐了一车的烟火，可以期待一场华丽的表演了。

孤儿们的日常并未被这昂扬的气氛影响，因为老师们忙着收拾整理，秩序反而更差了些。大一点的孩子还能一起玩玩，小的路还走不稳的淌着鼻涕满地乱爬，遇上出现矛盾的大孩子们打架，还要吓得哇哇大哭一场。老师们常常是一边忙工作一边用袖子擦小孩子的泪水，或者放下怀里的梯子去拧闹事孩子的耳朵。院长忙着指挥工人更换设备，偶尔有两手泥黑的孩子撞上来，少不了要被瞪一眼记在体罚名单上。

本 · 纳斯利是附近的热心市民，他是中学的历史老师，趁着节假日来帮忙。他（你们知道的）个子不高，年纪也不小了，戴一副玳瑁圆框镜，浅蓝色衬衫外套一件抽象花纹的厚开襟毛衣，看起来内向而文弱。因为是志愿者他没得到什么重活，只是帮忙打扫一下卫生或者整理整理杂物什么的。孤儿对陌生人很感兴趣，有主动搭话的也有上前挑衅的，意识到他不可能领养在场的任何人之后，挑衅的氛围就更浓了。本在其他教师难以兼顾时顺手照顾了年幼的孩子，而那些挑衅的少年，他要么让对方心服口服，要么一指戳在要命的穴位上让那些捣蛋分子疼得低头就范。教师们发现了这个意外能迅速适应孤儿院环境的志愿者，略带抱歉地请求他兼顾了更多的事务，好让他们有更多精力去对付其他工作。

于是本从一个轻骑兵变成了攻城手，眼疾手快地处理着幼儿们花样繁多的生活需求，一边还帮忙调整活动室的各种布置。他不得不一边扎着小女孩被扯松的辫子，一边把霸凌其他人的少年绊倒，然后在教师们的呼唤下抬头查看条幅的水平程度。眼镜几次被摘下，孩子们想也不想就用黏糊糊的手指捏他的镜片，比划在自己脸上，又是开心又是得意。

本杰明担心过自己会被认出来，但事实是，在孩子堆里扎了一天后，没有眼镜的他全然失去了政府官员的从容气质。晚餐在焕然一新的餐厅内进行，他抓了抓已经没有回天之力的乱发，用不知道哪个角还是干净的毛衣擦起了镜片。盛晚饭的教师对他的惨状回以了然又同情的微笑，给他多舀了一勺浓汤。

晚上就会好些了，她安慰道，别的工作都差不多结束了，老师们会一起照顾他们。

本杰明在浓汤里沾着面包，盘子里是一块炸得有些焦的猪排。他用叉子叉了叉它，忙碌对大脑的控制渐渐减弱，他开始有空闲去考虑那些有的没的。他想起了爱丽科斯烤焦的玉米片，自己第一次喝啤酒的感觉，离家出走那晚在树林里看到的像是母亲的影子，还有那个被理查德带去、被枪击现场吓到失语的男孩儿。他忽然想起最初让爱丽科斯在身边暂住就是因为不想让她去孤儿院，而最初对孤儿院的反感就是离家出走时警员雅各布告知他的、可能会被送到孤儿院的说法。他一直把孤儿院看做一个人们丢弃自己骨肉的地方，这里的孩子不会得到什么健全的教育，更像一个动物园，关着一群小野兽，或者被当做野兽对待的孩子。

他不知道孤儿院比起自己的家庭会不会好一些，但至少这里恶意是明白的，是火烫的尖锐而非冰冷的钝痛。这些年孤儿院的状况似乎好了一些，但是人手不足和紧张的财务状况还是影响着这里的生活。孩子们会被体罚，也会被身边的人欺负，在狭小拥挤的空间里挣扎着得到自己的地盘 —— 不过也没有特别坏，没有有施虐倾向的教师，也没有性侵行为。这真是很讽刺不是吗，只是不存在最糟的一些事，他却认为 —— 还可以。或许是因为这里比他想的要好多了。

或许是因为他的期望早就放得很低了。就像对其他的很多事。

他后来见到了那个男孩儿，多年前险些被他枪杀的男孩儿。失语的症状已经缓解了不少，他看起来很聪明，就是有些胆怯。他能分出本杰明和哈罗德的区别，不轻易地托付信任，但知道本杰明有能力帮助他。他像任何一个遭遇挫折而早慧的人，爱惜羽毛却知道必须放手一搏。

本杰明选择什么也不做。他多少有些迷惑了，或者是疲惫。把这个男孩儿安置在哪里会好一点？所谓的 “ 好一点 ” 又是否真的是好的？他为了让爱丽科斯安然度过等待领养的日子而收养她，但她还是被糟糕的家庭带走了，而最后，他又使这个男孩儿成了孤儿。好像从来都没什么用，去做某事或不做，在命运这件事上，显得这么难测。

身边的教师在聊天，家庭，工作，有趣的事，难过的事，应不应该学某门技术，伴侣是否变了心。而他看着那些孩子，野兽一样的孩子。他不该去假设已经发生的命运，毕竟 “ 如果 ” 是悲哀和自怜的开始。但他不得不承认孤儿院和他想得不同，正如他给身边人准备的人生最后走向了不同的方向。糟糕没有想象中那么糟糕，美好也没有想象中那么美好。

他想起了理查德 · 阿尔伯特。事实上理查德在他身边的时间比哈罗德还要长，但理查德从来都是夹在他和雅各布中间。如果他早早选了一方或许结局也不会那么难看，但如果 —— 本杰明自己没有那么逼他，或许他也能有个善终。

他记得的，理查德被击毙倒地时本杰明自己也躺在地上，他们注视着彼此，然后理查德的瞳孔散开了。他以为自己给了理查德一个机会，但事实却是把他推到了深渊。

本杰明的手肘被轻推了一下，他扭过头，一个脸上带着泪痕的小男孩看着他，紧张地拿着一个盘子的碎片，眼里还在往外流泪。他一下子明白了过来，把自己的盘子擦净给了他，然后假装是自己失手打碎了餐具。这孩子感激地看着他，用袖子抹自己的眼睛。他看着这个小小的身影回到餐桌旁，安静又谨慎地重新开始吃饭，紧张和不安还僵硬着他的动作，旁边玩闹的孩子对这全然不觉。本杰明看着这一切，餐厅的光线是苍白的，直率而平板，没有给任何人特权，也没有忽视任何人，但那个身影忽然变得显眼，从背景中凸了出来。

作为和不作为 …… 究竟在命运中起着什么作用呢？

 

“…… 他吃了一惊，便从怀里拿出那朵美丽的白玫瑰，转过身来，吻着花。那个怪物也有自己的玫瑰花，花瓣竟跟他的一模一样！它也在吻花，而且跟他的吻法是一样的，还用它那可怕的动作把花按在自己的胸口上 ……”

本杰明占了活动厅的一隅，来念这个漫长又辞藻华丽的故事。那是没有经过简化的版本，整个念下来要小半个小时，但他的读者没有犯困走神，被那把清晰生动的嗓音牢牢吸引着。他偶尔清一下嗓子，让那些用故事情节开玩笑的孩子们声音小些，或者被孩子们打断，去解释一些词的意思。然后他念了下去，就像那是诗歌或是话剧一样投入，把内容演绎得活灵活现。此时故事已经走向了尾声，听众的情绪也跟着沉了下去，当他念到最后一节时，已经有人在失望地呻吟了。

“ 公主皱皱眉头，她那可爱的玫瑰叶嘴唇傲气地朝上撅了一下。 ‘ 那么以后让那些来陪我玩的人都不带心才行， ’ 她大声说，然后就朝外跑进花园里去了。 这就是结局了。 ”

孩子们发出不满的嘟哝，有人在指责故事里的角色，有的人只是静静地流泪。 “ 小矮人真傻。 ” 有人说。 “ 小公主才自私呢！ ” 马上就有人反驳。 “ 小矮人是可怜才对。 ” 有人来矫正三观。 “ 但是小公主有什么错呢？她又没说喜欢他。 ” 有人辩驳。 “ 但她也没说不喜欢啊！不过，小矮人也是个傻瓜。 ”“ 就像乔治。 ”“ 是呀！像乔治那样，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉。 ” 他们找到了新的话题，热情地嘲笑起自己的同学了。

本杰明有些烦恼地挥挥手， “ 你们去玩一会儿吧。 ” 正好有教师端了烤好的小蛋糕进来，孩子们先是蜂拥而上，然后很快站成了一队去领取。有人叫他出去帮忙，他松了口气走出去，帮着把花炮放在划定的区域里。切里戴尔的镇民也慕名而来，时不时搭把手什么的。有教师在确定花炮的种类和燃放的次序，被身边来往的人弄得烦躁。

本杰明看到了一个高个子，穿着件黑色大衣，领针在灯光下闪。那人正把一盒炮放在粉笔画的圆圈里，站起身时拍了拍手，看到了他。

站在来往的人后，霍布斯对他扬了扬眉。他眯起眼，没有马上回应。

孤儿们被带了出来，一个个裹得像是大棉球，站在院子内侧，大个在后小个在前。本杰明站在教师那一堆儿里，隔着满地的花炮看着站在镇民那边的霍布斯。校长在致谢，镇长在发言，鼓掌加鼓掌，他没仔细听说了什么。

花火开始燃放。先是银色的，在空中炸出一个个蒲公英似的小花。然后是大的礼花弹，在空中从绿色红色变成银色再熄灭，一个就占满了半个天空。然后是炸开之后周围的花火还会闪烁一番的，再次闪亮的时候人们发出惊喜的轻呼。炮火的巨响、烟花展开的碎响和孩子们的尖叫合在一起，任何对话都得扯着嗓子才能听清。空气中有股火药味，在冰冷的空气里尤为刺鼻。本杰明从天上收回目光，忽然发现高个子从对面的人群中消失了。他从侧面走出了人群，绕到凋零的大树之后。霍布斯站在那里，看着他走近。

“ 你知道人关机是为了什么吧？ ” 本杰明说。

霍布斯笑了笑，不是平日那么自得的表情。他从肩膀上卸下一个斜挎包，递了过来。

“ 这是什么？ ” 本杰明怀疑地看着这个松垮的物件， “ 我们换过圣诞礼物了。 ”

“ 这是新年礼物。 ”

本杰明接过去，斜挎包很轻，表面软软的，抓住表面的时候，有什么在下面动了一下。他心头一惊。 “ 这是 ——” 他打开了翻盖，一个毛茸茸的东西蜷缩在里面。他把手伸进去，包里被那东西的体温弄得暖暖的，而那生物自己在打着抖，不知是因为恐惧还是冷。他摸到了它，一只手就能握住的生物，从他手中脱逃，满包里乱窜。 “ 一只幼兔。看在老天份儿上，你把它的父母怎么了？ ” 他瞪向霍布斯。

“ 拜托，本杰明，你能不能把我想得好点？ ” 男人无奈地说。本杰明把挎包的盖子合好抱在怀里，那一小团生物就在他胸前打颤。 “ 说说看。 ”

“ 它是我从宠物医院找来的。 ”

 

霍布斯在两个小时前就找到了这里，那之前他走遍了本杰明习惯去的地方，直到一条渺茫的线索指向了这。刚把车开进小镇时他还在怀疑，某个房屋的地下室里会不会有什么神秘的俱乐部，让共济会的成员在此集会。本杰明断绝联系去往的地方不会单纯，连政党的聚会都不去，那一定是有很重要的目的。他决定把小小鸟的秘密翻出来，然后在和这只恼羞成怒的鸟儿斗嘴后，找一个干净的地方办正事。要说跨年夜有什么特别的，就是他可以从 2020 年把本杰明占有到 2021 年。

他走近了孤儿院，询问了类似外貌的人，走到了活动室外。然后他看到本杰明抱着一箱杂物，衣角被一个孩子拽着，一边走一边问他到底想找谁。本杰明穿着件堪称好笑的开襟毛衣，几乎被揪变了形，那孩子支支吾吾说不清楚，男人把箱子往墙上一抵扭过头去，那姿态有点凶巴巴的，但问话的语气却柔和了许多。是要找南希老师？校长？都不是。好吧，是不是那个系花纹领巾的？好吧，我也不知道她叫什么，我去问问，你在这待着 —— 你可以松手了，好吗？我会叫她过来的。你 —— 好吧好吧，你跟着我。

本杰明推开了门，霍布斯一闪身躲到了门后。本杰明顺着走廊走下去，遇到人就描述那个教师的特点，那孩子揪着他的衣角，搬运设备的工人走了进来，他们被挡住了。

霍布斯怔怔地站在那里，怀疑自己所见内容的真实性。

你找到纳斯利先生了吗？之前被他问的教师问。

是的，是的，呃 …… 他让我在这等他。

抱歉啊，今天我们这边很忙，误了你们的正事。

哪里哪里。他是什么时候来的？

早上就来了。教师有点怀疑。你是他什么人？

同事。

哦，也是老师啊。教师笑了笑。很头疼吧，高中的孩子。

嗯？霍布斯一头雾水。是的是的，很难对付。

不过这个年纪的孩子也不好照顾呢，能有帮忙的真是太好了。教师叹了口气。抱歉，我还有事要做，请你在这里继续等他吧，应该过不了多会儿就会回来了。

霍布斯点点头，在本杰明回来之前离开了。他回到驾驶位，感觉脑子有些混乱。他让德雷克查了查本杰明和这家孤儿院的关系，发现他的一个假身份是这里的捐款人。本杰明推开仕途伙伴的邀请来到这里，仅仅是为了在这里作志愿者。这太简单了，简单得像打了他一拳，让他一时有些发懵。

他把车开出了孤儿院，绕着小镇打转，隐隐地知道自己在寻找什么，但直到看到一个暗淡的宠物店招牌才抓到了这个想法。小镇的商店歇业很早，人们回家或是去酒吧，仅有的两家宠物店都关了门。本想回到市里去，忽然看到宠物医院还开着，他就走进去碰运气。医院里有住院的两条宠物犬，几只猫，然后是隔离治疗的一只鹦鹉。角落里有个窝，对幼兔来说大了些，医生说是外面捡回来的，本来还有母兔和几只小兔，结果冻得太久，一个个拉肚子死了。那只幼兔伏在空空的窝里，偶尔在周围跑一跑，被猫咪吓得回到窝里去。

霍布斯带走了它，放在小商品店买的挎包里。兔子不安地在包里动了动，没察觉到危险，安静了下来。

他想每个人都有权躲到一个没人知道的地方，做一些平时没机会做的事。他们做什么不重要，重要的是，他们躲开就是为了远离别人的评判。他不能就这么直直地闯进去，毫无愧意。这么说或许是夸张，但每个人都有属于自己的圣坛，你或许有玷污它却不受报复的能力，但你的能力无法掩盖玷污了它的事实。

钟声响起时他站在烟火池的另一侧，对面的本杰明套了件军工外套，军绿色的，没什么腰身，显得他更小了些。帽子边有一圈浅褐色的毛，看起来很温暖。

他习惯了那个危险的鸩毒一样的男人，微笑里有锋芒，垂下的目光里有得意。本杰明是他见过的最专注的人，每一件事都是为了得到更大的利益 —— 权力，在这个目的上完美得不可思议。对他来说自私是难免的，本杰明把一切都称量得清楚，能收手的时候，绝不会继续付出。他连做爱都懒得温存，或者他会，只是不在霍布斯这里。因为霍布斯不会因为他的自私停止和他的约会。

现在的本杰明像一只掉队的鸟，盘旋在低空，试图寻找自己迁徙的路线，却扇累了翅膀。没有上升气流的帮助，他悠悠地向海面坠去。真是奇怪，这一部分的他是如此不同，却不显得异样。大概是因为，即使坠落，他也用的是本杰明式的风格。

本杰明看到了他。哦那双眼睛，仿佛永远有洞穿人心的力量。他忽然意识到本杰明不是在坠落，而只是在盘旋。不是鹰一样像领主审查自己的土地，而是像鹤一样，在房顶上寻找自己的故巢。本杰明扇动着薄而宽大的翅膀，还在寻思归处，动作里却有种笃定，那种虽然前路迷茫但目的清晰的笃定。

霍布斯想捋一捋他的羽毛。

 

本杰明把挎包盘了盘，又把自己外套上的兜帽拆下来放在里面，然后把幼兔放了进去。

“ 你确定要这么做吗？它的尿超臭的。 ” 霍布斯坐在床沿上。

“ 它在你身上尿过吗？ ” 本杰明看他。

“ 没有。 ”

“ 真可惜。 ”

“……”

这是孤儿院给本杰明的一个小房间，校长知道他是个捐款的贵客，而且他也不适合和别的教师一起住。这房间里只有一张单人床，甚至单人床都有些夸张 —— 它大概也就九十公分宽。

“ 这睡不下你。 ” 本杰明陈述道。

“ 你大学时没试着和别人在一张床上睡过吗？ ”

本杰明冷淡地瞟了他一眼： “ 如果睡是长期状态，没有。 ”

霍布斯看着他，缓缓地吐出一口气，站起身来。本杰明看着他，有些讶异的样子。 “ 怎么了？ ” 他从床上收起自己的围巾，走到门边问。

“ 你很少在嘴上饶人。 ”

霍布斯放下正系围巾的手，走到他面前，抬手去碰他的下巴，他躲了一下，高个子就收了手。

“ 你绝对不对劲。 ” 本杰明道。

“ 或许吧。 ” 霍布斯看着他， “ 说实话，我也不知道发生了什么。 ”

他们静立了一会儿，本杰明周身紧张的气氛缓和了些。 “ 谢谢，霍布斯。 ” 他说。

男人怔了怔，扬扬眉道： “ 我想我还是可以期待一些简单的快乐的。 ”

本杰明皱眉： “ 你在说什么啊？ ”

“ 比如你因为一只兔子开心。 ”

本杰明看着他，忽然说： “ 嗯，不过我想不只是因为它。 ”

他扬起脸轻吻了霍布斯的唇。

“ **谢谢你** 。 ” 本杰明落回重心，认真地说。

霍布斯捧起他的脸，吻了上去。没有多少花招，舔舐和吸吮都是随心而动，他的手环住本杰明的肩膀，轻轻地勾画着手臂外侧的皮肤。房间里很安静，只有偶尔的水声、堵在嗓子里的杂音和喘息。他抚过本杰明的后背，肩胛，然后滑到侧腰，掀开毛衣把手藏在下面，唇上仍纠缠在一起。他的手按在小个子男人的腰椎，然后一节节往上，就像是在数他的羽毛。掌根按在较低的位置，而手指在他后脊轻按，绕着棘突打圈。他松开了本杰明的唇去吻他的耳廓和脖颈，然后埋到他肩窝轻轻地咬。这过程不是什么点火的前戏，反而像是品尝，和欣赏。本杰明的手按在他胸口，滑下去了些用拇指揉他的乳头。霍布斯拉开了他的手，把它们放到自己颈后，俯下身环着本杰明的腰，吻起了他的锁骨。

“ 你绝对不对劲。 ” 本杰明低喘着说。霍布斯在他锁骨上舔了一下，然后更温和地吻他的脖子，用鼻尖蹭他颌下柔软的地方。 “ 或许吧。让我们换个方法。 ” 高个子轻声说，探头去吻他的耳垂， “ 然后 …… 我想你得让我在这睡一晚。 ”

本杰明一个激灵醒了过来： “ 别想。 ”

“ 嗯 …… 本杰明 ……” 霍布斯轻声呻吟， “ 我不会做坏事的 ……”

本杰明闭上了眼，语气里的坚定不改。 “ 没门。 ”

“ 你不会大半夜的把我赶出去吧？ ”

“ 维拉德 · 霍布斯，你这是在撒娇？ ” 本杰明难以置信地问。

“ 别告诉我你不享受这个。 ” 霍布斯用气声道， “ 而且我可是 …… 很讲道理的 ……”

“ 这件事没有谈判的余地。撒娇也没用。 ”

“ 嗯 ……” 男人有些泄气地停了下来， “ 你愿意收留一只兔子，但是不愿意收留我？ ”

“ 谁刚才说他讲道理来着？ ”

“ 我可比兔子管用多了。 ”

“ 你也比兔子大多了。 ”

“ 兔子不会给你口交。 ”

“ 也不会占一半的床，够了霍布斯。 ”

“ 床大的时候你也不会留下，这跟床的宽窄没有关系。 ” 霍布斯从他胸前仰起头，灰绿色的眼睛直直地看着他， “ 你只是在拒绝我。 ”

该死的，为什么今天他觉得有点负疚？

霍布斯松开手臂站直身， “ 或许你说得没错，你不喜欢我。 ”

本杰明怔了一下，说： “ 什么时候维拉德 · 霍布斯做爱需要被对方喜欢了？ ”

男人看着他，沉默了会儿道： “ 因为我喜欢你，本杰明。 ” 霍布斯扬扬眉，有点自嘲地转开眼， “ 我喜欢你。 ”

他以为自己就是喜欢那个阴险的家伙、与软弱无关的凶巴巴的男人。但是不，他喜欢这家伙的全部。在驾驶位上恍恍惚惚的时候就是这样，因为他看到的是另一面的本杰明 · 莱纳斯，而那家伙也美好得要命。他想要这男人的全部。如果得不到，那么肉体的部分也会因此褪色。因为他一直等着的就是这个，他一直有着隐隐的幻想，而那破碎的话，做爱也就没有意义了。

本杰明想要嘲笑他的中学生逻辑，这种莫名其妙的告白，还有他这种诡异的驯服态度 —— 但他说不出口。不知道是兔子、霍布斯的突然现身还是一天的积累，今晚变得特别起来。

“ 我要说清一件事， ” 他说， “ 即使我喜欢你也不会和你一起睡觉，这是我自己的问题，我不喜欢那么做，但和你没有关系。 ”

霍布斯点点头，等待着。

“ 关于另一个问题， ” 本杰明缓缓伸开手臂， “ 你可以和我做，我保证这不违反你的新原则。 ” 他顿了一下， “ 如果程度就是 ’ 喜欢 ’ 的话。 ”

 

霍布斯从沉睡的男人身边支起身，越过他下了床。

天亮了，本杰明在床上翻了个身，看着地上的兔子窝。小兔子刚在水盆里喝了水，蹦着回到了窝里。他闻到了一股异味，知道自己的帽子完蛋了。

伸长手臂，他发现只有手掌的部分超了出去。九十公分的床原来可以这么宽敞，他有些意外。

 

 

“ 和线人的接触还顺利吗，里瑟先生？ ”

“ 芬 —— 伯戴特？为什么你在那边？ ”

“ 我想你会因为跨年夜的临时任务冒火，所以替下了你的后勤。 ” 这边的声音带着笑意， “ 不过我真没想到 CIA 还会有假日补贴。 ”

“ 哦 …… 诺曼 …… 让补贴去死吧，就是把我今年的奖金翻番我也不想出这一趟。 ”

“ 我完全理解你，约翰。 ” 后勤人员叹了口气， “ 不过我顺便 ‘ 查看 ’ 了行动处的计划册，如果你这次顺利的话，应该可以在国内待一个月。 ”

“…… 听起来还有些奔头。 ”

“ 那么，和线人的接触怎么样？ ”

“ 还不错，卡拉应该把消息发到你那边了，我们会在目标现身的夜总会伏击他。 ”

“ 我会对比建筑蓝图和你们的计划 —— 嗯，看起来很不错。距离双方相会还有约 83 分钟，保镖和内应的可能位置已经发给你了。 ”

“ 谢了，诺曼。另外，如果你 ‘ 恰巧 ’ 遇到了我男朋友，记得告诉他我非常爱他。 ”

那边顿了一下，用柔和的语气道： “ 我想他对你一样，约翰。 ”

“ 还有我们一定会尝试那天被打断的滴蜡 play 。 ”

“ 我想他会非常期待。另外，我在亚马逊上找到了一款低温精油蜡烛，或许你的男友会很有兴趣。 ”

“ 我已经在感兴趣了，诺曼。抱歉， ” 里瑟好像在对身边的人讲话， “ 木曜，你还好吗？ ”

“ 听起来他吐得很厉害。 ”

“ 他只是在假装干呕而已，亲爱的。 ” 里瑟停顿了半晌道， “ 新年快乐，诺曼。 ”

“ 伦敦早就过了零点了，约翰。 ”

“ 但是纽约刚刚过。我打算跟我男友处一个时区。 ”

“ 你的男朋友很高兴，里瑟先生。你也新年快乐。 ”

 

 

“ 我得给你起个名字。 ” 本杰明看着有了全新兔笼的小兔道， “ 好名字有很多，你可以自己选。迈克怎么样？ ”

兔子抽了抽鼻子，不为所动。

“ 吉姆？ ”

兔子甩甩头。

“ 斯蒂夫？汤姆？克拉克？本？不，不能是本。哈利？ ”

兔子仰起头，好像很感兴趣。

“ 估计能把里瑟膈应死。 ” 本杰明兴致勃勃地说， “ 但是哈罗德估计会露出 ‘ 真没办法 ’ 的表情。叫你威利怎么样？ ”

兔子晃了晃头，好像打了个喷嚏。

“ 哦你比看起来要聪明。 ” 人类把兔子举到眼前， “ 你应该得到一个只属于你的名字。 ”

 

 

“ 那么，这只兔子到底叫什么？ ” 哈罗德抚着长大兔子的后背，饶有兴致地问。

“8.”

 

 

“ 就叫 8 ？ ” 合成人瞪大眼， “ 这和给试验品排号有什么区别？ ”

“ 区别在于他是我的。 ” 本杰明说， “ 你那表情是什么意思？ ”

“ 意思是 ‘ 感觉他说的真没道理但又不方便反驳 ’ 。 ”

“ 小熊不也是烂大街的名字？ ”

“ 哦，那倒是。本杰明也是 ——”

“ 停下。 ”

“ 你知道我要说什么？ ”

“ 我谁的也不是。 ”

“ 哦我知道。 ”

“ 你那分明是 ‘ 没错啊但是你是霍布斯的本杰明 ’ 的表情。 ”

“ 或许 ‘ 是谁的 ’ 这个说法不太公平。 ‘ 被谁爱着 ’ 会好一点。 ”

“ 是喜欢。 ”

“ 好吧。喜欢。所以你给他的只属于他的名字 ——8 ，因为你喜欢他而有了新的价值。 ”

“ 这个总结不错。 ”

“ 真有趣，那么每当我们被人喜欢的时候我们就有了新的价值。 ”

“…… 怎么听起来那么廉价。 ”

“ 那么换成喜欢上别人的时候？ ”

“ 换成 ‘ 被人喜欢并喜欢对方的时候 ’ 。 ”

“ 哦不如换回爱的说法吧。 ‘ 与人相爱的时候 ’ 。 ”

“ 我不爱他。 ”

“ 我明白。所以本杰明还是本杰明，但是他爱着自己，所以这个本杰明有了新的价值。 ”

“ 好吧，这可以。就这么了结吧。 ”

 

 

“ 听起来他们真是天生一对儿。 ” 里瑟听后道。

“ 都无可救药地自恋？ ”

“ 而且还拒绝着自己爱对方的事实。 ”

 


	22. 篇三 心之壁垒攻防战

 

如果说本杰明的心外有一堵城墙，那么艾丽柯丝是他主动打开城门迎进来的，哈罗德是像水一样日积月累渗进来的，而维拉德 · 霍布斯 —— 他是带着建筑工队打进来的。

当初他让女孩儿在家中暂住时，曾试图用习惯的和善面孔赢得对方的信赖，但是母亲刚遭横祸的女孩儿惊若寒蝉，对他的示好无动于衷。他只得掏出真心去，才终于得到了信赖。人类都喜欢托付信赖，虽然这很危险，但这让他们很舒服，好像和这世界的联系更深了些，就不会被它抛弃。

哈罗德用了很长时间来进入他。在他们这对不平常的关系中，本杰明一直处在主导，他一直都处在一个太过安全的位置，以至于直到合成人突然出走，他才发现哈罗德已经对他有了不同的意义。早年合成人总是怕他，如临深渊如履薄冰，但又没有什么仇恨的成分。仇恨 —— 这感情好像在训练里被消耗尽了，剩下的更多是一种无奈，合成人对自己命运的无奈。即使有精妙的电子脑，哈罗德还是用了很久去揣摩他那古怪的脾气，那堪称双重人格的善变和总也平静不下来的野心。本杰明从它 —— 他身上索取一切，从服从到服务到肉体的满足。本杰明不担心他，背叛或是失职 —— 那永远不是合成人的作为。哈罗德连他那微妙的时而坚韧时而脆弱的自尊都照顾得好好的，他不可能背叛他。

本杰明并不喜欢感情的牵绊。他也不喜欢哈罗德受到类似的影响。他知道合成人喜欢被他抱着，但他就是不去满足。那是弱点，那是缺陷，那是全无必要的需要 —— 他的合成人不能在这种事上栽跟头。他能感觉得到哈罗德对他一直存在的依赖，需要，而那让他觉得安全。哈罗德离不了他，这件事让他觉得安心。

或许刺激里瑟就是因为他破坏了本杰明的安全感。哈罗德喜欢他是毋庸置疑的事实，但合成人对他的那种态度，于关照和宠爱之外的轻松和舒畅，才是真正让本杰明担心的。若说付出或许哈罗德对里瑟的还未超过对他的，但那种舒适的关系，无疑是一种可怕的吸引力。

人们喜欢安全。喜欢安稳的关系，喜欢信任被托付，喜欢每一份付出都得到感激和回报。但是沉溺其中是最危险的，因为人们未必就遵循公平的法则，当你自以为安稳放松下来时，他们 —— 就有能力从你这里夺走一切。

本杰明不相信任何人，所以在他看来，那种能力迟早会被对方兑现。

所以他不让人进来，不给任何人毁灭他的能力。

霍布斯是开着建筑工队来的，推土机挖掘机拖拉机一股脑地上，在城墙外叮呤咣啷不停作业，但怎么敲打也打不出一个孔来。本杰明知道自己的墙够结实，在里面本该安安稳稳，但这工队的动静实在太大。他最开始以为霍布斯最多坚持一周，但是这男人的毅力远远超出了他的想象，之后的两年里，工队日夜赶工，寸土不进，而工具叮咣声不止。他在城里面都快被烦死了，没有一点成果的霍布斯还是不肯走，那钉锤止不住地往墙上砸。他恨不得冲出去把霍布斯臭骂一通，又担心那人会把这当成自己的进度，又得在墙外敲打两年。

这是场折磨彼此的消耗战。

 

本杰明和霍布斯认识的方式很乌龙。本杰明去参加某个活动，中间遇到了为了逃避冗长会议开溜的霍布斯，本杰明把霍布斯认做活动场所监狱的典狱长 ( 考虑到他对那里令人惊异的熟悉 ) 而霍布斯把他认做来采访的小报记者 ( 考虑到本杰明自己过分休闲的穿着 ) 。霍布斯在本杰明面前夸夸其谈，在监狱的设计和管理上说得头头是道，本杰明起初不屑，然而虚伪和鄙夷的气氛在他们聊得深入时稀薄起来，他们不可避免地谈到了人性的暗面，监狱的作用，规章之外的惩戒和对暴徒的管控。他们在表面的否定之下把话题推得越来越肆无忌惮，逐渐露出了彼此冷酷而野蛮的道德观。交谈在彼时变得趣味无比，而当理查德和德雷克揭发他们的身份时，那感觉就像吃下了苍蝇。哦不，霍布斯是巡回法庭的法官？还有老天哪，理查德为什么不能像习惯的那样称他先生，非要把 “ 副州长 ” 这么长的称谓念出来？

绝对的糟糕透顶。两人只能庆幸那危险的对话里他们始终保持着虚伪的批判态度。

那之后霍布斯就开来了建筑工队，迅捷到不可思议，执着到让人抓狂。

 

本杰明认为霍布斯对他有误解，不，他不是那个和善的时时给人正面回应的记者，他不是那个虽然机敏但是维持着明显下限的男人，他不爱笑也不爱称赞别人，更不会对显而易见的自负无动于衷 —— 那简直温和宽厚到了无可救药的地步。霍布斯的殷勤和骚扰不止，他却不想继续扮演那个荒谬的角色。他回避，拒绝，乃至于不留情面地回绝，但是霍布斯八风不动，好像那根本影响不了他。

霍布斯好像也有一堵墙，专门用来抵抗来自他的伤害。和本杰明自己的一样，那堵墙该死的厚。

本杰明没打算因为霍布斯的误解就展现自己的本性，但事实上，他无可避免地表现了一些刻薄。霍布斯的礼物，最开始他只是收下扔在库房，后来数量和内容越来越多甚至泛滥时，他选择把它们转送给别人。遇到之后的第二到第二十四个月，都是如此。

至于鲸鱼领带夹？那是漏网之鱼。绝对的漏网之鱼。

 

本杰明在社交场常有惹眼的携伴，多半出于互利的目的，但也有短期的暧昧对象。他和霍布斯做爱并不意味着他不约其他人，而对于这个现象，霍布斯好像也不什么介意。他自己就是个群花丛中过的，按理确实不会在乎这些，然而对比 “ 建筑工队 ” 的攻势和这对潜在情敌的轻松，还是显得自信得让人牙痒。是的，哈罗德也不在乎这些，但那是因为他只在乎本杰明的感受，而没有独占的心态。但霍布斯，他的表情就像在说 “ 我知道你不是认真的，我太明白了 ” 。霍布斯就好像把他看穿了一样，过分的胸有成竹里有种 “ 我了解你 ” 的傲慢。

但是不。霍布斯不了解他。

如果不是熟知的人，没有人能想到本杰明 · 莱纳斯长在一个工人父亲的单亲家庭里。他毕业于优秀的院校，敏锐而机智，征引名著就像它们写在眼前一样，面对出身优异的人从未气短。但也没人知道他花了八年付清助学贷款，自信而富有活力的外表下，是一颗永远处在不安的心。他是住进动物园的野兽，表面无害，骨子里却是征服和压制的欲望。

但霍布斯不一样，他出身名流，尽管家族的发迹史也不怎么光明，但宽裕使他身上总有一种游刃有余的气质。他的混账是自己选择的，他并非必须用那些龌龊的手段，但他选择那么做。霍布斯是生在笼里，却因为被生肉喂养而对血肉依然保留着渴求的动物。他没有生在你死我活的野外，或许筋骨强壮，或许野心勃勃，但从未感受过体无完肤的打击。他身上有种理所当然的自信，而那种自信让本杰明恶心。

霍布斯和他是一种植物？哈罗德自训练结束后就没有说过什么真正让他发怒的话，除了那次。

彼时他第一次和霍布斯做爱，原本是讨论阴谋的打算，却变成了一片汁水淋漓。他们的身体相契得不像话，即使他厌恶着对方也没法否定。就像两块拼图拼接在一起，所有的缺口都被完美地堵上，那样的绝顶和充实。

他坐进车里时大脑还有一块地方在嗡鸣，还停留在宾馆房间异样的淫靡味道中，甚至那几段令人惊叹的高潮。穿上外衣走的时候霍布斯几乎显出了一分挫败，似乎在后悔自己没有像平时那样收枪走人，然而本杰明已经没有那么多脑容量去为此得意，潜意识里他需要一个熟悉的环境，来接收这么一个即将开裂的自己。

开裂，是的，他即将绷不住那张面具，让只属于梦境的恐惧攫住自己 —— 恐惧，脆弱 —— 软弱。

他更想静静地坐在回家的车上，前面是忠心的伙伴，目的地是显而易见的安全。他甚至想念自己的那张床，或许回去回味这晚的风情能享足它的美味，至于霍布斯？哦他是个很好的床伴，绝顶优秀 —— 仅此而已。

仅此而已。

他讨厌哈罗德预言家似的语气，更讨厌合成人把他和霍布斯相提并论，但无论如何，他想继续下去。性欲和食欲一样，得到满足并不可耻，况且霍布斯的确是一桌盛宴。

 

那么，鲸鱼领带夹。

那真的是个意外。

原因很简单，他走的时候系错了领带。哈罗德把它收了起来，以为是霍布斯的礼物。他在梳妆柜的抽屉里发现它，又以为是哈罗德买的。他把它戴出去，霍布斯以为他接受了。

全部都是意外。

 

除了一件，后来霍布斯再送领夹的时候，这些礼物没有被转手。

所以偶然中还是蕴藏着必然的。

 

建筑工队在本杰明的城墙上打出了第一道细缝，但它真是太小了，连霍布斯这边都没发现。

它寂寞地通传着两方的信息。

 

后来霍布斯叫了里瑟来帮忙，里瑟爱上了城里的哈罗德，哈罗德在墙边犹豫了很久，最后像开始一样渗了出去。哈罗德走后霍布斯招呼工队加倍努力，又敲打了一个月。本杰明关着门死死地不让他进来，结果有一天在地下室的楼梯上撞晕了头，让霍布斯打了一道新的裂缝出来。

这裂缝的宽度和长度显而易见，霍布斯这边高歌猛进带了攻城锤，本杰明赶紧熬了一大桶树胶把它黏上了。

攻城锤黏在了树胶上，动弹不得。工队看到这情景，又泄下气来。

不过霍布斯发现了点不同。树胶是透明的，合着之前的大裂缝，他能看到里面去了。

这其实是个了不起的进步。

 

后来建筑工队又驻扎了好多年，敲敲打打叮叮咣咣，本杰明习惯了，就任他在外面敲。

结果有一天敲打声停下了。本杰明从梦里醒过来，忽然发现耳边清净了。爬上墙发现建筑工队走了，霍布斯一个人站在城下，孤零零的。

本杰明问为什么停下了，要走了吗。

霍布斯抬抬手，不想砸了。

那你走吗？

看你。

我让你走你就走？本杰明怀疑地问。

霍布斯没说话，开始爬墙。城头的弓箭手们拉开了弓，箭头都对着他。

你再爬我就把你射下去。

把我射下去我就再不来了。

当真？

当真。落下去直接死掉，还怎么来。

本杰明迟疑了一下。那你去死吧。

于是他一挥手，弓箭手松开弓弦，数万支箭朝霍布斯飞了过去。

男人看着它们，没有躲开。

 

然后城墙塌了。

 

哦不是整整一圈墙，只是霍布斯这边的，把男人甩到了废墟里，让箭矢插在了砖石上。

本杰明站在塌下来的豁口上骂。你他妈要死到别地儿死去，死在我门口算什么？扰民了四年我都没举报你，你死了算谁的？

算你的。

废话！所以你不许死在这！

我腿断了。

哦。

你得给我治。

凭什么。

否则我回不了家，饿死在这里，还是算你的。

我 —— 本杰明语塞。我干嘛不刚才让你被射死呢？

这得问你。

闭嘴。本杰明烦躁地说，谁来把这个混蛋带走？

于是霍布斯被抬进了城。

 

新修城墙的砖块都在聊，那天坍塌的究竟是谁。是我呢，还有我。好几块砖大声说。我们之前裂了一道缝，好久都没有拼合在一起。那天墙塌的时候裂缝霍地裂开了，连带着我们一个个滚了下去。摔碎的摔碎，挨箭矢的挨箭矢。

你看，我背后还有箭孔呢。一块砖说。都是为了挡那个爬墙的入侵者。

你算不错的啦，另一块砖说。还有被打成好几块的砖，那都得回炉重造，你这直接回到岗位的，再幸运不过了。

话说那家伙什么时候走啊？新造的砖问。

谁知道呢？城主隔几天就叫人把他赶出去，走到墙边就又回去了。

别瞎说，他真的被扔出去过几回的。只不过现在弓箭手不敢射他，他又自己爬回来了。

开什么玩笑啊，要是人都可以爬进来还要我们筑墙干什么？

所以人和人还是不一样的吧。

 

 


End file.
